The Kitten
by kitkat2150
Summary: An 5yo Hermione is sent to live with her uncle after her parents pass-away. After months of abuse from her uncle, Hermione decides to run away. Homeless and starving, Hermione spots Minerva on the streets feeding strays. Thinking of a plan to get her out of poverty, Hermione turns into a kitten and posses as a house cat M/H mother/daughter pair Severus mentor/father figure.
1. Chapter 1

_An abused, five year old Hermione is sent to live with her estranged uncle after her parents pass away in a car accident. After months of abuse from her uncle, Hermione decides to run away. Homeless, starving and nowhere to go, Hermione spots an older woman on the streets feeding stray cats. Thinking of a plan to get her out of poverty, Hermione turns into her Animagus and pretends to be a kitten in order to get off the streets. Rating M for abuse, violence and neglect. Minerva/Hermione - Mother/daughter pairing._

_I do not own anything related to Harry Potter._

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

A five year old girl sat there in a lone alleyway just perched off the side of one of the main streets in London. Her swollen and dirtied fingers fiddled with with tufts off her worn-down teddy bear. A meditative en-devour of contemplation of where she would get her next meal.

She had spent the last three days curled up on the side of the nearby street with a hat and a sign laid out in front of her.

_'Please help me. I'm hungry and homeless. Anything helps. God bless you'._

She had only received scraps; a few loose coins. Enough to buy her a warm tea at the local 7/11. Still, she was starving. Her ragged clothes hung loosely to her skeletal frame. She wore a once white long-sleeved shirt that was 3 sizes too big for her. It now was yellow, stained with sweat, dirt and blood from a previous dispute with her uncle. Her black sweat pants had were doing a little better for wear though. Only a few rips where her knobby knees kept out. She huddled in the corner next to the bin for warmth.

She had left her uncle's home just over two weeks ago and was not faring well. After her parents had passed away six months ago she had been sent to live with him. He was her father's estranged brother, however he had no children; no wife and a barely put together job. He lived in West Sussex and worked as a farm hand, part-time.

Her parents had not spoken about him before. She had no real family. No friends. No uncles or aunts except him. He had shooed her in the first day she had come after being accompanied by the social worker to his home. She had sat down with both of them for an hour.

Hermione still no quiet understanding where her parents were and her uncle attempting to comprehend that he would be taking care of his traitor of a brothers' offspring. He had nodded throughout the conversation, not speaking much. They had sat in his living room. An almost man-cave in the sense.

A messy house, black furniture, red walls, completely dark rooms, a t-v in the corner. It was nothing like her previous residence where her parents had wanted the light to pierce every crevice of the house. Her stomach fluttered as she had thought back to them. Her loving parents that had comforted her at every moment they could. She knew that they wouldn't leave her. Not without a good reason. When she had been informed that her parents were in heaven she could not believe it. It was like a horrible nightmare that her parents had not awoken her up from. She subtly leaned over, pinching her forearm to check.

She watched as his eyes narrowed in on her.

He, he didn't seem anything like her father. Her uncle had black hair, piercing blue eyes and a 5'oclock shave. He wore stained blue jeans, black shoes with a black undershirt and a leather bombers jacket. Her father had brunette hair, brown eyes, the same as her and always looked his best. Usually dressing in a white collared shirt with a cashmere sweater over top.

"...Unfortunately, another driver had crashed into them...her parents had left no will and you are her only family left" The social worker had explained. The man's eyes seemingly apathetic to the situation. He had not spoken to his brother in a very long time. He had not even realised he had been married, let alone had a child.

He took a sip of his beer and glanced towards the small bushy haired girl attempting to suss her out, but all he could see was his brother's eyes. Everything else she seemed to have inherited from her mother.

She caught him staring at her. She glanced back at him nervous, curling her arms around her teddy bear further. She could tell instantly he did not want her. It was the same look other children at school had given her after she had answered all the questions in class.

"So, do you have any questions?" The young social worker had asked gently. Her blonde, wavy hair curled over her left shoulder as she smiled brightly towards the gentleman. He shook his head and kindly concluded their conversation before guiding the woman out of his home.

She gave Hermione one last smile before leaving.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to call. We have a parent helpline if required" She stated, handing him her card before driving off.

Her uncle had returned to the room before stepping over to her noticing a small child size backpack and a suitcase in the corner next to his nightstand. She huddled herself into a ball, hugging her teddy and praying that he would at least have some acceptance about her. She had only ever met grown-ups that had been nice to her.

Her next door neighbors, for example; an old lovely couple who used to care for her when her parents were away on business trips and conventions.

They had been the first ones to step in and ask for her to be theirs, however her parents had failed to sign anything over in their will and the judicial system had decided family was more important than an old couple on their last legs.

She turned back to him as he picked up her back-pack, opening it before spilling the contents onto the floor. Hermione gasped at the mess, something her parents would have never done. He stared down at the contents before glaring at her.

Her red-rimmed eyes took a quick look over to where he had stared before answering.

"M-my stuff"

"Stuff?"

She stared at her brown teddy bear breathing deeply.

"M-my books, clothes and...and toys"

He sniffed the air before taking another sip of his beer and commanding her to follow her. She quietly slip off the couch carrying her teddy bear with her as she went. He walked into the kitchen first opening the fridge and finding it quiet empty except for a few eggs, milk and bacon.

"Can you cook?" He asked non-chantey.

Hermione hesitated before he glared at her for an answer. 'Of course she couldn't cook she was five' she felt like answering.

"N-no" She avoided his overbearing gaze staring down at her teddy bear.

"No what?"

"No... Sir?" She bit her lip. Calling this man her uncle seemed unnatural. He didn't seem like family.

"Can you clean?"

In truth, her parents had not forced her to do chores. She was really only in charge of making her bed and cleaning her room. Sometimes she would attempt to copy her mother and try sweeping but she ended up making more mess than was there.

"I-I make my bed and... mummy and daddy insist I keep my room clean" She answered back. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"Then what use are you?" He muttered under his breath slamming the fridge shut. She jumped back, scared by the sudden violent action.

"You will be learning how to clean this whole house. You will cook at least two meals a day"

She stared up at him concerned.

"But what about school?"

"You won't be going to school"

What? No! She loved school even if she was ridiculed for her intelligence.

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR" She screamed at him angrily.

SLAP!

The girls head spun. She fell to the floor, tears prickling her vision. She held her face, glancing back at him and noticing his hunched, angry expression.

"You will not talk back to me" He grabbed her shirt, hurling her forward. "You will be home schooled and that's final" Tears fell from her eyes.

"Y-you hit me"

He slapped her again.

"Stop!" She begged. He hit her again, this time his nails raking her cheeks leaving scratch marks. She began to cry, sobbing into her hands.

"I mean it girl. You will not complain or talk back. Now I will show you to your room where you are to stay for the rest of the day"

"But it's 3pm" She bit back angrily. He smacked her again, seeing as the lesson was not sinking yet into the girls thick skull. She yelped in pain, feeling her head spin.

She was led to a door just next to the kitchen. He flicked on a light illuminating the downstairs to the basement. Hermione gulped, taking a step back. There was no way she was going down there. He took the first three steps before he noticed the lack of pitter pattering tiny feet. He turned to see the nervous girl. A spitting image of her mother. A woman he had craved after for most of his life, only for it to be taken away by his brother. She had bushy hair like her, Yes! but her eyes. The brown eyes with a speckle of gold in them. Just like his adoptive brothers.

He gritted his teeth snarling before grabbing her arm and hauling her downstairs. She yelped as her shins hit the concrete steps. Tears streaking down her flushed cheeks. He pushed her down the final step before turning to a small door that was just under the staircase. He opened it, showing her the existing small, dark room with one light that turned on from the outside.

"This is where you'll be staying"

Hermione shook her head in defiance.

"Can I pweeze stay somewhere else? I'm scared of the dark!" She begged with her hands clasped together.

"I don't have any other rooms" He tried to nudge her in.

"I could sleep on the couch" She pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.

"No!"

"B-but there's no bed" She retorted. That was an understatement. The only thing that was in the cupboard was dust, a few spider webs in the corners between the concrete and wooden walls and an aluminum bucket in the furthest left hand corner.

"You won't be needing one" He retorted before pushing her in. She screamed as he slammed the door on her. She instantly ran to the door slapping her hands against it and begging to be let out. She heard a latch slam closed before his voice boomed.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU FOR THE REST OF THE DAY"

She screamed her lungs out that evening, begging him to release her. After 4 hours and three panic attacks from the claustrophic space she had finally succumed to a restless sleep on the cold floor.

* * *

First chapter up. Please review. I will update the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting used to things

She heard the outside latch on her door open and her uncle appear, standing tall over her small frame. How long had she been asleep for. It felt like a long time. She had felt like forever being in the room, maybe days. Her lips were parched from thirst and her stomach rumbled. She had spent so much time screaming, crying and begging to be let out that it had severely dehydrated her. That alone and being left in the cupboard for such a long period of time would do that. She licked her lips as she removed her head from her teddy bear and looked up at him. His face angry with her lack of movement.

She felt him grab her arm, forcing her to stand before dragging her up the stairs, barely awake.

She bit her lip from the pain remembering her retorts from yesterday not ending well. He pushed her into the kitchen before grabbing eggs out of the fridge. Hermione winced her eyes from the sudden onslaught of light that she wasn't prepared for. She rubbed her eyes in pain attempting to get used to her surroundings. The cupboard she had slept in for over 2 days was pitch black. She was able to make out the bucket to do her business from feel only.

"You are to learn to cook" He threw a cook book at her before stepping off into the living room and turning on the t-v. "I want it done in less than 10minutes, you little brat" She gulped before flipping the book open to eggs and toast. She gulped opening the first page and beginning to prepare his breakfast. By the end she was quiet proud of her achievement, she plated the food for him and one for herself before walking into the lounge and calling for him.

Needless to say, she had not completed the task to his standard as he stared at the slightly overcooked toast and over-cooked eggs.

She bit her lip as he took a bite before spitting it onto the plate.

"It's tastes like shit!" He told her. She gulped. She had never heard that word before but she knew it instantly meant bad. She turned to her food and began to pick up her slice of buttered toast. She felt a surge of pain in her wrist at the instant she picked her food up.

"No food for the rest of the day" She stared up at him confused and angry as he tightened his grip around her small wrist.

She had tried her best. She had never cooked before and he was punishing her.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR" She screamed at him, her cheeks flushed. She had not eaten in so long. The last meal being lunch at a small diner on the travel to his house and even then it wasn't much. He gritted his teeth, launching over the table and grabbing her by the hair. She yelped as he pushed her forward slamming her into the side of the fridge and breathing into her neck.

"Disobeying means punishment, you little swot. I think you need to learn now what happens when you're bad" He hurled her down the stairs into the basement again before throwing her into the centre. The basement was pretty much empty apart from a few boxes stacked in the corner. He reached into one of the brown boxes pulling out an electrical cord. Hermione gulped backing away from him. He grabbed her, forcing her to turn her back to him before he stomped on her back. She yelped in pain thinking he was only threatening. That was before the first of the whips hit her back causing her to see stars. She screamed in agony, her face going red from screaming.

He had continued to 10 before dragging her back up the stairs. She barely moved, still shaken and sobbing from the event. He tangled his fingers in her hair before bending down next to her.

"I'm leaving for work. It's six now. You have until four-thirty this evening to get this place cleaned up or you can expect a worse punishment when I get home, understand?"

She breathed heavily, tears sliding down her face.

"I want mommy and daddy" She cried. He punched her face getting her to snap out of her histerics.

"Understand?"

She nodded, her head rolling to the side as her broken nose bled on the floor.

He spat at her before walking off.

Hermione had spend over an hour sobbing to herself before making a move. Dragging herself over to the cupboard under the sink in search of cleaning supplies. She prayed for the social worker to come back. For anyone to find her but she knew it was false hope.

She was all alone.

* * *

Days turned into weeks. Each day was the same. He would come into her room in the morning, unlock the door and force her to cook him breakfast. Depending on her cooking, she would either face and quick beating from her uncle or be left alone. She would then shower quickly, change, do all her chores before finally sitting down with her school books and learn.

She would then prepare dinner and serve it just as he walked through the door. At his beck and call, she would serve him as he ate until he had finished. Only then would she be allowed some food, dependent on her level of cooking that day. Finally, she would clean up before walking into the cellar and using the light from the door to to read. When she felt too sleepy, she would then walk down the rest of the stairs to her bedroom and sleep on her dirty clothes which he had at least let her keep.

Every day she would be beaten and abused.

Everyday she would end up screaming her lungs out for mercy but no one heard. She began to think no one cared. That she deserved this.

It wasn't until the May that she began to experiencing wild outbursts of magic as a result of the beatings. Glasses would break, furniture would tip over, lights would flash. He began to think of her as a freak, blaming her immediately. The beatings got worse to the point where she would fall unconscious from the pain.

She didn't understand what was happening to her. Why she was making things happen without her command. She didn't understand why had accused her. She still remembered the first day it had happened.

She was preparing dinner for her uncle and two of his mates who were at the table playing what she assumed was Poker in the living room. For the sounds of her uncle groaning, she knew he was losing and losing meant he would be angry. She gulped, removing another beer from the fridge hoping he would drink himself into unconsciousness tonight. She had picked up on the tendency after a month of living with him. If she got him too drunk he would forget she existed and would crash on the couch. If he was only a little drunk he was still capable of taking out his anger on her.

She had walked around the room placing a beer on everyone's side being as quiet as she could in order to not interrupt the game. A white haired man with twinkling eyes stared at her happily as she placed a beer to his right.

"Quiet the little helper you are. Ain't ya" She nodded solemnly careful to avoid eye contact.

He laughed, his puppy dog eyes scrutinizing her every movement.

Her uncle sat there unhappy at their interaction. He had explicitly told his niece to stay out of trouble and now she was causing a scene with his friend/enemy at this point. The way he had been robbing his money tonight at Poker he might as well be. He gritted his teeth into his cigarette before straightening his back deciding that the girl was just like her parents; a traitor.

"I don't want another dear, but be a lamb and fetch your poor uncle another. I think he needs it the way he's playin' with that shite hand of 'is" He laughed again slipping something into the girls hand and trying to cheer the girl up a bit. He knew that her uncle beat her. Yes, even his parents did when he was little. He concluded that the girl had just never been hit before and was still learning to adjust to a more traditional style of punishment. He egged her on patting her should not noticing the sudden shuddering that lept down her spine.

She was stubborn and continued to stare at the ground refusing to join in on the joke. He gave her a playful smack on the shoulder to move her off. She gently placed another beer on her uncle's side before telling her uncle that dinner was ready. As always, he ate first and she would get the scraps, if she was lucky. Some of the time naught and he would end up feeding the scraps to his dog just to spite her. Every time it got worse. She loaned to be the dog that got the scraps.

She had waited on the cellar stairs for over an hour for them to finish eating. Staring down at the scrunched paper in her hand she noticed it was a $10 note. She stared at it in shock. The man had given her money. Her eyes widened as she moved down the stairs quickly trying to find a place to hide it from her uncle. She concluded with slipping it into a small tear on teddy. Her uncle thought the bear was filthy to the point he wouldn't dare touch it.

A squeak of chairs and she knew they had returned to the living room to continue their game. Hermione had moved off, checking to make sure there was at least something left. In the end she found one of the men had only eaten half his food but had placed a cigarette bit and his dirty napkin on top of the cooked roast. She sighed angrily, removing the dirty napkin and cigarette before cleaning away any contaminants and eating.

After an hour and a half of cleaning the dishes and benches as well as sweeping the floor, it was past 10pm and it was time for bed. She again noticed the squeaking of chairs indicating the men were leaving.

"Better luck next time, Jack" The older man that had spoken to her that night said. She finally bothered to look up at him. He was an older grey haired slight over-weight man who chuckled at her uncle. Her uncle ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"That's $200 you owe me mate. Try not to skip out like you did last time"

Her uncle grumbled before walking into the kitchen, ignoring his dependent brat before reaching into a cookie jar on the top shelf. He pulled out a couple of bucks before placing it on the high shelf and returning to the man.

"Thank god for child support" Her uncle muttered as he handed the man the money.

"Good on ya boy" The older man held the door open for his brunette haired friend who had been relatively quiet and practically ignored her.

"Oh and do take care of that lovely niece you have there. She really is a great hostess serving ya more beers than ya need" He winked at her in particular before closing the door. Hermione gulped as her uncle turned around finally taking notice of his niece pretending to sweep. His eyes darkened at her.

"This is all your fault" He grabbed her by the back of the neck. She whimpered from his touch, dropping the wooden broom as he dragged her into the lounge.

"Isn't it?"

"P-Please, I-I didn't do anything" She bit back trying to reduce his temper as he threw her to the ground.

"I should've known you were working with that Scottish prick. What'd he pay ya to try and gettin' me drunk"

His leg swung out kicking her in the stomach. She yelped in pain, curling into a ball.

"I didn't. I-I wasn't-"

He kicked her again this time hearing a crack. She screamed breathing fast and very shallow. She scrunched her face in pain sobbing.

"DON'T LIE TO ME. YOU WERE TRYING TO GET ME DRUNK"

He stomped on her leg.

"I WASN'T" She screamed, lying to him as he continued to stomp on her leg until he heard a crack. She screamed again, feeling the severe pain radiating through it.

She screamed in agony, her face scrunching in pain as her sobs got louder. The room began to rumble as the lights began to flicker. He yelped taking a step back from her considering it an earthquake. It had immediately ended when she had finally taken a breathe of air. He turned back to her thinking it was just a fluke of timing. Grabbing her by her hair and dragging her across the room to the basement stairs.

"You cost me two-hundred bucks tonight for your selfishness to please a Scot" He slammed her head against the wall. She screamed again, another rumble of the house occurred. He gritted his teeth now considering the fact that the rumbles may be related to her.

"What did you do?" He whispered in her ear. She panicked, not understanding what he was accusing her of.

"I didn't do anything" She begged him. He struck her again. The house rumbled this time taking some dust with it.

"You must have done something" He hit her again, stepping on her hand. This time the glasses on the side shattered as she screamed in agony.

"You are doing this, you freak. You're the one to blame for everything, you little monster. Know wonder your parents died; you must've killed them"

"NO!" She screamed again, tears pouring down her reddened cheeks. Glass went flying everywhere as she had a meltdown. She would never hurt her family, let alone her parents. How could he accuse her of such thing.

He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"You're nothing but evil. Probably cursed bringing nothin' but bad luck into this house" He opened the door and threw her down the stairs.

"And stay there" He muttered slamming the door shut and locking it. Her body rested on the steps unable to move.

* * *

Thank you to all those who have review (IAmTheDungeonMaster; Lady Layla McGonagall; Crimson Blood20 and Shorty653) I felt like keeping things on a roll and bringing out the next chapter quiet early.

I know this chapter is quiet dark but I felt like without Hermione's background the main story doesn't have enough context and leaves readers to only assume what happens.

The next section gets lighter with the story behind How Hermione managed to get her Animgaus form followed by getting away from her uncle and find Minerva. The story then follows on to Minerva and Severus passively aggressively fighting for a new familiar (i.e. Hermione).

As always, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys just a warning this chapter takes quiet a dark turn so anyone whose not keen. It's pretty much shows the story behind how Hermione came to be her Animagus and goes into Hermione's kind of tipping point. There are certain some comparisons between particular characters within the show (I.e. Severus' and Hermione's uncles past experiences within women) that influence their behaviours.

**M rated warnings for violence, abuse and neglect. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Escapism

He hadn't let her out of the cellar for two weeks after the incident, claiming she was the devil before chaining her to the wall by her ankle. She had barely moved throughout the week unless to get a drink or food from the dogs bowls he had left her. Both containing the minimum amount needed to sustain her.

She would be left alone to her thoughts reciting old texts her parents had read to her, continuously counting the cracks of the blackened roof or crying until she fell asleep, shivering from the the cold.

Things began to go from bad to worse as the beatings picked up and her books and possessions were removed from her, apart from teddy. Hermione had remembered that day quiet well.

* * *

_It was the first time Hermione had tried to go outside and get some fresh air. She figured her uncle wouldn't have minded if she stayed close to the house. With a book in her hand titled "Alice in Wonderland", she settled for a spot just outside of Bruce's kennel. Bruce was leaning with his head just outside and hadn't seemed to take much notice of the girl. She smiled as she sat down next to Bruce's head and gently pat him before opening her book and beginning to read._

_An hour later, her uncle's truck pulled up on the drive. He owned a light blue 1980s Landrover Defender. It's muddied tires and overcoat of dirt indicated that he had been out off roading with his friends. He removed a newly bought 6 pack of been as he adjusted his coat before closing the door. He only had to take one look at his niece before his happiness had faded. Right. He owned a monster._

_"You know you're not suppose to be outside" He grabbed her arm dragging her off the ground._

_Hermione nodded her head, her body shaking from her uncle's tight grip._

_"I wanted to see Buce. He's my friend"_

_"He's not your friend. You don't have friends" He shook his head pushing her inside and into the kitchen._

_"Finish cooking. I'll see to your punishment after dinner"_

_She puffed her cheeks in anger before throwing her book down onto the table and opening the oven to check on the pork. It was done. She pulled it out and set it on the table before serving her uncle who was hunched over his taxes. She knew her uncle wasn't well off. Not compared to her parents. Hermione could only imagine that added more fuel to the fire as to the 101 reasons why her uncle hated her. __She placed a knife and fork with the plate along with a luke-warm beer before running to the kitchen and kneeling down next to her bowl awaiting him. She had served up a lot more than usual tonight hoping that she could at least indulge herself in food. _

_She had noticed none of her clothes fitting anymore and had to resort to using the draw string to pull her shorts to fit._

_"Hermione"_

_"Coming uncle"_

_She stood up running to her uncle and instantly noticing Bruce walk in through the door. She smiled at the dog happily wanting to pet him. Bruce was so calm with everyone._

_"Give this to Bruce" He shoved his plate at her. She stared at it in shock noticing that there was no pork belly left._

_"Um, uncle m-may I have some also, pweaze?" She tried to use her puppy dog eyes which seemed to always work on her father. Instead, he turned away in disgust._

_"You know you're not suppose to ask for food. That's another punishment girl" Her eyes widened in shock as she instantly moved towards Bruce's bowl, giving him the rest of the food. He ate it within a second leaving her nothing to eat for the day. That marked the second day without food._

_"U-Uncle, may I pweaze have something to eat. I'm starving" She begged him tears streaming down her face. She knew she'd get punished but she was extremely hungry and desperate enough to risk it_

_His grip on his knife tightened and Hermione instantly knew she had overdone it. She took small steps back from him gulping as he stood up. He lunged at her cutting diagonally down her just just underneath her collar bone. She screamed falling onto the floor trying to stop the bleeding with her hands but it was hopeless. He picked her up again shoving her to the cellar and ordering her to bring out her possessions. She did as he commanded grabbing her backpack full of books and most of her clothes before running upstairs to the living room and dropping onto her knees. Tears streamed down her face as she held her teddy sobbing into him as her uncle stood in front of the fire._

_"I'm wondering where you got the courage to talk back to me, girl. I think it's these books giving you the idea that you're a person" He stared at her Alice in Wonderland book before throwing it into the fire._

_Hermione screamed in pain as he picked up another book before throwing it in. Hermione instantly ran up to the fire, ignoring all self-preservation she threw her hands into the fire trying to get her books out._

_"What are you doing?" He instantly kicked her out saving the rest of the skin on her hands._

_"You stupid girl" He spat at her grabbing her bloodied clothes and staring at the first and second degree burns. Those were definitely going to scar no matter what. He pulled her by the back of the shirt into kitchen and ran her hands under the taps._

_"You're not human you don't get to own possessions" He spat at her as he held her hands under the water. She continued to sob wanting her parents before begging for her teddy._

_"That can go too!" He informed her flicking the tap off after 20minutes before dragging her back to the sitting room._

_She screamed at him grabbing her teddy off the ground and instantly curling him into her body. Her blood soaked the top of it's already dirtied head as her uncle threw the rest of her warm clothing into the fire along with her books. She sobbed into her teddy no longer able to watch him and knowing she was too small to do anything about it._

_After completing his task he then walked over to the girl and grabbed her teddy's leg._

_"NO!" She begged for mercy. He felt the house shaking again from her power. He gritted his teeth in anger at her denying him his right. He had eventually managed to remove the disgusting toy and brought it near the fire._

_"Pweaze, it's the only thing left that I have from mommy"_

_He stopped in his tracks thinking of the beautiful woman who had left him at the alter. He wanting so much to throw it into the fire and curse his spawn for ever being the product of his brother and her traitorous ways._

_But he couldn't do it. If the girl was correct, it was the only thing left that belonged to his ex-fiancee. He sighed in anger, throwing it at the girl. She pelted on the stuffed animal thanking as hot tears spilled down her face._

_He watched his niece wrap her elbows and upper arms around the toy no longer trying to clasp the toy with her burnt hands and forearms._

_He had let her keep her teddy bear only because it was given to her by her mother and was the only thing she had left of her. He couldn't deny her that._

_He severely hated his brother and the woman who broke his heart and betrayed him._

_He grabbed his drink on the table and walked upstairs to his room, listening to the sounds of whimpering that emerged from the girls throat._

* * *

Hermione had been left to rot in the cellar for another three weeks after that. Three weeks later, Hermione was back to her chores, though a lot slower than usual. She had only regained the use of her hands a few days ago after fighting off a mild infection which had deduced her with a fever for a few days. She had been left with a 10cm long keliod scar running medially from her collar bone to her xiphoid bone. Her body still seared in pain at every movement and she continued to struggle to breathe properly. Her back had knotted in spasms of pain from having to stand in such an awkward position in compensating for her right knee and sore ribs.

He had left her alone for a couple of days to at least heal from her injuries before he would be forced to take her to hospital. He had watched her with anger one day when she had accidentally dropped a glass on the floor shaking to the bone as he had been watching her every movement. He knew she was terrified of him. That was good. She deserved it after what her parents had caused him.

He did nothing but verbally abuse her that day as he sat with her picking out the glass from her foot and taping the wounds up. Every movement he made caused a whimper to escape her split and cracked lips. Needless to say, he had not been gentle when attempting to remove the glass.

"Anything else you want me to look at you little shit?" He asked.

Hermiones' fingers wiggled in hesitation beside her before she bit her bottom lip nodding. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she pulled the back of her shirt up revealing the infected wounds on her back from the whippings. Over 30 cuts whips to her back that were still open and had failed to close over the weeks. He sneered at her before walking over to the cupboard and pulling out a bottle of Tequila and opening it. He then walked back over, pulling her shirt over her head before and pouring the alcohol over the festering wounds.

Hermione bit her lip attempting not to scream but it hurt so badly. She whimpered into her shirt before he pulled her back and did the same to her feet. She screamed into her elbow as he did trying to cover up her high pitch shrieks which he so desperately hated.

"Done. Now you owe me $40 and a new glass, you worthless girl" He spat at her before moving off.

She got four more days off to recover before he was at it again. Beating her to near the point of unconsciousness for stupid muck-ups; sometimes just for looking into his eyes, other times for just being in the same room as him.

She continued to serve him over the next two weeks. Though it began to get a lot more difficult as he had been coming home more and more early as of late, likely skipping work to drink and gamble.

After the last time his friends had come round to play poker, the older man had only said five words to her before ignoring her the rest of the evening.

_He had grabbed her by the arm as she served drinks to them quietly. Her uncle had gone to the bathroom giving him the opportunity to finally speak to the girl without her being caused further pain._

_"You're looking worse for wear" He had noted her broken nose, split lips and eyebrows along with heavy blackened eyes and small skinny form. She nodded her head staring at the ground not wanting to look into his eyes and be beaten. He took a quick glance down at the rest of her body as if inspecting her. She was very skinny, almost anemic, her once white clothes hung loosely off her small frame. From the last time he had seen her, she was at least wearing a jacket, now all she wore was a once white long sleeved shirt covered in holes and blood and track pants that seemed to be held in place with a cable. No doubt making it easier for her uncle to punish her if need be. He stared up at her hair noticing the rats nest that had accumulated. Her sunken eyes stared at the floor, no longer the once innocent, joyful eyes he had once seen in her a while ago. _

_He sighed before looking at the drink of beer in her hands. Almost triangular like scarring lashed over her hands from where the flames had licked her skin. As his friend had informed him, they ran all the way up her forearms. _

_He leaned over the table placing a two rectangular forms into her pocket. His hand had lingered for a second inside the pocket before he removed it and gently throwed a smile at her. She quickly moved off. Her uncle had returned moments later, zipping his trousers up as he opened the door and sitting back down into his spot._

_"Didn't touch my cards boys" Her uncle eyed them suspiciously before continuing on with the game._

_Hermione had sat on the stairs to the cellar that night removing the items he had placed into her pocket. One being a work card and the other a chocolate bar. She ate the bar slowly savouring the taste before she stared down at the work card._

_Miles Row  
Pig farmer  
91 Stochhelm Rd, Presley Drive  
_

_A Pigfarmer!_

_Hermione had stared at the card for a while as she ate. Her father had told her to watch out for strangers when she was little and began attending school. He dad was very protective of his little girl; she knew that and a man had just placed his home address into her pocket._

_She took another bite of his pocket thinking._

_If she ran away to the man's home she could be saved. But she didn't know how to navigate and the area surrounding her uncle's home was sparse. It was take her hours, if not days to find the man's home. The second issue was that he was not familiar to her. A friend of her uncles. That was even worse due to the fact that her uncle had continued to beat her for weeks after the first gambling session and he had not stepped in once to assist her. In fact, both of his friends had not bothered to call the authorities over her appearance. So, that was the third strike._

_She took another bite of her chocolate bar before staring at it in contemplation. Her father had also not to take candy from strangers. Her eyes widened in shock. She was so hungry that she had ignored her father's lessons for food. Tears leaked down her pale cheeks as she fisted her hair. Strike four._

_Hermione had deduced that the man only had bad intentions for her._

_She had finished off the rest of the chocolate bar despite her father's lesson in stranger danger and proceded to clean up the kitchen. An hour later his friends left. The older man had gently smiled and winked at the small girl as he was leaving. It didn't go passed her uncle's notice considering that he had not drunken that much alcohol that evening. He turned to her as she sat down on the floor in consideration that her uncle was likely going to interrogate her and beat her._

_"Did you talk to him?"_

_She shook her head._

_"H-He spoke to me and g-gave me his c-card" She pulled out the card from her pocket and offered it to her uncle. He glared at her before staring down at the work card reading it._

_Instantly, he had scrunched his face in disgust and walked over to the bin tearing up the card._

_"Bloody pedophile" He muttered under his breathe before grabbing a tin of fruit out of the cupboard and pouring it into her dog bowl. Hermione's eyes lit up in wonder at the food. She didn't know what a pedophile was but she knew she did something right by telling her uncle the truth. He put the dish down next to her knowing that she wasn't allowed on any of the furniture._

_He grabbed her chin tightly before she could eat the food._

_"You are not to go near him from now on. If he touches you or tells you anything. You tell me. Got it" She nodded quickly before he loosened his hold on her jaw and allowed her to eat._

_She had slept on the t-v room floor that night comforted by the fire and dark carpeted floor._

_She remembered that being the kindest gesture her uncle had given her, that and allowing her to keep her teddy bear._

* * *

Her and her uncle's relationship had started to get somewhat better from there. After the incident he had allowed her to read his book collection which his mother had given him after she passed away.

Sometimes he would allow her upstairs to sleep by the fire with her teddy if the nights were beyond freezing. He told her it was so he wouldn't have to drag her sorry ass to hospital.

Not that he would take her. He had resorted to giving her pain medication or cough syrup if she was in an intensive bout of pain. Other than that he would leave her alone for a few days.

Another month passed by, Hermione had began to develop night terrors. Her screaming would pierce the hollow house alerting her uncle at around 3am in the morning most nights. At first he decided to beat her into an exhaustive state. The second time she had screamed and sobbed, he had pelted down the stairs and gagged the girl. His loss of sleep had ended with her being on the ruler end of every small inconvenience in his life. He had begun to hate her again.

She had ended every night begging and pleading for the night terrors to go away, for her uncle to not harm her in her sleep. Somehow, her magic seemed to click in the times of severe stress and to cast a wordless _silencio_ around the room as to be not be heard at night.

It had paid off in terms of her uncle's no longer tired demeanor but she continued to lose sleep; dreaming of her uncle grabbing her and torturing her for doing nothing wrong. She cried into her teddy one night, no longer able to escape the torment in her dreams.

* * *

Another two weeks passed by and her uncle continued to berate her. She tried to ignore him the best she could and continued on with her chores but all he did was abuse her, drink and play with his guard dog, Bruce; a Dobberman. She would watch them interact like a happy family all the time. Playing outside, where she was only allowed to go for bath time. She sometimes caught the pair just casually sitting watching television together.

She wished she could be like that.

That she and her uncle had that sort of relationship even but alas, he avoided any time she would seek comfort over having a nightmare or needing a cuddle.

As the same as any other day, Hermione would walk into the lounge room to serve her uncle his third beer of the day. Like a waitress she balanced the fine glass on a board before moving over to him, placing the beer onto the coffee table and being careful to avoid his line of view to the television.

She noticed Bruce by the side of him, today looking particularly at rest. His lazy eyes resting as his master's hand massaged the dogs scalp. Bruce was a lazy guard dog. He barely noticed anything around him. He looked quiet old so she had assumed she had been with her uncle for a long time. Her uncle always commented on the dogs loyalty, often spitting at her that she was the polar opposite of the dog. A traitorous, undeserving wrench just like her parents. It made Hermione think what she had to do to be treated like the dog. Bruce was never abused, he was given the finest food, which mainly included most of hers and he was comforted if he ever needed it from his master.

Heavy tears rolled down her face as she continued to kneel on the ground watching the dog. Bruce sat next to him on the couch, where she was never permitted to ever sit. As her uncle had informed her many of times, due to her 'deformity' (i.e. powers) she did not classify as a human and was lesser than an animal itself.

She stared at the dog for only moments in wonder as he curled his fingers continued through the short fur. She knew better than to think that way but she wished she could be comforted like that as she didn't deserve such treatment but she couldn't help but wonder if she was a dog would her uncle treat her better.

"GIRL!" Her eyes widened in fear as her uncle glared at her angrily.

"Why are you still here? you have chores to attend too"

"Yes Uncle" She stood up taking one last glimpse at the dog. She so desperately wanted to touch him. She wanted comfort just as much as he had.

"U-Uncle, m-may I p-pweaze pet Bu-Buce?"

He slapped her. She fell to the ground attempting to ignore the pain.

"Why would I want your filthy hands touch my dog. You'll probably infect him and end up killing him; just like your parents" He hissed.

Tears poured down her face as she stared at him in shock. He was right. She was a monster; a freak. She wasn't a person. She was less than an animal at best of times.

She stood up sobbing and running out of the room as he returned to his leisure.

* * *

Yes, so this chapters quiet long compared to the other ones. I was going to make it longer up to the point where Hermione escapes but I decided to cut it at this point.

As always I appreciate the reviews to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys back again with a new update.

**M rated warnings for violence, abuse and neglect.**

**Warning: very long chapter (over 6000 words) enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The escape from hell

A week later sort Hermione preparing for one of her uncle's poker nights. She had cooking a roast for them as her uncle sat at the table going over his expenses. Every now and then she could see him scrunching his face in pain. He had spent the over $1200 on booze alone the past month and $1500 on prostitutes. He sighed, thinking where he could cut his expenses instantly noticing the girl.

She quickly glanced away from him knowing he was staring at her. He sighed, he knew he could cut her but he'd lose more money if he did. His government welfare payments practically went to his gambling. Speaking of which.

"Miles and Bill are coming round in half an hour. I want the roast done by then and the table set"

"Yes Uncle"

"Then I need you to use that good for nothin' brain of yours and try figure out where we can cut expenses. You're costing me an arm and a leg" He spat at her.

"Yes Uncle" She removed the potatoes from the oven.

Her uncle turned back to his paperwork knowing the girl was smart enough to sort it out. Over the past weeks he had gotten her to sort out his taxes, assets, debts, etc. The girl had inherited one good thing from his brother. Her brain. Growing up, his brother was always the whiz kid who practically had a mini calculator embedded in his brain. He was over-joyed when he had asked Hermione a couple long mathematics problems one day when he was last doing his taxes trying to tally his electricity bills. Needless to say, the girl had some hidden talents.

He heard the door bell ring and stood up immediately.

"Remember, no talking to anyone. If someone does try to talk to you, you keep your mouth shut" She nodded before plating the food.

"Miles, Bill. Come in" He greeted his friends and showed them into the dining room where he had set up the poker table. Hermione had set herself to work, plating and serving them food and drink before moving back to the kitchen and began cleaning up.

* * *

Jack placed his cigarette into his plate before pushing it to the side and staring at his cards. He only had $20 cash left to bet for the night and decided against pulling any further cash out of the cookie jar.

"Lookin' a little low on cash there, Jack" Miles winked at younger man before leaning back in his chair. Jack shrugged before setting his cards down.

"Saving up some cash for a new place" He pushed his chair back and stood up.

"I fold" Jack walked away, unzipping his pants as he walked to the bathroom for a piss.

"Welp, I'mma grab a drink outta the fridge. Want one Bill?"

Bill looked up at him nodding quietly before counting the cash he had made that night. Miles smiled at him before walking into the kitchen area to find Jack's niece down next to the kitchen's mango wood table on the floor. She didn't notice him enter the room her bloodshot eyes still attached to the bundles of paperwork and receipts her uncle had left her to clean up. He noticed a bloodied and dirtied teddy bear in her lap which she was currently gently biting the ear of. Likely trying to trick her brain into thinking she was eating. Either that or she was trying to calm herself.

" 'ello girly" Hermione looked up, his twinkling eyes smiling down at her.

She gulped looking down at his shoes, her body begging to shake in fear.

"tsk, tsk. You should look people in the eyes when they're speaking to you. Dontcha know it's rude not too" Her fingers scrunched on the paperwork as she thought about her position in life. Her mind internally screamed as to get her uncle immediately. She had spent weeks trying to figure out the term 'pedophile' but none of her uncle's books held the key.

She looked him in the eyes again not able to maintain eye contact for very long.

He noticed her reluctance and bent down to her level before capturing her jaw with his stubby fingers.

"Listen girly, I don't know why ya continue stayin' with ya uncle but he's not a nice man" He forced her to look in his eyes as she scrunched her face tight.

"U-Uncle said not to talk to you" Hermione muttered back her voice breaking in fear. The man's eyes widened in curiosity as he bent down further to her.

"Oh really and why's that?" She hesitated, taking a gulp of air before she pushed his hand away from her and backed into the corner of the room grabbing a hold of her teddy and bringing her knees up trying to curl into a defensive position.

"U-Uncle said you're a peter-file"

He chuckled at her before standing up and dusting his clothes off.

"Oh am I? and do you know what that is?"

She shook her head in honesty.

"B-But I know it's bad. You're bad" She accused again chewing the ear of her stuffed teddy.

_'So it was a calming technique'_ He concluded.

"Perhaps but unlike your uncle I would never hurt you. I'll help you"

Her eyes lit up at the promise. _Help_? She wanted help.

"I'll give you more toys? Do you want more toys"

She gulped as he came closer.

"And lollies. You like lollies don't ya?"

At the word lollies her ears perked up. Lollies from a stranger.

"UNCLE!" She screamed in fear. He grabbed her instantly placing a hand over her mouth and attempting to silence her. She fought him trying to push him off of her but he was a lot more stronger.

He gritted his teeth turning her so her back was to him and she was laid against in his.

"Listen girly, if you don't come with me you will die here. Your uncle will end up killin' ya. Do you really wan' tha'? Do ya?"

She shook her head tears sprawling down her face.

"If you stay here any longer you ain't gonna live to see your teenage years. Heck, I bet you only have another month in ya before ya either starve to death or he beats ya ta death"

She closed her eyes shaking her head screaming for her uncle one last but his hand continued to hold her mouth severing the screams. She hadn't thought about the fact that her uncle would try and kill her. She barely had a grasp over the concept of death and had never thought it would come for her.

"But if ya come with me. Right now. I'll take ya. I'll make sure ya live a long, happy life. Alright?" He felt her relax in an instant. He smiled knowing she had accepted his offer.

He turned her around so she was facing him and smiled down at her.

"UNCLE!" She screamed one last time. He gritted his teeth in anger realising he had been tricked by a five year old. She heard heavy footsteps running towards the kitchen. She felt the man removing himself from her in an instant.

The door burst open and Jack came marching in not having to guess too much of what happened.

" 'ey there Jack. Your young niece and I were just 'aving a chat" Jack's hands balled into fists in anger. He stared down niece immediately wanting to know what happened. Hermione noticed and grabbed her teddy huddling up into the corner of the building again.

"He was trying to take me away, Uncle. H-He grabbed me and tried to s-stop me from screaming for you uncle. H-He s-said he would he w-would help me an' give me toys and lollies" She answered him.

Miles put his hands up into the air near his head in surrender.

"Now Jack. I was only tryna help the girl"

Her uncle punched the man in the face knocking him to the ground before pumelling him. Hermione stared in horror at the scene. She had seen her uncle mad before. Heck, she had been beaten plenty of times by her uncle but she had never been a bystander. She placed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes as she balled herself more into the corner hold her teddy for comfort.

Jack continued to beat the man until he was pulled back by Bill grabbing at his arm telling him to stop.

"You're going to beat him to death, Jack" Bill screamed so loud even Hermione could hear it through her sobbing.

"Please stop" Bill pleaded as Jack leaned back on his knees still ontop of Miles. Jack took a couple of breathes before wiping his the sweat off his face with his bloodied knuckles.

"G-Get him out of here. I don't want him 'round here again" Jack stood up and sat down on one of the wooden seats on the kitchen table. Bill nodded helping the struggling Miles off of the ground and walking out the door.

He turned back to his niece seeing her seeing even her covered in specks of blood that had flung with the bleeding pedophiles face.

"Come on" He grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs into the shower and bath.

"Who knows what STDs are in that blood of his" He made her stand under the cold shower with her clothes on, holding her teddy. When he pulled her out, he did a quick visual inspection making sure she was not covered in any of the man's blood before telling her to go sleep downstairs with a blanket next to the fire. She nodded immediately and ran down the stairs as he prepared himself for the night.

He sighed as he wiped his face in his hands. Miles and Bill were his only real friends and he had lost them over his freak of a niece.

* * *

Saturday came right round the corner and Hermione was finishing off her chores for the day. It was the late afternoon and she was watching her uncle out in the backyard with his guard dog, Bruce. Hermione was to never go outside unless during bath times but she would watch the day from the kitchen sink while she was washing dishes. It had been a nice sunny day outside as he played with his pet. She noticed the friendly way he interacted with Bruce time after time. He patted him and treated him kindly. She had come to the conclusion that if she were an animal her uncle would love her the same.

She had unbeknownst tested that theory after a finishing her dishes and walking into the living room to sit on the floor. She closed her eyes thinking about what it would be like to be an animal. Her wild mind came to a set belief that she wouldn't be a large animal. Not like Bruce. She would be smaller. A lot smaller. She imagined her paws patting against the kitchen tiles, her silent, sleek figure liking herself, being curled up on the couch by the fire. Hermione concluded that if her spirit animal were to ever exist it would be a house cat. She groaned. House cats weren't known for being playful. Well, perhaps kittens but Hermione wanted to be a dog. Like Bruce. She knew if she was a dog her uncle would accept her.

She bit her lip closing her eyes again as she leaned against the back of the couch, near the door to the kitchen.

"Dog" She muttered trying to imagine running around happily outside. But for some reason her mind couldn't. It could only imagine her in one situation. As a cat. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Dog!" She bit hastily again feeling a tingling sensation pulse through her fingers and run down her arm. She scrunched her face in anger, the thought of being a furry pile of fluff penetrated her mind.

"Be a dog" She yelled again, feeling a burning sensation run down her spine. Her vision turned to an brown fluffy kitten. Fluffy was an understatement, the kitten was a complete fluff ball with long fur. It's brown, golden flecked eyes stared back at hers. The vision was completely clear. She watched as the kitten stared at her meowling before Hermione felt a wave of magic crash down on her.

Her eyes opened and dilated the second she felt the immense pain from her form shifting.

She yelped as she felt herself grow smaller and a tail protrude from her body.

Help! She screamed internally but all the came out was a meowl. Hermione's eyes widened in fear. She stared down at herself instantly noticing the brown fur and paws instead of hands. She tried to turn around and see the rest of her body but she was so small she could only see her tail flicking back and forth.

_Oh no!_

_This wasn't of suppose to happen._

She meowled again in fear, having a panic attack. What if she couldn't turn back?

She closed her eyes trying to imagine herself as a human again. Within an instant she felt the shift and she was back to her true form. She breathed out, trying to catch her breathe back from the exhaustion of using her magic.

She couldn't believe it. She had successfully turned into an animal. She leaned back against the couch and wiped the sweat off her head. But if she could turn into a cat. She could turn into a dog right?

She caught her breathe back and tried the theory once again. No such luck. Her body shifted but rather than a dog she turned back into a kitten. She groaned in her kitten form before deciding to give up and explore in her new form. It took her a while to get used to being on four legs but after a few times running back and forth in the living room before she heard the back door next to the kitchen open. She turned round, still in her new form and saw her uncle walk through with Bruce beside him. He instantly took notice of the brown ball of fluff that was sat staring at him in shock.

He arched his eyebrow.

"How did you get in here?" He asked the kitten before walking over to it and picking it up before inspecting it. Hermione only stood up to 25cm in height and weight less than 2kg at most. He pat the cat on top of the head before seeing Bruce staring at the animal in wonder.

"Here Bruce, new chew toy for ya" He placed the cat down next to Bruce who barked happily.

She watched as her uncle walked away. Hermione stared at him in shock. Chew toy?

**Bruce lick!**

She scrunched her face as she felt a slobbery tongue wet half her body in a second.

_Buce stop!_

The dog eyed her in curiosity.

**Kitten speak?**

He turned his head to the side in wonder. Hermione's eyes widened. She could understand Bruce. She smiled chirping.

_Buce, it's Hermione_

She told him. He eyed her in curiosity before laying down beside her.

**Tiny human?**

Hermione rolled her eyes before nodding.

**Human tinnier? Human changed into kitten!**

Hermione walked up to Bruce and sat beside him.

_Yes! I changed into a cat. I wanted to be a dog but I don't know how!_

Hermione sighed wanting to be like Bruce. Bruce smiled down at her before liking her again.

**Bruce dog! Bruce show you how!**

Bruce jumped up on all four legs before taking the kitten in his mouth and walking outside.

He had spent the day with her showing her a bunch of ways on how to be a dog:

\- How to dig a hole

\- How to growl at rabbits and birds as the came by the house

\- How to use the pee outside

\- How to chew a bone

\- How to fall asleep quickly

\- How to play with a ball by yourself

By the end of the day, Hermione was exhausted and filthy. Bruce had offered to clean her up but she denied him. She had heard her uncle calling for her wondering why dinner had not been served. She bit her lip knowing she was going to be punished. She lowered her head as she prodded back to the house.

**Where Kitten going?**

_Uncle's calling me Buce. He'll be mad if I don't come in_

Bruce walked with her, whimpering from the thought of the dinner's he had been with the girl.

**Big human not nice to tiny human. Big human mean to her. Beat her. Starve her. Bruce scared for tiny human**

Hermione nodded in agreement.

_Tiny human scared for herself too!_

Bruce's ears picked up.

**Then tiny human should live with Bruce. Bruce nice to tiny human**

She smiled up at him nodding.

_I want that too Bruce._

**We tell big human that tiny human live with Bruce. Bruce care for tiny human**

He picked her up in his mouth and walked into the living room to see his master on the couch lazily picking at the pork of a roast his niece had slow cooked for eight hours.

He stared down at his pet lazily putting the kitten in his mouth down before watching his master happily.

"What do you want Bruce?"

Jack instantly yelped as the kitten turned into his niece. She was on the floor breathing heavily and smiling up in delight at her uncle.

"Uncle, did you see? Did you see? I can turn into a cat. We can be a family. Buce said he'd be my fwend"

She smiled brightly at her uncle knowing he would be pleased.

"What the fuck?"

Her smile dropped when he saw her uncle's face lit in horror. She gulped. It wasn't a good sign.

"Y-you freak. You mutant. You devil" He screeched at her. She gulped, moving back away from him as he removed his belt and grabbed her tying her hands together before dragging her into the kitchen area and removing a knife.

"No wonder your parents abandoned you to me. You're nothing but a freak" Her eyes widened as he brought a sharp blade down on her body.

Bruce barked in retaliation at his masters anger. He grabbed Hermione's pants trying to pull her away from her uncle but all it made her uncle do was push Bruce outside. She had screamed her lungs out that night as her uncle carved the words freak into her lower back. She laid defenseless on the floor exhausted to shreds as her uncle dragged her by the hair to the basement to chain her again.

* * *

After another two days chained to the cellar, Hermione was finally allowed to come out of her room to continue making him breakfast and clean the house. After he had left to work, she had sat by the fire for hours in contemplation, considering her situation was meek. She had decided that evening when she turned into her animagus that she was going to escape. She wondered if she would survive on her own. She didn't know the first thing about being on her own. Her uncle had taught her how to cook, how to clean, how to take a beating but it wasn't enough. She had scowered her uncle's book shelf every time he had left looking for anything that may assist her. She came across one of his 'Survival' books one day, taking her time to read every inch of paper that had been written. It had shown her just about everything she needed to live in the wilderness, including how to build a shelter, find berries, trap rabbits, etc.

She sat with the book in her lap for a while after finishing it, considering her chances of survival if she decided to leave. Surely, anything would be better than this. Perhaps she would find the social worker who originally took her to her uncles. Or better yet. She would go and find the lovely old couple who lived on her previous street. She smiled at the thought. She would be back in their arms.

'_Freak_'

Her eyes lit up in shock. Her uncle's voice piercing her thoughts. She gulped, tears running down her face.

She was a freak. A monster. A devil. What if she brought a worse fate on them like she did to her parents. Like her uncle had told her.

_'You killed them'_

Tears streamed down her reddened cheeks. She sniffed rubbing her eyes before standing up and running towards the upstairs cupboard where her empty school bag sat.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She decided that she had had enough.

She threw the book into her bag before grabbing his thick jacket, boots, socks and trousers before heading downstairs to the cookie jar. She screamed in anger as she forced her hand up. The cookie jaw smashed to the floor along with the money it contained. She looted the whole amount. A total of $155 was the only amount remaining. She had then grabbed teddy and made and breathed.

Although, he had burnt all of her toys except teddy, which she was at least grateful for, she still needed a blanket and food. She grabbed her school bag again, throwing a blanket into it before grabbing a few snacks and a drink bottle from the kitchen. She zipped up her bag prepared to head to the bathroom window, the only exit that had not been sealed off to her. That was until she heard the front door slam shut. She gulped quickly running into the bathroom and throwing her bag behind the toilet and covering it with the toilet cleaner.

"BRAT GET OUT HERE!" He screamed in anger, noticing that his dinner was not yet prepared for him. Hermione bit her cheek. Why was he home early?

"Yes Uncle" She called from the toilet before flushing it and pretending to wash her hands.

She fisted her clothes as she knew there was no way of hiding her uncle's large jacket and boots without the rest of her necessities getting caught. She decided that she was at least only going to face a punishment either way. She took a shaking breathe before opening the door and walking out to her uncle who looked even more furious now that she was wearing his clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice lowered, getting quieter. Deadlier. She panicked, gulping in air like a fish.

"I-I wanted to p-pat Bruce" He slapped her.

"I told you, you are not allowed to wear shoes. Shoes are for people, not animals" He slapped her again.

"And why are you wearing my jacket and pants?" He spat at her.

She looked down at the ground crying.

"I-I was cold" He slapped her again, knocking her down to the ground. She cried begging him to stop.

"You little liar"

"I wanted some clean clothes. You wouldn't let me wash mine"

"So it's my fault YOU STOLE MY PROPERTY" He kicked her. She screamed from the pain, sobbing into her hands.

"Were you planning on leaving?"

"No uncle" She winced her eyes.

"Where would you go?"

"Nowhere, Uncle" He punched her in the face.

"No one wants a worthless piece of shit like you" He kicked her again making her cough.

"I know uncle" Tears streamed down her face as her nose bled.

He stared at her manically before addressing the next issue.

"And where's my dinner?"

She shook knowing she hadn't prepared anything as she had been too caught up her own fantasies of leaving this godforsaken place.

"I-I didn't" She began to hyperventilate.

His fist shook in anger. He marched over to her grabbing her by her hair and dragging her into the kitchen. She sobbed in fear as she heard the stove turn on.

"P-Please, I'm sorry" She pleaded with him. He smacked her over head forcing her to collapse.

"You were planning to leave. I'm not dumb you brat. You are just like your traitorous father and whore of a mother" He screamed at her, placing a thick carving knife out of the draw and putting onto the stove.

"Remove your shirt and jacket now" He commanded.

"NO!" She shook her head in fear as she clang to his leg begging for forgiveness. He pushed her again by the back of the hair began to strip off her upper clothes. She fought against him at every strip earning her a black eye and cut eyebrow by the end.

"You're just like your father, you selfish shit" He pushed her down on the ground, holding onto her neck as he grabbed the knife.

Nothing but the child's shrieks could be heard that night as he carved the word 'TRAITOR' into her upper back.

* * *

She had spent most of the night on the floor unable to move from the intense pain. She didn't know what he did but it was the most excruciating aspect of her life that she had ever experienced. After he had finished, he had kicked her in the stomach one last time and spitting on her. She remained there on the floor for most of the night. Curled up in a ball sobbing for her mum and dad. She wanted her teddy so badly at that moment but knew she could barely move her sore muscles.

When she had finally settled down, she pulled herself up grabbing her shirt before pulling it over her body.

She bit her lip whimpering in pain before slowly standing up and making her way to the bathroom. She hadn't changed her mind about leaving. She would rather die out free then take another beating from that bastard. Even better that it was night time. She knew he wouldn't be able to follow her. Not when he was passed out from drinking himself into a stupor.

Pulling her bag slowly from behind the toilet she gently pushed it out the window careful not to make a sound and setting out at 2AM in the morning after saying a elongated farewell to Bruce.

He had offered to come with her but Hermione knew he couldn't. Hermione barely knew where she was going to go and had only packed enough food and water to last her two days at most. With Bruce it would only last a couple of hours knowing his eating habits. She hugged him round the collar and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uncle will look for me if you come with me Buce. He won't bother if it's just me" She held him for 10 more minutes before knowing she had to leave. With one last kiss on the snout she was off on a new adventure.

* * *

So that is where she ended up. After two weeks of living on the road, walking miles upon miles on damaged feet, looking for places to sleep, food to eat she was officially done. Starved, bruised, bloodied and exhausted she curled up against the bin watching the street. She sighed, her uncle was right. No one wanted her. She was a freak...and worthless.

She stared down at her feet, she had lost her shoes after the first week. Some other homeless man had grabbed her and stolen most of her belongings. A nice young woman had caught her on the streets one day and given her some green workshops she had brought from the salvation army down the road. She thanked her but now the socks were wet and filled with holes and grime.

Hermione had sat on the street that day just outside the alleyway. It was raining and she had been soaked by the rain and was now shivering as she watched people walk past. Teddy remained in her arms as she said hello to a few people to grab their attention.

No one paid any attention.

She had made a total of $1.50 before the afternoon set in and the rain became too much. Her stomach growling in retort for giving up, she huddled up inside the alley, her small home a cardboard box that resided her old school bag and a blanket. She fumbled with the zipper of the bag looking for anything warm to wear instead all she felt was water.

"No," She breathed out. Even her book which she clung to for life was soaked through. Everything was wet. Tears prickled her eyes. She began to cry into teddy.

Why? Why did this have to happen to me? She sobbed.

She watched the street for hours, seeing people pass by. After three hours something interesting caught her eyes. An older woman wearing strange green robes and rounded glasses bent down next to a stray cat on the side walk patting it. Her grey hair and warm green eyes reminded her of the lovely old couple she used to live with next door. She had failed to find her home, getting lost at every interval and not being able to walk very far with her injuries and starvation.

Hermione stared at her in awe at the woman as she gently cooed the small animal. Hermione couldn't help but take in her appearance. Did she not know Halloween wasn't for the next three weeks. Those green robes did look warm though. She wondered if the woman might give them to her for a trade. She decided against it though. She barely had anything worth such luxury and even then she had thought the better of it. She was a freak and deserved to rot.

She watched her for a while, noticing the woman's thread her fingers through the felines tufts of hair before removing something from her robes and placing it on the ground. The cat bent down eating. Hermione's eyes lit up in thought.

Food!

The lady had food.

She bit her lip staring down at a nearby puddle of water...hopefully water. She stared at her reflection, noticing the dirt, bruises and blood that stained her appearance. She sighed, nobody would pay any attention to her like this. She looked awful and ugly. She was a mess. Her uncle's words constantly ringing in her head. She turned back to the grey haired woman cooing the cat. She couldn't believe she was jealous of a cat. She stared back at her reflection one last time before transforming into her Animagus.

The woman stood up brushing her robes from the ground and watching as the mangy cat padded away from the alley. She had been on her way to buy new her husband some more lemon sheberts from the London Lolley Shop and had forgotten about her attire. It though, seemed she went unnoticed by the population. She smiled happily before fixing her glasses on her nose before taking a step.

A small meow threw her off though. She turned looking into the alleyway where she noticed a small shadow covered the darkness. She glanced at it noticing it meowing again.

"Hello!" She bent down extending her hand to coax the small feline out. She watched it shadowed features with hesitation. She smiled warmly, noticing the signs of a distressed animal.

"I'm not going to hurt you, dear. Come out" She coaxed once again. Hermione hesitated but began to takes steps forward so her small body could be seen. The woman stared at the dirt covered animal, noticing it's poor limb and brown tufts of long-fur that hid a small skeletal body.

"Oh dear. Look at you. You're only a baby"

Hermione felt like nodding but pretended to act the part and meowed for food.

"Oh, I bet you're hungry"

Hermione cried again until the woman pulled a piece of jerky out of her pocket and broke it up into pieces for the kitten to eat.

"I'm sure Albus will be disappointed when he finds out his jerky went missing" She chuckled brightly as Hermione ate.

"As much as I'm sure your mother would be worried about one of her wee kittens was on their own"

The young girl finished off the last of the jerky pieces before meowing at the older woman for more food.

"Ooch you are a hungry kitten" She broke up the last pieces before clapping her hands together. "That's it I'm afraid" Hermione's eyes sunk low. She was so hungry. She meowed again in pity. The woman stared down at her in sorrow. She had a sore spot for defenseless animals.

She checked her watch before looking at the street.

"The shops are closed. I will pick up some more Jerky tomorrow" She bent down to try and stroke the cat but she backed away frightened of human touch. Minerva noticed the poor kitten shaking knowing that the kitten had probably been abandoned and likely abused at some point. She could see the staggering footsteps of the poor kitten and her heart went out.

"Oh dear. I don't believe you will not survive on your own" She inspected the kitten again before sighing and grabbing the lid of a trash can and pulling out her wand. She transfigured the lid into a blanket before taking another step towards the kitten with open arms. The kitten backed away scared she was going to get hurt.

"I bet you could use a home. I could find you someone who would at least take you home" she placed it down on the ground next to the kitten wanting the small kitten to step into it so she could pick Hermione up. Hermione was thankful. She only had a ripped blanket that she wrapped herself up in at nighttime and it really only stayed off the wind but not the cold.

"You are quiet a pretty little cub. Why don't I take you home and we get you all nice and cleaned up" She scratched her hair before considering. The kitten's eyes lit up. Home? She'd take her home? To an actual house? To food and warmth? She had to get teddy. Hermione ran back into the alley behind the dumpster. Minerva watched the cat depart believing the cat had heard her and decided living on the streets would be better to living with her and her husband. She sighed before standing up about to leave before hearing the kitten howling for her in the darkness of the alley. Minerva took a breathe in before alighting her wand and stepping in.

* * *

It took a while to drag teddy in her form as he was twice the size of her but when she did she was stoked. The older woman would take her in and she would finally be able to have a home to stay in, even if she was a cat.

"Hello?" She heard a woman's voice. Hermione's ears pricked up at the familiar voice. The woman. Hermione began howling for the woman. She must have heard her because footsteps began to run to her. The woman bent down to the opening of the cardboard box to see the small kitten grasping onto a teddy bear for life. Hermione meowed again hopeful for food.

"Oh there you are, my dear. I was hoping I would find you" She coaxed the kitten out with food again. Hermione followed dragging her teddy by it's ear.

"I still wonder if you'd like a home"

Hermione's ears picked up at the words and she instantly pelted to the woman purring in response. Minerva giggled at the girl, happy to hear such happiness from such a bedraggled animal.

"I take that as a yes then" She opened her arms out. Hermione hesitated before going back inside and pulling her teddy out by her teeth. Minerva chuckled with humor before picking the small kitten up along with her teddy.

"Now how bout a name" She began to walk to the apparition point down the street.

"You have beautiful brown eyes and seem to enjoy that stuffed toy you have...how about Bear?" Minerva suggested. She knew it wasn't much of a name but the kitten didn't seem to mind. She chipped in approval.

"Bear it is. Until we can think of something better" She cooed the poor kitten.

Hermione smiled, sinking into the woman's coat in happiness. She was finally saved.

* * *

Yes, so this chapters quiet long compared to the other ones. Thank you to all those who have reviewed.

As always I appreciate the reviews to this.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys back again with a new update.

Please R and R

Thank you to everyone whose reviewed so far. Definitely loving the feedback. If you like the story feel feel to follow and fav.

So, without further delay.

* * *

Chapter five: A New Home

Hermione had awoken on a green couch, next to a fire. She smiled happily stretching her paws before noticing another person in the room. She turned to see the woman she had seen last night talking with a man in his forties that wore complete black.

"...Was wondering when you decided to drag in some mangy cat off the side of the road, Minerva"

Minerva. Such a pretty name.

"Did Albus agree to this or does he not know that you decided to take a detour of the alley cats in London?" He quirked an eyebrow. Hermione scowled at him.

"Ooch Severus, she's hardly a cat at all; barely a wee kitten"

"...So Albus doesn't know?"

"No, and you be best not be telling him until I have"

Hermione watched as the man rolled his eyes as he sipped on his glass. Was he drinking? Hermione hissed thinking back to her uncle and his awful drinking habits.

He took notice of her posture and smirked.

"Looks like the mangy things up" He commented.

Hermione hissed again before noticing the thick blanket wrapped around her. It was so comfortable and warm compared to anything she had previously experienced and was quickly lulling her back to sleep in her exhausted state.

"I suspect she's hungry" The woman walked into the adjacent kitchen of the quarters and removed milk from the from the fridge before placing it into a feeding bottle. She removed her stick again and began waving it. Hermione stared in confusion as she placed it down in front of her.

"There we go" She smiled down at the kitten as she gently picked Hermione up in the warm blanket and held her like a baby. She placed the bottle near the kitten's lips allowing her sustenance. Hermione felt as though she was in heaven after months of torture and abuse. She smiled internally, finishing off the bottle before howling for more.

Minerva chuckled, "My you're a hungry girl" She tried to pat the kitten again but it crouched down frightened it was going to be hit. Severus saw the reaction and took a sip of his Fire Whiskey. No wonder his colleague had taken the pest in. A small kitten afraid of human contact. Most likely a sob story.

"Will you be looking for a new owner?" The dark man inquired. Minerva refreshed the warm milk and continued feeding her. Hermione's tiny paws tried grasping onto both sides of the glass bottle as she continued feeding her.

"I haven't decided. I need to get Poppy to do a once over on her first before deciding anything" She sat down next to the animal and continued to feed her. Severus tapped his fingers against his firewhisky thinking.

"If you decide to get rid of it, let me know" He muttered taking another sip of his whisky. She smirked, "Thinking of adopting are we, Severus?"

"Just keeping the potions stores stockpiled"

Minerva shot him a dirty look before turning her attention to the small animal beginning to curl itself up in it's blanket to continue sucking on the bottle. Minerva looked to Severus before eyeing the kitten wrapped in the towel. Her eyes were closed as she continued to drink hungrily.

"Could you feed her Severus, please. She's beginning to weigh down on my arm" She stood up forcing the kitten into Severus' hands. He growled having to place his whisky down and grab the cat. Minerva passed him the bottle before she got comfortable once more and picked up her tea. Severus narrowed his eyes as her.

"I hardly doubt your arm is tired" He clicked his tongue. She waved her hand at his before sipping her tea. He sighed in anger before hearing the meows of the kitten no doubt likely wanting Minerva to feed her. He rolled his eyes as he put the bottle back to the kitten's mouth before ignoring her.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Minerva placed her cup down before running out of the room. Severus rolled his eyes before staring down at the kitten in his arms. It's brown eyes watched Severus with every movement as she continued feeding. He couldn't blame her, unlike Minerva he wasn't soft and cuddly, or motherly for that matter. No, the kitten will have to put up with it. He stared at her for a bit. He had only ever nursed a crow back to health before and even that was done in the shadows at his home as he would have to hide the bird from his abusive father who would no doubt of killed the bird had he of found it. Severus was only seven then but knew better not to be hopeful for any happiness come his way.

Flash!

Severus blinked, knocked out of his thoughts. He stared up angrily at Minerva as she held a black polaroid camera in her hands waiting for the picture to be printed.

"Minerva" He gritted his teeth in anger. Both the flash had caught the kitten and him off guard and both seemed quiet upset. However, Minerva ignored the two and walked around the room waving the picture back and forth until the colour soaked through.

"Ooch, hush you. We barely have any nice pictures of you" She lectured him as he glared at her.

"I did not inquire for my photo to be taken"

She smiled at him before staring down at the photo. She had caught it at the right angle. Severus staring down at the young kitten whose eyes glinted back towards his in curiosity. His arms were wrapped around the poor kitten in comfort as he fed her the bottle.

"Beautiful" She muttered. Severus had practically been like a son to her after he graduated and began working at the school. Minerva had never been able to have children after the first wizarding war decided her innate mothering could be spent on him.

"You are not to share that photo with anyone" He sneered at her her. She chuckled. "I'm adding it to Albus' and mines photo collection but be warned I will be showing it to Poppy later" She smiled even wider as he growled at her.

After placing the items back in her room she continued to sit with her friend. She watched in silence as the kitten polished off the bottle before he passed her back to Minerva. She smiled placing the kitten down beside her and wrapped her up next to her now cleaned teddy bear, hoping she would get some more rest from her exhaustive state. She looked over to Severus as he picked up his firewhiskey.

"Honestly Severus, you could use a familiar"

"I see no need for such thing"

"A friend who you could talk too"

"I have friends besides you, Minerva"

"Oh please, I have seen you constantly avoid the other staff during the feasts"

Feasts! That perked Hermione's ears.

"If Poppy would stop swaddling me at my, there lack of, eating habits, alongside Sibill trying to coax me into her tower then I would"

Minerva rolled her eyes at Sibill's name. Yes, the woman had a thing for Severus for the last ten years.

"And I have barely seen you talk to Fillius or Hagrid"

"Too cheerful" He rolled his eyes.

"...Besides that Minerva, who do you not avoid at the table?"

"I'll have you know that I do not avoid any of the staff" She placed her hand to her side not paying attention to the kitten who got the fright of her life when the hand hit her back. She was flung back to the whipping her uncle had given her. Hermione instantly shot off, hiding under the furniture in fear.

"Scaredy-cat" Severus bit harshly finishing off his drink.

Minerva sighed at the poor kitten's reaction.

"I should get Poppy to look her over"

"And what does Poppy know about animals?"

Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Apparently more than you" She threw powder into the floo requesting Poppy to visit her quarters as soon as possible.

Severus stood up brushing his robes, muttering about cat hair on his robes before sculking off.

Minerva had spent the rest of the few minutes she had on her own coxing the small kitten from her hiding spot.

* * *

Poppy's eyes rolled as she saw her best friend clasping a small cat into her shirt. It's small body clinging onto the older woman for dear life as Poppy stared at it.

"I really don't know enough about animals, Minerva. I can cast a quick diagnostic spell but it may not be accurate. You should really take her to a vet"

Minerva nodded, sighing as she removed the kitten's claws from her robes before placing the cat down on the table. Hermione howled in annoyance before she felt a warm feeling wash over her. She watched as the other woman swished a stick at her. Hermione rolled her eyes. Another stick.

"Hmmm..." Poppy stared at the sheet.

Minerva's eyes lit up in concern.

"Is something wrong with her?"

Poppy licked her lips before looking over to the animal.

"She has a few injuries from likely being out on the streets but it says the cat is five. She would be fully grown by at least one" Poppy stated.

Minerva checked the list seeing the dates the brakes and injuries occurred.

"She's been abused Poppy. Perhaps her small stature is the outcome of a combination of nutrient deficiencies and the abuse" Minerva suggested.

"That is a possibility. She does however have a few stress fractures throughout her body and hairline fracture on her right leg. Most have healed naturally unfortunately but it may be a possibility she'll have to have surgery to realign some of her bones that have not grown in line. The nutrient deficiency: I'm sure Severus could whip up a potion for that"

Poppy waved her wand at the kitten. In an instant a purple splint was placed on her left front leg. The medi-witch then flicked her wand again, attempting to heal some of the cracks in the cats bones. The kitten whimpered in pain as warm sensation crept over her.

"That should help reduce some of the inflammation and let her bones heal. The splint can come off next week, provided Bear gets plenty of rest and is not overbearing too much on her paws"

She turned to Hermione. "That means no running around you" She accused the Animagus. Hermione's mouth dropped in shock at the splint. She wondered if her bones would be crushed if she tried to change back now that the splint was on. She thought better of it knowing it was a likely consequence.

Poppy glanced back at the paper

"Hmm...it appears the diagnostic spell has also picked up a magical signature" Poppy bit her lip.

"Magical? As in Bears a part of our world?"

"It appears so"

"It may be likely that Bear is a Kneazle then, or at least half of one. Kneazles do generally have a longer period as a kitten before they mature. It may be that Bear's just fallen behind due to her injuries and deficiencies" Minerva exclaimed thinking of asking Hagrid for some advice on Kneazle care.

Hermione ears picked up at the words _magic _and _our_. She knew she was not normal but to say she was magical instead of a freak was something amazing to hear from her stance. She knew she was special. She had always wondered if there was anyone else who could do magic. Now she had found them. She smiled on the inside before turning to her carer.

Minerva snickered as the cat jumped back onto her lap and curled up into a ball.

Poppy chuckled.

"She obviously likes you"

"She does get nervous if I put my hand too close to her but I think she's quiet a loving cat" She ran her hands down the cat's back feeling the animal shudder before turning on it's side. Minerva sighed before continuing to pat the animal on its belly.

"Well, if you need any further help please let me know," Poppy took her leave.

Minerva stood up from her seat and decided to take a walk to the headmasters office would do her some good. She carefully placed on her green outer robes before placing the kitten gently into one of the pockets along with her now clean up teddy.

* * *

"Dark Chocolate" Minerva rolled her eyes as she spoke to Eagle guarding entrance to her husbands office. She stairs rose and she made her way in. She had caught her lover at his desk reading over another complaint from the ministry of magic.

"Good evening, Albus" She smiled gently pecking him on the cheek.

"Hello Tabby" He stood up kissing her back.

She took a seat opposite him lazing back in the chair.

"How was your meeting with Cornelius this afternoon?"

"It appears Mr Malfoy is after Cornelius' position as Minister of Magic and is currently stirring up an outcry for muggle-born restrictions on certain jobs within the ministry" Albus rubbed his brow.

"Seeing this will limit job opportunities for our newly graduated muggle-borns"

Minerva scratched her neck.

"Would it make much difference. Muggle-borns are quiet rare. We only have maybe one or two a year and that is if we're lucky" She reminded him. Albus leaned back in his chair.

"Lucius is seeking more power over the ministry. I can only imagine it is for nothing good" His wife nodded in agreement.

"Now, I feel as though you have something intriguing to show me"

Minerva smiled affectionately at her husband. He was a man that no one could fool. She wondered why he had been put in Gryfindor when he was perhaps more of a Slytherin at times.

"You always know, Albus" She smiled at him. He leaned back in his chair bringing his hands to meet in the middle.

"I caught him moving in your robes pocket when you walked in"

She chuckled light before reaching into her robes pocket and removing the fluffy animal.

"Her"

"Her" He repeated as Minerva placed the kitten on his desk. He leaned forth, adjusting his glasses as he inspected the small cat. The kitten was roughly around the height of hand with long tufts of fur that no doubt would have to be brushed every second day, it's glowing brown eyes did nothing but scream innocence. He watched as it continued to hold onto it's toy bear, refusing to leave it. He noticed the long purple, immobile splint on her front paw making it difficult for her to properly grasp her teddy.

Albus laced his fingers through his beard before humming in curiosity.

Bears' eyes flicked back and forth attempting to avoid eye contact with the man scrutinizing her. He leaned out offering her hand to sniff. When she didn't he arched his eyebrow. A normal cat reaction would be to small wouldn't it?

He leaned his hand over her patting her head gently as it crept lower trying to avoid the contact.

"Quiet a nervous little cat"

Minerva nodded before leaning forward and gently threading her hand through it's thick fur, careful to avoid her back.

"I think she's been abandoned or abused. Poppy performed a diagnosis scan on her and found several broken bones and nutrient deficiencies. I'm surprised she's still alive. She probably covered in scars underneath that thick fur of hers and she's very underweight" She felt sorry for the poor animal who had already lived quiet a tough life already.

"I've been trying to feed her as much as possible. She's quiet good with being bottle fed for now until she gets her strength up"

Albus nodded watching as the cat watching the strange bird with wonder.

"Did you find out how many months she is?"

"Poppy said she was five years old"

He nodded.

"She said because of the combination of abuse, neglect and vitamin deficiencies, she may be quiet underdeveloped for a Kneazle"

Her husband nodded.

"And you would like to keep her?"

She thought about it considerably. She had wanted to have something other than Albus and student's to come home to. Something that was at least dependent on her. Her student's were but she could never call them hers nor her husbands.

"I'm considering it. I think worse comes to worse, I will find a new home for her. I'm thinking Severus could use a roommate" She joked.

Albus chuckled lightly.

"I do believe that. I'm sure Severus could use the company. I believe you both could" He stared into his wifes eyes. He knew she had always longed for children. They had tried for so long but Minerva found that she could not bare children after their forth miscarriage. A cat was not a child but he hoped it would fill apart of that gap they had both been feeling.

She nodded pulling the cat onto her lap as Hermione continued to stare at the bird not particularly taking in their conversation.

"Poppy said that she has a magical core"

Albus stared down at the cat in shock.

"A kneazle? That would explain the long tuft of hair"

"Perhaps, maybe half kneazle"

"Have you chosen a name yet?"

"I thought Bear would be appropriately considering her fascination for her toy, that along with her looks" She scratched the cats head. In return, Hermione purred satisfied with the woman's menstruation.

"I couldn't agree more"

She spent a minute patting the cat in peace before she looked at the time seeing that dinner would be soon.

"Shall we?" She looked up to him knowing that he could read her. He nodded placing his quill on the side before standing. Minvera gave her new kitten one last pet before placing the animal into her large pocket along with the teddy.

* * *

I was thinking of either turning this into a SSXHG fic or just leaving it as a Severus mentor one. Let me know what you guys think


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys back again with a new update.

Please R and R

Thank you to everyone whose reviewed so far. Definitely loving the feedback. If you like the story feel feel to follow and fav.

So, without further delay.

* * *

Just a note. Hermione's comments in her Animagus forms are translated in brackets. And Minerva is speaking in Gaelic which I took off Google translate so apologies to anyone who speaks Scottish Gaelic and the translation is incorrect. I did attempt.

* * *

Chapter 6: The road to recovery

Minerva and Albus walked down the halls passing by several students on their way. Some stopped to chat others distanced themselves not wanting to be caught out by either of the two if they said the wrong thing or were suspicious.

It made Minerva chuckle as she looked over to her husband staring fondly into his eyes as they entered the Great Hall together. No one batted an eye to their close contact. The two had been married for over a decade and a half. Their marriage was common knowledge amount many of the magical world. Still, they had chosen to have their marriage quiet, reclutant to share anything about their private lives with any of the students' let alone friends and staff. In fact, the only person who had an inside view on the matter was Severus and most of the information between Albus and Minerva he did not want to know.

After Albus conducted a quick announcement to the student's informing them of several places that were off limits, including Filches' storeroom cupboard he sat down next to his wife.

Albus chuckled as he looked over to his wife removing placing the kitten from her pocket into her lap. It clung on to it's teddy, laying on top of it and attempting to grab some more sleep.

Albus reached across the table grabbing a napkin and transfiguring it into a blanket before passing it over to his wife to wrap the kitten in. She smiled warmly at her husband before beginning her meal, thinking she'd feed the kitten when she was more awake.

"So Tabby were you able to pick up any of my Sherbet Lemons and Biltong Jerky when you were in London?"

Minerva eyes widened.

"In all honesty Albus, I had completely forgotten about them. Tomorrow is the weekend. Perhaps we could go together. Have some time alone" She smiled at him.

"Fearful you may pick up another stray if you go by yourself?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'd suppose, however we do really need to get away from the castle once in a while. You've been snowed under with Ministry paperwork since June. It's time we had a break"

"Oh and what will your newly adopted familiar be doing when we're away"

Minerva turned to him and smiled.

"I thought perhaps a babysitter would be in order"

Albus smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh and who were you thinking?"

As if on cue, Severus walked in. Minerva smiled wickedly.

"My apologies Headmaster but I've had to stop some trouble makers in the hallway"

"Oh and what were they doing?" Albus smiled watching as the younger man pulled his chair out, taking a seat next to Minerva on Albus' left.

"I overheard them talking about a taking a '_joy ride on the happy stick'_ in the '_hidden place_'" Severus rolled his eyes taking a sip of his decaffinated long black coffee before taking a bite of his food. He snarled putting his fork down tasting the blandness of the food.

"I hope you're going to eat more than that Severus. You really are too thin"

"Beginning to sound like Poppy, you are" He scolded her. Minerva sighed as she picked up her fork continuing on with her meal.

"In any case, did you find out where this place was? I've already had to inform the school at yesterdays feast against a zero tolerance policy on any illicit material" Albus stated seriously.

"Unfortunately, they did not go into detail about it. I will find out. It's likely some Gryffindore's in any case" Severus took another bite of his food and gritted his teeth. Food of late had tasted so bland. He sought no enjoyment out of it lately. In fact, much of his current routine and lifestyle had not been in the least bit entertaining. He had sat down with Minerva a month ago stating that he was possibly experiencing an early mid-life crisis. Minerva had suggested that he take a vacation to get away for a while but he had shrugged her comment away stating that he had no interest in travelling. He had started teaching when he was only 21 years of age, after attending college and gaining his masters in potionniering. He was now only 25 with five years of teaching experience under his belt but his mental health had flat-lined.

He wiped his mouth before leaning back on his chair giving up on his food for the night and staying with his coffee.

"Oh! and why do you believe it is Gyffindore students that are the cause of this influx of Reefer?"

He turned to her taking another sip of his coffee.

"Because I've just deducted points off two Gyffindore's in the hallway"

Minerva's eyes widened before she leaned forth noticing the house points on the side of the wall. In last place, with 100 points less than there was last time she checked it was Gryffindore"

"Ooch 100 points Severus. Was that necessary?"

"As the headmaster has stated, there is a ban on any illicit material. I was only doing my job as a teacher, Tabby. If you feel so inclined that it be unfair; take it up with your husband" His lips twitched into a smirk as Minerva shot a dirty look towards him.

Albus chuckled at their rivalry.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Severus on this one, my dear"

"_Oileanaich fuilteach _(Bloody students)" Minerva hissed in Gaelic before she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Severus laughed quietly.

"Mew?" ("Hungry!")

Severus' eyes landed on Minerva's lap, noticing the kitten.

"Honesty, Minerva. Couldn't leave the bloody thing in your quarters"

"Unfortunately not, Poppy has informed me of the trauma that Bear has been through and she is currently requiring around the clock care"

"Mew" Severus watched as the kitten poked it's head up eyeing Severus' full plate. He rolled his eyes before placing the plate down on the floor. Minerva smiled gratefully at him.

"You're too kind Severus" She helped place the kitten down on the floor carefully wrapped in her blanket.

"Better to your new familiar than to the waste" Severus seethed folding his arms over his chest. Minerva smirked. She had known the dark man since he was a boy and knew all of his quirks and annoyances. Despite his stoic posture, Minerva knew Severus was jealous even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Actually Severus, I'm still undecided about adopting her" His eyes instantly turned to her in curiosity.

"Oh"

"Yes and you see Albus and I are needing some time to ourselves tomorrow and we'd ask that you take care of Bear whilst we're out"

"How long?"

"Just for a couple of hours"

Severus scratched the back of his neck before agreeing.

"Fine, Minerva"

She smiled warmly towards him.

"I'm sure you two will get along just fine"

Severus rolled his eyes thinking back to their conversation on avoiding other staff. Minerva turned back to her plate before an idea popped into her head.

"Oh Albus, I also forgot" Minerva pulled the picture she had taken earlier out of her pocket. Severus' eyes widened in anger.

"Tabby don't you dare"

"I got a nice photo of Severus with the new familiar" Albus plucked the photo out of his wifes' hands to avoid a catastrophy.

"I don't think I've seen you ever relaxed before, my boy"

He gritted his teeth folding his arms huffing.

"Ooch, Severus, you look absolutely adorable"

"I'm leaving. Goodnight Minerva, Albus" He stalked off.

The older couple were left in almost tears causing a scene at the head table.

"Oh my, I haven't laughed that much in a while" Albus wiped a tear from his right eye.

"What were you planning on doing with the picture"

"I was thinking of putting it in that muggle photo album you bought me"

"And for no one to see. I beg to differ" He replicated the photo twice.

"One for the photo album, one for Severus and one to show the rest of the staff on Thursday morning for the staff meeting"

They howled with laughter.

* * *

Albus and Minerva had both returned to their shared quarters in the evening residing to play a game of chess before reading.

They sat playing for over an hour in concentration with the kitten sleeping on Minerva's lap every now and again the kitten would turn and make a howling noise being woken up in it's sleep by it's own snoring. Minerva thought it was funny. They had both concluded that the kitten's lack of playfulness was merely down to exhaustion.

"So where is she going to sleep?" Albus asked curiously.

"Well, cats are nocturnal so perhaps she could sleep out in the living the area next to the fire. However, until she's well I believe she may sleep with us. I can place a pillow out for her and perhaps charm a heated blanket for her"

Albus nodded.

"Of course, my dear" He moved his king to the side.

"Check"

"So it is"

* * *

If someone had told Hermione she had died and gone to heaven, she would have believed them. She had never been treated so well since her parents had passed on.

Even the dark man had given her food, held her and comforted her when she howled for company.

This woman, Minerva, was so nice.

She smiled as the woman placed her on a pillow in the bedroom, wrapped in a blanket and hugging her teddy. She couldn't wait to drift off into a peaceful slumber knowing she had found a family.

Hermione had slept until 2AM. Since then she had been awake and watching the two sleep. She had deduced that due to her cat instincts that she was noturnal and bound to not get much sleep during the night. So, rather than hoping down off the bed and risk injuring herself, she had decided to get up and walk over to Minerva and inspect the two of them.

Minerva appeared to be a nice woman. If Hermione had to guess she was either 50 and her husband maybe 60. Hermione knew she wasn't good at guessing people's ages yet. She herself low maybe 20cm off Minerva's neck, near the nightstand and watched the two of them snoring.

That was something she was going to have to get used too. The older woman man breathing noises but the man snored quiet loudly. Hermione's intense hearing picked everything up which was probably why she was having such trouble sleeping.

The young girl noticed the wrinkles under Minerva's eyes. Not being able to stop herself she pawed her splinted hand at them, wanting to feel the texture of her skin as oppose to always being prodded by the hands. Hermione purred, she was soft. She nudged herself closer to the woman's neck feeling the heat radiating off her. Cautious about the woman waking up Hermione carefully treaded closer and closer until she was yielded in the crook of the witches neck.

Feeling the woman's breathing began to soothe the young girl and soon she was drifting off into a gentle slumber.

* * *

Minerva moaned as she felt something warm and soft tickling the side of her neck. She lifted her hand up feeling the small body of the feline practically laying on her neck for warmth.

'Click'

Minerva's eyes fluttered open as she turned to see her husband up and already dressed for the day. He was holding the camera in his hands, obviously charmed so it wouldn't cause a flash and wake the two of them up.

"Good morning, Min" He smiled happily towards the two. She glared at him as he chuckled, waving the picture before showing his wife.

"I believe that's another to add to the photo album"

The witch took the photo from his hands before staring down at the photo. The first notice she took was the picture was still of her sleep, her long black and partially grey hair weaved out on the pillow. The second thing she noticed was the kitten resting her head just below Minerva's ear with it's splinted arm running along Minerva's neck.

"Honestly, Albus. It's too early for your shenanigans" She groaned before taking the kitten off her neck and placing it on her chest as she sat up.

"Tea dear?" Her husband asked gently.

She nodded yawning on to the back of her hand Bear began to gently stretch out against her chest attempting to fall back to sleep.

"Ooch, Poppy wasn't kidding about you needing rest" She pat the cat's head before calling out to her husband in the kitchen for a bottle of milk.

Two cups of tea and a stay-in breakfast later, the couple were happily on their way to the dungeons to drop off Bear to the younger man.

The dark man glared at them as Minerva placed a charmed heated pillow down upon his desk before placing the kitten along with her stuffed teddy bear with her.

"Now I'm trying to feed her at least six meals a day due to her weight. Albus and I will be gone for most of the day so try to get in at least three to four feeds. She did quite well on the solid foods yesterday so I'm more than happy if you want to feed her some beef but only in small portions" She informed him tucking the kitten up under a blanket.

Severus rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

"Honestly, Tabby I have only detentions and paperwork to serve today. Your familiar will be fine, she will remain at my desk for the remainder of the day and seeing as though she's already fallen back asleep it won't be too difficult to keen an eye on her.

Minerva leaned down kissing the unconscious kitten's head and rustling Severus' hair. He growled.

"Ooch and wash that hair of yours, my boy" She joked at him. He seethed through his teeth standing up at his desk watching as they quickly said their goodbyes before the younger man could give them both a piece of his mind.

He slumped back into his chair sighing at his desk before he turned his eyes towards Bear (Hermione).

"Dumb name" He muttered under his breath.

"I don't know why Minerva insists that we consider sharing familiars. You're not particularly intimidating" He leaned back in his chair as he watched the lazy kitten begin to awaken no doubt having experienced a long night with Albus' snoring to lull her to sleep"

"If I were to have a familiar I'd want something that could at least scare the students into not wreaking havoc in my class. Let alone exploding cauldrons" Severus stood up walking over to his bookshelf.

"Something that would keep the student's from pestering me with their mundane and asinine problems" He plucked one of the books from the shelves and opened the page. Hermione's eyes lit up at the book she stood up wanting to see what he had placed down on the desk.

"I'd perhaps want a big animal something dangerous maybe" He smirked at the kitten noticing it's interest in his words.

"Let's see" He flicked through the pages.

"Snake?" Hermione noticed the giant python on the page and noticed him instantly shuddered.

"Nope," He flicked page.

"Wolverine. Not particularly big animals but are known for their agressiveness. Still it would be difficult to train"

"Lion? Like that would go down well with Minerva and the rest of Slytherin" Hermione turned her head signalling to him that she was confused at the word 'Slytherin'.

"My house?"

That just made her even more confused.

He rolled his eyes.

"And I thought Kneazles were suppose to be smart" He muttered taking a stab at the cat.

"Hyena? Not particularly a fan of dogs"

"Honey Badger. Ha" Severus laughed.

"Shark, Gorilla, Spider, Eel" He rolled his eyes flicking a few pages over before leaning back in his chair and scrubbing his face with his hands.

"This is hopeless. None of them are appealing" He growled to himself.

Hermione stared back down at the book wanting to continue to read. She grabbed a hold of one of the pages and it over in her teeth before staring down at the picture that intrigued her.

"A Siberian Tiger?" He arched his eyebrow at the kitten.

"Now that's interesting. Perhaps I have underestimated your intelligence"

"Mew" ("everyone does") Hermione smirked at him.

He leaned forward reading the passage to her.

"...in particular the Amur, also known as the Siberian tiger is the biggest cat of them all. The tigers usually weight up to 300kg and measure up to 4metres in length. I'd suppose that would make a more appropriate familiar, wouldn't you agree?"

Hermione chirped at him. He smirked.

"I will take that as an agreement, however I am unsure of where one would procure such a beast. Nevertheless how to house train one" He shook his head.

"What am I thinking. Taking in a giant, killer cat into a school filled with idiotic children. They'd be eaten alive within a day. Could you imagine the paperwork I'd have to do" He rolled his eyes making Hermione gulp.

"No, Albus would never agree"

"Mew" ("Good").

He looked back over to her noticing her paw resting on the picture. He looked back and forth between her and the book.

"However, if the animal were to not be a tiger but a transfigured familiar appearing as such animal. Now that could be interesting" He smiled down at the kitten sinisterly.

"Yes, now that could work. I could imagine you sitting right by the desk roaring at them"

"MEW!" Hermione attempted to roar. He chuckled.

"Not quite"

"Mew" ("A for Effort") She retorted sitting down on her belly and watched as he scratched his chin.

"I'd have to ask Minerva and Albus if they'd agree to transfigure you. It's either that or I ask Flitwick to create an illusion charm on an item for you to wear. Perhaps a collar. Though it shouldn't be too hard to figure out"

'Knock, Knock'

He closed the book and sighed.

"Bloody brilliant, my first detention for today"

He stood up.

"We will discuss this after Bear. I expect you to be on your best behaviour. The student is serving detention and does not require any disruptions. That means keeping your 'mewings' to a minimum" He ordered. Hermione nodded before returning back to her blanket and pillow.

* * *

Hey guys first off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Special thanks to:

sarahsellers21; DWTARDISGirl; WizardSmurf; ; IAmTheDungeonMaster; CrazyReader3; Sarabi95110; HKirin; Beccax95; willam and jack and jake and Shorty653 for reviewing.

From your feedback I've decided that Severus will be acting as a mentor/brotherly role which will be more revealed in later chapters.

A lot of people have suggested that Hermione either ends up with Harry or Neville. Let me know what you guys think?

Lastly, who do you think Hermione should reveal herself too? This will be also coming up in later chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm glad you're all liking the story so far. I do plan to expand it out into Hermione's years at Hogwarts.

This current chapter goes into Albus and Minerva's struggles and introduces Charlie Weasley into the mix. If you guys have any suggestions for the story feel free to comment. I'm more than happy to add in some snippets with of course acknowledgements to the reviewer who suggested it.

Of course, if you like the story please leave a review.

Just a note. Hermione's words in her Animagus forms are translated in brackets.

And without further adue.

* * *

Chapter 7: Adopting?

Hermione couldn't help herself as she saw the teenager wearing black and red walk through the door. He had long ginger red hair laced back in a low pony tail, with high cheek bones and blue eyes. There was a type of happy/cheerful aurora that surpassed him as he beamed into the dark potions classroom, smiling at the frowning man and sitting down at the desk. Hermione arched her eyebrow wondering what book was clasped in the boys hands.

"Good morning Professor. How are you?"

_Sev-rus is a professor? _Hermione's eyes lit up in fascination.

"Fine, Mr Weasley. I hope you are ready to serve your detention in silence" He walked past the boy before flicking his wand. Hermione moved back under her blanket watching in wonder as a cauldron landed on top of the first years' desk.

"As you deem it appropriate to brew a Draught of Peace in the Prefects bathroom, then I'm sure you are more then capable of handling brewing some Pepper upper potions for the infirmary" Hermione watched as the boys eyes widened with wonder.

"You will have one hour to complete the potion. I will return shortly" The potions master left the room only to return with a book in his hand.

'_Transfigurations: From baby to beast'_

Hermione shivered hoping against hope that had nothing to do with her. Rather than dwell on the bad thought, she turned her head to the red headed boy silently brewing the 'so called' potion.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off his meticulous skill. The fluency of his movements. Hermione was caught in a world of wonder. She wanted to learn too. She wondered if the boy might take it upon himself to allow a cat to brew.

Her thoughts brought her back to the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Her favourite book from her time round her uncles. She wondered if something like that existed here.

An hour went by quite fast for all three of them.

Severus had been scribbling notes as he flicked through the pages of the book, Mr Weasley had been conscientiously working on his potion and Hermione had been avidly watching the potion being made.

She watched as the young boy removed his wand smoldering out the flame then getting a tray of flasks and beginning to fill them with the green liquid before looking over to the front table to her professor.

"All done, Sir" Mr Wealsey smiled as he placed the tray of potions on his desk with 15 minutes to spare. He only then took notice of the small animal curled up under a blanket watching him.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley. You're free to leave, however be sure not to be brewing unsupervised" He rolled his eyes as he stood up inspecting the potions individually for any signs of them being incorrect.

Mr Weasley nodded unable to take his eyes off the small creature wrapped in the blanket.

"Hello there?"

Severus turned to see the Gryffindore coaxing Minerva's familiar. He rolled his eyes, picking up the potions tray and moving to the storeroom.

Hermione felt the blanket pick up from her head and body as she noticed more and more of the Weasley boy.

"Mew" ("_Hello!_") Hermione replied happily.

The boy chuckled as the kitten stood up on the pillow now that the blanket was removed.

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" The boy bent down running his hands on top of the cats head and rubbing her chin. Charlie had met many animals in his lifetime being after spending so much time with Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn. Some magical, some not so much. However, he knew some magical creatures could posses quite high levels of intelligence that would, in some cases rival a humans. Being that the kitten was in his potions professors possession, he assumed the animal was both magical and intelligent.

Hermione purred in delight.

"I'm Charlie by the way" The boy chuckled as Hermione rubbed her head against the boys palm.

"Mew" (_"I'm Hermione_") Hermione chirped.

"Aaww" Charlie cooed at the animal before noticing her splinted leg.

"Oh you poor thing. What happened?"

"Mew" (_"A bad man hurt me"_).

"Do you want a hug?" Charlie couldn't help but pick the adorable kitten up and hold it in his arms. Hermione was delighted by the boy holding her into the crook of his neck. She instantly felt safe and wanted to go with his to see the rest of the school. Hermione thought that perhaps they could even be friends. She had always wanted friends but she was never that socially inclined.

As her mother had told her once after a rough day of school from being teased: 'Intelligence brews isolation'. Hermione shivered trying to get her thoughts off her parents. As much as she missed them and wished they'd come back, she knew they weren't. Not after her uncle, not after being homeless.

She rested her head onto the boy's chest, feeling his steady heartbeat.

"Sorry Sir," Hermione opened her eyes to see dark man with his arms folded glaring at them.

"I couldn't help myself. She's utterly adorable. Is she yours?"

Severus sighed, scratching his forehead. He had taught Mr Weasley for a few years now and in that time had known the boys since he began teaching at the school. He didn't particularly excel in potions but he knew he put the work in.

"No, Mr Weasley. That honour happens to befall upon the Deputy Headmistress. It is your head of houses new bedraggled familiar. I am only caring for the animal as a favour until she returns later today" He sat down in his chair before clasping his arms over the book he was reading trying to stop the boy from taking notice although it appeared that kitten seemed to be reducing his perceptiveness by a great deal that he didn't need to worry.

"She's gorgeous. Although I am curious as to why she's wearing a cast. Was she injured?"

"Obviously!" Snape rolled his eyes.

"Oh you poor, poor thing"

Hermione purred loving the comfort and sympathy the boy gave her.

"May I hold her for a few minutes, Sir. Please?"

He groaned.

"Fine, Mr Weasley. If it would stop your feverishness and make yourself useful you can feed the blood thing"

He summoned a warm bottle of milk.

His eyes picked up in excitement like it was the best day of his life. Severus rolled his eyes knowing the boy was practically another Hagrid in personality.

"Here" He passed Charlie the bottle of milk.

"Professor McGonagall has informed me she requires feeding every three to four hours. You may feed her, Mr Weasley. Be sure she finishes off the bottle" Severus returned back to his scrawlings as Charlie excitedly sat into the closest desk and fed the kitten.

"Does she have a name, Sir?" He sighed in anger. _No rest for the wicked_ He thought.

"I believe Professor McGonagall named her 'Bear'" He rolled his eyes.

"Aww, what a brilliant name for such a beautiful Maine Coon" Severus stopped his scrawling and looked up.

"Maine Coon?" Severus looked up arching his eyebrow.

"Well yes Sir. My mates mother has one at home. They're usually really big domestic cats that are really fluffy. Bear looks exactly like one"

Severus put his pen down in thought.

"I was informed that she was a Kneazle?"

"Well yes Sir. Kneazles and Maine Coons are really similar. Really, the only difference between them is perhaps their ear size, their usual spotted/striped fur and whether they possess a magical core or not. That's what Professor Kettleburn told us in any case"

Severus nodded his head.

"And what pray tell, is Professor McGonagalls' cat?"

"Well Sir, it is difficult to tell. I mean. Bear has pretty much the exact same characteristics as both a Maine Coon and a Kneazle. In fact, Bear even has the strips to match the common Kneazle trait although they are quiet faint in comparison to her brown fur"

Severus arched his eyebrow and stood up before walking over to the cat. He had not noticed such black lines and wished to know what the idiotic boy was referring too.

Charlie seemed to be able to read his professors face and instantly showed him one of Bears' paws so he wouldn't have to fully shift the creature.

"See Sir, when her fur is spiked up like it is now you can't see them but if you smooth her fur down you'll be able to see them" Charlie completed the movement before taking her paw gently which she was reclutant to yield.

"See Sir?" He arched. Severus straightened his back before looking down only now noticing the faint black lines that intermixed her fur.

"I see, so you're saying she is a Kneazle?"

"I'd have to do a diagnostic test to confirm that she has a magical core but most likely Sir"

Severus moved back.

"No need. Madame Pomphrey has already confirmed that the mudane creature does in fact possess a magical core"

Charlie nodded before turning back to the kitten in his arms. Her sleepy eyes opened and closed as she focussed on the bottle, paws wrapped around the glass as struggled to stay awake. He chuckled brightly as noticed the milk foaming out of the corners of her mouth.

Charlie spent over ten more minutes feeding her before he removed the empty bottle from her lips and wiped her mouth. He couldn't believe his potions master having a baby Kneazle in his care. After this day, he could not longer imagine the cruel bat of the dungeons as anything but well... perhaps not so cruel...and as big of a git as he so thought.

"Lousy bloody spell. Would good is half an hour duration" Severus muttered gloomily to himself as he scrunched the piece of paper up into a ball and lit on fire in his hand.

Charlie stood up staring at the sleeping kitten in his arms.

"She's all fed Sir, anything else you need me to do?"

"Unless you would like another detention, then I'd suggest you leave" Ignoring his teachers snarky remarks, he placed the kitten onto the soft pillow before nodding.

"That's okay, Professor. I was really meaning about assisting you with Bear in any case"

Severus stood up. He knew the boy was going to ask about that. How predictable of a boy who was so infatuated with dragons and mythical creatures to want to spend more time with them.

"Any further inquiries involving the Kneazle may be spent on your head of house" Severus walked the boy to the door.

Charlie nodded smiling brightly as they got to the door.

"Thanks profes-"

Severus slammed the door on the boy before returning to his desk to continue his studies before the next student decided to interrupt him.

* * *

Meanwhile Albus and Minerva were sitting at Holland Park, comfortably relishing each others company. They wore winter muggle clothing. Minerva, a white blouse and a long black skirt with husbands overcoat on her shoulders. Albus, a bright blue collared shirt with dark blue dress pants. It was a different change of pace compared to his Hawaiian shirts he so proudly wore in the Summer.

"Perhaps we need to reconsider our options, Tabby" Albus sighed watching as his wife caressed his hand in her own, rubbing small circles along the back.

"We could consider adoption" He suggested turning to his wife and staring into her saddened eyes. They had been trying for a child for over 12 years of marriage but had failed after several miscarriages. They had spoken to many healers and muggle doctors about options. After the first war between Voldemort and his army, Minerva had taken a slicing hex to her abdomen. They didn't find out until years later that she had been rendered infertile due to the curse.

"I always saw us as having our own but perhaps you are right, Albus"

"There several orphanages that we can look at, though the chances of a magical child are quiet low. We can also check the Hogwarts registry and get the names of any children residing at the orphanges as you wish"

Minerva nodded, tears threatening to spill down her face.

She rubbed her husbands arm in comfort.

"I wouldn't mind either a magical or non-magical child Albus. I think we should broaden our scope" She kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

She knew Albus had always been undecided about having children due to the wars they had faced together. She couldn't particularly blame him before being even a little apprehensive and nervous in consideration to the amount of psychotic wizards they had faced over the years. She considered that the thought of losing one of his own would be the straw that broke the camels back.

"When would you like to start looking?"

"I'll start asking around come Monday, my dear"

"Thank you, Albus" She closed her eyes relishing his company.

* * *

Six days later sought Hermione practically catching up on all the sleep she had missed from her time at her uncles. She had remained in Albus and Minerva's quarters at night to sleep where she would usually end up curling up into a ball in the crook of Minerva's neck. Time and time again, she would be brought down for breakfast, lunch and dinner in the 'Great Hall' where she would usually sit on Minerva's or Albus' lap depending on the circumstances. She found that even after a week her body was beginning to fill out again and she felt a lot less tired and more stronger as the days passed by. She had regular check-ups with Poppy and would time and time again she Severus.

Throughout most of the evenings she sat on the couch near the fire, she would watch the couple in their quarters sort through paperwork on different children from orphanages.

They had many of paperwork out a lot of which seemed to both stress and excite the couple. If Hermione had to guess, the woman seemed more excited than the man. Hermione did not realise what they were doing until Severus had visited Minerva one afternoon to have tea together. The young girl found their relationship interesting to say the least.

Minerva seemed to treat the man almost like both a son and a colleague. She wondered if they were both. Somewhere along the lines, Minerva had stated that she was interesting in adopting a child. It made Severus choke on his drink and Hermione stand up on her legs.

Adoption. Like take in a child?

Hermiones' eyes filled with wonder.

"I have realised that you've always wanted children Minerva but I thought you and Albus were trying for your own kin?"

"We were but we exhausted all our options. We think it's for the best that we consider adoption"

Severus nodded.

"What gender did you have in mind?" Severus drawled, swirling his drink.

"I think Albus and I both want to have a girl"

Hermione pranced over in her kitten form jumping on Minerva's lap.

"Mew" (_"I'm a girl!"_)

Minerva chuckled which excited Hermione even more.

"Yes my dear you will of course be apart of the family as well. Don't worry" She hugged Bear. Hermione groaned in annoyance.

"Mew!" (_"That's not what I meant"_).

"Ooch you are such a lovable cat" She placed Hermione down to her side next to her teddy bear.

"Mew!" (_"But I want a mommy too"_) Hermione pouted thinking of changing into her human form but reconsidered after pulling the stunt in front of her uncle who had not only beaten her but burned her skin. She flinched away from the thought. Still remembering the smell of her own flesh burning as he forced her to endure the pain.

Severus watched as the cat jumped down off the couch, removing itself from the room likely having a hissy fit. He rolled his eyes. The burden of intelligence. He took a sip of his drink. That's what you get for being a Kneazle. Jealously and the bottom of the hierarchy in a family. No doubt the creature would be crawling back to him when the child arrives.

"What age were you thinking?"

"Albus and I are still considering. I want a baby, Albus however is more leaning towards a toddler. So anywhere between zero to three.

Severus heard howl coming from the kitchen area of the headmasters quarters. They ignored it at first but as soon as Minerva had mentioned that she was more than willing to take on a non-magical child, such as a squib or muggle, Bears howling worsened.

"Ooch, I knew cats were jealous creatures. I hope she's not going to be a problem when the child comes"

Severus shook his head.

"I'll take her if she's going to be a problem, however I do require a favour in return of course"

Minerva rolled her eyes taking a sip of her tea. Classic Slytherin tactics.

"And what may you wish for?"

"I've been scouring my books for days and have come up empty. I wish for you to transfigure Bear into a tiger"

Minerva spluttered.

"A tiger. What ever for?"

"You suggested Bear be my familiar. I hardly think a Kneazle kitten is suitable let alone appropriate"

"And a tiger is"

"Yes, I believe so"

"Ooch you -" She stopped herself from picking a rather unflattering name.

Severus finished his drink.

"That's my offer, Min. Take it or leave it"

"Albus would never allow a tiger to be a teachers familiar Severus"

"Obviously. She won't be a tiger. She will simply be impersonating one. She'll still be your 'so called' lovable cat" He drawled.

Minerva huffed.

"I will consider it, Severus but mark my words if so much as harm a hair on Bear I'll"

"Yes I'm quite aware that you will turn me into one of your matchboxes you use for first year transfigurations"

She groaned finishing off her tea before placing her mug down.

"I just need to know if you can make it a permanent fixture?"

"I only know of temporary spells that will last from 24 hours to a week at most"

"That's fine, I'll just ask that you teach me the spell so that I may renew it every so often"

"Fine" She nodded.

"Always nice doing business with you Minerva" He smirked.

She scratched her face deciding to change subjects.

"Onto the next agenda. Slytherin and Ravenclaw face off next weeks. Lets talk bets?" She smirked to him.

Minerva didn't understand why but Bear had spent the rest of the day mopping in solitude by the fire not wishing to be disturbed. The green eyed woman had considered the fact that Kneazles, like cats, were solitary creatures and did not like sharing.

Let alone, likely wanting their tail pulled and their body squished against a small toddler. She decided to allow Bear some time alone to herself in order to get over her childish temper tantrum.

* * *

Hermione had spent the whole week as a cat and she was aching to get back into her human skin. It's not that she minded being a kitten but it was daunting being man-handled all the time, especially when everyone was a lot bigger than her. Not that it made much difference, Hermione had deduced that she barely came up to Minerva's hip if she were a human and even then that was a stretch.

After spending a day mad at Minerva, she had decided to calm down and go back into pretending she was nothing more than a happy kitten. Much too her enjoyment, Minerva seemed happy that Bear had stopped whining after a decent sleep and a meal later.

The woman, Poppy, had met Hermione and Minerva in the morning on Thursday down at the Hospital Wing in order for the cast to be removed. Hermione was grateful to have her arm back, chirping at Poppy and purring happily as the woman patted her head.

"Now you don't go around getting into any fights with the other student's cats. No need for you to end up back here, my dear"

"Ay, I'll take her to Hagrid later today for her to be looked at. He may know if she's what type of special requirements Kneazles need" Minerva smiled as the sat opposite each other at Poppys' desk.

Hermione turned her head in confusion. These people had very strange names. Not only that, they could do magic. Hermione bit her lip nervous as she sat on the desk flicking her tail. She had only imagined these people as very powerful compared to her uncle. She remembered her mother telling her the story of Hansel and Gretal in which the two children escaped from a cannibalistic witch. Hermione gulped, if these people were to find out she were a child, not of their kind, would she be eaten too.

Hermione didn't want to know the answer, instead pretended to act like her previous next door neighbours cat and lick her paw.

"I'm sure Hagrid would be thrilled to see your new familiar. He does have a soft spot for all baby animals"

Minerva laughed.

"Remember how the baby Chimaera turned out" Both women were laughing. To Hermione, hackling like witches do. She gulped bending down on her paws with her senses heightened.

"Oh my, how that ended well with Silvanus losing his hand" The woman chuckled. Hermione's eyes widened in fear backing away onto the corner of the desk. She gulped not wanting to know exactly how he lost his hand.

* * *

Minerva walked quietly down the steps of halls quietly noticing a few of the student's beginning to head into the Great Hall for an early dinner. She had bumped into Charlie Weasley just outside of the courtyard on her way down to see Hagrid.

"Good evening Mr Weasley how are your studies going?"

"Great Professor McGonagall. I was actually wondering if I could ask you something?"

Charlie instantly, spotted the kitten popping it's head out of Minerva's cloak pocket.

"Hey Bear" Charlie smiled.

Minerva arched an eyebrow.

"You know Bear?" She inquired politely.

"Yes, ma'am. Professor Snape introduced me to her and let me feed her"

"Did he know?" Amazed that Severus would entertain a Gryffindor.

"Yes, ma'am. He said if I wanted to play with Bear that I was to ask you?"

"Seeing as you have a fascination for magical creatures. I am more than happy for you to see to Bear" She pulled the kitten out of her pocket who instantly pounced on Charlie greeting him. He chuckled.

"Hey Bear! Oh did you get bigger. You feel heavier. Oh and your casts off. I was worried about you" He beamed holding the Kneazle in his arms happily.

Minerva smiled warmly, watching the two definitely reinforced the reasons why she taught the youth.

"I was just on my way to see Hagrid about caring for a Kneazle. I do have to take Bear for a quick check-up with him but you are more than welcome to take her for a walk provided you take the utmost care with her and return her to me no later than eight o'clock, Mr Weasley"

He smiled happily.

"Of course professor. I'll be in the Great Hall when you come back" He kissed the kitten on the head as she chirped at him before handing her back to Minerva.

She smirked, strolling off to Hagrid's hut as she glanced down at the cat.

"I see you're already making friends" The cat's eyes widened upon her comment.

"Mew" ("_I have a friend!"_) Bear chirped.

* * *

Thank you to all those who have reviewed last chapter especially.

Beccax95; IAmTheDungeonMaster; wintersong1954; Shorty653; Lucyole; CrazyReader3; HollyAnne87; Kallanit; sarahsellers21.


	8. Chapter 8

Firstly apologies if I confused people. Charlie Weasley is in first year. I had said previously Snape had been teaching him for a few years so ignore that.

* * *

Chapter 8: Making friends

'Knock, Knock' The older witch wrapped her knuckles again the small hut her long time friend had resided in. The door clacked open with a loud thud and in stood the half giant with a pink flowery apron on.

"Well e'llo there Minerva, how are ya this fine evenin'? "

"Well thank you, Hagrid. I was wondering if yer might have some time for a chat"

"Of course, anythin' for yer, Min" He smiled happily. Hermione decided to poke her head out of the coat and look to see who Minerva was talking too. She regretted it the instant she saw the giant man, pacing in his house preparing to set up tea. Hermione sunk lower in the witches pocket, deciding to hide this out.

Hagrid had allowed Minerva entrance and pulled a seat out for her at the dining room table for her. She sat down happily as the man prepared some tea. Hermione purred as she felt Minerva's hand ontop of her head soothing her. The girl was momentarily distracted before she felt the woman pull her onto the witches' lap.

"Now, what can I do for yer?"

"I was wondering if you could help me, Hagrid. You see I have recently gotten a new familiar of which currently Severus and I are sharing and we need assistance with general care of the creature"

"Oh and wha' type of creature are we talkin' abou' ?" He smiled gleamingly, hoping it was a dragon. Although knowing Minerva and Severus it was difficult to tell. They were both held in high prestige and did not like to joke around. So, if they were to be sharing any type of animal it would have to be an almost solitary, quiet creature. A fox perhaps.

"Well she's a little shy" Minerva picked the animal up. Hagrid smiled, nodding. He knew he had gotten that part right. She winced her face as she felt claws instantly stick into her leg.

"Oosh, come now Bear. Don't be shy?" She felt the kitten trying to stop her from forcing her to great the giant.

"Bear? You brought a bear 'ere. Tabby that's amazin'. Though I mus' say. Seems a little out of the ordinary knowin' you and Severus all these years"

Minerva scowled.

"Ooch, she's not a Bear, Hagrid. That's just her name" She removed the kitten's claws from her dress and pulled the cat on the table. Hermione gulped, her eyes widening in panic. She stared at the half giant in utter shock and fear.

"Mew" (_"Mommy!"_).

She pelted back to Minerva trying to hide her face in her cloak.

"Oh dear, I should have warned ye. I found the poor dear abandoned on the streets of London with quite severe injuries. We've healed them up as best as we could but she's still quite a fearful cat. Poppy thinks she was abused"

"Oh Tabby, she's beautiful. May I hold her?" Hagrid asked. He had a big soft spot for small injured animals. Minerva smiled at the big softy and nodded.

"She hasn't tried to bite or scratch anyone that I know. Though she did hiss once a Severus when we first got here" Minerva picked Bear up and placed her into Hagrid's arms. Hermione stared at the man as he cradled her into the nook of his below and chest, her stomach exposed to him. He could instantly feel her shaking in fear.

"Ay ya poor thin'. Just look at yer! Who would ever want to 'urt a little baby" Hagrid felt the kitten's shaken lessen as he cooed to her. He smiled knowing the cat was calming down.

"She's so cute Minerva. Gosh I ain't seen a wee kitten in such a long time. Since I got Fang in fact" Hagrid nodded his head towards the sleeping puppy by the fire.

Minerva smiled. Hagrid had gotten him as a present from Albus two months ago for his birthday and since then the two have been inseparable.

"How is he?"

"He's good. Though he practically jumps at every bloody thin'. The pups a scardy cat...Ah, no offence Bear"

Hermione felt like rolling her eyes and would if she could she resigned herself to settling down in his arms and allowing his beard to tickle her fur. In return she would lose herself to her primitive instincts and bat her paws at his beard to play. Something which Minerva had yet to witness in the young cat.

"So yer needed advice?"

"We've discovered that Bears a Kneazle and need to know how to properly care for such a creature. She's very small for her age as a result of the abuse and we just want her to be healthy"

"Well she does look like a Kneazle though she is missin' the lion tail but that might be due to her extremely long fur" Hagrid chuckled tickling her tummy which made Bear stretch out.

"She does really look like a fuzz ball with all tha' fur" He smiled. Minerva agreed, combing her had been rather difficult and had not seemed to help tame the large amount of fur. All she could say is that the cat will look as though she'd touch an electrical socket come Summer.

"Kneazles do require a bit more meat on ter' bone than normal cats do. Usually do well with being combed 'bout twice a week. They like water so if yer ever give her a wash it's fine. There extremely loyal but that does make em difficult pets to 'ave. 'specially in the jealousy departmen'; and 'specially if they 'ave to share"

"Aye, we found that out within the first few days of having her" Minerva sipped on her cup remembering when she had spoken to Severus about adopting and the kitten practically chucked a hissy fit.

"Wha' else about Kneazles yer need to know? Well they are extremely intelligent creatures and are very good judges of character. Other then tha', that's really it"

Minerva smiled.

"Thank you Hagrid" She finished her tea before setting it aside noticing that Fang had know woken up and was interested to see what his owner was holding.

'Well, 'ello Fang' bout time you woken up. Yer lazy dog. You want to meet your new friend?"

"Mew" ("_Fwend_?"). _'Whose Fang?'_ Hermione wondered, her thought siezed when she saw the scared dog staring at her in panic. Hermione gulped as Hagrid lowered her to the ground. She wasn't used to seeing anyone afraid of her. It made her nervous. The two watched as Fang sniffed the kitten's face before moving around her to smell her rear.

Hermione silently hissed.

_**'Don't do that. It's rude'**_

Fang's eyes lit up in horror at the kitten speaking to him.

_'Dog, talk?'_

Hermione rolled her eyes walking up to him.

**_'Yes but I'm a cat'_ **She flicked her tail at him.

_'Cat not hurt Fang?'_

She stared at him in horror. Never before had she ever been a bully to others and she had no interest in starting now. Her mother and father had always said she was a good girl and she'd continue to be that way in their honour.

**_'Never. Why would you think that?'_**

'Everything bigger than Fang. Fang scared' The dog whimpered.

Hermione felt guilty for hissing at him earlier.

**_'I'm sorwy Fang. I didn't mean to upset you'_**

Fang stopped whimpering and stared up into the kitten's innocent eyes. They were both about the same height which made Fang feel reassured that she wasn't going to hurt her.

**_'Fwends?'_**

Fang jumped up excitedly, his tail wagging happily in the air as he crouched down attempting to play with her.

'Friends? I want a friend!" He panted.

Hermione chirped.

**_'I'm Hermione...well I guess I'm also technicwy Bear'_** She walked up to him and bumped her head with him on instinct.

_'Fang'_ He picked her face.

_'Bear play?'_

She nodded before running after Fang as he excitedly ran away.

Hagrid laughed.

"That Fang 'asn't gotten along with any of the other familiars 'round 'ere. I'm glad you found her Minerva. Bring her round anytime you wan' a babysitter. Fang could really use some extra company"

Minerva snickered.

"And I'm sure Bear can learn how to share" Minerva thought back to getting her adoptive child.

* * *

Charlie Weasley watched in excitement as he saw his head of house walk through the Great Hall doors with the kitten happily purring in her hands.

"Mr Weasley" She fluently came over to the Gryffindore table to find the boy sitting reading a book on dragons.

He stood up quickly shutting the book and throwing his book in his bag before he cheerfully smiled at the kitten. She could see the utter excitement on his face as he saw her and Bear. She knew Charlies situation at home. Having a large family meant that expenses were tight. He had to buy second hand robes along with second hand books. Minerva had kindly donated a few to the large family after Charlie had began at the school. She also knew like any child, Charlie craved for his own space, his only things but were usually shared between six other children.

Her allowing him to care for Bear from time to time seemed like a good opportunity for Charlie to have a somewhat of a familiar even if it was shared between two of his professors.

"She's all yours for the next several hours. Be sure to take the utmost care of her"

"Of course Professor" Charlie smiled as Bear pounced into his arms. She turned to Minerva pawing towards her pocket to remove her teddy bear. Minerva seemed to pick up on the signal and chuckled.

"Smart cat" She acknowledged before passing it to Bear who grabbed it in her teeth. She gave the kitten one last pat on the head before moving off.

"Come on Bear. I'll show you around Hogwarts"

* * *

Charlie had taken the next two hours showing Bear most of the including the Great Hall, Courtyard, Library which for some reason took a while to stop the kitten from pawing all over the books. Charlie purposely avoided the dungeon not wanting to pump into any snakes, though he had bothered enough to take her to the kitchen's.

"This is where I come if I want to get some additional snacks. The elves are really nice. They always serve me and my friends when we come down here" He showed her how to access the kitchens through tickling the pears. Hermione popped her head in but for some reason the kitchen seemed empty. Funny, she imagined that people with pointy ears would be in here.

"Next I'll show you the prefect bathroom. This is how we first met Bear. Remember? I was brewing a Draught of Peace for Hagrid. He wanted to trial it on Hagrid to stop the puppy's nervousness around other animals"

Bear nodded her head as she took in the position between the headmasters stairwell and the Ravenclaw common room.

"Sanctuary" Charlie spoke the password unlocking the portrait and stepping through. Hermione instantly leaped out of his hands and ran around for a little bit leaving Charlie to watch and play with the threads of his worn down green jacket his father had passed on to him.

"Do you like it Bear?" She turned back to him as she poked one of the large tubs bubbles in her paw. She nodded before returning to her task.

"I knew you would!" He chuckled knowing all cats had a thing for anything fish related. He stared up at the portrait of the mermaid coming her hair.

"This is the best bathroom in all of Hogwarts. No one really comes in here except from Prefects from time to time and it's usually either Ravenclaw or Gyffindore, like me" He pointed at his red and gold badge in pride. Hermione ran up to him curious about the news. She needed somewhere to go to be human and this was the perfect spot. She could clean herself, heck maybe even steal some books from the library and hide out in here for the day whilst Severus and Minerva were teaching.

"...Usually the prefect bathroom is too far away for the other houses but I don't think they mind too much. Slytherine's usually keep to themselves, so do Ravenclaws, I guess. They like to study a lot" He leaned over his knees noticing Bears eyes brighten up at the word study. He felt almost jealous at the fact that Bear could like another house based on the fact that they were somewhat studious.

"I like to study too Bear. You know I'm top of my house year for Care for Magical Creatures" He said proudly. Hermione chirped.

He snickered running his hand down Bears back who bumped her head against his palm in response. He smiled.

"I like transfigurations too. Potions is okay but Professor Snape can be a bit much. He's really biased against Gryffindores and likes to reduce house points so his classes aren't too much fun but he's a really good teachers. Oh what else...um... Charms class; Professor Flitwick is amazing. I think he's the nicest professor there is"

He noticed Bear turn her head in curiosity. He thought she was taking offence to her mistress.

"Oh well, Professor McGonagall is also really nice but she's very stern where as Professor Flitwick is very bubbly"

'_I have to meet him. Maybe Min will introduce me_' Hermione thought.

"Then we also have Herbology with Professor Sprout. She's okay, she's really passionate about plants and gets pretty offended if you treat them badly in her class"

He watched as Bear nodded. He brushed his his fingers along her long fur wishing he could have a familiar but knew he couldn't. He sent his parents a letter at the beginning of the year saying he'd love one but money was tight.

"Well, other than this there's only the Gryffindore tower next before Professor McG picks you up" He held his hand out allowing her to jump in.

"I can't wait to show you off to my friends. Especially the muggleborns. They love seeing magical creatures"

Hermione chirped happily.

* * *

A few days later sort the staff meeting which Severus had arrived early for. He usually liked to make a dramatic late entrance but Minerva had asked him to babysit Bear for the afternoon since he had a free period.

He waited patiently for all the staff to step through to the staff room. Unfortunately, today Professor Trelawney felt the need to sit opposite him and stare at him with her big bulging eyes. She was only two years younger then Severus but acted practically like a child most days. The girl had had a crush on him all throughout college despite being in separate departments and Severus had had enough of her stalking to last a life time.

He gritted his teeth, sipping his coffee.

"H-have a nice day p-planned, Severus" She asked fumbling over her words.

He knew the woman had a crush on him and by the state of things a very big crush. Her shaking hand slipped it's grasp on her coffee mug spilling it's contents onto her side of the table.

"Oh my" She bumbled making Severus roll his eyes.

"Ummm..." She instantly grabbed a few napkins from the side and began pelting them at the coffee which made even Severus more shocked at her state of affairs. How does this woman even function?

Rather than start any conversation with the woman he waved his wand clearing up the coffee before returning back to his book on animal transfiguration.

"Thank you Sev-Severus" She smiled sincerely. By Severus' standards: a rather toothy grin.

He nodded his head wanting to ignore her for the rest of their short time together.

Minerva walked in shortly, with Poppy both linking arms and giggling like women do. Severus deduced gossip on students. It was their usual bussel to keep their boring lives at least some bit entertained.

Next Professor Sinastra, the Astrology teacher at Hogwarts for the last year and a half. She was relatively new to say the least. Quite usually but held a very professional appearance about her. She was a dark skinned woman with long black hair. She flashed a quick smile at Severus, taking a seat by his right as Poppy and Minerva sat by his left. Severus closed his book knowing Min would probably want the first pick at it if she saw. Unforunately, she did and gave him a rarely uncomfortable wink in his direction. He grumbled.

The rest of the staff poured in: Septima, Hagrid, Filius, Pomona, Filch (god knows why. Severus rolled his eyes), Irma Pince (the librarian), Charity Burbage (the muggle studies professor), Hooch, Bathsheda Babbling (the ancient runes professor), Silvanus and as luck would have it. This years DADA professor Slughorn (much to Severus' distaste). The man was a worse DADA professor as he was a head of house.

Severus had bet a period of seven months, he would last. Minerva had bet eight with a 60 galleon wager.

"Good morning everyone" Albus bursted in with his normally theatrical happiness. _Drama Queen_ Severus rolled his eyes. Albus took his seat at the head of the round table.

"I have a few announcements to make" Albus shuffed his papers.

"Firstly, the Ministry of Magic are sending some of their people down to take a look into some of the classes we are running. This will include a visit from Ms. Delorus Umbridge whose acting as Minister Fudge's secretary. They'll be coming in a fortnight's time, I feel I should warn everyone now as they are looking to audit the school" Albus threw that one to the side already knowing the pain it was going to cause to both him and his staff.

"Secondly, there have been some complaints made about the Slytherine's doing something called 'dacking' the hufflepuffs. Severus and Horace, if either of you could please sort that one out I would love for our dear students not to be exposing one another in the hallway" They both nodded.

_'Give me two weeks'_ Severus smirked panning his fingers against his transfigurations book.

"Thirdly, our fourth years Yule Ball is fast approaching with just over three months away. The head boy and girl are currently organising that along with Pomona and Filius" He smiled at them who both nodded their heads.

"And lastly, we need to discuss the drug epidemic that is currently plaguing our school. Poppy has had to treat a number of student's for having illicit substances in their system and we need to stop it immediately. Parents are already beginning to complain. Any suggestions?"

"Do we know whose dealing it?" Septima asked gently.

"Likely some Slytherin's" Hooch howled earning a few laughs.

"If I'm not mistaken, Rolanda. Gryffindore seems to be the house with the high risk takers. Not to mention the absurd amount of points they have lost within the last month since the substance use began" Severus seethed in anger.

"Enough. We need solutions not more problems. I want each of you to begin staggering your patrols for the nights and changing your usual routes. I fear the students may be dealing after hours"

All the staff agreed.

"Are their any further items we need to discuss"

"...Actually Headmaster there is" Argus turned his head to Dumbledore.

"I've caught two sixth year Ravenclaw students hanging around near the third floor room storeroom"

"And what's your point?"

He shrugged looking around.

"Well it's a little suspicious to me that they started hanging around that area considering the fact there ain't no classes around there"

Albus nodded.

"Filius would you please ask your student's in regards to what their doing around the storage room. I'd hate to think that they have set up an illegal blackmarket in Hogwarts"

"Anything further?"

Everyone remained silent.

"Meeting adorned"

Minerva swiped the page of her meeting notes and everyone began to pack up. Severus gathered his book noticing Trelawney stumbled over collecting her notes and trying to grab his attention. Luckily she stumbled over her footings and almost fell as the dark haired man made it to the door.

Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough and Slughorn drapped his arm around Severus.

He glared angrily at the man who seemed absent minded to who he was touching.

"Severus, my boy. I'd like a word with you if that's alright?"

Severus was practically seething through his teeth.

* * *

Next chapter will be up maybe in two days time and will be about Severus and Bear (aka Hermione) bonding.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

By 1pm Severus was in his office. It was a pretty well match to the weary potions classroom except for the illusioned window that peered out over the lake and the slightly smaller size. He had attempted time and time again to put curtains up to close the invading light but Albus had been reluctant to allow that. Stating that the potions master needed to have

_'Some form of light in his life'._

He rolled his eyes at the miserable thought.

Things definitely hadn't been any better off since he renounced himself as a death eater post the fall of Voldemort when the boy-who-lived killed him. But to be fair, he was worse off being back with the Death-Eaters where he didn't exactly fit in. Despite his thirst for the Darts Arts, he had never truly believed in Voldemort's cause. Especially after the man had threatened to kill...well...did kill Lilly.

He took a gulp of his Firewhisky. No, he had been devoid of any happiness since Lilly had left. Nothing bought him joy anymore except from insulting students, researching potions and perhaps socialising with Minerva, Poppy, Hooch, Septima and Vector. Other times he didn't mind socialising with the males.

Despite Hagrid's their lack of formal education, he was still an extremely intelligent man when it came to caring for magical creatures, Filius was an expert dueler who had been more than happy to spar with Severus from time to time. Other then that, he supposed he only really spoke to Lucius Malfoy but he now had a five year old son and was set on being dad of the year by practically spoiling the boy and teaching him the pure-blooded aristrocrat way.

He sighed, actually now that he thought about it, he had been getting along with Lucius' wife since she had finally attempted to let down her hair when her son was born. Narcissa was actually good company from time to time when she wasn't in the company of others. He thought that was mainly because much like Albus and Minerva, Narcissa and Lucius had had their own struggles with having children. They had had two stillbirths before they had been blessed with Draco. Severus had instantly become the child's godfather.

He sloshed his cup as he thought more about his current personal life and who he kept as company. More so on the fact that he enjoyed the company of women compared to men. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Severus had had a complex childhood in which all male role models were either sly Slytherines who had never taken an interest in Severus' emotional turmoil or the fact that his father was an abusive alcoholic who despised women. Compared to the fact that both his mother, Minerva and Poppy had been the main figures in his life.

He remembered his first coming to Hogwarts and being examined by Poppy where she found the belt marks on his back, his scrawny, bedraggled figure hiding under loose fitting robes due to the poverty he had endured. Next to that, his long list of illnesses as a result of the beatings and malnourishment.

He remembered when she had finished assessing him for injuries. She put up a silencing charm and pulled him into a tight embrace comforting him as much as possible. Though by that stage, Severus had already been broken. Some where along the lines, Severus knew Poppy couldn't help herself and blabbed to Minerva who had of course informed his head of house; Slughorn. Of course, he only found out years later that Slughorn had been informed of his state and did nothing about it. As well as Albus.

Minerva and Poppy though, they were practically like mothers to him. Constantly checking up on him, making sure he was eating well and was studying though it didn't help his mental state as much as they tried. Severus was a broken boy and was infatuated with causing pain to those that did him wrong. He began to hate everyone and everything, especially after he called Lilly (the love of his life) a mudblood.

He had firmly pushed everyone away after that with only Lucius and the other Slytherine's whispering in his ear. Much to the older women's distaste, Severus even began to ignore them.

In fact, Severus wanted revenge for what his father had done. He had of course, ultimately ended up torturing the bastard and almost killing him. Almost but he was stopped by the fact that he would have to face a life sentence in Azkaban for it. Meaning, the abusive man who had ruined Severus' life in childhood would ultimately ruin his life as an adult if he ended up delivering the final blow.

After he had attacked his father, at 22, he had allowed Minerva and eventually Poppy back into his life. He slowly built more friendships with the other staff up from there. However, he always kept Albus at an arms length after everything that had happened. He admitted his ignorance during his school years in which the headmaster never made an attempt to reprimend the Marauders and their severe bullying towards Severus. Not even a loss of points nor detentions. In the end, it had been Minerva's stern attitude towards a no bullying policy and punished the Maraunders but it never seemed to stop them. In fact, Sirius had spent most of his time in detention trying to charm Minerva into going easy on them. Severus didn't think it worked based on the fact that a teenager was hitting on a somewhat 50-60 year old woman. In any case,

Severus trusted Albus as far as he could throw him. And due to Albus' weakness towards muggle lollies, it wasn't that bloody far. The man belonged in Slytherin for his inability to be transparent and his constant meddling in the lives of pretty much everyone.

Perhaps not his wife as such, considering the fact that she was as stubborn as an Ox and set in her ways though they were married and he supposed they had to make sacrifices.

In any case, getting back to Severus' set-up. Behind Severus' Ebony table sat at least four bookshelves stacked with books on the Dark Arts, Charms, Arthimacy, Transfigurations, Alchemy and of course, Potions. All shelves were a matching colour as his desk. He had a small lounge set up next to the fireplace. They were two black leather sofas and an ebony coffee table in the centre, opposite the fire place. Two chair opposite his desk in case any parents were needed to speak to the teachers or students needed to sit in. Severus hated both.

The large window was placed just to the right of Severus and to his left was the door to his private potions supplies where Severus usually brewed medical potions for Poppy or did his own research. All in all, it was a good set-up despite Minervas' and Albus' constant bickering of the fact it should be made lighter. More appealing for student's to feel comfortable. He had always argued that that wasn't the point. The only time he ever had students in his office was to reprimand them on their repugnant work ethic.

He rubbed his face with his hands, exhausted and reluctant to mark anyone's work. After Slughorn had asked for him to attend his Slug Club fancy get together before the Christmas break, Severus had adjourned to teaching the blunder heads for the rest of the morning before Minerva had popped her head in through the door and told him to watch over Bear. She had placed her down by his office door, kissing her head and telling her to be 'good for Severus' before leaving.

So, that's where Severus had ended up, eyeing the cat curiously as it dragged it teddy by it's ear towards his desk. He rolled his eyes at her slow movement, not knowing why the animal thought it so necessary to take the stuffed toy everywhere.

"Honestly" He stood up and grabbed the kitten by the tuft of it neck and placed it onto his table as it continued to hold it's toy in it's teeth.

He tapped his index against the table and leaned on his elbow as he watched the kitten gently meow and lean it's body over its teddy bear.

"It's no wonder Minerva decided to call you Bear" He rolled his eyes muttering to himself.

He scruntinised the cat, noticing it's bedraggled long fur that covered it's whole body. He watched as the kitten dragged the toy closer to him likely wanting company. He sighed, running a hand over it's back and watching the animal shudder. He decided against patting it's back after the third attempt feeling some strange lines on it's back. Instead, he settled for rubbing it's head and chin. She didn't seem to mind rather chirping in happiness.

He could tell that the cat was going to be massive when she grew up. Why Minerva decided to keep it he had no idea. Though it was quiet soft and seemed to relish his company which he thought weird for anyone let alone a creature.

"She should have named you _Beast_ with that ungodly fur of yours"

He watched as the kitten purred into his hand not caring what he said. So this was what Minerva was talking about when she suggested he get a familiar. Unconditional love and affection. He thought that it didn't count for him. Growing up in a horrible household with a domestic violence case mother and an abusive father. He wondered if the kitten was the same. Likely a family bought it from a pet shop not knowing it was magical. Small family, likely children seeming how the animal is so social and then somewhere along the line it was abandoned or abused. Or maybe the other way around.

He watched as it leaned closer to him wanting his touch. He snickered. His eyes widened. He snickered? His lips flickered. He was smirking at the cat.

"Hmm...Maybe Tabby wouldn't mind letting me keep you for a while since she's _obviously_ so infatuated with having a child wreaking havoc on Hogwarts" He muttered to himself.

Hermione couldn't help but silently agree with him. She felt as though she was being kicked out of another home. Though, as her daddy had told her: _'Third times the charm'_ and Severus didn't look like he was wishing to adopt any more ... what was it he called the student's '_Blunder heads'_.

Severus scratched the top of her head again trying to alert her from her moping until he noticed something particular. The cat had not yet been collared. He could at least give it that. That way the students would at least know it was owned and not to annoy it. Even more so if his claim to the cat embedded into the collar.

He smirked thinking of getting Minerva back. The cat liked him more, she would have to deal with it. He stood up, walking over to one of his transfiguration books and opening a page. The kitten watched as his read over a few pages before grabbing a beaker off the side of the shelf and transfiguring it into a black collar with a bit of elastic at the end just in case she got caught in a tree and it was able to be released. He inscribed his initials 'SS' before the word 'BEAST' into the collar before gently popping the collar over the furballs head.

He watched as the kitten stared down at the black collar in wonder. He smiled at the kitten's reaction not quiet used to the new attire.

"Judging by how quickly you are growing I suppose it will need to grow as you get bigger" He flicked his wand at the collar sending magic tingling through her neck. She meowed at him before rubbing her head on his knuckles, thankful of his gift. He chuckled. He couldn't wait to see Minerva's face when he finds the collar on her favourite cub.

"Turned to the dark side" He picked the kitten up and stared into it's brown and gold flecked innocent eyes. They stared in adoration into his and he couldn't help the smile that curved his lips. He had never in his life had something look at him like the cat did. For some reason he felt a warmth perpetuate in his stomach that he had not felt since his mother. _God rest her soul._

But seeing this kitten now. The fact that her live practically revolved around Severus and Minerva was amazing. He knew in time the kitten would eventually become his with the curve ball of Albus and Minerva but that was a later problem. Right now, the kitten was all his. Making sure that no one was skulking around in his office. He quickly pulled the cat up to his chest hugging her as much as he could without harming her. He heard the kitten purring back at his behaviour informing Severus that she welcomed him. After a few seconds, he put the cat down on his desk and sat up straight and stern.

"I have to return to my marking. You are however welcome to stay, so long as you do not pester me"

The cat nodded and returned to laying on it's teddy bear as Severus closed another beast transformation book and placing it on the side to return to his marking.

* * *

He sat with her for just over four hours marking in a quiet contempt silence. Every now and then he would notice her watching him from the corner of her eyes. He would every now and again rub her belly or side careful to avoid her back unless he wanted another unfriendly shudder to hit his fingers. He wondered if Minerva noticed the strange reaction.

Likely. Though, the woman could be blind to somethings. Typical Gryffindores had a one tracked mind and Minerva was no exception to that rule.

He stood up from his desk, knowing he needed break and called to one of the elves for a warm bottle of milk. He knew the cat was no longer in ill health and exhausted that she didn't require a bottle any longer but there was something methodical and calming about feeding a baby kitten which he enjoyed. Perhaps it was the fact that someone was dependent on him and in return he wanted to be her sole carer.

He awoke the kitten from her nap before shaking the bottle in front of her knowing she'd be excited about food. Severus had never met any one who loved food as much as this cat did. It seemed to be the easiest thing to win her over.

She chirped, walking over to him in approval. He put his feet on the desk as he picked the kitten up into the nook of his elbow and began feeding her. He was surprised at how quickly she gulped down the milk considering her tiny frame but then again. He knew for a fact that the cat had been malnourished and was meant to grow in the size of a Kneazle. An animal that's ears would be able to reach his knee despite his 6.1ft figure. He watched as her brightened eyes stared up at him again in utter devotion.

If it was something Severus relished, it was loyalty. Loyalty which he knew a Kneazle possessed; which he knew Bear possessed. Yes, she was definitely going to be his familiar whether Minerva liked it or not. He wasn't the greatest at sharing but doing a trial run for a week and a half had taught him that he was extremely aware of her absence when she was with Minerva. And to him, it felt like something was missing when she wasn't around.

She finished the bottle rather quickly and Severus quickly refilled it, watching as her fluffy paws, pawed the container. He chuckled deeply, a smile plastered on his lips as he watched the kitten's ministrations. After a few more minutes he watched as the kitten finished the bottle and yawned.

"I suppose you've had a rather taxing lunch" He chuckled sarcastically as he placed her onto the pillow Minerva had left on his desk for Bear. He observed as her head hit the pillow and she was instantly lulled off to sleep. Severus grabbed one of his pens, transfiguring it into a blanket before placing it over her along with placing her teddy bear in between her front paws.

"Sweet dreams, little kitten" He mumbled, gently caressing the tufts of fur on her head as she purred.

Another hour passed by and the cat finally stretched itself out. It signalled Severus to look at the time. Yes, I suppose it is dinner. He stood up and moved away from his desk towards his door. That was until he heard the pitter patter of feet. He turned back and noticed the kitten was following him, it's stuffed toy clasped within it's teeth. He rolled his eyes, knowing it was going to be a long walk if the beast decided it was to drag it's toy the whole way to Minerva. He settled with flicking it's wand at the animals toy making it weightless before bending down and transfiguring a strap to the teddy's back so she wouldn't be dragging it around on the dirty floor by the ear.

"And if you tell anyone about this, I will deny it and you will find yourself potions ingredients"

He watched as the kitten chirped happily rubbing its head against his leg before picking up it's toy. He rolled his eyes walking away from the animal as it followed behind suite.

* * *

Minerva had set herself down next to her husband as she watched the students eating their dinner in the Great Hall. She engaged in polite chatter with him, saving a spot for her friend. He did seem to be running late. Not that she figured he cared. The hollow calculated footsteps brought her attention back to the staff entrance. Albus and her turned their heads to see her rival walking to his seat at the table. Both arched their eyebrows seeing the kitten at his heel. They both chuckled as he pulled his chair out and sat down as the cat came to rub itself against her shin.

"Ooch Bear, what are ye wearing?" She pushed her chair out grabbing hold of her cat just under her front legs and holding her out.

Hermione stared at her happily her paws extending trying to paw the woman. Minerva smiled warmly at the overjoyed look of the cat. She pulled the cat close placing the kitten on her lap before staring down at the collar.

"Beast?" Minerva arched her eyebrow at Severus as he took a bite of food from his folk. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought it a better name compared to that of '_Bear' "_ He rolled his eyes, putting his fork down and sipping his coffee.

She glared at him.

"Besides, once you get your new 'cub' whose to say I won't get mine" He smiled wickedly at her, his Slytherin traits on show.

Minerva wiped her lips on her napkin.

"I'm still looking up a spell for that Severus. Turning a bleedin' kitten into a furious tiger isn't my specialty"

"Ah but transfigurations is...supposedly" He muttered the last remark knowing he'd hear her.

"Excuse me?" She looked offended.

"Of course if the task of turning such a creature into another is too hard for the transfigurations professor well.." He shrugged baiting the proud lionness.

Minerva not liking what he was insinuating gritted her teeth in fury.

"Unless you think you can do a better job, Severus then I suggest you cease your blundering"

Severus tried fruitlessly to hide his growing smirk. If he could incentivise Minerva to find the spell sooner then he wouldn't have to wait two-three months for a pet tiger"

"Actually Minerva I bet I can find the spell quicker than you can and I'll put a wager on it"

She arched her eyebrow. His smiled even wider knowing his long-term colleague couldn't help herself when it came to their bets. Whether it be Quittage, other teachers/students affairs or how long the DADA professor would last, Minerva couldn't help herself.

"Oh? Do go on Severus!"

"How about this Min, whoever finds the spell first doesn't have to do any more Hogsmead weekends for the rest of the year"

Minerva felt pretty confident about her chances considering she had a Masters in Transfiguration.

"How about we up the anti, my dear boy. The loser also has to take on at least two of the winners patrols per week for the rest of the year and they have to wear their rivals house colours, **everyday** for the remainder of the year"

Severus held back a groan in pain but agreed to her rules.

They shook hands and Minerva smiled.

"Personally Severus, I think red and gold would be suiting to your puppy dog eyes"

He scowled at her as she sipped her wine, chuckling at she saw a small blush hit his cheeks.

"Well, personally Minerva. I believe you'd look rather stunning in Slytherine colours. I can imagine you now wearing the house snake draped around your neck" He retorted.

She chuckled at his banter.

"As brilliant as you are Severus. I believe you've met your match at this game"

_I hope so._ Severus smirked. He knew he'd have the rest of the year to be miserable but New Years was only a couple of months away, so the suffering would be in the least; A short duration.

* * *

Muhahah

Place your bets. Whose going to figure out the spell first?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys heads up this is the last chapter before Hermione is found out and returns to her actual human form (spoiler)

I'd just liked to make a note also as to why Minerva, Albus and Severus haven't been able to identify Hermione as being human. Firstly, A. Hermione's not a registered "Anigamus". B. Hermione's only significant markings are the black lines from the previous abuse that she had suffered at the hands of her uncle. C. I'm pretty sure Animagus' can't sense other Animagus' Otherwise Wormtail would've been figured out a long time ago. D. Hermione hasn't done anything out of the ordinary to make them think otherwise. She's just seen as a smart cat. If she were of to of been found out it would've been her age when Poppy cast the diagnostic test. If Hermione had been like 20 years old they would've thought otherwise. Also, I'm assuming that baby animals would be extremely rare going off the case that most people become an Animagus when they're almost adults in the wizard world. So it's extremely rare to have a kitten animagus.

So, without further a due.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Perfect Timing

The past couple days went by in a blur with Hermione finally able to build some form of routine. Hermione had been spending a lot of time between Charlies, Minerva, Severus and Hagrid. They had built up quite a well read routine. In the morning, Minerva had classes and would often place Bear with Hagrid where her and Fang would run around chasing each other as Hagrid attended to his duties as groundskeeper.

By lunchtime Hermione would then proceed to the Great Hall in search of Minerva for sustenance as Severus barely spent his lunch in others company. Minerva, by that point would generally hug and coo Hermione until she had to return to her next class. Which, for a Monday happened to be third year Transfiguration. They were learning how to turn an owl into some form of glasses which excited her to no end. She was usually seen perched on Minerva's desk watching the children as their eyes lit up in success at their achievements. Hermione had to stop herself from wanting to be apart of it. It usually upset her to think to much about the seclusion she faced as a cat.

She had indirectly tried one day as the student's were practicing. Hermione had decided she would jump onto a Ravenclaws desk and try and make friends with the bird instead. But rather than the bird attempting to play with Hermione. It tried to peck her. She was told off by not only the owl itself but Minerva had caught her and so did the flustered Ravenclaw student who was not a fan of cats, much to Hermione's dismay.

After that class, Minerva had decided to finally sit down with just her and Bear. She had cuddled the poor cat and spent a bit of time together talking to the animal about her problems. It seemed stupid but to Minerva. It made a huge difference. As she ran her thin fingers through the tufts of fur, she wondered why she hadn't of gotten a familiar previously. It was quite relaxing.

"I don't know why Severus wants to turn you into something your not" She cooed the kitten as she held her closed.

Hermione agreed by mewing and nuzzling herself into the crook of Minerva's neck.

"Ooch you are a softy" She chuckled as she turned to her beast transfigurations books before sighing. As much as she wanted to win this bet. She couldn't do it to Bear. She loved the kitten in this form and didn't want her turned into a beast just for Severus' amusement. She was such a kind and innocent kitten. Why ruin that in an attempt to turn her into some kind of monster.

She closed the book, much to Hermione's delight.

"If Severus wants to turn you into a tiger so badly; he can do it himself" She stated stubborn enough to stand up for the kitten. She did know the consequences if Severus did figure it out. She might as well get used to wearing green for the rest of the year. She groaned before her eyes shifted to the small creature that was purring and cuddling the older woman so happily.

An unconscious smile crossed the woman's lips as she rested the kitten on her chest and innervated one of her muggle romance novels to hover while she adjusted to the kitten's cuddling.

From 2-4 Hermione would usually join Charlie for his free period on Tuesdays and Thursdays. They usually ended up going to the library together and he would both sit and read together. Charlie had found it peculiar that the cat was reading but he didn't know much about Kneazles at that time to question it. He brought it down to the fact that Bear was smart and she was just looking at the pictures and was illiterate. So he took the time out to read to her which Hermione was forever grateful for.

On the other days Hermione decided to wander the castle as everyone was busy. Hermione had put an effort in to learn all the hallways so she wouldn't get caught. It wasn't until Wednesday she decided that she needed to change back to her human self and start figuring out what she needed to do. She knew she wanted to read books, however, she was only able to do that with Charlie present.

She paced along to the Ravenclaw common room, stopping before then to go into the Prefect's bathroom. In order to do that though, she had to change back.

It took over a minute to be able to fully transfigure herself back to say the password which she was then instantly let in. Checking the coast was clear, she ran up to the mirror checking herself over.

The first thing she noticed was her dark, sunken eyes with large purple rings under both. A white scarred line ran diagonal down her cheek. She had two white lined scares on the top of her forehead. She inspected them more as she pushed her unruley hair back. She had two diagonal splits on her right eyebrow. She had two healed cuts on her nose where her uncle had broken it. When she lifted her nose up she could see one of the nostrils a lot smaller and more ovally shaped compared to the other. It still stung in pain as well.

As she looked at her neck she only appeared to see the tops of a hypertrophic, redish scar just protruding from the centre of her collar bone with the rest hiding under her stop. She touched the collar he had given her thankful that he had charmed it to allow it expand as she grew. One blessing at least.

She reached the hem of her dirtied, bloodied shirt trying to lift it but was met with severe resistance and pain. She screamed in agony as she pulled on the top finding that it was practically stuck to the scarring of her back. She collapsed to the ground, tears falling down her face as she panted for breathe. She panicked wondering why it wouldn't come off.

As she calmed down a little she finally stood up and turned her back to the mirror trying to see what had happened. Her eyes lit up in fear, where her shirt felt like glue to her back were patches of thick blood blood where her uncles scarred words should have been. They blotched on her upper and lower back, sticking to the wounds and making it impossible to take her shirt off without assistance. She cried harder. She needed help.

After around 10 minutes of panicking Hermione decided she would at least attempt to have some form of a proper, solitary bath. Something which she had not had the pleasure in in such a long time. She saw the large bath across the far end of the room and decided to remove her pants and underwear seeing that they were the only two items she was able to remove. She gently lowered her lower body on to the stairs and proceded to wash them as much as possible. No doubt they would take ages to dry. She presumed that she'd be staying in here until she student's bothered to flock in.

It took a while for her to be fully emerged in the hot bath. She hadn't had anything like it in such a long time. She felt absolutely amazing despite the stinging pulses that were running down her back due to her wounds. Still, she had dealt with worse pain before and it wasn't nothing compared to this. She was in heaven.

After attempting to wash her hair Hermione got out the bath and left her pants on the floor. She decided that she was going to attempt the tiger transformation before they did. She had no intention of being transformed into a tiger unless if it was of her own volition especially if it risked her being exposed. But then again, she stared down at her ratty shirt and pants that sat away from her.

She needed to figure out how she was going to proceed before she ran this home out. She knew as the mornings got chillier that she would be unable to leave this home and move back onto the streets but she couldn't stay an animal forever until she found a place that she could hide away and be human so she could at least learn again. For gosh sakes, there was a giant library mocking her. That's excludes Minerva's and Severus' pile of books that lay in their dormatories.

She sighed.

And the only way she was going to be able to get to it is by working out their timetables so she knew where they'd be. For example, she knew tomorrow that Minerva had five classes as according to a timetable she had found on Minerva's desk when she was teaching. That meant that the witch wouldn't be in her rooms all day. It meant that Hermione could practically learn as much as she could until her hearts content. She was amendment about finding a way to turn herself into a tiger before either of them could.

She knew from the childhood stories on witches that spells on people came at a price and with Hermione's luck; she'd be the one wearing the price.

Hermione had left the bathroom two hours later. She felt bad but she was skipping Severus today and heading straight back to the rooms to relax and sleep. She did feel bad for the man. He didn't seem to have anybody. Much like Hermione.

She ran down the hall.

* * *

"How about this one, dear. Ben is three years old. He's described as a shy but well mannered child. He plays well with other children and has a very bubbly personality"

Hermione was regretful with entering Minerva's quarters. To say the least, she should be with Severus. At least he wanted her. Minerva's infatuation with adopting a child had put Hermione in sour mood. She idly sat by on the couch watching as they sifted through piles and piles of files of different profiles of adoptive children. Each one Hermione was jealous of for even being considered. She noticed Albus didn't wear the same positive attitude as his wife. With every male name she called, a slight scowl irritated his lips. He didn't want a male child that was for sure and it put Hermione in a somewhat happier mood.

She had been watching them both for the better part of an hour. Her head rested neatly on her paws.

"I thought we agreed we'd get a girl"

"I know dear, I'm just scanning through our options. From the 120 files we have on record from both Scotland and England, we only have about 3 magical children and two of those are males"

"Whose the third?" He asked curiously brushing his beard.

"Celestein. She's eight"

"Perhaps we should make up possibility piles. I'll put her as a maybe" Albus concieded thinking both their options were rather limited. He really did want a magical child but he was prepared to sacrifice that for the happiness of his wife.

Albus shook his legs out muttering something about him not being young anymore before coming to sit down next to Bear who was still observing Minerva.

"What do you think, Bear?" Albus asked ruffling the fur on her head.

She wanted very much to hiss at the fact that they were thinking of adopting anyone but her, but then again. She didn't feel like she belonged here either.

"Oh please, Albus. A cat isn't going to make a decision for us"

"Perhaps not my dear. Though it may help with at least some small insight. Kneazles are quite good judges of character no less"

He picked up one of the files and showed her the picture.

Without bothering to read the bibliography she shook her head.

"See there you go. She's helping already" Albus chuckled earning a glare from his wife.

He picked up another file. Hermione noticed the picture. A small scrawney girl with blonde hair and sunken eyes.

"Ooh she's a domestic abuse case"

"What is?"

"This one?"

"Chelsey, 4 years of age. Was removed from her home after her father and mother were caught beating the poor girl outside a local shopping centre. Says parents were arrested and the are currently looking for a permanent home"

"Oh the poor dear" Minerva sat down next to her husband placing her hands on her mouth and continuing to read.

Hermione gulped feeling guilty. She shouldn't have been so quick to judge knowing the children were possibly in the same position as her. She had never considered that. She had always assumed Albus and Minerva wanted a normal child who hadn't seen the edge of the blade pointed at them. Who was essentially human. Not like Hermione. She didn't believe herself human after her uncle had told her so.

She purred in pain close to tears.

"What do you think of this one Bear?" Albus asked.

Her sullen eyes looked into his bright cheerful ones.

Hermione gulped. She felt awful for judging. At least these children were human. As her uncle had told her, she was a good for nothing little swot who deserved to rot. Who was nothing more than an animal. Nothing more than dirt. Her bottom lip quivered in pain as a whimper escaped her lips.

Nodding her head she turned back to the couple to give them her answer.

"Mew" (_"She deserves a home more than I do"_) She grabbed her stuffed teddy bear in her teeth and jumped off the couch leaving the room towards the bedroom.

"Ooch where are you off to Bear?" Minerva called out but the cat refused to acknowledge her.

Minerva tsked. She'd have to ask Bear in her Animagus form once the animal had stopped her strop. Honestly, the animal was just as bad as a child.

"That's possibly two down Albus and about 100 more to go" Minerva ran her fingers through her hair.

The headmaster sighed. "I'll put the kettle on"

They had spent over three hours looking through cases until they decided to go to bed. Minerva had spent about 10 minutes trying to find Bear.

"Ooch, that bloody cat" She checked under the coffee table for her but she was unable to find her. _Perhaps she wanted to be left alone for a while. _Minerva sighed standing up and brushing her gown.

"Well, if she's just going to sulk; she can sleep in the living room tonight"

She walked back to her room leaving her bedroom door slightly ascew in case Bear wanted to come back into the bedroom during the night.

Hermione awoke about 30 minutes after Minerva and Albus went to bed. She had been sleeping on the dining room chair for the last couple of hours trying to ignore them fondling over cases of children who needed a home.

She jumped up on the couch and wrapped her tail round her body as she cozied herself next to the fire.

* * *

Minerva woke up in the middle of the night hearing a sharp scream pierce the air. She instantly threw the covers back and shook her husband awake.

"Albus, Albus. Wake up" She shoved him.

He groaned turning to his side.

"5 more minutes, Minerva"

A child's crying pierced the room alerting the older man. His eyes shot open as he threw back the covers.

"Oosh" She grabbed her wand running towards the door.

Hermione felt like she was having a panic attach. She grabbed her chest in pain, sweat running down her forehead. She felt like she was back there again. Back at her uncles. Back with the beatings. Tears streamed down her face. Her face. She stared down at her hands, noticing she had returned to her human form.

"Oh no" She muttered before hearing heavy paced footsteps running towards her. She groaned in pain. Closing her eyes and focusing on her cat form.

The door slammed open with a woosh. Minerva's eyes surveyed the room. Nothing. Nothing but...Bear. Bear was staring at her scared to death.

"Ooch. Bear was that you?"

Bear gulped backing away as she came close to her.

"Gosh, you've got a set of lungs on ya girl" She picked her up and inspected the mere kitten.

"Ay did you have a nightmare?"

Bear nodded hesitantly.

"Ooch, you poor dear" She hugged the kitten before turning to her husband who was still half awake.

"My dear. What on Earth was that noise? I swear I heard a child crying"

Minerva chuckled lightly.

"Cats are very capable creatures, They can of imitating a baby's cry. I believe Bear was just lonely and calling out for us" She kissed the kitten's head.

"Come dear"

Albus ran his hand through his hair.

"Me or the cat?" Albus asked curiously.

She chuckled as Albus watched the couple return to their quarters.

* * *

Hermione spend the next three days close by Severus and Minerva. It mainly involved Hermione attempting to meditate and turn herself into a tiger. She figured, if she could do it before and transform in a cat, she could do it again and transform into another type of cat at least.

So, every spare second she got of not being stroked or nuzzled by the two, she spent meditating. It wasn't until Wednesday at 3pm that Hermione had some type of a break through. She had been idly sitting on Severus' desk as he dealt with the unforuntate task of scrubbing cauldrons, seeing as he had not given any one detention for that day.

He appeared both slightly disgruntled yet relaxed at the same time as he read through yet another chapter on transfigurations. The guy was motivated to say the least. Hermione wished he'd just put the book and leave it be. They had a good thing going. Why ruin that?

Hermione jumped off the desk and sat in his chair out of eyesight from him. She began meditating again. Only this time, she felt an influx of tingles zip through her arms and into her chest. She didn't realise what was happening at first but somewhere along the lines she felt the shift. Her nose felt bigger and so did her body. Although, she felt completely drained. Panting heavily, she laid down on the chair wanting to sleep. She only got about 5 minutes to relax before her keen hearing picked up his movement. He was walking towards the potions ingrediants room. Thank god.

Hermione jumped under his teaching desk and shifted back into her human form. Sweat dripped down her whole body. The shift this time had been exhausting. She gulped in an intake of breath as she huddled her knees up to her body and rested her forehead on her forearms.

She smiled to herself happily wanting to laugh. What took the professors over two weeks to figure out, she had managed the feat in two days. Maybe she did belong here or maybe perhaps here wasn't her destiny. She had learnt to change into both a cat and a tiger. Maybe she could even learn to turn into a bird. That way she could just fly away. She'd be able to make a life for herself. Granted it would involve beggining, borrowing and lastly, stealing. Much to Hermione's morals against stealing. She'd be okay.

Her future was looking somewhat bright again.

She jumped as she heard the sound of a couldron drop to the ground. Hermione gulped in shock instantly transforming back into her kitten form before she looked around the corner to see Severus staring at a small black cauldron in anger. Considering how far it was away, Hermione deduced that he must have thrown it against the wall.

"Bloody Gryffindores ruining my cauldrons"

Hermione's impecable eye sight could pick up a chip in the side with a small break running down the side of the cauldron. She wondered if that was from Severus or the student. Either way, she didn't want to get on the man's bad side. She had practically almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the clatter. Hermione slid herself back onto the table and onto her pillow as she continued watching the man polish the cauldrons by hand.

She didn't know when she had drifted off to sleep but she was lulled awake by the sounds of a vilanous laugh.

Her eyes fluttered open and stared at the man with a cheshire grin as he marked the page he had been looking at.

"Finally, the bloody spell. Minerva's going to be paying a heavy price for this" He laughed.

Hermione shuddered in fear.

* * *

Badda-Boom.

**Please Review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys so I was asked as to whether or not this story will continue into Hermione's pre-Hogwarts and Hogwarts days. Well, the answer is yes, the story will go on until Hermione graduates Hogwarts.

Don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 11: Crash!

He raised his wand at the animal flicking his wand twice before circling it anti-clockwise.

"Infantem et bestia" He stated clearly. Hermione closed her eyes in fear but felt nothing. No tingling, no pain. She opened her eyes staring at a confused Severus before staring down at her paws. Nothing had changed. Thank god.

He said it again. This time flicking his wand once more.

Hermione instantly felt the tingle through her spin and faze into her paws. She looked down noticing her larger than usual paws and jumped in shock.

"MEW!"

Severus groaned staring at the kitten whose paws had only changed, however the rest of her body had remained the same. He sighed throwing the book on the desk before walking out of the room to get the later version of the book, muttering about lack of consistencies in editions.

Hermione threw herself off the desk transforming into her human form before staring down her hands in fear.

'Oh thank god' She breathed a sigh of relief seeing her normal hands.

"Blood Minerva making me-"

The door swung open. Severus still had his head down casted in a book. He looked up to see the animal on his desk. Only this time, instead of cat he saw a tiger. He dropped his book in shock before pacing over to the tiger and picking her up.

"H-How?"

He thought about it. Perhaps the spell just took a while to transfer into the whole body. So rather a delayed spell than an instant onset.

"Mew!"

Severus groaned as he stared at the tiger kitten outstretched in his arms. He had thought it would be fully grown not some unfortunately adorable cub.

"Well, I suppose it's better than Minerva's efforts and you are in fact a tiger" He stood up from his desk and walked over to the fire place. Hermione watched as he stuck his head into the flames.

'What on Earth?'

Her eyes widened in fear as she jumped off the desk and ran over to him. Severus didn't realise the cub had moved until he felt a tugging on his cloak. He turned back seeing the cub trying to pull him away from the fire.

"What are you doing?" He ripped his cloak from the cubs mouth. He tried again but the cub continued to grab him and wrench him out.

He shoved her away one last time before calling for the woman who replied instantly.

"I have something of utter importance to show you regarding out bet, Tabby" He smirked but rolled his eyes feeling the tug of the kitten attempting to pull his head out of the flames again.

He sighed after hearing Minerva sigh and inform him that she would be coming in a minute.

He smirked before turning around to the kitten about to yell at the bloody thing but stopped. He could see the utter panic and terror in it's eyes as a result of him putting his head through the flames.

He deduced that the kitten had been scared at that its' master was in some sort of peril.

"Bleedin' animals" He stood up, grabbing the cat off the floor and plopping her down on to the desk in order to inspect her. She looked like any ordinary tiger apart from the fact that her black strips criss-crossed over some areas of her backs and were more triangular shaped down her front legs unlike her back legs, which only retained maybe three or four oddly placed lines.

Her face even had a asymmetrical black markings that looked very similar to scars. He ran his hands over her left cheek noticing a particular black line that diagonally crossed over most of her cheek. His hand trailed down to another that lied just on her collar bone. A thick black marking. Bear turned away from him, not liking his touch in that particular spot. Still though, Severus persevered down to her paws. Now that he could clearly see her distinct personal markings he could now inspect them. His eyes trailed down to her back in which criss-crossed badly all the way down. He tried to stroke her upper back but she moved away from his touch not enjoying it.

The other problem was that now because of the lack of fur he could easily see her frame and Severus stomach churned. She didn't look healthy. She looked ill despite his and Minerva...and much to his displeasure Hagrids and Mr Weasleys interventions. Though, she had only been with them just a little over two weeks. He could consider the fact that it would take some time for her to be up to full health. Although, now he could understand why she had slept so often. She was a bloody tiny thing under all that ungodly fur.

Severus heard the flames grow higher and instantly lept into action. Grabbing the pup and forcing her to sit on his lap in order to surprise the woman.

"My apologies Severus. I had been in a meeting after being informed by two of my Gryffindores that one of the fourth years was attempting to sell drugs to them"

She growled angrily. Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Oh and who was in fact the perpetrator"

"Marcus Lavendar" She sighed rubbing her temples trying to de-stress.

"Mr. Lavendar has never been the brightest candle compared to others"

She scowled at him.

"We've made an agreement with him that he will not be expelled if he informs us who his other accomplices area"

"And has he?"

"Yes, Argus is keeping his eyes out for the other boys as we speak. The other staff are to inform Albus if they see them and pray-tell they do. In any case, you have something to tell me"

A wicked smile crossed his lips. Minerva knew it only meant bad news.

"Time to pay up Tabby. I won and you lost" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Why would you think for a second that you have won"

His eyes glared at her before pulling the tiger out from his lap. Minerva didn't look so surprised. He knew Severus was a capable man. She was even less surprised due to the fact that she had given up trying to turn Bear into a tiger two days ago after she finally bothered spending 20 minutes researching the spell.

"What's your point Severus?" She arched her eyebrow as she brushed her hands through the pups fur feeling the fuzz that radiated from the animal.

"Perhaps you had not noticed this but Bear is no longer a Kneazle" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. For a lack of a better word; he felt unappreciated.

"Oh please Severus. How do I know this isn't some Slytherin tactic at hand. No, I'd rather prefer a demonstration if you will"

He rolled his eyes again.

"And why would I do that?" He said stubbornly.

"It was a simple enough spell to recreate. Two flicks of the wand in a downwards stroke of less than a 30cm movement followed by a quick flick of the wand of no greater than a 5cm movement. Lastly, anti-clockwise movement of the wand with a no greater circumference of less than 15cm followed by the words 'Infantem et bestia'" He stated from memory alone.

Minerva's eyes lit up.

"That is not the correct spell" She commented, her hand stopped running her fingers through the tigers fur. Her words even set Hermione on edge.

Severus' eyebrow arched.

"Obviously, I think otherwise as you can see by my evidence" He swished his hand at the cat.

She shook her head.

"Severus, the words 'Trigris ut Catulus' are stated first before you are to administer to the wand movements. That book you used is heavily theorectical and only provides a temporary partial augmentation to an individual's features. Such as, if one were to want a fin instead of legs" She opened the book to illustrate her point however he slammed it shut and stood up angrily.

"I knew Gryffindores were sore losers but surely even you aren't blind enough to see that the spell did in fact work, Minerva"

She scoffed.

Hermione's ears peaked. This was bad to say the least.

"Are you really arguing with me boy. I have a masters in Transfiguration"

"Obviously, you are too stubborn of a witch to admit that you don't know everything"

"Well, if you believe yourself so smart Severus, then do the spell again with me watching"

She brandished her wand and trained it on Hermione.

"Finit Incantat-"

'SLAM'

All three of them jumped in shock at the door opening.

"Sorry to interrupt professors but the Headmaster gave me instructions to inform you if there was anything drug related, ma'am. See there's student's smoking in the storeroom. I came as soon as I saw the little rotten bastards"

"Oh for the love of- ... Thank you Argus" She turned to her friend.

"Severus" She nodded for him to follow. He looked down at the pet tiger on the desk still looking quite shell shocked. He scratched his face. Somethings really not right here.

Rather than inviting Bear to come with them he took off on his own accord seeing whether or not the animal would come by its own accord. He figured if the animal had something or was at least smart enough to sense the possible exposure that was going to come after catching the students, the kneazle would simply hide or run away.

Instead it trailed after Minerva's heel still in it's tiger form. Curious.

They raced down to the second floor and caught sight of the storage room.

"I propose we quietly move in, I'd like to catch the dunder heads who think it's appropriate to bring illicit substances into this school" Severus suggested going against the Gryffindore's usual guns blazing technique. Minerva agreed. This school had had a lot of controversy over the years, especially with students dying. They didn't need to add another piece to the flame.

Severus cast a Silencio on the door allowing it to be opened quietly. The storeroom was quite large. It held extraneous materials that were usually more suited to the Groundskeepers duties. The storeroom was dimly lit and his three rows of large shelves that were possible double the size of Severus himself. They silencioed their feet as they heard the voices.

"20 grams is 60 galleons" They heard the teenage voice. From sound alone, Severus could deduce that their was at least three maybe four student's with one rather fat boy that was pacing. They moved slowly around the bend about to corner them but in the split second they were too slow.

"RUN!" The fat boy screamed his lungs out. Severus tried to pull swiftly around the bend but was knocked back by the hufflepuff fat boy who had practically speared Severus' rather skinny body to the wall. He groaned in annoyance angry that a mere child had gotten the better of him. There would definitely be hell to pay. In his slight seconds of distraction, glaring the boy down as he ran out of the storeroom along with another shorter blonde haired boy Minerva's voice came out of the blue.

"SEV-"

'CRASH'

'Oof'

All the air had practically left his lungs as he was forcefully shoved. Needless to say, he felt woozy as soon as he lifted his head off the ground. Feeling fresh liquid run down from his upper temple. He dabbed at it with his fingers feeling woozy and not understanding what had just occurred. Taking in a gulp of air he tried to sit up with the help of Minerva who was attempting to help him of course.

"What happened?" He grunted as he was leaned against the wall.

"I'm not sure, I thought you were going to get crushed and then...I don't...and you came tumbling towards me and the bleeding shelves came down" She stared at the amount of dust and mess.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Severus questioned feeling his head once again then his eyes widened in fear.

"There was movement. I think it was Bear but then she got bigger. It all happened so fast" Minerva stated worried that she had actually seen a human form as oppose to a tiger.

"Oh god, Bear" He struggled to stand up still concussed from the fall.

"What?" Minerva noticed the man's complete panic.

"Bear. It was Bear. Stop asking questions woman help me" He growled using his wand to move items and the broken shelving now smashed to pieces.

Minerva moved quickly in fear thinking of the small animal trapped under the weight of both the shelving and the gardening instruments.

"BEAR!" She called out hoping to hear a howl or a whimper or anything to tell if she was alive.

Severus threw another piece to the side and his eyes lit up in utter terror.

"M-Minerva I-I see a hand" a small hand and wrist streaked in dirt, blood and scarring stuck out from the rest of the material. He lifted a few more seeing an unruley amount of tangled hair. Minerva moved round to help him and was able to levitate the small child's body out of the wreckage.

"What on Earth?" Minerva placed her down and immediately checked for a pulse.

"Oh thank god" She placed a hand over heart in relief.

"She still has a pulse..and she's breathing" He told her as he worked to try and severe the bleeding that was emerging from several wounds along her forehead, arms, legs and stomach.

"Send a patronous to Poppy. We'll move her to the infirmary immediately" He levitated her body out of the room attempting to stabilize her as much as possible.

* * *

Albus had immediately met them at the infirmary, stating that Poppy was currently attending to a boy who had just fallen off his broom at a rather large height. He took the small child from them.

"She's seriously injured. I need to go and get some additional potion supplies from my store room" Severus stated as blood leaked down his head. Albus watched as the man immediately dashed off.

"Minerva will you please go with Severus in case he collapses. I'll take care of the child until Poppy is able to see to her"

Minerva reclutantly agreed and caught up to Severus in her Animagus form.

As Albus turned to the row of beds, he selected the one in the furthest corner, opposite Poppys desk. He then quickly raced to the potions cabinet trying to find anything could help the child. He decided on a numbing potion and an calming drought. He returned back to the girl just in time to see her eyes fluttering open. He gulped. She didn't need to be awake. Not for this. Not for her injuries.

He poured half the potion into a goblet before bringing it to the girls cut and bleeding lips.

"Here, my girl. You need to drink this immediately. It'll help with the pain" He held her head in his hands as he poured the drink down her throat hoping that it would help. She whimpered choking lightly but managed to swallow the potion. The changes happened within a few seconds. He saw her whole body relax despite the uncomfortable position she was in.

Albus took a few seconds to leave quickly in order to speak to Poppy who was working a few beds down.

"Is she stable?" Poppy asked, sweat pouring down her face as she finished up with her patient as quickly as possible.

"Yes Poppy. I believe she's just awoken"

"That's no problem at all Headmaster. I will only be two minutes at most. Please make sure she's comfortable as possible" Poppy was hard away working on an unconscious fifth year Slytherin who had an unfortunate tumble of his broom during the latest Quittage match. Unfortunately, he had two broken ribs, a broken wrist, a moderate level concussion and a tibia and fibia that had been shattered on impact. He had profusely bleeding out when he was brought in. It was lucky enough that Hooch was there but it was still enough to make the boy look close to deaths door.

Albus came back into the room just as he spied the girl attempting to sit up in bed but failing miserably in doing so. Albus could instantly see that she was both too weak and her body was too injured to agree with her. Despite the numbness that surrounded her.

"Ah, ah, ah. My dear. You've had a very nasty accident and I need you to remain still for me until Poppy can see to you?" She was hesitant and stared up at him in fear instantly wanting to hide. He could see her body visibly shaking and took it as a sign of shock.

He sat down beside her, wanting to try and give her as much company as needed. He removed a blanket from the nearside cabinet and gently placed it over her legs before rolling it up to her neck.

"How's that my dear?" She didn't say anything in return. Rather, she looked as though she was ready to pounce and leave like a cat backed into a corner. He breathed a sigh of pain. Never before had he seen a child so broken and scarred by him.

To say the older man was shocked was an understatement. Now that he could properly inspect her figure, he could see why everyone was in a state of panic. Sunken eyes with scars covering her face from abuse. She wore a white long sleeved shirt covered in blood, dirt and stained yellow from sweat. Her black track pants were ripped. He noticed that she had no shoes on. He took a breathe watching as the young girl's lower jaw shook and her eyes rimmed red with tears as she remained laying, curled up on her left side.

"Would you please speak to me, dear. I don't wish you any harm. You're safe here" He told her hoping it would calm her nerves. His words seemed to have helped a little. He noticed her shoulders at least trying to relax down but she still looked rather tense.

"I've given you a numbing potion for your body. However, I still need to ask if you are in any pain at all" She looked up at him and gulped before shaking her head.

He smiled merrily at the girl.

"That's good" He moved over to the calming draught and placed a half into the goblet before bringing it over to her lips.

"Now do you think you can be a brave girl and take another gulp of medicine for me, please?" He asked in a genuine manner. The girl was still hesitant and shaking but nodded in any case. She had known Albus for two weeks and he had never made any approach to hurt her. She tried to move her hand towards the drink but her body wasn't complying. Her whole felt stiff. She whimpered in fear, tearing streaming down her face. She didn't want to cry in front of her man who had raised her for the fortnight. She tried to keep her sobbing to a minimum hoping he wouldn't react to her crying in the same way her uncle did. Instead, he just smiled down at her and helped bring her chin down so she could sip on the drink.

It tasted slightly lemony. Not sharp but more like a honey lemon. He smiled as she drunk the rest of the potion before allowing her head to rest back on the pillow.

"How does that feel?" He asked whilst placing the goblet back onto the side. She licked her lips, enjoying the taste before nodding. She felt her body relax a lot more enjoying the warmth that encapsulated her.

"Now Poppy won't be more than a minute longer but do you mind telling me how you got here, child?" He said as calmly as he could. She sniffed before looking down at the blanket.

"I-I didn't want to hurt Mimi. I lost my home and she was... only... t-the only person who had been nice to me s-since...since, my p-parwents passed away" She avoided looking at him, tearing streaming down her cheeks.

He sighed considering the girls' situation.

"My dear, how long were you planning on masquerading as a cat for? Eventually, Minerva would have found out"

She shrugged her shoulders hopelessly looking away from him and staring at the wall.

"I wasn't t-thinking long-twerm" Hermione gulped hugging herself and rocking. She closed her eyes wanting her mother to hold her, or Minerva.

"A-are you going to t-tewll her?"

He thought about it, taking in the girl's state. Minerva had seen the girl's fall from grace as she pushed Severus out of the way. To be honest, he really didn't have to tell her. Minerva had already likely figured it out and was probably coming to terms with the fact that an orphaned child had been literally sitting on their lap the whole time they searched for a child to adopt.

"No my dear"

She turned to him in surprise. Perhaps she could still get away from the situation in the end but her hopes crashed like waves on the beach as the next words spilled from his mouth.

"I believe you should be the one to tell her...Only when you believe the time is right of course"

More tears streaked down her face in fear. She would be abandoned again, left to rot on the streets or worse. In a basement chained to the floor. No, no she couldn't go through that again. Ignoring the numbness that encapulated her body, she grabbed her hair pulling it in fear now wanting her teddy so badly.

_Where was he?_

_Where did I leave him?_

_Oh gosh! He was in Mimi's room. _Hermione wanted to scream.

She began to whimper and sob into her hands. Albus could instantly both arms were practically broken even without casting a diagnostic spell.

"Sh, Sh. It's alright dear. Everything is going to be okay" He tried to comfort her not wanting to touch her seeing the state that she was in. He wanted to give her a second dose of calming drought immediately so she wouldn't cause herself anymore pain but he didn't want to overdose the poor girl.

"Headmaster" He turned seeing Poppy with weary eyes instantly staring down at the sobbing girl.

"And who is this?" Poppy asked concerned taking in the girls form.

"My dear, do you mind telling us your name?" Albus asked gentle.

She stared at them before nodding.

"It's...it's Hermione"

"Hermione" Albus tried the foreign name on for size.

"What a beautiful name. Poppy will you please assist our dear Hermione with a diagnostic examination. I believe Severus and Minerva did all they could to try and sever the bleeding and keep her stable"

"Of course Headmaster" She waved her wand producing a list of all her current injuries.

\- "Bones: Stable, transverse fractures of the two floating ribs and most distal true rib on anatomical right side. three ribs on the right side are feactured but stable. tibia in her right leg has a compound fracture. It appears so does the distal radius in her right forearm. She has several abnormally healed fractures throughout her humerus, radius and ulna that looks like an older injury. The bones will have to be reset in order for her to grow properly".

-"Muscles: Grade two tearing of the distal section of the rectus femoris, Grade 2 tearing of the soleus and gastrocneumus. Grade 1 tearing of the two heads of the bicep in her left arm".

\- "Malnutrition: Looks as though Hermione suffers from Osteomalacia, Protein-energy malnutrition, Vitamin K deficieny, Vitamin D deficiency".

-"Pertaining to the skin: she currently has a few cuts an abraisons down her body, however Severus and Minerva have done a good job in healing the internal and external bleeding so that's not to worry about too much. You've got quite a list of injury to the epidermis and dermis"

Hermione hadn't realised understood too much of what she said but she could instantly tell it was bad.

Poppy stared down the long list of injuring that had happened to her pertaining to whippings, burning of the skin, cuts by sharp instruments. She thought better of reading it out and passed the sheet onto Albus to read through. As professional as Poppy was she had to take a moment to breath before turning to the poor little girl who was now her newest patient.

"I believe we'll begin with cleaning you up first so we can get a better look at you" She lifted her wand up. "No doubt that you would like to be removed of that dirt covering you" Poppy flicked her wand casting a scourify so she could finally the girls face, now riddled with clearly marked scars and new cuts. Poppy gulped trying to put on a brave face.

"Right, we'll need to get you out of those clothes first. Albus could you please give us a minute"

He nodded about to stand up if it wasn't for the door knocking open, alerting them. Poppy opened the blind partially ajar to see who would cause such a loud statement in her domain.

Hermione watched as the two people she had come to know as the closest thing she had to a false family came racing through the door. Minerva carrying her stuffed teddy whilst Severus strutted in with a less than pleasing frown attached to his pale face. She knew he always walked like that but it was even more intimidating now that she was in a human form. Her body began to shake in fear at the revelation at what was to come. Despite her injuries, she immediately jumped off the bed and hid underneath it for safety, no longer caring about the pulsing pain radiating down her boy. She whimpered feeling the shocks of pain push against her body. Something didn't feel right.

"Where is the bloody chit?" Severus harsh tone cut through the air. It sounded awful but the combination of Severus' concussion, a five year old injured under his watch, as well as being tricked by said five year old were mixing with his emotions.

Tears slid down the small girls face as she cuddled up into the corner, hidden by the shadows of the bed.

Albus stared in shock about to raise his voice at the man who had caused the injured girl to hide. He had made some great progress with her in the few minutes they had been chatting and hoped it hadn't been ruined.

"I believe you've just scared the poor girl, Severus. Do try in future not to burst through doors it really does not do well for the Hogwarts staff image. I do try quite hard to recruit new DADA teachers"

Severus rolled his eyes as he ducked his head under the bed scanning. Hermione's eyes widened in fear as he caught sight of her.

"There you are?"

Hermione screamed in panic as he flicked his wand levitating her out from under the bed. The girl felt like her world was going under again. She'd be beaten severely for lying and pretending to be a cat before being shoved back into the arms of her uncle who would no doubt kill her.

As Severus laid her back onto the bed he heard the pathetic mumbles of the girl.

"Pwease, pwease, pwease, I'm sorry. Don't take me back. I won't do it again. I pwomise; I just wanted a home" Her shortened breath demonstrated her state of panic.

"Deep breaths, dear. That's it it in... and... out...2...3..." Poppy tried to settle the girl, breathing with her whilst comtemplating the scolding she was going to give Severus for his blatant disregard for others.

Sharp, weazing breaths brought Poppys attention back to the poor girl.

"Pweaze don't hurt me. I-I just w-wanted a mommy and daddy" She whimpered, black spots blotched her vision as she sat on the bed, staring down at the bedding trying to avoid any and all contact.

Tears were streaming down Hermiones face. She had decided the split second they turned their heads away she was going to make a run for it. She had no doubt over stayed her welcome. She believed that these people were more than likely to deal their punishment out to her as soon as she had calmed down enough to accept it.

"Dear, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you. We just want to ask you a few questions then we'll get you cleaned up okay?"

Hermione shook her head fearful of the interrogation she was going to receive.

"Pweaze, pweaze, pweaze" She whispered to herself trying to calm herself down whilst begging them not to harm her.

"Perhaps another calming draught might be of assistance"

"I'm not sure Headmaster. She's never taken them before and I'm concerned she might overdose if I give her too much" The likelihood of the girl falling into a coma was quite likely but Poppy did not want to state it aloud to the girl.

"Hermione, dear please. We have to know how you ended up in such a state. You didn't have those wounds from the accident"

The girl was still clearly shaking and trying to rock herself to calm down.

Albus sighed knowing that the information was unlikely to come due to the current crisis.

"Come Severus. I believe Hermione needs some time to settle before she will answer any of our questions"

Severus seethed threw his teeth and placed the bundle of healing potions for the girl on the night stand before agreeing.

"Now my boy, lets leave the dear women alone to deal with the poor girl. She's been through quite an ordeal" He placed his hand on Severus' back guiding him out of the room.

Hermione looked up seeing the sad look in the old man's twinkling eyes. She gulped before looking at Severus seeing the glint in his eyes. She knew that look. It was the look of betrayal...and guilt.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, firstly. I know a few reviewers have suggested I get a beta reader. I'm just gonna say now that I don't have any interest doing that. Mainly because I'm trying to smash this story out so you guys can read it. Yes, there's a few grammar mistakes but I'm more happy about you guys actually enjoying the story and it having a good plot. Also, I don't know if it's happening with any of you guys but when I right click on a word in these documents the first correction it comes up with is 'Emoji'. I don't particularly use this word but I have know idea why that's happening.

_Spoiler alert: The next chapter will be a more Hermione/Minerva centric and how Minerva comes to be Hermione's mother, so stay tuned for that. _

Don't forget to review.

* * *

Minerva and Poppy had spent the better part of an hour trying to coax Hermione out from under the bed. After Severus and Albus had left, the woman tried to soothe the poor girl, telling her that everything would be alright and that they would work it out. Still, though. The girl didn't believe them and the split second they had turned from her, the young girl had hidden under the bed again much to Poppy's worry over her injuries. She was still yet to remove the girls clothes and clean her up properly let alone treat her injuries. Poppy was quiet sure by the way the girl was dragging her leg and arm that she had broken something quite badly.

She had used up most of the calming drought earlier just trying to stop the girl from screaming so loudly that he ears felt like they were going to burst when Poppy tried to touch her. That was just contact alone.

"Ooch deary, please come out. I'm sure you'd like your teddy bear back, Ay?" Minerva watched as the girl's eyes lit up with fear. She could almost register the anxiety pulsating through the girl's skin as she attempted to crawl to the side of the bed and grab her teddy bear. However, her responses were very weakened and she was still in fair amount of pain. Minerva was able to gently grab the girl and place her onto her lap before tucking her arm around the girl's waist and place her on the bed as she squirmed to be released. She watched as the girl turned on her side quickly grabbing her bear and curling up into a protective ball. That's where she remained, scrunching her eyes closed, terrified she was going to be beaten for disobeying the woman's orders.

Minerva didn't understand how the girl she knew as her familiar 'Bear', a curious but shy kitten was an extremely fearful and traumatized girl. She deducted that the cat had provided an almost protection to the girl's vulnerable state. No one particularly took notice of her as a cat unless it was to pet and feed her. Whilst as a human, the girl had likely been severely abused and beaten for any wrong-doings.

"Hermione, dear?" Poppy tried to coax the girl again after placing a spell on her to stop her being able to remove herself from the bed.

"You're quite badly hurt and I really need to see your wounds. Would you please let me help you dear?"

Hermione shuddered at the word help. She had been told on many occasions that people were trying to help her but she always ended up in the same position; beaten to a pulp. She shook her head crying into her teddy as she felt Poppy's left hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

Minerva felt guilty for not recognising that her familiar was a traumatised girl.

"Hermione?" Minerva sat down on the bed next to the small girl.

"I'm not mad that you were a kitten" She placed a soothing hand through the girl's bedraggled hair feeling her sobs wracking her body. She felt the girls breathing slow down as soon as she mentioned that she wasn't upset. So she decided to take an alternative approach.

"What you did Hermione was very brave. If you hadn't of done what you had then Severus would not be standing here today. He'd likely be dead or very, very injured. You sacrificed your identity as a familiar to save Severus' life. I know that must have been a very, very difficult decision but Hermione-" She felt the girl's shudders cease.

"I'm so, so very proud of you" She felt the tension in the girl's shoulders relax.

"Y-you are?" She heard the small voice muttered into the teddy bear.

"Of course, dear" Hermione removed her teddy away from her mouth before looking back up into the older woman's eyes seeing the love in them.

"Y-you aren't mad t-that I-I lied to you?"

"Of course not, my dear. I know what you did to survive. When I first saw you as a kitten on the streets I knew that you were alone and were very ill. I took you in because I could see that you needed someone to look after you. You needed a home. Hermione even if you weren't a kitten I would've still taken you in"

"Y-you would?"

Minerva leaned forward brushing the tear running down the girls face.

"Of course Hermione, no child should have to live on the streets. You deserve to have a family, dear girl"

Forgetting the pain, Hermione leaned forward wrapping her injured arms around Minerva's waist in comfort as she cried into her lap.

"I'm wearwy sowwy I lied to you, Mimi" Minerva massaged the girls scalp deeming that as the only place the girl wasn't injured.

"I know sweetheart and whatever you think you've done you are forgiven"

"B-but what about Sev-rus. H-He's so mad at me. He, he looked so angwy!" Hermione cried into her. Minerva shushed the girl.

"Severus has never liked to be out-smarted before. He's just upset that he was out-smarted by a five year old. Nothing more" Minerva tried to joke but it didn't seem to amuse the girl.

"Believe me, my dear. Severus will get over it. Albus and I will be speaking to him about his behaviour towards you. He shouldn't have upset you. He had no right"

"I-I learnt how to t-turn into a t-tiger for him" Hermione tried to move her left arm to rub the tears away from her eyes but found it too painful. She resigned to letting her arm rest on Minerva's lap instead.

"Aye, I know dear and you are very smart girl. I can't think of many witches and wizards in all of history that could do that. To do what you are capable of is a gift"

Hermione didn't think so, considering the amount of times she had been beaten because of having powers.

"And especially at your age. Truly remarkable. You're a brilliant girl, Hermione"

Poppy came back into the room with a tray of potions, bandages and shiny utensils.

"Now dear. I need you to help me, okay?" Minerva asked her using the girls' Gryffindore sense of bravery to coax her into getting the treatment she needed.

"I need you to let Poppy heal your wounds" Hermione hesitated in her response before she nodded.

Poppy smiled thankful to her friend before she lit her wand and ran a complex history diagnostic spell over the girl to check her the dates in which the injuries had occurred.

"Oh dear" She scanned her eyes over the girls' previous history of abuse. Hermione didn't have to guess what she was looking at to know. She turned away from the woman as Poppy continued to read her notes. Hermione began to count the bricks to the side of the room as Poppy gasped and sat down in the chair beside the girl. She didn't know what to say. The girls must have been in a world of pain before coming here. Minerva reached over and scouped the sheet out of her hand, reading the diagnosis. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks.

"Where do we even start?" Minerva asked her long time friend. Poppy gulped before grabbing a pair of scissors.

"Hermione" She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder earning her a look of confusion. "May I please have a look at your back?"

Hermione hesitated but nodded before both woman assisted Hermione on laying on her side. Seeing the dark state in patches of Hermiones' grey clothing she could assume to cut around those parts.

"When's the last time you've been able to remove your clothes, dear"

Hermione shook her head.

"I-I was twying to take showers in t-the pwerfects bathwoom but my back hurt too much and felt like it was glued on" Poppy nodded. The girls guess was quite accurate. The wounds on her upper and lower back had been healing in between matted material of her shirt, meaning that in order the material to be removed from the wound, Poppy was going to have to perform surgery.

"Was it painful when you were in your cat form?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"It didn't hurt as much as it does in this form" She stated avoiding calling herself human. She didn't believe she was. Her uncle had drilled that into her brain that she was nothing more than an utter freak. A demon. A curse. A burden.

"I knew they were there and my back was weawy painful but I was able to ignore it for the most part. It Wreawy only hurt when people touched my back"

Minerva gulped. No wonder the she was always whimpering in pain when she tried to even place her hand close to Bear's back.

"Hermione?"

The girl looked over to Poppy to see her sunken eyes. It made Hermione even more fearful until she gave her a nervous but reassuring smile.

"I have to speak to Miner...Mimi for a second. Do you mind trying to stay very still for me, please. I don't want you in any more pain. Okay?"

Hermione looked towards the window to the side that was partially open. Her only escape. However, she thought better of it. She was in too much pain to run at this moment. The best she could do was nod and accept whatever was coming.

"Minerva please" They stepped out of from the enclosed curtains before casting a silenco charm.

"What is it Poppy?"

"Hermione's injuries are quite severe. She has a number of broken bones not to mention a number of bones that need to be realigned. I also need to remove the debris of her shirt from her wounds on her back so they don't get infected"

"I see"

"This will take at least two maybe three hours. I feel that we need to put Hermione to sleep in this time"

"I agree Poppy. The poor girl looks as though she's been through a war. Likely keeping her awake will just add to her trauma. She also doesn't look like she's slept in days judging by those dark patches under her eyes"

Poppy nodded in agreement.

"I don't think Hermione's going to let me put her to sleep willingly as she very hyper-alert state despite the calming drought Albus gave her earlier"

"If you can put it in a goblet. I can try convince her too" Minerva sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Thank you, Tabby" She smiled at her friend before taking down the charm and walking into the room to find Hermione on her right side, chewing on her teddy bears ear for comfort. Minerva made a note to scourify the teddy when Hermione drifted off to sleep. Poppy moved behind her to her tray of potions which made Hermione nervous and hunch into a ball more. It made both women feel even worse for the girl. She appeared to have lost all trust in people not to harm her.

"Hermione, dear" Minerva sat down in the seat her husband was sitting in not too long ago.

"I need you to take some medicine for me if that's alright with you?" She brushed a lock out of the girl's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"M-medi - sin?" Hermione asked hesitant.

"Yes dear. It's going to help you get better" She smiled down at the girl. The girl smelt the goblet before shaking her head.

"Please dear, would you do it for me?" Minerva asked feeling guilty but she needed the girl to get better as soon as possible. The girl looked into Minerva's comforting green eyes before making her decision. She agreed to take it but on one condition.

"W-Would you s-stay with me?" The girl practically begged Minerva. Of course, the girl didn't need to ask. Minerva was adamant on never leaving the girl's side after treating the poor girl like a familiar for over a fortnight.

"Of course dear" She gently lifted Hermione's head bringing the cup up to her lips and helping her drink the sleeping drought.

Within a minute, Hermione was trying her best to fight the mere exhaustion that was creeping in on her. Her eyes were closed and she was deeply breathing in Minerva's arms by the second minute.

"Okay Poppy. Whenever you're ready" She kissed the girls forehead before sitting down and holding the girls hand.

Poppy quietly placed on a pair of latex gloves before removing the blanket off the bed and turning the girl onto her side. She laid down a plastic sheet and pulled the girl onto the plastic with Minerva's help. Next, she began to carefully cut the girl's shirt down the middle trying to remove he foreign matter without disturbing her wounds. It took Poppy over 30 minutes to fully remove the girl's shirt so she could now see the heavy length of scarring from a whip that had practically taken chunks out of the girl's back.

"Oh my" Poppy stared in shock before running her gloved hand along the severed burns that had originally stopped the girl from removing her shirt. Despite the poor healing she could still make out the words 'TRAITOR' and 'FREAK'.

Poppy's blood boiled with rage. Who in their right mind could do something to a mere child?

She moved over to the bundle of potions Severus had given him in his concussed state - something she'd have to treat as soon as she was done with the girl. Due to the poor healing of the burned in words, Poppy had to remove the necrotic tissue via a surgical scalpel. She was forever grateful that the poor child was asleep for this. She disinfected the wound before placing a healing balm followed by a thick black jello-tin substance that created barrier against bacteria. In the muggle world, it was similar substance to Vaseline jell but assisted to accelerate healing.

She then placed a de-scarring balm on the already healed wounds hoping they would go down in time. She then grabbed a role of gauze cloth and began wrapping it around most of the girls torso before helping her lay onto her back.

"Hopefully that will feel much better" She mumbled to the girl but knew for a fact that she couldn't heel her.

"Lets start with her leg first then. She's got a few fractures and tears in her right leg. I will have to reset it so it heals properly. Minerva this process may make a bit of sound, do you wish to stay here or wait outside?"

Minerva shook her head still gripping the girls hand.

"No, no I'll stay" She nodded to the woman. Poppy waved her wand working quickly to mend her leg back together before placing a rather large splint over it. She did the same to both her arms before moving over to her ribs.

"I won't be able to splint her ribs but I can accelerate the healing process. She'll really need to lie still for a few days though so she doesn't end up re-fracturing them"

She waved her wand re-knitting the broken ribs back together. Next, she began working on the girls face, healing the cuts and placing a de-scarring balm on the girls cheeks, eyebrows and forehead. She did the same to the rest of her body making sure she had not missed any scar or wound.

The entire process took over three hours and Hermione was still luckily out cold.

"Due to her nutrient deficiencies, she'll be on a cocktail of potions for the next few weeks. We'll have to apply the de-scarring paste twice a day if we want any significant improvements. Massage for the scar tissue will have to be done on her back so that her skin is pliable enough to grow with the rest of her body as she gets older. Other then that, I want to put her on at least six small meals a day minimum and plenty of rests. As I recall from my St Mungos days, five year olds need at least 10-13 hours of sleep per day. However, I believe in the girls current state, she'll be up to at least 15-17 hours"

Minerva nodded running her fingers through the girls hair as Poppy placed a pair of striped hospital pajamas on the girl.

"How long will she be in the infirmary for?" Minerva licked her lips.

"I'd say at least a week minimum to ensure that's she's progressing along" She finished the last buttons of the girls top before wrapping several blankets around her.

"I have to start writing up my notes and looking up the appropriate dosage for nutrition potions for a five year old considering we've never had one grace our halls before"

"Thank you Poppy"

"No need. I'd of helped the girl no matter what. Just a shame we had to find out about her this way. I wished she'd of come up to us sooner" Poppy left to attend to her paperwork.

Minerva turned back to the girl in sadness.

"Me too" She muttered.

After an hour, the sounds of Severus complaining filled the air. Not enough to wake up the two sleeping residents but enough to annoy Poppy to her wits end. She had had a long day to say the least and was planning on having a class of wine later this evening. Perhaps a whole bottle if he had to continue listening to Severus.

"I feel fine you bloody woman now release me" He scolded her however, unlike the students Poppy was not afraid of the bat of the dungeons and immediately rounded on the man.

"You have a mild concussion Severus. You are to be kept overnight for observation until I deem you ready for release. Now quite complaining, put your pajamas on and hop into bed" She drew the curtains around the bed closest to the sleeping girl. As much as she could before returning to her duties. He rolled his eyes before removing his robe and lying back on the bed.

"Blood women" He seethed before removing a copy of Potions weekly and began reading.

* * *

Hermione heads pulsed with fog as her eyes began to flutter. Her head spun and it began difficult to remember where she was nor what had happened. She breathed out loud, playing with the fact that her previous 7 months of reality had may in fact been a dream. That was on the consideration that she was comfortably laying on a bed. She knew from the feel of her limbs that she was no longer in her kitten form. She smiled, maybe perhaps she was laying in bed, awaiting the morning sun to shed light on the fact that her parents were still alive and ready to wake her up. She still remembered her last few days with them.

_"Hermione, wake up dear, you have school" Her mother gently shook her shoulders trying to get the five year old out of bed. Hermione was never a difficult child but she was quite stubborn when it came to her books. Usually by the evening,_

_Dr Mary Granger would have to be prying the books away from her daughters small hands in order to send her to bed. As much as she loved her daughter, the woman had been reduced to having to curfew her books as her daughter would often get lost to the world and be up reading too late. One time she had caught the girl up at 1AM._

_Mary had nearly had a heart attack. She never raised her voice, never believed in corporal punishment. She did however, scold the girl before sending her up to bed. The had a very Aurthoritative parenting style and often discussed fair consequences with her daughter. Leading up to the end, Hermione had become quite the lawyer for herself._

_"5 more minutes" Hermione groaned as she turned on her side. Her room was quite large for a girl her age. She had a massive collection of books that lined two shelves worth, a desk near the window (second story up) and a container of toys. Though, Hermione usually stuck with her books...either that or drawing. Her room was mainly a cream white, with one soft purple wall matching the colours of her bed quilt and pillows._

_She cuddled her pillow up more as her mother drew back the blinds allowing the sunlight to grace the girl's face. She scrunched her eyes in displeasure._

_"Now dear or you'll be late" She felt her mother kiss her head before running her fingers down her left cheek._

_Hermione sighed, "Yes mommy". She didn't argue. Hermione was growing up to be quite resistant to mornings._

_She pulled herself out of bed before quickly making it up again. She then hoped in the shower, put on her school uniform and jumped down stairs. An unconscious smile spread across her lips as she saw her dad quietly sipping his coffee on the breakfast counter next to a plate of eggs and toast._

_"Daddy!" She ran up to him hugging him tightly around the waist like she did every morning. He chuckled, placing his coffee down and rustling her hair._

_"Good morning, Cheeky Monkey" He pulled her up onto his lap and tickled her stomach making her laugh._

_"How's my favourite girl in the world doing this morning" He brushed her frizzy hair out of her face so he could properly see her._

_"Good daddy, I'm wreading 'thew the looking glass'" She smiled happily at him._

_"Reading dear" He corrected._

_"R-R-ee-ding"_

_"Good girl" He kissed her cheek before helping her slide into the seat next to him and let her eat her breakfast._

_He turned to his wife who was pacing round the kitchen trying to tidy up._

_"Do you think we should consult a speech therapist? I know our girl's teeth are coming in but she's still struggling with her words" David suggested sipping his coffee._

_Her wife rolled her eyes. "She's just turned five David. I'm sure she'll grow out of it"_

_He scratched his chin thinking about it before agreeing with his wife. He knew some where along the line Hermione would need braces._

_"Alright fine" He shrugged his shoulders before watching as the girl quickly finished her breakfast._

_"Done mommy" Hermione smiled showing her mother her plate. The woman smiled back in an exhausted loving state._

_"Good girl. Plate in the sink then you and daddy can go do your hair" She stared at the unruley almost untamable mess that she had gifted her daughter. She was hoping it would curl out and reduce over the years like her hair had but only time will tell. right now it stood like static was running through the girls body. Something along the lines of 'why did you decide to touch the electrical socket with a fork' kind of hair._

_"Yes mommy" the little girl quickly grabbed her plate and walked briskly over to the sink as her dad got up and finished his coffee. He grabbed his daughter in his arms before kissing his wife and moving over to the bathroom with the giggling girl._

_After 10 minutes of her dad brushing her hair, he was done. He had decided to go for a braided wavy pony tail with a green ribbon at the bottom to match her uniform. He helped her with her green striped tie before placing on her sweater. _

_"Thank you daddy" She smiled up at him. He resisted the urge to rustle her hair before standing up and moving back into the kitchen._

_"Go grab your bag, Mione" He pushed her along as he came back into the kitchen area to find his wife with a letter in her hands. Old parchment. He gulped._

_"What's this?" She asked curiously._

_He shrugged his shoulders about to remove it from her hands but she moved back._

_"Uh, Uh. This is the fourth letter that has came through the mail that's like this David. Why are you hiding these from me?" She asked concerned. Her green eyes trained on his. He smiled nervously at her._

_"It's just some joke. Some pranksters saying I owe them money; nothing more"_

_"And do you?" Her eyebrow raised as she began opening the letter._

_"Honey" He quickly snatched it out of her hands before shoving it in his pocket._

_"I promise you it's nothing"_

_She leaned over the kitchen bench angrily._

_"If you are putting our family in danger again David, I promise you that I will - "_

_"Mommy. Daddy. I'm weady"_

_Hermione came downstairs to see her mothers angry face leaning over the counter top and her father holding his hands up in the air in defense._

_They turned to her, quickly removing themselves from the previous scene and moving over to their perfect daughter._

_"Ready, dear" He corrected before taking the child's hand._

_"Rrr-eady" She smiled up at him as he nodded._

_"Good girl" He turned back to his wife. "Coming dear? We still have a business to run" He joked towards her. She shook her head before grabbing her briefcase before taking her daughters other hand._

_A 25 minute drive later and they pulled up outside of Hermione's new school. It was a prestigious primary school for the gifted, as their daughter was. She had been tested at a young age. Her parents had found that their daughter not only possessed an extremely high IQ but also had an eidetic memory. Meaning she had a high level of ability to recall memories with concise precision despite a short period of exposure. A practically picture perfect memory._

_"I love you so much dear!" She kissed her head as they stood on the walkway just outside the school. Around them several children walked with their parents carrying briefcases in their hands. An apple in the other in hopes of being the teacher's pet._

_"I love you more" She told told her mother as she hugged her before her father knelt down. His short brown hair and deep brown eyes spoke of love and care to her with a slight hint of playfulness._

_"Don't let the other kids give you any trouble, Monkey" He ran his thumb across her cheek. She tried to force a smile at him but it failed miserably. He noticed immediately and hugged the poor girl._

_"You know your my special princess" He whispered in her ear. It made her smile._

_"I'm not a pwincess daddy"_

_He pulled her back holding on to her shoulders.  
_

_"Your not?" He questioned playfully. She grinned at him happily._

_"I wanna be a knight. I don't wanna have someone wescuing me all the time"_

_He smiled fondly at her, knowing she took exactly after both him and her mother._

_"My fighter" He gently punched her on her shoulder before giving her one last hug._

_"I bet you'll end up being our little saviour" He kissed her cheek before standing up and helping her put on her brown leather canvas school rucksack._

_"Don't forget you have tutoring after school so we'll pick you up at five pm on the dot, okay?" Mary informed the girl. Her daughter nodded before turning back to the school. It was a sunny day despite the chilly wind that pierced the air. She took one last look at the school before turning back to her parents...but they weren't there anymore. It was only darkness. She scrunched her eyes closed and opened them once again to find green eyes staring back at her as her cheek was cheek brushed by an older woman sitting at her bedside in an old wooden chair and a dark eyed man laying across from her in a hospital bed with his feet up holding a magazine._

_Her gaze trailed back to the woman's void of green eyes. _

_"M-mommy?"_

_She took one last breathe before passing out again, unable to take her gaze of the two intermixing colours._

_Green and black._

_(Car wheels screeched together...CRASH!)_

* * *

Bada-Boom

There is a mystery surrounding Hermione's past and her abilities. The clue was subtly hidden in the first and second chapter ages ago.

In case you are wondering. Yes Hermione's past will be explored feel free to guess who stumbles across that 'secret' first.

And as Severus and Minerva would both say: Place your bets on what happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews from the previous chapter. I decided to release this a day early.

Heads up, it's a long chapter but a really good hurt/comfort one for all you Minerva/Hermione mother/daughter fans out there.

**Spoiler for the next chapter:** Hermione's history and adoption. I haven't decided yet when Hermione's uncles either going to make an appearance in the next chapter or the one after but that will be coming up soon.

Thank you hhrodgarh for offering to be a beta reader but I think I'm going to push as much as the story out first while I've got some creative juices and motivation left. Then when I hit a writers block I'll go back and re-edit but thank you for offering.

Lastly, as always please leave a review, favourite, follow - your choice.

If you have suggestions on what type of scenes you'd like to see in this story please leave a suggestion. I know already there will be a scene with Severus and Molly having tea together, them taking Hermione to the lake to swim etc. and of course Charlie and Hermione hanging out.

So without further a do,

Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: My daughter

One hour earlier.

Severus had awoken to a woman singing a traditional Scottish song.

_"Hó-bhan, hó-bhan, Goiridh òg O,_  
_Goiridh òg O, Goiridh òg O;_  
_Hó-bhan, hó-bhan, Goiridh òg O,_  
_Gu'n dh'fhalbh mo ghaoil 's gu'n dh'fhàg e mi"_

He quitely as possible removed the sheets tucked around his waist and stood up. He moved over to the next door neighbor curtains and pulled them aside to see Minerva curled up in a soft, padded chair rubbing her fingers through the sleeping girls hair.

_"Dh'fhàg mi 'n so 'na shìneadh e, (I left my darling lying here),_  
_'Na shìneadh e, 'na shìneadh e; (A-lying here, a-lying here);_  
_Gu'n d'fhàg mi 'n so 'na shìneadh e (I left my darling lying here),_  
_'Nuair dh'fhalbh mi 'bhuain nam braoilegan". (To go and gather blueberries)._

He rolled his magazine up in his hand as he leaned against the wall, listening to mother figure comfort the poor child.

_"Hó-bhan, hó-bhan, Goiridh òg O,_  
_Goiridh òg O, Goiridh òg O;_  
_Hó-bhan, hó-bhan, Goiridh òg O,_  
_Gu'n dh'fhalbh mo ghaoil 's gu'n dh'fhàg e mi"_

Minerva quietly sang to the girl thumbing her cheek as she listened to the deep, weazing breaths.

_"Fhuair mi lorg an dóbhrain duinn, (I've found the wee brown otter's track),_  
_An dóbhrain duinn, an dóbhrain duinn, (The otter's track, the otter's track);_  
_Gu'n d'fhuair mi lorg an dóbhrain duinn; (I've found the wee brown otter's track),_  
_'S cha d' fhuair mi lorg mo chóineachain!" (But ne'er a trace of baby, O!)_

_"Hó-bhan, hó-bhan, Goiridh òg O,_  
_Goiridh òg O, Goiridh òg O;_  
_Hó-bhan, hó-bhan, Goiridh òg O,_  
_Gu'n dh'fhalbh mo ghaoil 's gu'n dh'fhàg e mi"_

Minerva finished, kissing the girls forehead before leaning back in the chair and sighing. Her long straight black and grey hair fell down the length of her back and over her left shoulder. She had a her feet tucked curled up around her as she leaned her elbow on the arm chair and held her chin as she observed the sleeping girl.

"You should be resting Severus" She told him knowing he was there even without looking. He licked his lips before he moved over to her and gently sat on the bed next to the girl. The girl took in a deep breath before her palm opened up on her right hand lying next to her forehead. Minerva couldn't help the exhausted smile that overcame her and placed her hand in the girls.

Severus couldn't help but watch the interaction. The older woman dressed in soft, long velvet robes holding the small child's hand. He could see this is what Minerva had wanted for such a long time.

"I didn't know you sung?" Severus avoided eye contact. Minerva smiled up at him before looking down at the girl.

"It was a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a wee lass. I used to hum it to you every time you'd wind up in the infirmary after some altercation with the Maraunders"

He stifled a cough. It wasn't fair, it was four against one. Well, two technically. Remus tried not to get involved too much as he had other things to worry about (i.e., being a werewolf) and Pettigrew did not even count as a man...well boy. He was the most pathetic thing he'd ever seen and he was happy when the news came that Sirius Black had killed him and been sent to Azkaban.

"Hmmm... I remember"

"I expect you to. You appeared to have quite a lot of trouble with wild animals attacking you"

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Speaking of Animagus'. What is going to happen to the girl?"

Minerva sighed, thumbing the back of the girl's hand. She was absolutely adorable even despite the fact they had only partially been introduced. She knew immediately she wanted to keep the girl. Even Severus knew that just by one look at the woman.

"I'm hoping we'll get to speak to her tomorrow and we can find out a bit about how she came to be with us" She smiled brushing the locks off her face. She watched as the girl tried to move her splinted thumb to her lips and suck.

"Ooch," Minerva tutted, taking Hermione's right hand again in hers and rubbing it. She felt the girl clasp her hand again and kissed her forehead.

"You need to get some rest, Severus" He told her.

"So do you" He replied back, standing up before tapping his wand against the frame of the girls bed, doubling the size.

She smiled up at him as he moved back to his bed.

"You're too kind, dear boy"

"Don't let me catch you saying that when the students are around, Tabby" He sat back on his bed and grabbed his potions weekly. Minerva squeezed the girls hand one last time before bringing her hand over the girl's cheek.

"What happened to you?" She mumbled about to get up and sleep next to the girl until she noticed her the girl's eye lashes beginning to flutter.

"Severus, I think she's waking up"

She turned back to the girl smiling happily as the girl breathed out and opened her unfocused eyes.

"Hello deary" She thumbed her cheek as Hermione's eyes flicked back to the Minerva.

"Mommy?" She called out unsure.

"Ooch" She cooed the girl before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

Severus arched his eyebrow at Minerva in questioning as she smiled and laid next to the girl.

"Good night Severus"

"Night Tabby"

* * *

Minerva awoke to the sounds of Poppy fussing over the bed next to hers.

"Blood boy, leaving before I discharge him. He's going to get a bleeding scolding when I get my hands on him"

Minerva groaned exhausted and raised her left hand, rubbing her eye. She hardly noticed the girl cuddled up to the side of her, drooling on her robes. She gently thumbed the girls cheek before kissing the top of her head and sitting up.

"Oh, good morning Minerva. I didn't realize you had awaken. Would you like some tea, dear?" Poppy asked about to summon one of the elves.

"Good morning Poppy. That would be lovely" She smiled before noticing an IV stand on the opposite side of the bed. Now that she took even more of a look, there was a drip attached into the crook of the girls right elbow.

Minerva raised her eyebrow as Poppy summoned an elf and came to check on the IV bags process.

"I haven't seen you use an IV bag since Severus had started working with us" She was technically referring to the fact that he had been beaten up at his initiation into being a Death Eater but Poppy knew what she meant.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't wake the girl up earlier this morning and she really needs to be taking her potions. I've decided to use an IV to ensure her body's on enough anti-biotics and pain relief for now. When she awakens, I'll give her a nutrition potion and a hunger potion to increase her appetite. However, shes been practically out cold since yesterday evening"

Minerva nodded not surprised. The girl needed her rest. She noticed the fabric covering her body. Rather it just being a blanket, there appeared to be Severus' cloak. It was rather large and seemed to completely cover both Minerva and the girl. _Sweet boy_ Minerva cooed making a mental note to thank him and return it to him later.

She reached over to her wand at the bedside table and checked the time as a house elf appeared and set a two tea cups on the table before disappearing. Poppy came and sat down on the chair and served the beverages.

"Merlin it's almost eight. I have to start teaching in an hour" She rose up startled at the time before her friend could calm her.

"Not to worry. Albus came by to see how you were. He volunteered to take over your classes for the day" Poppy sipped on her tea. _Oh thank Merlin_ Minerva smirked. She didn't think she could lecture a bunch of teenagers with her potential daughter injured and unconscious.

She leaned back against the wall before feeling the girls right hand brush against her waist. Her brown eyes blinked open before she groaned and attempted to look around. Minerva and Poppy were shocked to say the least until the girl finally called out what she wanted.

"Teddy?" Poppy placed her tea down before grabbing the stuffed bear that was laying down at the end of the bed and tucking it under the girls right arm.

"There you are, dear" Poppy told her as she pulled both the blanket up as well as Severus' cloak. The girl muttered a polite thank you before attempting to drift back off to sleep again on Minerva's chest.

Poppy couldn't help the smile that pressed on her lips.

"She's absolutely adorable" Poppy chuckled. Minerva couldn't help but agree as she ran her fingers through the tangles of the girls hair. They had spent the next hour chatting away before Minerva's back began to hurt. She figured whilst the girl was still sleeping she could quickly run up to her rooms, take a shower, change an grab something to eat quick before coming back.

Poppy agreed with her and gently helped Hermione rest on her back without awakening her.

A 20 minute shower followed by a quick change into some red robes, she decided to pay her husband a quick visit between the forth years and 1st years Transfiguations class.

"Ah good morning, my dear" Albus greeted his wife as he stood stacking papers at her desk. She smiled at her loving husband before walking over to him and pecking him on the lips.

"Good morning Albus"

"And how is our guest today?"

Minerva looked at the two black boards behind her desk before answering.

"Unfortunately, she's still sleeping. She had a brief period where she awoke but it seemed to be out of the concern for the welfare of her teddy" Minerva answered as her husband placed the days assignments at the top left pile of papers at her desk.

"Ah, I suppose she needs a proper amount of sleep. Poppy informed me that she had quite extensive injuries. Please do inform me when she awakens though. I would like to see where she came from"

"Poppy said that she would be forced to wake the girl up by early afternoon if she continued to sleep through the morning. She said Hermione's was just over 12 kilos underweight for her age"

"She's got quite a bit of catching up to do"

"Indeed"

"Have you eaten yet Tabby, it's almost 10?" Albus inquired. She shook her head as he nodded concerned for her welfare.

"I'll grab something quickly from the kitchens" She kissed his cheek before moving off. He gently smiled before beginning to go through Minerva's notes for the next class.

* * *

Poppy had been alerted to her wards on the girls bed going off. She had been quite frustrated after the girl had decided to throw herself off the bed yesterday, twice mind you. Rather than place restraints on the girl, she had settled for attaching the original railing on the hospital bed along with several wards to warn her if the girl attempted to remove herself from the bed when she had hurried off from her late breakfast, a toastie and a cappuccino. She sighed and stood up on the way to the infirmary however ended up bumping into Minerva.

"You seem in a rush, dear?" Minerva inquired walking with the woman to the infirmary. "Our dear guest has breach the wards placed around the bed and has decided to attempt to go for a stroll"

Minerva hummed before turning to her friend who was still attempting to scoff a toastie and coffee into her mouth.

"I'm heading back to the infirmary anyway, Poppy. I will handle the girl" She really did want to see the girl awake and alert. It would be great to ask her some questions and find out a bit about her at least.

Poppy smiled, thanking the woman before heading back off to finish the rest of her breakfast in the Great Hall.

So that's where Minerva had found the girl with her right leg over the railing and her attempting hopelessly to life herself off.

"Ooch dear, what are you doing?" Minerva was about to scold the girl but the jump in the girls reaction made her pause. A frightened look was plastered on her face as she tried to push her leg over the bed again to get off.

"Stop girl. You're going to hurt yourself. You need to be on that bed and resting" Minerva gently pushed her plastered leg back onto the two cushions propping her leg up before tucking the blanket back over the girl making sure she was tightly wrapped up.

"But uncle says I'm not allowed to be on the furniture" The green eyed witch stopped in her tracts before turning to the girl. She didn't quite understand; Hermione was near a panic attack because she was supposibly not allowed to sit on a piece of furniture.

"What do you mean, dear?"

She hesitated and bit her lip.

"Uncle says, fun-it-tures for people and I-I'm not a p-" She didn't bother finishing that statement seeing as the the woman's face had turned from frantic to shocked to say the least. Hermione gulped. Perhaps she had overstepped the line.

"I-I need to be on the fwoor, o-otherwise I'll be pun- pun-i-ssed" She tried to move off again but Minerva instantly grabbed her shoulders making the girl yelp.

"Hermione...dear, whoever told you that is wrong. You are allowed to sit on the furniture and you sure as Merlin are not sleeping on the floor. Especially not in your state. Do you understand?"

"But uncle says I'm not a person" Hermione seemed frantic now that she was awake. She really believed that she wasn't human. That she was some sort of an animal to say the least. Though, she knew Bear sat on furniture. In fact, Bear didn't seem to have a problem sleeping on anything that wasn't the floor. She sat down next to Hermione and asked her why she decided to change her view of herself as an animal compared to herself as a human.

"Because uncle says I'm less than dirt" She shifted her eyes away from the older lady, thinking about the times she had to clean his couch with the vacuum.

"Even sand and dirt got to sit on the sofa" Hermione mumbled bitterly. Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing. This girl, this poor sweet girl was jealous of bloody dirt.

"And, Buce got to sit on the sofa. Uncle said that Buce was allowed to sit on the furn-i-ture because he was an animal. He was above me" She explained avoiding eye contact with the woman. She really didn't like how she was looking at her. It may her feel even worse.

Minerva's bottom lip trembled. She raised a hand to her heart, taking a gulp of air before continuing on with her questions.

"Who, who was Bruce?"

Hermione arched her eyebrow. Despite Hermione's maturity, she was still quite egocentric and couldn't understand why Poppy didn't know who Bruce was.

"Buce is uncle's best friend. He's a doggy" Hermione wanted to roll her eyes as the obvious answer. _Oh Merlin_ Minerva shuddered at the thought of Hermione's ill treatment. It was worse than she could of imagined.

"Hermione, what your uncle told you was wrong. You are a human being. You a girl; your a very sweet, very young girl" She tried to reason with the girl but she didn't seem to like Poppy's response to her.

"But uncle hurt me. He wouldn't have pun-i-ssed me if I was a person. He said so"

"You didn't deserve to be punished, you certainly didn't deserved to be hurt"

"Yes, I did. I was naughty. Uncle said I was bad, an ev-ol and a demon" Hermione wanted to scream at the woman. She wasn't seeing reason but to Minerva's ears she was hearing something god awful. Something she had never truly dealt with before. She gulped before deciding on a different approach to get some answers.

"Did your parents treat you that way too?" She asked concerned. Hermione stopped in her tracks. Tears began to fall down her face. She turned away from the woman and closed her eyes shaking her head. So they didn't hurt her, that was a relief at least. Now she just needed to find out where they were.

"Mummy and d-daddy never tweeted me the way uncle did"

"Hermione, dear. Where are your parents"

Hermione sniffed trying to rub her tears away with her splinted right thumb,

"They died...Uncle...Uncle, said that I killed them. That, that it was my fault they were dead. That I cu-cursed them and that's why they-" She sobbed trying to rock herself back and forth. She huddled herself further into her teddy biting his ear and trying to stifle her sobs but they were uncontrollable and the heartache she felt was getting worse. Tears slid down Minerva's face. She couldn't stop herself and wrapped her arms around the girl and lifted her up into her arms and cuddled her tightly into her chest.

Hermione didn't quite realise the woman holding her was crying too until she felt splashes of water hit her shoulder. She sniffed, resting her head on the woman's chest trying to enjoy the comfort but not understanding why the woman felt the need to hug her. She knew she didn't deserve it.

She felt a soothing hand began to rub her back but it set Hermione's nerves off. She yelped, struggling to move away but stopped as soon as the hand ceased to move.

"Hermione?" The woman pulled her away and attempted to gain some form of eye contact with the girl. She sniffed before closing her eyes and looking away from the woman.

"Hermione dear, please look at me"

Hermione hesitated but took a breath before attempting to look into the woman's eyes. It was painful, everything her uncle taught her was set in the back of her head. She ripped her eye contact away from the woman and began to sob again.

"Ooch dear. Please, look at me" She tried to place her hand under the girls chin but she turned her head away.

"I'm, I'm not allowed too" Hermione told her sobbing into her chest. Minerva's heart was breaking into pieces. She could feel it shattering like a hammer against glass. She wanted to cradle the girl and hold her to the pain went away, she wanted her husband.

Minerva thumbed her tears away.

"Hermione's your parents deaths weren't your fault"

Hermione shook her head not believing her. Of course it was her fault; she was a freak. Had the woman even bothered to look at the writing on her back. It was literally embedded into her skin.

"Yes it is. If I wasn't such a fweek, a, a mistake then they'd be here. I'm a monster. Uncle said so"

"Your uncle doesn't know anything" Minerva was angry know. She knew it wasn't the greatest approach to show anger in front of a severely abused girl but Minerva was just so, so upset.

"Your uncle is definitely not a nice person. Hermione your parents sounded like they loved you. You would never hurt your parents"

Hermione nodded looking up at the woman's eyes for a flicker of a second before finding her hands more interesting.

"Never" Hermione repeated.

"Your uncle sounds like the real monster here. No person would ever abuse a child" That included the physical, emotional and psychological abuse wrapped into one.

Tears continued to streak the girls cheek no matter how much she tried to stop herself from crying.

"He was just giving me what I deserved" Hermione mumbled hugging her teddy not wanting to hear any more from the woman. Minerva didn't understand how this girl, who had literally sacrified her life for Severus would be this blind. Would hate herself this much. Tabby licked her lips before pulling the girl back into a hug.

"I don't want to hear you say that ever again. Your uncle is wrong. You aren't a monster, you aren't less than dirt, your a human girl who never deserved to be hit or abused" She firmly told the girl.

"But-" She pulled the girls chin up trying a direct approach instead.

"Hermione, say it back to me"

She hesitated and gulped afraid what the woman would do if she didn't.

"Uncle is w-wrong, I-I'm not a monster" It felt somewhat soothing to say.

"And-"

"I-I-I'm not less than d-dirt; I'm a human girl, who...who didn't deserve to be h-hit or ab, abused" Hermione repeated. Minerva sniffed, smiling as tears fell down her face.

"Good girl. Say it again"

Hermione complied. She repeated the mantra a few more times before Minerva wrapped her arms around the girl and they sat together. Minerva telling the girl how good she was, how she'd never have to go back to her monster of an uncle and how happy she was to of found Hermione. Though, no matter how much she cooed into the girls ear she knew that they were only hitting the tip of the ice berg.

After a quick half an hour nap, Minerva had had another chat with the girl and found out that her last name was Granger. Hermione Jean Granger which she had to spell for the woman considering Hermione difficulty with her 'R's. They sat talking for a small portion before Poppy had informed them that it was lunch. Minerva smiled before standing up.

"Was there something in particular that you like to eat"

As expected, Hermione shook her head going with anything that would settle her stomach. Minerva nodded, quickly standing and telling the girl that she would only be a second. She didn't believe that Hermione had seen a house elf before and was adamant in not scaring the girl on her first real day of being a girl inside of Hogwarts. She moved outside the hospital wards and called for an elf to give her a plate of roast as well as a recommended desert.

* * *

Hermione sat on the bed, left leg curled up to her body as her right leg sat in a cast along with both her arms. She bit her lip anxious about not being physically able to leave the bed. The woman named Poppy had come in and attended to her a few seconds ago. Gently asking how she was going, fluffing the three pillows that laid propped up behind her before passing her four vials to gulp down. They tasted awful to say the least. However had made them had certainly not considered making something nicer for a child. She had informed her that she would have Minerva come in and assist in helping her eat.

She sighed attempting to hold her bear with difficulty. She stared down at her right leg, half her lower limb was covered in a broken leg stock and it was itchy as hell. Her left arm had a complete upper arm stock, forcing her arm to stay at a 90 degree bend whilst her right arm only had a stock on her forearm, wrist and thumb. It still however made any task difficult to complete.

"Knock, knock"

She looked at the older cat-like woman who was carrying a plate of roast in her hands, with widened her eyes. Hermione could instantly tell Minerva was trying to be somewhat playful with her in order to let her guard down. Hermione gulped turning away from the woman. Minerva gulped nervous. She had never particularly dealt with children as young as Hermione before. She always held a stoic posture when teaching but now. Now she didn't know what to do and felt almost thrown in the deep end with Hermione.

"I brought you some food. I know you must be quiet famished by now" Minerva sat down on the seat beside the girl with wild hair.

The girl continued to stare at her teddy bear. She knew better than to ask for food despite the fact that her mouth was practically watering from the thought of eating. Minerva thought for a moment before thinking of something else to coax the girl. She stood up and sat on the side of the bed before bringing the movable table between them and placing the plate on the table.

"The elves made some roast and-"

Minerva pulled out a throw-away cup of pudding before shaking it in front of Hermione.

"The elves informed me that the 1st years have a particular taste for strawberry pudding" Hermione's eyes instantly lit up. Like any child she reached for the desert first with her right hand. Minerva placed it down on the table and watched as the girl balanced the plastic container on the plastic container on the inside sole of her tucked up left foot and grabbed the spoon on the table. Minerva sighed in relief as the girl was attempting to use a spoon rather than her hands.

She watched the small girl struggle to move the spoon between her fingers.

"Do you need help, dear?" Hermione looked up to the older woman and thought about it for a second. She nodded after a couple of seconds allowing Minerva to pick the cup up off her foot and pluck the spoon out of the girl's hand before scooping a chunk of pudding onto the small spoon. She held the spoon out to Hermione's lips waiting for her to eat something. It took another couple of seconds to coax the girl into ensuring that Minerva didn't have other intentions.

After a couple more scoops, Minerva decided to chat to the girl.

"There now, isn't that better?"

Hermione hesitantly nodded.

After finishing off the pudding she moved onto the roast.

"Did you know in Southern India people would traditionally eat several mouthfuls of desert first before eating their main-"

"-It helps to savour the taste..." Hermione muttered to herself.

Minerva smiled.

"Mummy said they did it so they don't make themselves sick with too much desert after" Hermione whispered to her avoiding eye contact.

Minerva smiled warmly at the girl before lifting up a napkin to her lips and cleaning her up.

"Your mother sounds like a smart woman"

Hermione nodded. She was indeed.

Right now to some actual lunch.

Minerva began to cut her meal up into tiny peaces as Hermione stared in wonder. She licked her lips as Minerva began cutting up the vegetables, meat and Yorkshire puddings.

"M-may I pweeze -" She stopped herself and looked away after being reminded what had happened last time she had asked for food. She hugged her bear tighter at the thought of her last two possessions being taken. Speaking of which, where was her collar? She tried to reach for her neck but her arms were too heavy.

Minerva looked up at her in concern.

"What was that dear?"

Hermione licked her lips again.

"Collar?" She asked in concern.

"Oh, Severus has it, dear girl" She answered gently wondering why the girl would be after the collar.

"Can I pweeze have it back?" She know she shouldn't have asked but she wanted it. Minerva stabbed one of the pieces of Yorkshire pudding and a vegetable before blowing on it.

"I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind returning it to you. I will be sure to ask him when I next see him" Minerva shrugged her shoulders seeing as though there was no harm allowing the girl to have it.

Hermione nodded happily before she took a bite of the food Minerva offered. She moaned, her mouth watering from the flavours. The older woman smirked at the girl.

"When's the last time you've had a proper meal" She asked, offering another bite to eat.

Hermione shook her head as she slowly ate her food, "When mommy and daddy were around, but uncle used to give me half a can of Buces' food when uncle said I was good"

"Hmmm..." Minerva blew on another bite of food to cool it for the girl. By context, it was likely that Hermione was referring to canned dog food to eat. If she ever found out who her uncle was she was going to strangle him with her bare hands. They finished off the meal together with Minerva trying to put the focus on to a more happier time for the girl. She found out that Hermione went to some prestigious school and loved studying. She listened to the girl recite her favourite subjects, all except physical education but by the sounds of it, most children at her school struggled with exercising. Hermione said she also struggled with creative writing, she seemed like a highly logical person.

"Do you have any friends at school?"

"Um, Miss Russo"

"Is she the teacher?" Minerva wiped the girls lips with a napkin.

Hermione nodded.

"Any friends your age?"

Hermione frowned shaking her head. Hermione and her parents moved a lot in the previous years and despite Hermione being only five she had attended two other schools since her time so she never really bothered to make friends. Her parents were just as bad as well because they never had guests over so Hermione only ever really grew up with her parents and her next door neighbours. So, no she didn't have any friends her age, well except from -

"Charwie said he's my fwiend but he's wittle older than me, I think" Hermione smiled happily.

Minerva's eyebrow raised.

"Charlie Weasley. I red haired boy that goes to school here?"

Hermione smiled, "Yep and Buce said he'd be my fwiend as well. Oh and so did Fang" Minerva's eyes lit up in shock. "As in Hagrid's puppy"

"Yeah,"

Minerva chuckled that at least the girl had one, well sort of friend. Charlie was a very nice boy as well. Perhaps when Hermione was feeling a little better she could set up a play date between the two so Hermione had at least one person closer to her age.

Hermione yawned and Minerva took it as a sign to ensure Hermione needed to go back to sleep for a few more hours. She moved the plate and tray to the side so the girl could lay back down for another nap. She gently brushed the loose strands of hair out of the girls face before pulling the blankets up to her chin and making sure Teddy was wrapped up nicely beside her.

"You're very cute dear" Minerva cooed the girl as she thumbed her cheek. Hermione stared up into the woman's eyes wanting so desperately to be her daughter. Her eye lids rimmed red and soon tears were spilling down her face.

Minerva was taken back by the girls sudden change of mood. She thought they had had a good time together.

"My dear what's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head in pain.

"Y-your going to adopt the other girl but, but I wanted you to be my mommy and I-I know I shouldn't have asked but I want a mommy and daddy too" Hermione scrunched her face.

"A-and I thought since you were getting a child, Sev-wus would take me in and I could p-pwetend you were my mommy b-but Sev-wus doesn't like me anymore...and...and now I'll have to go back to uncle..." Hermione couldn't stop herself from crying. She sniffed and sobbed. Minerva was heartbroken by the girls pain.

"Ooch, dear. Albus and I aren't getting a child" She pulled her up and into a hug.

"Y-you're nwot?" Hermione asked trying to lift her right arm to rub her eye but struggled considering the weight of the splint.

"No dear" she chuckled. Hermione sniffed, if they weren't planning on adopting then what was Hermione going to do. She was back to square one again. She'd have to run away unless she could some how convince Severus to take her. Minerva sighed seeing the pitiful look plastered on the girls face.

"Albus informed me that you lost your home and-" She didn't go on noticing the tears spilling down the girls face even more.

"Ooch dear, I'm so sorry" Minerva stood up and sat behind the girl before pulling Hermione into a hug. She felt the girl tense up from the initial touch before relaxing as Minerva held her. Tears streamed silently down Hermione's cheeks as she leaned her head into the woman's chest trying to seek comfort but unable to hug the woman. She hadn't been comforted in this form in such a long time. Minerva shushed her, lulling the girl as she ran her piano-like fingers through the girls hair and down her right upper arm.

"You poor thing" Minerva held her, thinking back to the first time she had met Hermione in the darkened alleyway posing as a kitten. She kissed the girls head thinking back then the girl was so desperate as to have a home. Enough to pose as a pet.

"Oh my dear, sweet girl"

She listened to the girl sob into her chest as she pulled the girl more onto her lap and leaned back onto the pillows so she was now cradelling the girl.

Minerva remembered taking her home that evening and naming her after the girl's attentiveness towards her teddy bear. How she had practically forced Hermione into Severus' hands in order to get a family picture of him feeding a helpless kitten. A tear ran down Minerva left eyes as the memories of the screaming at nighttime made sense. The cats disappearance on Monday.

She felt so stupid!

How had she completely missed that the animal she had brought into Hogwarts was a child.

"Hermione would you please tell me what happened to you"

Hermione gulped but nodded sadly.

"A swocial worker told me that mommy and daddy went to Heaven and that I couldn't go with them so uncle I had to go live with my uncle instead but uncle was wreewy mean to me and he had wreawy bad fwiends so I decided to run away and then I met you" Hermione gave her the brief version of what happened.

Minerva nodded solemnly.

"Do you have any other family left" Minerva really needed to know before even considering taking Hermione in her eyes lit up when Hermione shook her head.

"It's only uncle left" She thought bitterly. The older woman sighed in relief before wrapping her arms back around the girl.

"Hermione, Albus and I are going to sort out the paperwork but you aren't going to ever go back to your uncle okay"

Hermione turned to her in surprise.

"But I don't have anywhere else to go?"

The cat-like woman smiled down at the girl.

"Ooch girl," She rubbed her cheek smiling happily as tears ran down her face. She know she had to ask Albus if he would agree but she couldn't help herself. Bear had already wormed her way into her heart and so had Hermione within that time. She wanted nothing more than to keep the girl and raise her as her own. She was extremely gifted, extremely smart and needed someone to care for her. Not to mention, she fit all the criteria. She couldn't imagine her husband disagreeing either. All he had asked was that it not be a boy for some reason. She assumed it had something to do with Tom Riddle when Albus felt for the young orphaned boy only to end up stabbed in the back.

"Would you like to live with us, Hermione?" Minerva asked curious. She didn't expect the next reaction when the girls eyes went wide with shock and disbelief. 'A family' She could practically read Hermione's cogs turning in her head.

She nodded in shock at the revelation that the day took.

Minerva chuckled tears still running down her cheeks, however Hermione's had stopped.

"Albus and I are going to be your parents"

"Oof" Minerva was winded by the arms wrapping around her torso. She couldn't believe it in all of her years that she had finally found a child. A smart, perfect child.

She sniffed, wrapping her arms around the small girl.

She had finally found her daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, first off thank you to every one who reviewed last chapter.

This chapter focuses on Severus and his day as well as a bit of Hermione and Poppy interaction.

Next chapter will be the adoption process and Jack

* * *

**_Chapter 14: A serpents bite _**

The next morning sort Snape at his desk in his usual black clothes as he didn't particularly give two-shits about what he wore. He sipped his morning coffee at his desk as he went about his business looking through his mail. He had received several letters this morning most in relation to the recently expelled students who had brought drugs into the school and had almost attempted to kill him and Minerva with that stunt of theirs.

He opened the first one, seeing the complaint from Severus' man-handling of one of the boys. Man-handling...perhaps. A day after the incident occurred, he had been called in to collect the three students that had been dealing drugs. He had hauled them into the headmasters office by the backs of their collars and forced them to sit and wait as Albus had finished his paperwork. The old man had told them of the seriousness of the matter; they had injured not only a teacher but not bothered to come forth after the incident. The drugs were of the latter aspect of the conversation. Eurphorics that meddled with others minds were explicitly banned and they knew the consequences of such actions. They had been suspended for now with their fate lingering in the balance of the Department of Education's decision.

Severus noted that Albus ommissed the fact that a child had been severely injured as a result of the confrontation. He gritted his teeth, his hands shaking as he leaned against the wall peering outside of the open window of the headmasters office.

After the meeting was adjurned, they were asked to go and pack there things and bring the drugs forth. Unfortunately, it was under Snapes supervision and halfway down to the dungeons he could hear the students wondering about how they were going to dispose of the evidence. Severus rolled his eyes; they couldn't seriously be plotting whilst he was a few paces back from them. Utter morons. They didn't deserve to be wizards.

"...We'll flush each of our deposits when that dungeon bat turns his back" The fat Hufflepuff wheezed. Snape glared at the back of his head liking the thought of snaping his wand in front of his eyes. He smirked before arriving at the Hufflepuffs portrait.

The Hufflepuff whispered the password before turning to the fifth Ravenclaw and Slytherin, "I'll just be a moment" He stated.

"Not at all Mr. Flinnette. Considering it may be the last time that you and your friends step foot within these halls again it may be of benefit to them if they got to see the other common rooms" Snape uttered earning a whimper from the boy.

"...And since you need to be accompanied by an teacher, I suppose we'll all be accompanying you into your quarters"

The Hufflepuff gave a nervous smile before disagreeing, "that's alright Sir, I can pack on my own"

"NOW MR FLINETTE" Severus snapped earning a jump from all three of the boys. Good. He wasn't putting up with any of their shit today. He supervised as the fat boy packed before the older man asked for his illicit material.

He ended up getting a stack of Witches Weekly magazines (not banned but some of the pages were sticking together) and some actual X-rated magazines, both of which the potions master refused to touch.

"I meant the drugs you sniveling badger" Severus reprimanded earning another whimper from the boy.

"I don't have any Sir" Severus rolled his eyes before removing his wand from his sleeve and accioing the drugs.

"100 points from Hufflepuff for blatantly lying to a teacher" He growled. The same process had occurred two more times, each of their trunks laying outside their common rooms for Filch to collect and take to the front gate. Each boy had at least 300grams of white powder. He didn't have to guess to know what it was. By the end of the task, all three boys were extremely pissed off with their teacher and were commenting vulgar things behind his back. Well, technically in front of considering that Severus was walking behind them.

It wasn't until the Hufflepuff had spoken up about wishing he'd have shoved the man harder so he did get crushed by the supplies and so forth killing the bastard that Severus had had enough. After he had said that, he couldn't get the images of pulling his familiar...the bleeding and almost dead girl out of the rubble and healing her. His breathing caught in his chest as he remembered the horror in his unofficial adopted mother's (Minerva's) eyes as she struggled to find a pulse on the girl. When he had grabbed the trembling and scared girl out from under the bed and forced her to face her worst fears. He couldn't stiffle the self-loathing and guilt that escaped his lips. It should've been him, not a child; not his familiar.

The boys had heard the horrible sound emmitted from their professors lips. Within a second, Severus had his hands on the boys collar shoving him against the wall and spitting in his face.

"You think it's funny to try to kill others, do you Mr Flinette?" Severus spat at him his voice going quieter and quieter as his words hissed into the boys ear.

"I-I, No sir" and grabbed the boy roughly by his collar before shoving him against the wall.

"I suppose the Headmaster, illuded to tell you that you not only caused thousands of galleons to school property but also crushed both mine and headmistresses familiar with yoUR IMBECILIC ANTICS" He roared in the boys face making the other boys jump back.

"Unfortunately I have sworn a duty not to my harm students, however come next week when all three of yous are expelled I cannot imagine what might occur, especially once the headmistress hears that her most prized possession is currently breathing through a tube. Although I suppose, she already has heard considering the fact that you attempted to crush not only myself but her as well" He growled.

"Yes, I don't think you will be seeing Hogwarts ever again. Not to mention your wands" He leaned forward so he was whispering into the boys ear.

"I can just hear the splintering of the wood as they snap your only lifeline to our world. No more magic ever again. You'll be nothing more than a squib. Seems like the worst kind of fate for a pureblood, am I correct Mr Ranell?" He called to the Ravenclaw. He sneered at the fat boy one last time before hearing the trinkle of water hitting the ground. Severus looked down to see the boy had completely wet himself. Severus growled before shoving the boy away.

"You disgusting, pathetic-"

"Professor Snape, if I may have a word"

He heard the voice of a woman calling him. He turned to his left, seeing Poppy coming over to them rather hurriedly with a scroll in his hands. Discharge papers no doubt, accompanied by a lecture about leaving the hospital wing before being signed off.

He turned back to his charges.

"I expect you to be in the headmasters' office in less than 5 minutes" He glared at them. They instantly ran for it, pelting down the corridor.

He took a breath before turning to Poppy who was now standing less then 2 metres away from him.

He rolled his eyes, "I suppose this us about my discharge paperwork" He held his hand out awaiting the paperwork for him to sign.

"Yes and -" She handed him one of the scrolls. He opened it before grabbing a auto-refillable ink pen out of his pocket and signing. He had long hated constantly dipping his quill in ink. He found he could accomplish more gutting remarks in less time using a auto-refilling pen.

"You want me to apologies for my actions yesterday"

He cut in before signing the paperwork.

"I believe that would be for the best, Severus. However, I can see that you need a minute to compose yourself" She vanished the piss on the ground where he had scared the children.

"Horrible little monsters" Snape spat under his breath before returning the scroll to her. She then handed him another which made him arch his eyebrow.

"And what exactly is this?"

"I thought you'd be interested to know of the girls history of illness prior to coming to Hogwarts" She stated as he undid the scroll about to open it.

"It reminded me of someone in particular" Her eyes flashed before she turned to take her leave. He arched his eyebrow, knowing he was referring to himself but ignored it deciding to turn over the illicit material to the headmaster before returning to his lair, well...office.

So that's where Severus had ended up. A letter from a parent in his hands complaining about his ill treatment of his son.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Flinnette,_

_Sorry your son attempted to not only poison our school but crush both crush myself not to mention the head deputy. However, in doing so managed to almost kill A BLOODY FIVE YEAR OLD GIR-_

SNAP!

His pen broke, he immediately threw it against the illusioned window, along with the now scrunched up letter.

He gritted gritted his teeth in absolute anger as he hunched over his desk about to destroy half his office. He whipped his wand out sending hex upon hex upon the impenetrable illusioned window that Albus had set up. In the end, it did no damage although, Severus did feel slightly better. After catching his breath, he sat back down and began to take our another letter.

Huh, Narcissa Malfoy?

He sliced open the top with his letter opened before removing the contents.

_Severus,_

_I am beginning to worry. It has been too long since you have been over to see both Lucius and I. Not to mention our son, your godson, Draco._

_I have arranged a dinner party on Friday the 4th of December, this fortnight; I feel I need to remind you. You will be in attendance._

_Regards,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"Bossy bloody woman" Severus huffed before bothering to reply to her letter. No, he hadn't seen the family in over a month and a half. It was mainly due to the fact that not only was Draco a handful but so was Narcissa. They hadn't had a real conversation in ages. When he is usually over there, Lucius and Narcissa spent most of the time talking about their prestigious, smart and handsome pureblooded son. If it wasn't about that, then it was about them trying to set Severus up on a date which usually ended quite poorly. As Lucius and Narcissa were now bored with their lives, they had decided to be much like Albus and Minerva and meddle in others.

And seeing as how Severus was of course a bachelor, they decided to meddle in his. He groaned hoping he wasn't going to be sat next to another blonde, bimbo or worse. Someone like Bellatrix Lestrange. He shivered at the thought, owling his agreement to attend the dinner party with his black great horned owl who partically pecked everyone he met.

"Take this to the Malfoy residence. Make sure Mrs Malfoy gets it" He groaned before sitting back in his chair and looking at the last thing he parchment been given today. It was the parchment Poppy had given him about the girls history. He rolled his eyes, opening it and deciding to at least give it a skim.

The brat had managed to not only trick him but pretended to be something he cared about. The least he could do was get some dirt on the girl, blackmail her if he needed too considering the fact that she had seen too much of his nicer side. Those thoughts subsided as he read her patient file.

_'Severely Abused and Neglected'_

Severus scratched his shoulder as he leaned back in his chair reading over her history of every single injury that had occurred to her in some house of horrors right up to the point where Hermione had given a bit of history about herself.

_'Treated like dirt. Worse then dirt. At least sand and dirt got to sit on the couch'_

He pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing to read.

Something about how her uncle loved his pet Bruce and Hermione became rather jealous and decided to attempt to be an animal. She had unknowingly performed one of the greatest feats in magic to be treated as an equal to a mutt.

_Merlin!_

Minor injuries healed - 26th August - (That was when Minerva had brought her in)

He skipped to the day that the shelves had crushed her and saw the list of injuries.

He shook his head in guilt. He really shouldn't have grabbed her. Another stupid decision on his part ready to through yet another regret into his rather large pit. He sipped his coffee as he look up to the girls current psychological state.

_Hermione is extremely polite and somewhat social at times. However, she can be extremely shy and she is displaying classical signs of PTSD. She is apprehensive to ask for anything and has stated that she feels as though she will be punished if she attempts so. There is a slight concern over self-harming issues as she is constantly grabbing her hair and pulling it when stressed. We have found that her teddy appears to both calm and soothe her, however she becomes extremely anxious without it._

_She is severely hyper-alert and is constantly vigilant of people's movements._

_Current diagnosis: PTSD with moderate to severe level social anxiety disorder. Depression - unknown (further testing required)_

_Nutritional diagnosis: Osteomalacia, Protein-energy malnutrition, Vitamin K deficiency, Vitamin D deficiency._

No wonder the girl broke so many bones. No wonder she was always sleeping. Ah, Severus wanted to beat himself. How did he manage to miss this.

That's it. Severus didn't care. He was having a drink despite the fact that it was 10 in the morning. He opened his bottom draw and removed a stainless steel flash containing a quarter of Firewhiskey. He chugged it down before deciding on his next approach. He was going to approach the girl and apologies for his behaviour towards her.

He heard the sound of apparition. He coughed, before looking up to see his personal elf, 'Whiskey'. All Hogwarts staff were given an elf to assist them with their work considering the lack of proper teaching staff here.

"Sir, the 1st years are ready for your" The house elf stated, it's upright, stoic posture showed both the elf's high self-esteem and self-efficacy. The house elf had become very useful to Severus over the years, especially when he had began teaching the elf how to grade first years assignments. He smirked, smartest thing he ever did.

"Thank you Whiskey. You may return to your duties"

The elf nodded before clicking his fingers and disappearing.

_Great. First years. _To be honest, he completely forgot he had to teach. He took another sip of his whiskey before shoving it back in his draw and stuffing a bunch of breath mints in his mouth before leaving.

* * *

Hermione clicked her teeth as she laid on the bed wishing for company. Minerva had left only half and hour ago and since then all Hermione could think about was her adoption paperwork. She couldn't sleep a wink knowing that she was going to going home with a family. Nothing could ruin her high.

Well, except maybe...

"Come my dear, I think you could use a nice bath" Poppy literally popped her head through the quickly calmly enough to surprise to Hermione. In one hand, she held a file in the other a scrunch of the green curtains as to show this was her usual rounds.

At the word bath, Hermione instantly freaked. She tried to jump from the bed and immediately hide under it but the spell was still in place and Poppy had no quarrel at lowering the side bar about to scoop the girl up in her arms. However, she couldn't stop herself from noticing the shivering girl, scrunching her eyes and clutching her hair in pain. She was whimpering quiet badly and it broke the Healers heart.

"My dear, what's wrong?" She asked concerned but received no response. The girl was practically having a panic attacks, likely reliving a memory. She moved off to her potions stores retrieving a calming draught before taking a seat next to the bed. She transfigured a goblet and water for her to drink before pouring in a small amount of the draught, figuring a full adult dosage would be too much for the child.

"It's all right dear, I'm just here to help" She tried to ease the girl's mind but she continued to rock back and forth.

It had taken a lot of coaxing to get the small girl to calm down enough to drink a goblet of water that Poppy had laced with a calming drought. Though, even one dose did not pull her from her hyper alert state. The Healer ended up having to double her dose in order to gently pull her somewhat limp body from underneath the bed.

"Come dear girl. You need a bath" She pulled the still struggling girl into her arms as gently as she could before taking her over to the medical wards private lavatory.

The bathroom was quite big and spacious. It had several disability accessible showers, toilets and one rather large bathtub that was kept just in the corner however, was accessible on all sides.

Poppy placed the girl on one of the toilet seats before grabbing a towel. She was hoping by the state of things that Hermione had not experienced any sexual assault. She filled the bath-tub up with heaps of bubbles and transfigured a rubber ducky for the girl to entertain herself. After another struggle with both coaxing and assisting the girl into undressing, Poppy had finally managed to get her into the bath.

Her injured splinted limbs had been made waterproof by the healer so she could allow the girl a normal bath instead of a sponge bath which she was hoping would cheer Hermione up rather than upset her. She knew that simply casting a scourify spell on the girl would clean away the sweat but nothing compared to a bath and Poppy was trying to give the girl a positive experiencing and teach her how to trust again.

"I want teddy" The girl mumbled sluggishly batting the water as she curled herself into a ball. Bath times at her previous place of residence were never pleasant. On weekends when her uncle was there it would usually involve him shoving her into the backyard before grabbing a hose and spraying her whilst she was still dressed in her shirt and trousers. He had taken her shoes away at first, claiming only humans wore shoes and she did not classify as one. So, she usually ended up laying there with his dog in the backyard both chained to a poll by the neck until the evening when her uncle would feel peckish enough to eat.

She would usually end up in the first stages of hypothermia by the time he finally let her back in at night and even then her clothes would still be damp and cold. Her uncle would usually be forced to allow her to sleep next to the fire, however it didn't go without a beating as she was unable to dry her clothes fast enough. No, so now Hermione had counted she had not had a proper bath without clothing on since she was with her parents seven and a half months ago. And for a child, that was practically a lifetime ago.

"You can have teddy after you've had your bath and some desert. Would you like that?"

Hermione didn't say or do anything other than avoid eye contact with the matron.

Poppy pulled the girl forward carefully washing her back. She avoided the gauze as best as she could. Another waterproof spell in place. Poppy could assume the scars were still quiet tender and hypersensitive despite the surgery and healing balms she had massaged into her skin. She heard the hissing and whimpering of the girl as she ran her the flannel over parts of the scarring from whips. She licked her lips nervous as she pulled the girl forward to sit up straight ready to wash her locks of bedraggled hair next.

She picked up one of the plastic pitchers beside her and began filling it with bathwater.

"Hermione dear, I need you to close your eyes so I can wash your hair now" She told the girl. She watched as the brown eyes inspected the Maidens movements before nodding. Hermione shuddered as the water slid into her hair and down her back. She took a breath as the older woman continued to repeat the process until her hair was completely soaked through. Minerva couldn't help but notice the severe amount of knots, dirt and grease within it.

"Right, now some shampoo"

She felt the woman's hands thread through her hair catching every second on a knot. The woman watched in concern thinking she would have to cut the girl's hair short considering how many knots there were. She had probably hadn't washed nor brushed her hair in such a long time. The Healer continued the process: washing out the girls hair before placing a detangling conditioner through it and grabbing a brush and scissors.

She worked on each knot individually being careful not to cause the girl any further pain. It took around 20 minutes to properly be able to thread her fingers through the girls hair. She was lucky enough to only have to cut the girls hair just below the bottom of her scapulars which was a massive feat considering the hair was originally down to the bottom of her spine. She began moving on to the rest of the girl's body.

"I bet that feels better" She smiled at the girl who was now running a hand lazily through her silky hair. She nodded flicking a small smile towards the woman before settling down on the ceramic backrest as Poppy ran the flannel down her arm. Hermione watched the woman's hands attentively, ensuring the woman wasn't going to strike her. It took a lot of willpower not to lash out and scream at the woman as her nerves fired off with warning signals due to her hypersensitivity. She deduced that the woman had drugged her. That was easy to tell with her sluggish movements and dulled senses. Much like her uncles movements but he seemed to get more violent depending on how much he drank.

The woman finally got to the girl's feet before the girl kicked up a fuss and pulled her legs away from her.

"What's wrong?" A startled Poppy asked concerned. She placed a hand on the girl's cheek but she turned away.

"Dear, I need to check to make sure you're okay, by the looks of things you have quite a lot of scar tissue on your feet. Did you ever wear shoes?" The concerned matron asked. Tears springed down Hermiones' eyes as she turned away, ignoring the woman. Poppy took a gulp of air shocked at the girl's reluctance to answer. She knew deep down the answer. The scarring was apart of more torture. She attempted to lightly run the flannel down the heel of her left foot but the girl was fighting quiet badly against her. She felt the girls right arm flail trying to push her off as her breaths wheezed.

"Alright, alright. How about you clean your feet" She passed the girl the flannel. She hesitated but took it out of the matrons hand and pushed her body up as much as she could. The matron assisted as she tucked her left foot to her body and began to partially clean her foot slowly as possible careful to avoid the large, ugly scarring from the glass. Poppy watched on as the girl silently cried, tears leaking down her face as she focussed on her task.

Poppy turned away tearing up at the hopelessness that was written on the girls' face.

It took Hermione about five minutes to clean her foot. Judging by the amount of sensitivity on her soles, Poppy could tell Hermione had not had the pleasure of doing it for a while.

"Right then" She pulled the girl out of the bath before grabbing two large fluffy white towels. She wrapped one around the the girl and began to dry her before grabbing the other and running it through her hair.

Poppy smiled after she finally dressed the girl in the softest pajamas she could find before picking the girl up and placing her on her hip with little resistance. She watched the small girl trying to fight against her exhausted state, suckling on her splinted thumb. Poppy smiled and carried her back to her bed. It had been so long since Hogwarts had had a child in its facilities. She rubbed Hermione's cheek, cooing in the girls ear as she walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed nearest her desk.

She gently laid the girl down and tucked her up before placing a charm on the bed to ensure she would not leave and go off wondering alone. She then sat back down beside the girl and began to write her notes.

* * *

It was 5pm by the time Severus made it to the medical ward with a Potions Weekly tucked securely in his jacket. In his right hand held another batch of specifically brewed potions for the girl. Ones that wouldn't make her want to vomit it back up.

It appeared that the Hospital Wing was particularly empty with only three students in it. He stalked past, noticing the ex-seeker of a Slytherin still laying in bed, looking particularly out cold. He walked past two first year Hufflepuffs looking more homesick then injured before he reached the small girls bed.

Poppy took a quick glance up at him from her desk. A smile flickered on her lips capturing Severus' attention. He rolled his eyes before seeing the girl with only the front curtains open for Poppy to keep an eye on her. It appeared as though she had been sleeping for some time as her body looked particularly relaxed and her hair looked only slightly wet. He assumed the girl had had a bath. That was good at least considering the rats nest of a hair he had originally laid eyes upon. As Poppy got up from her desk to check on the other students, Severus slammed the curtains closed before approaching her for inspection since he had not had the chance to have a proper look.

He couldn't help his eyes roam the girls body.

He spotted the girl tucked up tightly in bed with his cloak being used as an extra blanket. He rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to the girl resting in bed. A frown on her face as she slept through the day. Every now and again, he would hear the girl mumble and wince in her sleep. He had no doubt Poppy had given her both a sleeping potion and dreamless sleep judging by the girl's medical history.

Rubbing his neck to take over a shift of looking after the girl, he placed the new batch of potions on the nightstand before taking his potions magazine out of his pocket and beginning to read.

He hadn't noticed it at first until he felt a set of eyes on him. He hesitantly turned his attention away from his magazine and to the wide eyes of the girl whose owl eyes stared at his reading material. He could see the eagerness in her eyes at wanting something to do. He presumed that she must have been bored considering the fact that she had really only been sleeping and chatting to Minerva and Poppy most of the day.

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" He inquired raising an eyebrow, curious about the girls next movements. She took a glance into his eyes before avoiding eye contact and closing her eyes pretending to sleep.

Another five minutes past before he felt the set of eyes back on the page. He sighed, before turning to her.

She noticed his movement and quickly pretended to sleep again.

"Don't bother"

She winced, biting her lip and opening her eyes to see him. He didn't seem angry rather quite calm.

He scratched his chin before he removed Bears' black collar from his pocket and extended his arm to her.

"Minerva informed me that you were after this"

Hermione hesitated but took her arm out of the blanket and quickly took the collar from his palm before sitting up. He watched as she placed it on her right splinted wrist attempting to wear it as a bracelet.

He rolled his eyes, if he had known she'd wanted something he would have gotten her a bloody bracelet rather than a collar. He watched as she stared down at the fine dragon hide material with Severus' initials and the name Bear inscribed into it. A small traced itself on her lips before she flicked her eyes over to the curious man.

"You like it?" He asked.

She nodded. She hadn't received anything since her fifth birthday last year and was ecstatic when the potions master had made her a collar when she was a kitten. She had grown attached to it in a way which made the man slightly uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat. Hermione noticed but she didn't care at this moment as she attempted to run her fingers over the texture of the collar itself.

"I suppose if you like it so much then you're more than welcome to keep it" He stated hoping on the inside the girl wasn't too far gone that she considered herself so much as an animal. He gulped before returning to his magazine trying to ignore her as best he could. He figured his company was enough to keep the girl entertained but he was proved in less than a minute with the girl's eyes landing back on him; back on the magazine.

He sighed.

"You won't understand anything I tell you; it's potions making. Something that does not exist in the muggle world" He informed her, turning the page. Still her eyes bore curious. There was a lot of things adults had told her she wouldn't understand but she had proved them wrong time and time again. Her unwavered gaze on the paper stilled Severus. He finally gave in, assuming the girl was too injured to hold a piece of paper in his hands he decided on reading to her but first he cast a spell to ensure no one could hear them.

_"The Oculus Potion is a potion that restores the drinker's eyesight, including counteracting the effects of a conjunctivitis curse. It is a deep orange colour when completed..." _

He leaned forward showing her the pictures of what the potion should look like as he continued on. Throughout his mainly one-sided conservation he began to lecture her about 'the subtle art of potions making' and how particular potions were made compared to the ones stated in Potions Weekly. He disagreed with quite a number although he had a hobby of writing writing several articles himself. He showed her a few but made her promise to not tell. She smiled taking her pinky on her right hand and pinky swearing much to Severus surprise...and curiosity. She really was a strange girl; he pinky sweared.

The duo continued on reading for the remainder of their time together.

_Maybe Minerva was right. Maybe he didn't hurt her. She said he'd apologies; maybe this was his way of doing so._ She smiled up at him before tucking his cloak higher and resting on her pillows as he continued on reading to her and showing her the pretty pictures.

* * *

Hey guys so I'm back at work now so the story won't be updated as much but I will try a new chapter at least once a week.


	15. Chapter 15

Firstly, apologies for the late up update, this is the longest chapter by far so I hope it more than makes up for it.

**As always, please review and if you like the story give it a favourite. **

* * *

Chapter 15: Power Play

The next day past quite exciting for Hermione who had spotted a red headed boy entering the Infirmary for a supposed Niffler bite.

"Hagrid said they were stingey buggers" Charlie laughed at Poppy's desk. Poppy tsked cradling his hand on the side and noticing the ducks beak print with a small incision of where the animals small teeth bit in.

"But I didn't want to get an infection" She tapped her wand over the injury instantly healing it back to perfect heal however the redness still remained. He scratched at his hand before turning to leave before he heard a small voice calling his name.

"CHarwie!" His eyes raised as he turned back to Poppy as much surprised as he was.

"Charwie!" The voice called again. Hermione gulped hoping that he'd want to see her considering that they had spent so much time together. The stopped herself from calling out again as he pushed back the curtains to her temporary room and stared in awe at her.

"H-Hello" He wasn't expecting a child to be here, much less an injured one. She looked nervous but tried to push through it.

"How do you know my name?" He asked gently sitting next to her. She hesitated again but placed her right hand up towards her chest.

"Bear" She stated before scratching her chest.

"I went by Bear" She clarified starting to understand why he wouldn't particularly know her in this form.

"Bear?" He asked shocked, his lower jaw dropping. Bear was a girl. A little girl. She couldn't be older than her Ginny by the looks of her. Though, she seemed to have quite a few bags under her eyes along with dark circular rings. Merlin, how could he not of realised. Bear was so smart and loved to be read too. She loved cuddles and being spoken to...like a person.

"How- How...you're an Animagus?"

Hermione arched her eyebrow in curiosity. She didn't know that word but she was pretty sure it's jibberish.

"Ami-gus"

He smiled at her. She had the most cutest voice he wanted to cuddle her. He wondered if he was Professor McGonagalls daughter considering the girls ability. However, it didn't make sense to the fact that Hermione was injured and had been constantly referred to as Bear. He shrugged his shoulders before nodding at the girl.

"You can change into an animal"

"Oh" Hermione nodded catching his smile.

"That's amazing" He chuckled making her hesitant at first but smile back at him.

He then took in her appearance noticing her hurt. He couldn't imagine his sister being that way and a wave of pain and guilt hit his chest.

"What happened?" Charlie asked feeling sorry for the girl. She bit her lip looking away from him trying to find a simple answer without instigating her tears.

"I was hurt by a bad man"

He look at her in worry. No one should hit a child. Let alone a girl. Didn't that man know better.

"But you're at Hogwarts now. He can't hurt you right?"

Hermione thought about his question. To be honest, she didn't really know whether or not she was actually safe. She had spent so long either trying to hide from him or trying to run that she knew better then to get her hopes up.

She, instead, nodded hopeful.

"Mimi said that he wont hurt me anymore" She licked her lips. He smiled at her before tapping his fingers against his chin. He didn't want to leave the girl considering that he was her friend.

"Do you like chess?" He asked.

Her eyes alighted in wonder.

"I love chess" She smiled happily at him.

It was just past 9:30AM when Poppy decided to see check on the children. After making her few rounds she moved to the girls bed to check up on the two of them. She knew Charlie was present and chatting to the girl as she could hear childish giggles. She smiled, the girl had made a friend and it was nice to hear her laughing. She quietly moved the curtains aside further to see the two of them both on the bed playing a normal game of chess. By the looks of things, Hermione was winning and by a staggering amount.

"You're going easy on me" She heard the girl call out as she moved a Pawn to take out another Pawn. Charlie chuckled before shaking his head.

"No way, I gave up trying to go easy on you three games ago" He moved his castle six paces forward. Poppy couldn't help but smile at the bright happy faces, she moved towards the end of the girl's bed and picked up her file.

"And how are you two this morning?" She asked gently, opening the girls file. Hermione smiled brightly up to her, "g-good, Poppy. Chawie and I are just pwaying chess"

The older woman removed the statement saying 'Depression?' on the girls case notes before placing them back down and moving towards the counter to give Hermione her potions.

She grabbed one of the goblets off the night stand and began to pour a quarter of the potion into the cup along with a an anti-inflammatory with the pain killer.

"Here dear, big gulp. Professor Snape has tried to make the potions a bit sweeter for your taste" She smiled at her as she placed the goblet next to her mouth. Hermione smiled, tilting her head back and taking three gulps. She winced, Poppy was right; the medicine was sickly sweet. She coughed before seeing Poppy grabbing two more bottles and beginning to pour.

She winced knowing her taste buds would be sweetened to death by the end of her stay.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Severus and Minerva had decided to pay this so called uncle a visit whilst Albus went to investigate Hermione's old house and school.

'Ding, dong'

Severus growled, muttering to himself as he pressed on the door bell. Minerva arched her eyebrow at him as he grumbled to himself. She could instantly tell that he was upset by what had occurred earlier this week. Although, she could not tell if it was because his familiar had somewhat lied and betrayed him or because a five year old girl had tricked and out-smarted him. She smiled at the latter analysis, likely knowing it was correct.

The door opened with a squeak and a man in his late thirties with bright blue eyes and dark hair stared at them. His clothing looked ragged and now that Minerva had finally took notice, the whole place was practically a run-down shack in the middle of nowhere.

"Good afternoon Mr. Granger, I presume" Minerva extended her hand.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall and this is my colleague; Severus Snape. We are professors at the College of Alnwick"

The bedraggled man inspected them before leaning against the door frame and shaking her hand.

"Jack Granger" He shook Severus' hand.

"We have news about your niece we'd like to discuss with you, may we come in?" Minerva asked gently. Jack eyes alighted with surprised before he suppressed it and eyed them suspiciously before nodding and moving out of the way and leading them to the living room to sit on the couch. Severus watched as a Doberman ran into the room before sitting by his owners side.

Jack took another drink of his beer noticing Severus' eyes following it.

"Would either of you's like a drink? Mr. Snape?"

"No, thank you"

"That won't be necessary"

Jack nodded before placing a hand on his dogs head. The dog barked towards them making them both flinch at the loudness of the bark.

"You said you heard news of my niece then?"

"Yes, to tell you now she is safe and is currently being treated by our schools' doctor"

Jack nodded before leaning forward and wiping his face with his hand.

"Treated?"

"Yes, she was quiet _ill_ when we _found_ her! Wouldn't happen to _know_ anything about that would **you**, Mr. Granger?" Severus asked leaning forward and readying his wand in his sleeve in case Mr. Granger set the mutt on them.

Jack shook his head, leaning back and finishing off his drink.

"I ain't seen my niece in over a month and a half after she ran away. I called the police up and everythin' but there was no leads. Turned up a dead end. I either assumed someone grabbed her or she found another family"

"Why would she run away, Mr. Granger?"

"Jack" He interrupted her.

"I'm not big on formalities; call me Jack"

Minerva nodded trying to play down her anger.

"What can I say about my niece. She lived an impoverished life then her folks died and she came to live with me. Didn't like that I wasn't able to afford her a pony so she ran away"

"Is that so?" Severus asked curious. Jack turned to him, biting his tongue so he wouldn't give anything else away about his niece. He nodded.

"Girl's stubborn. Didn't want to help around the house nor go to school. She was nothing but trouble. I say she's better off away from here. I don't want her"

"And you never thought to consider simply adopting her to other parents"

"Listen Minve-"

"Minerva" She corrected.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions. I'm only doing it out of the generosity that you've taken care of my niece"

The dog barked at the again, it's chain rustling against his short fur.

"I understand that these questions are quiet difficult for you and I'm sure you and your niece had your differences but she is your blood relative and your only one at that. Surely you would want to see her again? I cannot understate how ill she was when she found her"

"Cracked ribs, thick scar tissue covering most of her body. Seems like a whip was most frequently used on her" Severus arched his eyebrow at the man.

"She even had two words on her back burned into her. Can you guess what they were?" Severus readied his wand as he noticed the man beginning to get angry.

The man breathed out, shrugging his shoulders before leaning back in his chair and calming down and looking out the window.

"Like I said. My niece ran away. I rang the police but they never found her. I have to assume her injuries came from an attack. Any injury before that; well Hermione is a clumsy girl. She's fallen over a few times while she was playing outside but she never said that she was any pain"

"Now" He brushed his pants while standing up.

"I can assume that you're going to return my niece to me" He inquired.

Severus and Minerva's eyes sunk low. No they really had no intention of doing so.

"Are you wanting your niece back?" Severus asked wanting to throw the man out of the window. The man flicked his eyes to the woman who wasn't holding her facial features back as such. Jack knew better then to push buttons from strangers. Despite, his alcoholism and anger he was still a somewhat smart man.

"I'm hoping that my niece is safe. If she's been adopted into a more loving home that can provide for her then mine, I'm more than happy for her to live there. However, I do wish to see my niece. At least say goodbye to her" 'Perhaps convince her to stay with him as he still needed a little helper to cook and clean around the house.

"Unfortunately, I cannot arrange this"

"Oh, and why not"

"Your niece was in a serious critical condition when she came in and we still do not know exactly when she sustained the injuries"

"You think **I** **hurt** **her**"

"You haven't proven otherwise" Severus crossed his arms before standing up and moving over to the man who also stood.

Jack glared at the taller man in anger, "I never touched that girl"

Severus and Minerva both huffed in detest. "How interesting that you say that considering the fact that she constantly brings up the treatment dealt to her under your care" Severus sneered. Jack scratched his beard before shrugging his shoulders.

"And what does she say? I can tell you now that she's a pathological liar. Can't help herself and all"

"A five year old? A pathological liar? You cannot be serious" Minerva scolded the man and stood.

The man gritted his teeth in anger, his dog barked louder as Severus closed the distance between to the two. "Listen, I've already answered your questions. Now leave my house"

"Why's that, Mr Granger. I thought you wanted your niece back" Severus spat in his face.

Jack shook his head, sweat beaded on his forehead, "Of course I do and I expect her back here tomorrow" He pointed to the ground. Severus grabbed his throat in anger and forced the man up and against the wall.

"Severus" Minerva scolded the man. This was just suppose to be a quick inspection and observation, not an assault.

Severus sneered at the man in anger and removed his wand.

"Let me go you bastard" Jack choked, "Bruce!" He screamed out.

"Nuh," The dark haired man felt the dog bite into his leg. He immediately kicked the dog in the stomach about to kill it before Minerva put in her two cents and stunned the bloody thing.

"Good for nothin' mutt" Severus sneered before turning back at the man and removed his wand pointing it to Jack's face.

"Legilimence"

Jack instantly felt the sharp sting behind his eyes and a pool into the black depths of his mind. Severus began to watch everything, the start of everything. The pain, the torture, the fear radiating in the girls eyes as he burnt her stuff. Her broken and bleeding on the ground as he tried to burn her teddy.

_"Pweaze, it's the only thing left that I have from mommy"_

_Mommy? Who was this woman?_

_My ex-lover._

_His thoughts were driven back to the days at high school. A library filled with books. Jack was a tall, skinny boy. Socially awkward and shy. He wasn't great at school, in fact he had dyslexia and found it difficult to read and write. Everyday he would watch her though, obsess over her as she obsessed over books. She was absolutely stunning, gorgeous. Someone who you'd be more then happy to wake up to every morning in bed. He had obssessed over her for years ever since he first laid eyes on her when they were 12._

_Someone who Jack wanted more than anything in the world. After months of stalking he finally decided to talk to her. He smiled, told her that he was struggling in school and needed help. She was polite, well spoken and lovely. She voluntarily agreed to help him study and informed him of a study club she had set up. Like a lost puppy he followed her. They began to hang out more and more. It started with him holding her books, walking her to her classes and having a few after school visits.  
_

_He thought they had the perfect relationship and had even asked her to be his girlfriend. She agreed. He was head over heels, he couldn't of been happier. The two had spent months together before he finally built up the courage and brought her home to meet the family. That was the stupidest mistake he had ever made. A fatal mistake. His brother, NO! The adopted bastard couldn't stop staring at her all evening. He could tell, the instant that the moment they shook each others hands there was a spark. Not like Jack. He regretted everything. His brother David was not only charming but smart and extraordinary. He kissed her hand, smiled brightly, made jokes and flirted with the girl._

_He saw, over time, that he was losing her. He decided to proposal to her, a few days after she lost both her parents. She had lost everything and was going to end up homeless and alone. She was only 19 at the time but he would give her the world. Reluctantly, she agreed but he didn't care about her hesitation. He was overjoyed despite her pain. He began planning the wedding and everything, making sure everything was perfect. Being so busy he didn't bother to comfort her when she needed it. Instead, his brother stepped in. He held her throughout the day, helped her with her parents funeral, paid for her college tuition and held her through the pain._

_Come wedding day, he stood at the alter waiting for her, expecting her to show. She never did. He returned home hours later finding a Dear John letter._

**_'My dear Jack,_**

**_I write to you with a heavy heart but I cannot marry you. I'm sorry I have to tell you this way but I fear if I were to marry you we would both be unhappy._**

**_David and I have decided to run away together to pursue our careers over in America._**

**_You are a very sweet and loving person, I hope you never lose that part of you. __I wish you the best in your future endevours and I hope you find a wife you will treat you well._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Mary Welsh_**

**_P.S: Please do not try to contact us as we will not be returning to England'._**

_He was absolutely heart broken. He dropped out of university within the first semester and taken up drinking. He began to grow lazy and have frequent fights with his parents. He ended up living in the basement for a while, scorning over the fact that his life had practically been ruined by two people he once loved the most. He took up a part-time job as a station hand at a nearby farm to ease his insanity. However, over the years, the pain got worse and worse. He decided that enough was enough and he wanted his runner-away-wife back and decided to travel to America._

_Nothing but dead ends and broken hearts. After six months of searching he turned up dead ends. He returned home to the deaths of his parents. It must of been when Hermione was two or three because the next thing he knew was that his brother was back in town. He had attended the funeral but had no wife or child in hand. Rather himself and a black trench coat as he stood in the rain watching as the coffin lowered into the ground. He assumed the woman had left him but Jack made no move to speak to his brother during the funeral, hating him too much to be able to formulate words. Maybe even cry his eyes out over his lost love._

_Jack's depression went from bad to worse after the death of his folks. He started to drink more and more. Started to hate everyone and everything. Started taking drugs and hanging out with bad people. He was in a pit of despair until 'it' arrived at his door._

_"...Unfortunately, another driver had crashed into them...her parents had left no will and you are her only family left"_

_Family?_

_No that couldn't be. Why would David leave the chit with him? She stared up at him curiously. David's eyes, Mary's everything else. He could only see the traitorous bastards that took away his happiness._

_He gave her her due; what she deserved. What he should have done to his brother and run-away-wife. He wondered if they had seen the misery and pain that they had both his niece and Jack had been in and blamed themselves. They should have. As time went on, the beatings began to get worse and Hermione began to look slightly more mature. His thoughts had strayed one day to whether she would look like a replica of Mary and be his. After all, he had saved himself for her and her only. He never laid eyes on another woman. Only her. He couldn't help but let the thoughts subside. Maybe in the future but he wasn't a child rapist and had no real sexual attraction to the buck-tooth know-it-all cowering in the corner._

_The last sights of Hermione were seen through his eyes. He knew the girl was going to run away. He knew it deep down. The girl wasn't stupid but his financial stress meant that he was no longer interested in taking care of the girl._

_Severus couldn't help but zone in on the girl. She was practically a skeleton figure, scared eyes and severely bruised on practically every part of her body. It was made worse by the fact that she looked so small in her uncle's clothes._

_Severus winced as he watched the words burned into her skin. The last image of her was when she was on the floor shivering and cowering in pain._

_24 hours after Hermione had left, Jack called the Police and an investigation went underway to find the girl. As found, there were no leads but the search continued for over a month before they decided to place it in the cold cases section presuming the child had likely been abducted or killed._

_It was a horrible fate and it made Jack feel guilty of the potential that a pedophile had caught wind of her. He conducted a small investigation himself into his ex-friend. 'Oh yes, Severus saw that too'_

_Severus watched as Jack smashed his ex-friends' place to trash trying to find the girl after presuming he had taken her. A dead end and a broken hand nose later. Jack had finally given into the fact that he had practically given the girl a death sentence._

_The last thoughts were of Minerva saying the girl was alive. He was at least somewhat relieved. The girl was alive but he was going to pay for it. Maybe she was better off dead._

Severus pulled out of his mind and instantly punched him in the face. He couldn't stop himself, all he saw was red. He was so angry at the man for everything he had done.

"Severus" Minerva tried to grab him and stop him but he couldn't help himself. Blood splattered his robes as Minerva tried again to pull on his arm not wanting to use magic on her son.

"Severus stop, you're going to kill him" He grabbed the man by the shirt as he collapsed to his knees and punched him two more times. By the end of it, Severus' hands, robes and face were splattered in blood and Minerva being so close took some of the splash as well. Both men were breathing heavily. Jacks face was absolutely smeared in bed, most of his face busted and broken. He winced again as Severus raised a fist.

"I should kill you for what you done" Severus spat at him trying to hold back his anger.

"But I believe death would be such a relief for you. I'd rather see you locked up in Azkaban for the rest of your miserable days" Severus sneared pushing the man to ground and spitting at him.

"Severus we need to leave" Minerva pulled him back. He stared at the man one last time. It wasn't enough, Severus was still angry to the bone and shaking. He wanted the man dead.

He leaned in to the other man's whimpering body, **_"I'll be back for you, mark my words. I intend to finish this". _**He shoved the crying man away before turning back to his companion and taking her arm.

They left in the wind and rain pelting down, soaking there close. It was a grizzly outcome on both sides.

* * *

Whilst Minerva and Severus were attending to the distressing news of the uncle, Albus had decided to visit her home and the school. It was a shame for him to find that the house had been already brought by a young couple with two kids; a boy and a girl. They had informed him that the last family had left a few things in the basement that they hadn't cleared out yet and Albus was more than welcome to it. He ended up picking a few photos of the couple and a few records before leaving to Hermione's old school.

He had met her teacher a Miss Russo. She was a young, dark haired, green eyed woman who stood just over 5ft 7. She seemed to enjoy her job and was enthuastic to here news of her star pupils.

"I heard that her parents passed away and she was sent to live with another family member but she never returned to school. There was no news of her transferring" She stated as she leaned back at her desk, the afternoon sun pouring through the open window.

"In fact, I haven't heard any news from her in over maybe seven maybe eight months. It's such a shame. She was such a bright and loving girl" She smiled at him before pulling out the girls records.

"She's excelling in practically everything except creative writing; that one I'm afraid she's only scoring a Competency in" She said gently before handing Albus the file. He thanked her before standing up and shaking her hand.

"Thank you, my dear and I'm glad Hermione had such a wonderful mentor"

She smiled back at him, "Hermione's welcome back to join our class anytime she's ready and I'm sure I can get the girl a scholarship if she wishes to continue her studies here"

Albus smiled back, maybe this would be for the best in sending the girl back to something familiar.

* * *

Severus and Minerva decided to part from each other once they entered the castle. The dark haired man immediately went to his rooms to shower and relax for a few hours before going to see the little girl and see how she is. Minerva decided to go see her husband before doing the same as as the dark haired man.

On his way to the dungeons, Severus wondered if he would be able to face her, he had seen all her horrors all her pain. After a shower and a a chapter of one of his books, he made his way up to the Headmasters office to remove his memories from his mind and place it inside of the pensive for Albus to look over later. He felt better at removing some emotional aspects of the memories and decided that he was capable of keeping a straight, friendlish face for the girl.

He had returned to his quarters to pick up a few books and sit with Hermione for a few hours. He had found that she had a special interest in transfigurations and potions, so he had decided to read one of the potions weekly magazines.

However, on pulling the curtains aside, he spotted Minerva holding the girl in her arms. Minerva had informed him on their trip to Jack that Hermione had constant nightmares and it made it rather difficult for her to sleep in her human form. She was heavily reliant on Dreamless Sleep to get her through the days as a result of it.

Minerva looked up at him noticing the books in his right hand. She smiled fondly; glad the two were bonding.

"Poppy's given her a calming drought a half hour ago" He nodded watching as Minerva's hand held the side of the girls. He could see the tear streaks that had been looming down the girls cheeks.

"Another nightmare"

She nodded.

"She woke up petrified, thinking we were going to take her back to her uncle" Minerva kissed the top of the sleeping girls head in guilt.

"Poppy had to calm her down with an adult size dose of the bloody draught. She was having a full-blown panic attack"

Severus sat down beside the two as they rested on the bed. He noticed the little girls head resting on Minerva's chest, their breathing in sync.

"Albus informed me you were considering adopting her?" He tried to change the subject.

Minerva nodded, liking her lips.

"Albus wants to do a hereditary test on her first. He doesn't believe that Hermione is muggle born" Minerva stated nervous.

Severus' eyes lit up in shock.

"And what makes him think that?"

"Hermione's family seemed to be constantly moving. Albus seems to believe that David got in trouble with the police or Aurors. He's struggling to find out more information about him but there doesn't appear to be that much"

"So, what happens when you don't find anything. What if she is a Muggleborn?"

Minerva sighed, hating to think of the descrimination her potential future daughter would face if she was adopted outright.

"Albus and mines marriage is not a secret, if one of us decided to adopt then everyone would know that we had decided to take in a muggleborn. She'd be a very susceptible target to not only the media but looming death eaters"

She didn't mean for it to be a slur at the man but she noticed him scrunch his face in anger at the statement.

"If we pretend Hermione's ours then she may not be as targeted compared to an adopted muggleborn"

Severus breathed out a groan of frustration knowing the laws around muggleborns were extremely prejudiced and unfair. Hermione would likely grow up being denied not only her rights but Minerva and Albus would be even more of a target.

"How were you planning on covering up the fact that she practically came out of no where. Wouldn't the Ministry of Magic be even a little suspicious of some girl turning up out of the blue"

The older woman nodded before looking at her friend.

"We've thought upon that and decided to tell everyone that Hermione was living with my mother for some time over in France where she would be able to have some form of a normal childhood. We'll say my mother has gotten ill and has since been unable to take care of Hermione so we brought her back"

"And the pregnancy?" Minerva smirked, thanking her reluctance nature.

"Charms so no one would notice that I was pregnant at the time"

Severus nodded.

"Albus informed me that he is arranging the Birth Certificate for Hermione with Kinsley but we'd like your input on her name"

"My input?"

"Of course, dear. You are as much a part of our family as anyone. Hermione will inherit our last names. We'd like you to pick her middle name"

"Not sticking with her original one?"

Minerva shook her head.

Severus leaned back in his chair considering what he'd like to call her. He looked at Minerva thinking back to his mother that had died during his teenage years as a result of her husbands abuse.

"I believe Eileen would be a suitable middle name"

Minerva nodded.

"Hermione Eileen Dumbledore-McGonagall" She gentle stroked her face with her thumb.

"Yes it does have a nice ring to it, don't you think Severus?"

He nodded leaning forward and placing his Potions Weekly magazine on the side.

"Very much. How were you thinking of breaking the news to your mother?" He smirked, knowing Minerva's relationship with her mother. She narrowed her eyes at him. Her mother had pestered her for over 50 years about wanting grandchildren. She knew with Hermione, her mother would want to be around all the time since the loss of her husband, Minerva's father. Her mother would end up spoiling the child rotten with anything she so desired. Not that she was thinking any different. This was going to be her first and only daughter and she wanted to make sure she was raised right and had everything her heart desired. She'd be practically a true princess. She smiled at the thought. Minerva finally had someone personal to protect; she could unleash her motherly instincts on her daughter rather than on Severus all the time.

"Isobel must be informed as soon as possible, if you were to see through to this lie" Severus smirked at her, knowing the relationship between Minerva and Isobel (aka McGonagall senior) was rocky and would likely end similar to two stray cats hissing and spitting at one another.

Minerva sighed, nodding.

"I will inform her come the weekend. Though I will have to have her be considerate of Hermione's condition at this stage. I don't want to overwhelm the girl"

She watched concerned as Hermione's face scrunched signalling that she was waking up.

The adults waited as her eyes gentle fluttered awake and she took a large breathe of air in through her nostrils.

She turned onto her back before staring up into her Minerva's eyes in comfort.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" She asked concerned.

Hermione nodded, signalling that she was okay. She took a lot to calm down from her fall from grace earlier today and didn't want to make them not want her as a result of her deficiencies in being 'normal'.

"I'm okay, Mimi" She muttered her voice sounding slightly raw. She seemed a little disappointed. She really wanted the girl to call her mother again but all good things took time and patience and she had plenty of both.

Minerva clicked her tongue as she heard the raspy sound at the bottom of the girls throat and grabbed the nearby cup of water with a plastic straw.

"Small sips" She encouraged the girl as she placed the water near her lips. Hermione gulped it down within a minute. After she finished, Minerva pulled the blanket up more on the girl as she cuddled her to her chest.

She turned to the man sitting by her side and smiled. The man who read to her, who cuddled her, fed her and gave her a present.

"Sev-wus" She smiled.

"Sev-er-rus" He corrected.

"Sev-er-rer-us"

That was good try at least.

He rolled his eyes before removing a first year potions text book he had bought her to personnally read when she got board. He placed it on the nightstand and took his Potions Weekly magazine back about to get up and leave if it wasn't for Albus coming into the room with a few papers in his hands.

"Good evening my dear" He cooed to the girl tucked up in his wife's arms. He chuckled, knowing that the girl was his soon to be daughter. He couldn't have been more than happy about. He thought back to the boy he had helped mentor. Who he treated like his own son yet ended up backstabbing him for power.

Now he had replaced him with Severus. The once traitor turned spy was his unofficial, unadopted son and now he was about to have his own little girl. Thank Merlin. He couldn't wait to show her the exiting world of muggle candy.

"Lemon drop?" He propped the candle out for the girl who smiled and took one. He russled her hair gently as he sat down on the bed and ran through his files.

"I see you all are settling nicely" He smiled at his small family. Hermione looked over to him, enjoying the woman's ministrations as she loosely ran her piano like fingers through her hair.

"Very much so, Albus. Severus here was just about to read to us" She stated smugly.

Severus growled at the woman earning chuckles from the future parents and a curious gaze from the child. He hadn't known Hermione that long but had found that she had a fascination with books.

"Perhaps later, Tabby"

"Ooch" Minerva scowled back playfully at the younger man before brushing a lock out of Hermione's face and looking down at her, "what do you think, dear?"

Hermione, giggled smiling up at the woman and nodding her head.

"See Severus even Hermione agrees that you should read" She smiled happily at him before looking over to her husband to see a bunch of paperwork.

"What's that dear?" She asked gently. He smirked before passing one of the papers over to her. She took it from his hands and chuckled as Hermione tried to adjust herself so she could see the paperwork.

Minerva smiled down at it. It was Hermione's original birth certificate, past school reports. She smiled, placing them to the side and flicking through Hermione's school reports seeing practically all As except from Sports. She smiled, kissing the girls head before flipping another page seeing a photo of a Hermione's family. She stared at the parents. Hermione's mother, a brown and golden haired woman with brown eyes. She was absolutely stunning and smiling so happily as she held her, maybe, three year old daughter in her arms. She wore a white flower printed summer dress and white, kitten heels. Hermione was in a similar fashion to her mother. She looked so happy.

The man next to her looked as though he was laughing as he held his wife in his arms kissing her. He wore a brown suit, vest and tie with a large brown overcoat. He looked like something out of the 1920s, his brown hair cut short and gelled back with molten gold eyes that was more similar to Hermione's. Brown but gold flecked. She wondered if Hermione's would turn into something similar. She then noticed the background of the picture, noticing that they were at a local park just outside a church. She didn't take the girl for a religious type but then again, Minerva was only just starting to get to know Hermione so anything was possible.

She felt Hermione shuffle in her arms and quickly hid the picture before she set her eyes upon it.

Albus pulled out another form.

"And what is that my dear?" She asked hoping it was another piece of her past. He smiled up at his wife, the glint of mishief in his eyes.

"If I recall you both made a bet between yourselves in relation to Bear being turned into a tiger" The comment earned him two glares and a curious gaze from the girl currently sucking on a lemon drop.

"I think it is apparent nobody won, especially considering the fact that I decided to drop out and Severus couldn't produce the correct spell"

The dark haired man arched his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I'll have you two Tabby, that spell would have worked. However, considering the fact that Hermione is not a familiar but a small child changes the matter entirely"

"Ooch, you're just being a sore loser" She chuckled, rubbing the girls shoulder.

Albus smiled at the girl, "I do believe someone did win the bet, my dear"

She arched her eyebrow at him before following his eyes to the girl. That was correct, Hermione had managed to configure herself into a tiger without the assistance of a potion, spell or ritual no less.

"Ay, dear you cannot be serious!"

"Seeing as how you two placed your bets against each other, I do believe a change of colour will do well for the both of you" He tapped his wand on his wife's leg transforming her robes green before turning to Severus who looked shocked.

Albus smiled as he turned to him.

"Don't you dare, you old-" His black scarf instantly turned red with gold lining.

Albus couldn't rub the smile off his face, especially when his ears were met with the sweet sounds of a child's laughter, "Too late dear boy. You both have agreed that you will be wearing "your colours" until the end of the year"

Severus growled, trying to remove the scarf but finding it stuck. He muttered a few unintelligble words under his tongue before sitting down angrily.

Minerva wrinkled out her robes with her right hand as she held the girl. Hermione couldn't help but watch the shimmer of the green against the afternoon sun.

"Pwetty!" Hermione muttered making the older woman smile down at her. Minerva kissed her head before brushing her hair.

"Oh, cheer up my boy. In any case, I need to have a word with you in private"

All three of their eyes lit up in wonder as Albus stood followed by Severus. "So be it" Severus sighed wishing to get it over with. They left quietly leaving Minerva and Hermione to wonder what was so important.

Minerva leaned down stroking Hermione's face and asking her if she'd like another pudding.

Severus and Albus departed the Hospital Wing and spoke in the desolate hallway.

"Did you find something important. Minerva informed me that Hermione's father may in fact be a wizard"

"My apologies for misleading you Severus. That is indeed correct, however I have come to speak to you on another matter"

"Which is?" Severus raised his eyebrow before Albus raised his wand and flicked it, in an instant the bottom of his wand gave off a dark blue.

"Ah my suspicions were correct" He looked up at the younger man. "It appears you owe a life debt to someone"

Severus stared at him in shock, he owed a lot of people a few things here and there. Albus being the main body of those debts in fact, however a life debt. His thoughts instantly turned to Lily.

_Did she have something to do with this?_

"That girl...my daughter saved your life the instant she pushed you out of harms way. That means you owe her a life debt" Albus told him plainly.

Severus gulped, he wasn't expecting that. He now owed a life debt to a five year old. He couldn't imagine anything worse than a slave to a child. Albus smiled at him, "It would appear that you at least owe the girl an apology..." He stated before turning to leave to his quarters.

"...And perhaps...one might say even a friend. Someone to look out for her" He smiled at the man and took his leave. Severus stared at him in shock knowing well what he was implying.

**A guardian.** Someone to protect her from the badness of the world.

Severus breathed in tightly; _he was to be her guardian._

He gulped before returning to the two females to see them smiling eagerly at him to read to them. Hermione being curled up tightly in Minervas arms as a blanket was wrapped around her legs.

"Pweeze Swev-er-us?" The girl practically begged him as she stared at the book. Minerva smiled at him following his steps as he came and sat down.

He sighed, opening up the first years potions textbook and beginning to read to her.

"Chapter one..."

* * *

Hoping to have the next chapter out this month so stay tuned for that.

I was originally going to name the chapter, the past uncovered but I found when writing this that there was many characters in this chapter that decieved and influenced the others so yeah, hope you enjoyed.

Oh and don't worry, Jack, Severus and Hermione will be meeting again but that will be in much later chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry guys another long chapter. I'll try and make the next one a little shorter.

A bit more cute and cuddly stuff in the next chapter with Severus taking care of Hermione for the day and Minerva and Severus going clothes shopping with Hermione.

**As always, please review and if you like the story give it a favourite. **

* * *

_**Chapter 16: A parents first day**_

The days flew past and Hermione was getting stronger every day.

It was the night before Hermione was due to have her casts removed and Minerva and Poppy decided to give Hermione her fifth bath for the week. The fist few had started out a little rocky with the young girl crying and sobbing into Poppys shoulder but she quickly settled down afterwards when the older matron began to wash her hair and gently sing to the girl. She was truly overjoyed Minerva and Albus had adopted her, although she knew she would have gladly adopted the young girl if Albus said no.

Minerva had decided to join in helping with Hermione for a bubble bath today. They had used an Lavender essence and dittany into the bath water to help soothe the girl and hope the water didn't sting her remaining wounds too badly.

It had been bad enough when Poppy had to take the IV drip out of her arm and induced a onslaught of tears and whimpering on the girls part. Poppy had decided to wait to until the girl had fallen back asleep to re-insert the IV drip. Although, at the fast rate of recovery that the girl was heading in, she could easily remove the IV in total and have her on round the clock potions. She'd entrust Minerva and Albus to that considering how anxious they were to have her home in their quarters. They had spoken about designing the girls room in Gryffindore colours of red and gold with bookshelves and bookshelves of different assortments of magical books. They had wondered whether or not to get her toys knowing how important it was for a child to have as much sensory stimulation as possible but Hermione seemed to only like her teddy. They decided on using an array of stuffed toys that Hermione could cuddle up to at night.

This would be a surprise present for her adoption from Hermione Jean Granger to Hermione Eileen Dumbledore-McGonagall.

Poppy smiled as she stared into the small girls large gold flecked eyes as she placed her down on the toilet of the bathroom. She told Hermione that she needed to wash Hermione's hair again and make sure she was keen as she waited for Minerva to come in. She took a few minutes but entered with a white fluffy towel in her hands.

"Good evening deary" Tabby smiled as she saw the small girl waiting for her. She could see the absolute love and adoration in the girls eyes. She lifted her right arm up trying to grab onto Minerva.

The green eyed woman noticed the girl opening her arms trying to get up off the toilet to get to her.

"Ooch dear, do you want a hug?" Minerva chuckled as Hermione nodded wanting nothing more than to be next to the woman. She picked her up in her arms and cuddled her.

"I have some papers to grade after your bath dear but Severus is going to help you were dinner and tuck you up"

Hermione nodded her head agreeing with what Minerva would ever say in order to not upset her. Minerva kissed her head before asking her if she needed help undressing. Hermione nodded trying to grab a hold of her again but Minerva pulled her back and began unbuttoning her shirt. Hermione gulped looking slightly disappointed at the rejection. She just wanted to be held and comforted. She gently removed the girls shirt before grabbing hold of the girls pants and pulling them down.

"Good girl" She muttered pulling her into the girls arms.

Poppy smiled at the girl as Minerva helped her undress for a bath. She seemed a lot calmer this evening with Minerva around even despite the calming draught.

She watched as the green eyed woman placed a waterproof spell on Hermione's cast before helping her into the warm water.

Hermione hissed through her teeth in pain.

"Is it too hot, sweetheart?" Minerva brushed a lock of hair behind the girl's ear.

Hermione shook her head taking a breath.

"Nwo, it's just my sores" Minerva hissed the top of her head before conjuring a rubber ducky for the brown eyed girl to play with...well watch. Hermione was still very limited in her ability to do practically anything and was heavily reliant on people. Something that must have been somewhat foreign to the girl considering the fact that she had been not only homeless but a homemaker for a long period of her life.

Minerva bend down and placed a soft sponge in the water before bringing it too Hermione's face and wiping it. The small girl snorted and winced away from the sponge. Minerva chuckled being as she continued to wipe the girls face before wiping her neck and arm. Meanwhile the small girl continued to try and bat at the duck that floated past her.

"Ducky!" Hermione whimpered as it floated away. Minerva pulled the girl forward and washed her back being careful of her scars. They would need to be massaged and moisturised after this so that the skin didn't pull when she got bigger. Hermione grabbed a hold of the little duck with her right hand when it floated back to her and tried hopelessly to pull it under the water.

Minerva spent the rest of the time trying to wash the girls body as best as she could despite the bandages and casts. She soaked her hair and washed it through twice in an effort to get the girl's unrulely tangles out. There was a lot to say the least. She would have to find a spell to deal with the wild curls. Until then, she would continue to plait the girls hair so that it didn't get in the way.

"One, two, three" Minerva pulled the girl out of the bath before placing her on a nearby stool Poppy had set up for her. She made sure the girl was dry before helping her into her night clothes and taking her back to bed. She would have thought that the girl had had enough of the infirmary by now. However, she still remained as pleasant as ever, hugging and thanking Minerva as she laid the girl on her side.

The old witch needed to address some of the scar tissue tonight and ensure that the skin was pliable now that it was fully healed. A gentle massage on the girls back every day for 20minutes, Poppy informed her. She pulled the girl's shirt up after making sure she was comfortable and proceeded to rub the girls back with moisturiser on her scars.

"Ah,"

To say the small child was not impressed was an understatement. She was scrunching her face and curling into a ball from the hypersensitivity of her scars. Minerva stopped, heartbroken by the girls' mewls of pain.

"Are you alright dear?"

Hermione nodded trying to soldier through the pain like Minerva would want.

The two had spent over 20minutes trying to lessen the sensitivity and tautness of the scar tissue until Hermione was able to somewhat relax into it without yelping or shuddering.

six o'clock struck before long and Hermione tucked up in her bed with her teddy and Minerva reading a book awaiting Severus to come down so Minerva could return to her work.

"Tabby"

Speak of the devil.

She turned to Severus surprised her was actually on time for once. He really didn't like showing up to well...anything that would drag him away from his potions lab.

"Good evening Severus. I hope you had a good day?" Minerva said formerly before bending down and kissing her daughters head and saying good night.

_'A splendid morning spent with the-vein-of-my-life first years followed by an afternoon with some bastard playing a prank and blowing up a cauldron as I had my back turned'_ Severus rolled his eyes as he clasped his hands before his back.

"Hermione hasn't had dinner yet. Make sure she eats all of her vegetables before she gets desert" She informed him before leaving the room. Severus glanced at the girl to see her excited to be in his presence.

He arched his eyebrow, no one was ever happy to be in his presence.

Weird girl He thought before standing outside and calling for one of the elves to get the girl her dinner. He carried the tray back round the corner before bringing the swivel table round to her.

"Right" He muttered sitting down in the chair next to her before picking up and beginning to read his magazine. Hermione stared at him in disappointment. She really was hungry considering the amount of potions they had her on.

"Sev-er-wus"

"Severus" He corrected for the second time.

She gulped before staring down at her hands.

"What?" He asked, distastful before reconsidering. Hermione wasn't a first year, she was a child and needed to be treated like one.

She hesitated before staring at the food and licking her lips, "I can't eat with my hands" She told him her voice so small.

Severus' eyes widened. He groaned, of course she couldn't.

Idiot He scolded himself before getting up and moving to sit opposite her on the bed.

He didn't know how comfortable he felt with feeding a child and decided to take his time cutting up her food into bite size pieces to make sure she could eat.

_Bloody old hag!_

He stabbed a piece of chicken and blew on it before placing it near the girl mouth. She smiled at him taking a bite. They continued this way until Hermione had completely eaten her dinner. Severus wiped her mouth before he heard her meek voice pick up again.

"Thank you" He looked down at her. No one ever thanked him. He gulped feeling a small blush cross his face. He couldn't believe he was going to do it but he smiled at her before saying that their was no need and taking her desert out. The two spent the rest of the evening together with Severus mainly reading the next issues of Potions Weekly to her. He wouldn't let her know but he had asked the company to send him one earlier so he could read the next edition to her.

They laughed as Severus commented and remarked on all the ingrediants other potions masters used that the man didn't agree with and there were a number.

"He should've used Fluxweed" Hermione said gold flecked eyes flicking up at the potions' master. He was surprised by her comment on the last one and she smiled cheerfully.

"You swaid the other day that F-ux w-weed is a better wre-placement to Buber-tuber pus as it makes the d d-ought of the living dead more pot-tent"

He agreed amazed at the girls ability to recall that.

Maybe she wasn't a dunderhead like the rest of the students, and some of the staff here.

* * *

The next day Hermione had all her bandages removed, it was a great day and Albus, Minerva and Severus were present as Poppy cut off the last of the casts. The girl couldn't have been move relieved, her body ached immensely but her thoughts were ceased immediately as Minerva pulled her up and into her arms, kissing her cheek. Hermione couldn't help but laugh and hugged her back for the first time that she could.

It felt amazing to be able to hug someone again and her new mother absolutely relished in the opportunity too.

It wasn't until an hour later than Minerva and Albus decided to take Hermione back to see her new room that she was to be residing in. They had decided to floo up to the headmasters and deputy headmistresses room rather than walk the whole way given that the girl needed some time to explore and get comfortable.

To say it wasn't the most Gryffindore colours in the world was an understatement. Minerva and Albus definitely had team spirit and it showed greatly in their home. It was a large open plan room with the kitchen, dining room and living room packed into one. In the main room was a simple set-up with three dark red leather couches surrounding the fire. Opposite the back of the furthest couch, was the first room which was to be Hermiones own. To the right was a rather large open planned kitchen with an island in the middle. Walnut wood lined the cupboards with a black marbled top laced with gold swirls. Adjacent to the marble island bench was the living room with an six table walnut room. The dining table had a Gryffindore rug right underneath, similar to the one in the living room.

To the right of the Dining room was a door, directly opposite the couches. That was Minerva and Albus' quarters. On the other side of the wall was several other doors, leading to a library/study, a private room which was always locked and a spare guest bedroom. Hermione was definitely looking forward to seeing the study, she had never been able to enter it as a kitten due to having no opposable thumbs...and being too small.

They showed Hermione to her own room.

It had a Queen size bed in the middle of the back wall with two mahogany night stands. The pillows and sheets were white with a Gyffindore insignia quilt overtop. The carpet was a creamy white. On the left hand side of the room were walls of book shelves, only a few books littered the shelves at the moment but they knew Hermione's collection would no doubt grow in time. They had also put in a large desk for Hermione to study at - mahogony of course to match the bed. The right hand side of the room had a door to her onsuite bathroom.

To the right of the door held several shelves that were lined with a few stuffed toys they thought Hermione would be interested in playing with.

The rest of the walls were lined with red with gold lining the bottom and top of the walls.

All in all, Hermione was head over heels in love with the place and hugged both her parents.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" She hugged both their legs happily.

They couldn't help but cuddle her back before taking her hand and leading her over to her desk. She hadn't noticed it before but there was a certificate. A birth certificate to be accurate. It read Hermione Eileen Dumbledore-McGonagall.

Tears ran down the small girls face as she sniffed.

"It's official. You're own daughter, Hermione" Minerva told her. Hermione laughed in happiness but hugging them one last time. The new family had spent the rest of the evening together having dinner and enjoying each others company through readings or Albus reciting stories of their days when they were younger.

Albus and Minerva woke up to the sounds of a banshie screaming. They turned to each other in a puff and quickly raced out of the room to see what had happened. Unsurprisingly, the girl was causing the ear shattering scream. Sobs wracked her body as she cried into her pillow trying to stop herself. Her teddy, her only long-term comfort was laying forgotten on the floor as she twisted herself further into the quilt and blankets. Minerva and Albus were immediately at the girls side trying to wake her up and settle her as quickly as possible.

Truly, it was the most peaceful all three had felt in such a long time. Minerva and Albus spent over an hour tucking Hermione up and cuddling her before reading her a bed time story of their own accord. They helped her with her medicine before Minerva sung her to sleep.

Truly, the parents were exhausted but happy they finally had a child.

It wasn't until late that everything change.

3AM screams were something of horrors on PTSD after wars and the two new parents felt as though they were experiencing Angina.

"Hermione dear, wake up" Minerva shifted the girl trying to get her to open her eyes. Another wrack of sobs emmited from the girls mouth before Minerva shook the girls shoulder. It caused Hermione to flinch from the touch.

"I'm sowwry, I'm sowwry. Pweeze don't hurt me" She muttered to them, tears sprawling down her face. Minerva picked her up into her arms, earning a whimper from the girl who curled her body protectively into a ball and continuing to beg them for mercy.

"Hermione, please wake up dear, it's us" Albus cooed to the girl brushing a lock of hair out of her face and rubbing away her tears. Another rub of the girls shoulders from Minerva and the girls eyes began to flutter open. She stared at up scared at the reactions of her two new parents in fear.

"I'm sowwry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Pweeze don't get rid of me. I pwomise to be quiet" She begged them earning more looks of sympathy from the two.

"Merlin" Albus muttered looking at his wife in concern wondering what to do about their new daughter. Minerva was looking back at her husband in similar concern. They girl was even more broken then they had originally realised. Hermione's widened eyes, turned to a state of panic. She took their silence for reconsideration of her adoption. Another bout of panic hit her, she would be thrown on the streets again. Her fingers came up to her hair pulling at it in fear.

"Pweeze, pweeze" Her shallow breathing coming to light.

"I-I pwomise. Pweeze don't get rid of me" Hermione told them again sobbing and pulling her hair harder in a point to punish herself for her misdeed.

"Hermione, no. Stop" Minerva told the girl out of fright as she began to tug at her hair. Albus grabbed her arms trying to stop herself from further hurting herself.

"We aren't going to get rid of you" Albus shushed her as her wheezing took affect. Hermione's head reeled with the new information. If they weren't going to get rid of her then they were going to punish her. She began to shudder in fear. She knew logically that they hadn't raised a hand to her but she had awoken them. She had done something bad. Something unforgivable. She began to sob again back into Minerva's chest.

"Ooch" Minerva held her tighter in her arms and rubbed her side.

Albus had licked his lips, nervous. He had peaked inside the girls mind and saw the utter fear that wracked her body. Why she was acting so scared around them. He stared up at his wife as he comforted the child knowing what she was going to say.

"I think she needs to stay with us tonight and we will sort this out in the morning"

He nodded, grabbing his daughters teddy off the floor before helping his wife with the door.

Morning had come too early for the family as they laid in bed. Minerva and Albus cuddled up in each other arms and, as usual, Hermione in her Animagus form cuddled up on Minerva's chest in peace.

All three were startled by Minerva's wand vibrating under the pillow signalling the beginning of the day.

Of god, they had a staff meeting this morning. Minerva groaned at the prospect of an early start. There was no way in hell they were leaving Hermione by herself for even a minute at this stage. No, she was just going to have to come to the staff meeting.

Minerva sighed, feeling the usual weight on her chest. She stroked Bear wondering when Hermione had changed during the night to her kitten form.

"Albus" She muttered giving the man a light shove to try and wake him up. His arms curled tighter around his wife.

"5 more minutes, dear" He yawned snuggling into the crook of her neck but stopped as soon as he felt a feather duster hit his nose...once...twice. He blinked his eyes open and pulled away to see the kitten's rather large tail flicking at the side of his face.

Huh? Maybe Hermione didn't have nightmares in her animal form.

"Good morning my dear. Would you like a cuppa before beginning the day"

She lifted her upper body up to sit up on her pillows and pulling Bear onto her lap waking her up. She could subtly hear the girl groaning in her other form.

"That would be lovely, Albus. I'm just going to grab a quick shower" It was more of a cold one to wake up to be fair. Waking up at 3AM wasn't great. She watched as Bear got up from her lap and jumped on Albus' pillow to sleep on. Minerva chuckled before speaking to the girl.

"Ay dear, don't expect to be sleeping in. We don't have a babysitter yet so you'll be attending our morning staff meeting. I expect you to be ready and dressed in half an hour" Minerva smirked as Bear's eyes opened to pout. She chuckled before walking off at the girls horror of not sleeping in.

Hermione wasn't too pleased at the prospect of having to get up. It took her a minute to compose herself after mentally screaming about the prospect of her morning nap being taken away from her. She removed herself from the bed and changed back into her human form and moved off to her bathroom to have a quick shower.

Like her mother, Minerva had set Hermione's clothes out for her new desk. She gently took them in a bundle in her arms and turned to use her bathroom. After a quick shower, Hermione pulled on a white collared shirt with the Hogwarts crest on the left chest pocket and a pencil, dark grey skirt. Minerva hadn't had the time to take Hermione shopping for new clothes yet and had told Hermione that these were transfigured from the original uniform. Whatever that meant.

Hermione grabbed her hairbrush before walking into the kitchen area to find her new dad standing in the kitchen area with a bunch of papers in his hands. He looked up to see Hermione paddling into the room with no shoes on carrying a handbrush in her left hand.

"Ah good morning. How did you sleep last night?" He asked seeing the fuzz of bedhead she had. She bit her lip turning her head away from him now finding the comb in her hands to be of more interest.

"Sowwry" She whispered in a barely audible whimper. He sighed in concern, bending down to her level before gently stoking her cheek.

"My dear. Miner... your mother and I are not mad. We just want to know that you're okay. We will speak later about it, okay?"

She gulped but nodded before licking her lips.

Albus had taken another look at her and saw that she wasn't wearing any socks.

"My dear, the floor must be freezing" He picked her up and put her on the bench. Despite his concern, Hermione arched her eyebrow in question. She hadn't worn shoes for a very long time, needless to say; she was used to the cold and didn't particular look forward to the feel of material rubbing against her scared feet.

She didn't want to ask about him doing her hair. It was a good thing Albus could do legilimency but it scared him that Hermione couldn't ask for simple things that any child wouldn't give a second thought about asking there parents.

"Would you like me to brush your hair?"

Hermione nodded wanting to tell him that her daddy always did her hair but remained silent and passed him the brush. There was no rush, Albus thought. Trust is earned and Hermione was still learning.

Needless to say, Albus needed to brush up on his brushing skills. Literally. He had never struggled so much when it came to such trivial things but Hermione's hair proved more difficult then taming a Hungarian Horntail to say the least. Her hair was wild. He didn't know how her father had accomplished such a feat. In the end, he had to call for his wife who Hermione had told her that her father usually plated her hair. Minerva agreed, her daughters hair was too wild to be loose. After some struggle with the brush and some magic to straighten her hair and plait it, the family were late for the meeting. It was made even more complicated as Hermione refused to go in after she asked who would be there and Albus had simply replied; all the staff.

"All the staff?" Hermione had questioned as she held her parents hands. She freaked out to say the least and slammed her heels in. Another thing that had proved difficult for the parents. Hermione wasn't used to wearing shoes anymore and had blatently refused to wear them at first. When they had questioned it, the same story came up. Less than an animal. Minerva should had hit her uncle harder.

After another anxiety attack from the girl, Minerva had decided to pick her up and walk the rest of the way to the staff room with a crying, defeated girl in her arms. It made the couple worry more, Hermione's fear of new people. They would have to ask her about that later but considering the fact that Hermione had told them that her uncle's friends were bad people made them consider that Hermione was very apprehensive to meet new people in her human form.

Again, they hadn't realised when the shift happened but when they opened the door to the staff room, Hermione had again shifted into her Animagus form and curled into Minerva's pocket.

As much as Minerva would have liked to have tried to pull the girl out there was no point in causing her anymore anxiety and resided to allowing the girl to curl up happily in her pocket.

She sighed, trying to run a soothing hand over Hermione's shaking spine trying to calm the poor girl as she entered the room. Everyone was there as usual.

Severus seemed annoyed and somewhat angry at his coffee. He ended up pushing it away from him before sitting up straight Minerva enter the room and sit down next to him.

"How was your first morning?" He asked seeing as both Albus and Minerva looked exhausted. Minerva rolled her eyes before Albus began the meeting.

"Good morning all, sorry about the lateness, I will try and be quick" He was in fact but Hermione didn't pay attention to anything he had to say. Rather, after hearing Severus' voice decided to change into her tiger form and jump onto his lap causing a stir. He yelped causing a glance from the rest of the professors who saw the young man glaring at his lap. Suddenly, a small lion cub poked his head on the table and mewled at them.

"Bloody hell Severus, where'd you pull that out from?" Hooch laughed earning glares from both him and Minerva.

"I'll have you know this is not...This is my familiar, Alstromeria"

Minerva arched her eye brow.

"Alstromeria?" Minerva stated again earning a glared and a nod from Severus as he patted the animals head trying to force her down on to his lap.

"Yes,"

He heard a vocal of awws coming from across the room. His eyes ended up on Trelawny who had just previously tried to slip him a love potion. Idiot. She'd be paying for that.

Yes, she would pay dearly.

"Alstro, what a pretty name" Professor Sinistra cooed to the animal sitting adjacent to Severus. Severus rolled his eyes, allowing the woman to pet his "familiar" before telling Albus to back to business.

_If he could stay awake long enough!_ The dark haired man rolled his eyes.

By the end of the meeting, Hermione had successfully managed to shed a lot of her fur on Severus' lap before falling asleep. Albus had finished the meeting informing them that the Ministry of Magic, including Miss Umbridge and Cornelius themselves would be here to address the school and have a look around. That meant classroom inspections, everyone groaned in pain even Minerva who would have to make sure Hermione and her husband got some rest tonight. She concluded that Hermione would sleep in their bed tonight and keep out of trouble.

Severus immediately stood up leaving as soon as Albus called it, dumping the creature back into Minerva's arm before gritting his teeth in anger and leaving.

"Ooch, dear. You made quite a mess" She brushed the tigers' hair before cradling her back into her arms. The tiger didn't mind, purring into her mothers chest. She was happy; she got to see Severus.

* * *

By lunch time they had decided to have a quiet meal by themselves to have a chat with their new daughter.

Hermione saw the food on the table and instantly ran into the kitchen much to both Minerva's and Albus' surprise. They followed her and found her on her knees with her head bent down awaiting for something.

"Hermione dear what's wrong?" Minerva asked concerned.

Hermione licked her lips again and looked up at them not wanting to ask for food. Albus deciding that the only way they were going to find out what she wanted was through magic, entered the girls mind to see a scene in which she would wait in the kitchen next to a dog bowl to be fed. From the images that flooded him, it wasn't just in the kitchen, somewhere along the line she had been held down in the basement attached to a chain and would lay down next to her bowl for food seeing as she was too exhausted to sit and beg. Like a dog. He had never felt so angry in his life. He gritted his teeth as his hands clenched into fists. He was paying that uncle of hers another visit.

Hermione flinched back seeing her new fathers hands curl into fists. Her chest tightened in fear as Minerva turned to Albus.

"Dear what's wrong?" Minerva asked. She had never particularly seen her husband this upset before.

Hermione instantly bolted for it. She managed to run into her room.

"Albus?" Minerva was concerned. He shook his head, holding the bridge of his nose.

"I found that Hermione is extremely afraid to tell us when she requires something and have started to use legilimency on her, however I believe I have seen to much of her past. Her uncle was not a nice man to say the least. Hermione has severely understated what had occurred at his home and I feel like the topic needs to be revisited" He stated trying to calm his nerves.

Minerva was confused.

"What did you see?"

He sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his weary eyes.

"She used to have to sit in the kitchen and wait next to a bowl for food. I saw another image of her chained in a basement laying next to a dogs bowl awaiting to be fed too tired to be able to sit up. I don't believe Hermione sees herself as Hermione and is afraid that we will act negatively if she asks for anything"

Minerva's felt light headed at the idea of their daughter being that way. She needed to know that she was loved and wasn't some possession to be tossed around and used before being thrown out. No wonder she was constantly trying to prove her worth to them. Why she constantly tried to please them and never say no to them despite Hermione's discomfort. The shoes, the bath, the socks, the everything.

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose.

They needed to speak to her. Go through a list of rules with her at least.

"I'll go get her and we'll have a conversation over some rules"

Albus couldn't help but agree and began setting out the plates before grabbing a quill and paper. By the time his family had come back in the room, he had already made at least three rules for the girl to follow.

Minerva called out for her daughter as she entered the room. She searched the cupboard, underneath her desk, her bathroom before coming to looking under the bed where she found the girl trembling with her teddy wrapped tightly in her arms. She yelped as she saw Minerva staring at her in concern. She wanted to tell the woman to leave her alone but settled to turning her back to her and hiding further under the bed.

"Ooch, dear please come out. You're not in trouble"

She sniffed, "I upset Albus" She stated. Minerva instantly took note of the change to her husbands name illustrating the distance the single act had created. Minerva sighed. Hermione was very perceptive much to the woman's dismay. She was constantly hyper alert for any changes in people which made it even more difficult for the girl to start working to get over her trauma.

"I promise dear, you didn't upset your papa. He was just upset that your uncle had starved you and made you beg for food"

Hermione looked up to her in surprise. Well she shouldn't have really. Minerva had constantly told her that what her uncle did was wrong. She took her mothers hand and allowed her to pull her out and into a hug.

"Ay dear, he didn't mean to scare you" She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead.

Hermione bit her lip but nodded.

"I'm sowwry. I did it again didn't I?" She asked. Minerva's hand paused and came to rest on her cheek. The girl had such poor self-esteem despite her age.

"No dear, you didn't do anything wrong. You're just a scared girl. You need to come out and eat with us though; properly"

Hermione nodded once again before grabbing her teddy and following her mother into the next room where her papa sat at the table. A small high tea had been set up for the three of them with tiny sandwiches which Hermione wanted so desperately to eat. Still, she hesitated at the bench making Minerva pull her up and seat her into the chair both adjacent to her parents.

Albus smiled at her before apologising for scaring the poor girl. They made up quickly with a gentle hug before beginning their meal.

"I think our first rule should be focussed on you telling us when you need something. It doesn't matter what it is or when it is, you need to tell us so we can properly care for you"

"For example, I need you to tell us when you are hungry, thirsty, scared, tired, if you want someone to brush your hair or you just generally want a hug, okay" Minerva listed the items off on her finger, adding to her husbands point.

Hermione hesitated but nodded.

Minerva noticed her hesitation and decided to start small, "why don't we give that one a try first? You can pick any sandwich you want"

She bit her lip and was about to ask when a flood of memories hit her.

_"U-Uncle, may I pweaze have something to eat. I'm starving" She begged him tears streaming down her face. She knew she'd get punished but she was extremely hungry and desperate enough to risk it_

_His grip on his knife tightened and Hermione instantly knew she had overdone it. She took small steps back from him gulping as he stood up. He lunged at her cutting diagonally down her just just underneath her collar bone. She screamed falling onto the floor trying to stop the bleeding with her hands but it was hopeless. He picked her up again shoving her to the cellar and ordering her to bring out her possessions..._

Hermione ran her fingers down the hypertopic scarring on her chest just under the collar of her shirt. It was so close to her artery that if it were aimed on slightly higher, it would have killed her in seconds. She licked her lips, she would be with her real parents if he had only been a centimeter higher. The prodding that she felt in the back of her brain stopped forcing the brown haired girl to look up at Albus. She didn't know why she felt the need but it wasn't the first time today she had felt it. She grabbed the back of her skull and looked at him suspiciously. She saw a glint of surprise in his eyes before they returned to their normal cheerfulness.

_Cheshire_ Hermione thought referencing Alice in Wonderland.

She turned back to her task at hand noticing Minerva's anticipation for an answer.

Hermione started to panic as her parents stared down at her waiting for her answer. She decided an alternative, pointing to what she wanted instead in order to satisfy them but it wasn't enough.

"Hermione, you need to ask please"

She swallowed her fear as much as she could and asked through closed eyes, "m-may I pweeze have something to eat?" She took a step, dread running through her system. Minerva smiled and ran her fingers through the girls head making her yelp. She opened her eyes to see them both staring at her.

_Did I do something right?_ Hermione thought.

"And what sandwich would you like dear: Tuna, ham, salmon and we have beef"

Hermione licked her lips in hunger.

"Beef pweeze" She said, earning another two smiles from her parents. She smiled as Minerva served her a few sandwiches before serving her a cup of tea with a calming drought and a drought of hunger. She didn't try to hide the potion pouring knowing that drugging the girl behind her back was not the proper way to go. She did tell her to drink all her medicine in hopes that they could progress along with the list of rules without going through another panic attack.

"You also need to make sure you are supervised?"

"Super-vised?"

"Until you're ready to go back to school. We'll have to make sure you are that you are not left alone"

Hermione looked up at him in fear. He ran a gentle hand through her hair and curled it behind it her ear.

"Okay? You need to be with an adult. You are also not to go near the Forbidden Forest on any occasion. You are also not to go wondering around the halls without an adult"

Hermione nodded agreeing with the rules.

"Now we do need you to follow those rules or you will be grounded"

Hermione gulped in fear.

"Like...in the basement? I don't want to be chained!" She winced her eyes thinking of hoe many times she was chained up and tortured. Minerva noticed the girls shaking and clarified the meaning.

"That means you'll be sent to bed early, my dear but you of course you'll be free to study"

Hermione bit her lip but nodded.

"Now dear I think it's only fair that you have some input into an appropriate discipline if anything were to happen that would jeapardise your safety and our rules"

Hermione took in a breathe before staring at her hands.

"I don't want teddy taken away from me as pun-is-ment" Hermione muttered which the couple were more than happy to agree too.

"And I-I don't want to be hit" She added muttering into her chest.

"Ooch, sweetheart. We promise. It will never come to that" Minerva rubbed her back trying to cheer her up. Hermione sighed, feeling a little better.

"I believe a time-out should be fitting if you do happen to break the rules"

Hermione nodded, it was something her parents often did to her at home and she was more than happy to agree with as much as she hated the punishment. However, she didn't think it would come to that. She was well behaved at home and tried constantly to please her parents. All in all, she was a good girl.

"Now, that that is sorted. How about good behaviour?" Hermione's eyes lit up happily.

That was easy, she wanted books!

By afternoon both parents were exhausted and decided to finish off their work as soon as possible. As much as Minerva felt bad, she was glad Hermione was able to change her appearance and fall asleep as Bear on her desk for the remainder of the afternoon to try and catch up on her sleep.

Minerva had spent the rest of the day constantly checking up on her and making sure she was comfortable.

They needed to work out a babysitting system and fast.

Minerva and her husband were flat out all of tomorrow and needed someone to watch Hermione for a few hours. She stared down at the teachers' schedule and smiled; Friday Severus was free for most of the day.

Oh yes,

That would give Minerva enough time tomorrow to sort out her classes and by the weekend be completely free to take Hermione clothes shopping.

Yes, that would work quite nicely.

* * *

I swear I'm making the chapters longer and longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Severus decided on Hermione's tiger name for a certain reason. Hope you guys enjoyed that little easter egg.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys new update.

I hope you guys like this chapter. Its a Severus/Hermione mix

Tell me what you guys think. Which characters you'd like to see more of whether it be Minerva/Hermione, Albus/Hermione or Hagrid/Hermione (I know there's not much of those out so I'll definitely write one in this story).

* * *

Chapter 17: A fitting Guardian

Severus was nervous.

No, not nervous; Anxious.

He gulped not knowing what to do.

It was his first day at playing babysitter to Hermione. Babysitter to a child; in her human form. Not bear. He clasped his sweaty palms taking a breathe and trying to remain as stoic as possible. It was his first day as guardian. Her guardian.

He didn't know the first thing about children nor how to raise them and Hermione was even made harder. She wasn't a normal child; she wasn't a normal witch. She was something different. A lot different. What if she had a nightmare when she took a nap. He didn't know how to comfort her. He'd be begging Minerva to come back.

No!

No, that would mean that he was incompetent at taking care of a measly child. That would also mean Severus would have to admit that Minerva won.

No, no it wouldn't come to that.

He cleared his desk of papers before moving into his quarters. The first thing he needed to do was make it child safe. That meant a barrier around the fire at the least.

What else?

There were a few sharp corners around the large quarters. A few dark magic books that were hexed. He'd have to move them either into a locked cabinet or higher onto the upper shelves given Hermione's obsession with books. Next, maybe the kitchen. Knives for sure. Though, he figured the girl was smart enough not to touch any of that.

The only thing that was left was his private potions lab which held a storage of volatile potions. Yes, that door was definitely going to have to keep locked. At least until Hermione was a teenager. He wondered what that would be like. If she'd even enjoy potions for that matter. She did enjoy learning about it but doing it was another ball game and Hermione seemed like the theoretical type. Still though, there were child potions sets that he could get Hermione for her birthday. Whenever that was.

Right, what was next?

Severus inspected his bachelor pad of a home.

As every student in every house could expect, Severus had nothing but green and black as an ongoing theme. It was a similar feel to his office. It was an open planned layout. Opposite the front door, there were three couches; dark leather green of course with a green rug with the symbol of Slytherin house in between the two and a black coffee table sitting on top of large rug. A large fire place was against the right wall that made the couches look even more so comforting as the fires light flickered against the green furniture. Behind the couch opposite the fireplace, was a black, eight drawer dresser. Further back was another large desk, similar to the one in his office but more tidier with a shelve of alcohol behind it. Ah, that's what he needed to get rid of. Well, move.

To the right of the desk was a door, leading into his bedroom. Severus had a rather large bedroom with a king sized bed dressed in black sheets and black pillows. He had his own en suite as well which was an added bonus from being head of house. The door adjacent to his bedroom door was his private potions lab.

He rubbed his chin, he'd need to ask permission to have an extension to his quarters put in for Hermione. He was sure that Albus would grant it. He could have it just adjacent to the fire place. He wondered if Hermione would like the black and green look in her quarters. Likely not. He wondered if his set-up looked too eerily like a basement. Dark, cold.

Heck, the bloody walls were black, grey stone. He might as well hang shackles too them.

Oh shit!

Please hope to Merlin that she doesn't associate her imprisonment with his quarters. He couldn't imagine other colour in his rooms.

No, no the girl was not going to win this, Severus crossed his arms. She would have to simply live with his rooms and that was that.

To the left of the room was a medium size kitchen. It had black wooden cabinets with black marble bench tops with silver lightening type marble running through it. He had a microwave, stove and coffee machine which only worked through magic considering that he couldn't plug in any of his bloody electrics. Opposite his kitchen was the kitchen island that had three black and silver swivel chairs at the counter. Opposite the swivel chairs was a ebony dinner table seating six persons. Not that Severus really used it much. He usually ate at the island or his desk in order to avoid people. He supposed with the girl he would be having family dinners with Albus, Minerva and Hermione.

The rest of the room was filled with bookshelves and some paintings. Muggle only. He didn't like the magical ones in his rooms. Especially portraits. Salzar Slytherine could guard his door but nothing more. He refused to have someone bloody spying on him.

That, that was going to be a foreign affair.

'Knock, knock'

Severus ran his hands through his hair before turning around to his front door.

"Come in" He said in a mono tone to keep his cool. Minerva immediately entered carrying a red and gold Gryffindore blanket in her arms and holding Hermione's hand in the other. He inspected the girl watching her as she rubbed her tired eyes. He could see the dark rings just under her eye lids and wondered what had happened.

"She isn't sleeping well at night time," Minerva answered reading the question right off Severus' lips.

She threw the blanket on the closest couch before turning to Hermione, bending down and cradeling her face, "Now I will be back later this evening. I want you to take at least two naps okay. One at eleven and another at three. If you get hungry, tired or needing the bathroom you need to tell Severus"

She then turned to the man whose eyes were wide at the woman's franticness.

"Severus," She breathed out. "Make sure Hermione sticks to those times. She needs her medication before she sleeps if that helps. Hermione likes roast for lunch with yorkshire puddings before she goes to sleep. Make sure to add the her nutrient draught into her juice. She likes pumpkin juice and-"

"Yes, fine Minerva. Anything else to stop you incessant praddling" Severus bit sharply earning him a glare from the older woman.

"Yes, Hermione requires a tablespoon of dreamless sleep prior to her naps. She is currently experiencing nightmares and I don't wish for her to be reminded"

'of her past!' Severus didn't need to finish off that sentence to know what it meant.

She kissed the girls forehead as the girls small hands wrapped around her teddy bear anxious about leaving Minerva's side. Severus rolled his eyes as Minerva told her to be a good girl before hugging the girl one last time and leaving.

"About time" He muttered, closing the door behind her. He took a breathe before leaning against the door frame and watching the girl as she made her way around the room hesitant and cautious of anything that may jump out.

He sighed, "Nothing in this room will harm you. You're free to explore where ever you'd like except the room with the door closest to my living quarters"

She eyed him curiously looking for an explanation.

"It's where I brew my potions for the infirmary" She smiled at him knowing that he had helped heal her. Severus sat down on the couch and watched as she inspected the rest of the room, including his bedroom and bathroom. After 10minutes she came and stood beside him. He arched his eyebrow wondering what she'd want. He thought back to her file, thinking of what it may be.

Minerva said something about Hermione being extremely hesitant to ask for anything.

He looked into her eyes trying to read her thoughts, figuring he could teach her how to ask for things later.

_'May I please have a book and can I sit down on the couch?'_

Her tiny voice was clear and not met with difficulties.

Severus agreed to her askings and stood up, flicking his wand and reshuffling all the books so the most dangerous were at the top and the least dangerous were at the bottom.

"You are allowed to choose any book from the bottom shelf to read. You are not allowed to read anything from the top shelf as those dangerous, understand?"

She nodded and ran to the book shelf before collapsing to her knees and hurriedly choosing a book before Severus could disagree. Severus picked out a book for himself and sat down deciding it was time to rest and relax for a bit whilst he adjusted to the girl's presence. She came back to him, grabbing the blanket before climbing onto the couch and curling up beside him like Bear used to do. He was shocked at first but slowly relaxed into it as she rested her head on his upper arm and began to read the book in her lap.

Yes, this was fine.

They had read for over three hours before Severus checked the time. five to eleven. By now, Hermione had practically ended up with her head in his lap and half her body covered by the Gryffindore blanket. Her eyes were fluttering to stay awake and he knew she needed to be put down for a nap.

He gave her a nudge before informing her that it was time for her to eat something before having a one hour nap. She didn't argue, knowing it was for her own good.

Severus stood up placing his book down on the coffee table before grabbing a mug out of the cupboard and making her a hot chocolate. He then poured a hunger drought, nutrition drought and a dreamless sleep drought into the hot chocolate before stirring it. He removed two protein bars from his cupboard hoping they'd be enough to satisfy the girl. He then returned back into the room to find Hermione fluffing one of the pillows. He concluded that Hermione wanted to remain in the same room as him as she had not taken to his quarters to sleep. He placed the three items on the coffee table before telling her to eat as much as she could and drink the whole cup. She happily replied, taking two hands and gulping the drink down before eating.

"Thank you, Sev-wus" She muttered as she took bites of the nut and almond bar.

"Severus" He corrected.

"Sev-er-rus" She smiled joyfully at him.

_Close enough!_

He sat down beside her and watched as she picked up her pillow and placed it against Severus' thigh before grabbing the blanket and her teddy. Severus watched as her eyes fluttered closed. After a minute of waiting, thinking she was asleep he wrapped the blanket around her more, making sure her toes were covered and that she was warm.

He noticed the smile that spread across her cheeks.

He couldn't help but smile back. This was the most satisfied he had felt in years.

However, all that seemed to change when Hermione had next awoke. Her breathing was harsh and her beating heart wouldn't stop thudding in her chest. She was scared, the dark haired man could tell. He grabbed her and pulled her into his chest before rubbing her arms and trying to awaken her.

She shrieked, tears streaming down her face as she turned and sobbed into Severus' chest. He was shocked at her comfort with him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. He sighed taking a look around the room; his place really looked like a dungeon.

He gulped at the thought of having to change it.

He took back what he said before; he really needed to do something about this place.

"Hush child. Everything is alright" He told her, wanting to take the pain away. He stared down at her miserably thinking about all the times he had been beaten and scared by his father. How many times he had cried, how many nightmares he had suffered.

He brushed his fingers through the girls hair, hushing her again so her crying turned into sobs.

He licked his lips, adamant about his role in his guardianship of her.

He was going to make sure she never suffered again.

Not by anyone.

He was hers to protect.

She began to settle down after another twenty minutes after he had decided to figure out what colours would be appropriate to change his walls to not make them so...well dark.

He rubbed her back one last time before pulling her chin up.

"Are you alright dear?"

He stared down into her beautiful tear filled eyes. She sniffed, nodding her head.

"I-I'm Swo-"

"Don't apologies" He stopped her.

"Don't ever apologies. You've done nothing wrong"

She gulped as he rubbed her cheeks, wiping her tears away.

"That's better now how about another hot chocolate and we can do what ever you'd like too"

She sniffed again, smiling up at him.

He wrapped his arm around her and picked her up taking her up taking her to the kitchen.

Maybe green wall paper and black leather couches?

He placed her down on top of the island bench in the kitchen before passing her a tissue to wipe her face and blow her nose.

"Good girl" He placed a pan of milk over the stove before getting out the ingredients and removing her potions from the high shelf. She watched as he removed a mug and began to organise her potions.

She smiled grateful as he took care of her. He removed the milk from the pan and poured it into the mug before leaving it to cool down.

"What would you like to do after you've had lunch?" Severus asked curiously hoping the girl had some hobbies other than pretending to be an animal all day long.

Hermione swing her legs knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

Minerva hummed happily as she came to pick her daughter up. She was hopeful that the two had a good evening together and at least bonded over something. Perhaps books. It was more than likely books.

She knocked before opening the door and walking in to find the dark haired man sitting down at a small table and chairs. Her eyebrow arched in curiosity as she watched Hermione laugh and smile happily as she poured Severus a fake cup of tea.

"Ooch, I wish I had a camera" She hackled like a witch, seeing her perfect daughter happily sipping her pretend tea.

Severus gritted his teeth in anger before standing up.

"Don't you dare, Minerva" He growled at the bloody woman. Hermione glanced up at her new uncle unhappily before grabbing his shirt.

"But Se-er-wus you haven't fini-sst your tea" She held the transfigured, plastic tea pot in front of him. He sighed, rolling his eyes and sitting down and pretending to finish off the invisible tea.

She chuckled as Hermione smiled further, happy that Severus was playing with her.

Minerva wiped a tear from her cheek, laughing happily before noticing something different about the room. It was green and the couches...they were black?

"Severus, did you. Did you redecorate?"

He rolled his eyes before watching pouring Hermione a cup of tea, entertaining her wants.

"I did. I thought it be necessary to have a change of scenery. Do you have a problem with that Tabby?"

She scratched her chin thinking as to why he would change it before her eyes flicked over to Hermione. Severus never changed anything. He was a bleak person and knew that he wasn't the type to change anything.

Not unless; Hermione?

Oh!

It all made sense now. His rooms did look like dungeons...but now. Maybe slightly less dungeony.

It was good.

It was nice.

It looked at least somewhat homely.

"It looks nice. I'm sure Hermione approves?" She more questioned to Hermione. He looked over to his side to see the girl nodding happily. Much better, her second nap of the day in Severus' rooms was much better slept with her not waking up to night terrors.

Yes, Severus' rooms were definitely looking better now than before. They really didn't remind her of the cold damp dungeons. She had still slept next to Severus, tucked up under her blanket and sucking her thumb as she dribbled on his leg. He didn't mind as such, it was nice to have someone who cared about him unconditionally without trying to gain something from or blackmail him. Someone who was at least, somewhat dependent on him. Someone who needed to protection.

Yes, Hermione was perhaps what he had been looking for a for a while now.

Someone he could trust.

Tabby smiled down at her daughter seeing her run up to her. She smirked before bending down and scooping her up into a hug.

"I hope you both had a good day?"

They both nodded before Minerva eskimoed the girls nose causing her to giggle.

"I'm so glad that you two are getting along. Will you be joining us tomorrow?"

He arched his eyebrow before looking over to her.

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"We'll need to get Hermione some new clothing?"

"And why is Albus not joining you instead?"

"He's unfortunately conducting some work with the ministry tomorrow in regards to the recent drug outbreak that had occurred. You'll be taking his place in his stead" She smiled before taking Hermione's blanket and teddy bear and wishing him a good evening.

He sighed as he sat back on his couch and stared at his rooms. Green walls. Green, not dungeon like walls.

Maybe it was a good change.

* * *

Albus sighed as he scowered the Grangers reports.

He had visited the morgue earlier that day to find some strange somewhat strange news. He had asked the doctor to present Mr and Mrs Grangers body to be examined. Unsurprisingly, they were still in the morgue and no plans had been made surrounding their funeral. Supposibly, the decision had been left up to Hermione's guardian but he never bothered to do anything about it. So instead, they had ended up in the morgue. The brown haired, black eyed doctor in his late thirties was pleased about the prospect of Albus attending to the burial plans on behalf of the girl. He said his condolences before opening up both the refrigerators and pulling both the trays and Mr and Mrs Granger.

"They still look as fresh as the day they arrived here" The doctor stated eerily as he rubbed his 5 o'clock shave.

Albus hummed as he inspected the two corpses littered with small cuts and injuries from the car crash. It was not surprising that Mrs Granger seemed to have the worst of the marks. Drivers typically try to steer away from their side of the impact. As a result, there passengers usually end up with the brunt of the force.

In the background the doctor stood patiently before checking his watch. He really needed to get back to his piles and piles of reports, "Is there anything else you need?".

Albus turned back to him to see the anxious man ready to move off.

"May I just have a minute with them alone?" He asked kindly. The man agreed, saying he'd only need 10minutes and left. Albus waved his hand over Mr Grangers body feeling something out of the ordinary. A charm. A strong one. A very strong one likely haven been made by a very powerful wizard. He waved his wand over the body and was shocked at the findings. It wasn't Mr Grangers body. No, no this was not Mr Grangers body at all, rather...

Death Eaters!

He was shocked at the unidentified man's insignia on his arm seeing the same tattoo Severus wore. He gasped taking a step back in shock. This DeathEaters arms were covered in more severe marks than the woman. Rather, he had rope bruises all along his wrists, thighs and ankles from the front he could see that some of his teeth were also missing, likely knocked out. He also had a gaping wound across his chest, like a beast had ripped into it and tried to rip him to pieces.

This couldn't be real. Albus stumbled back. He knew there was more to the story then what he had been led to believe. The question was whether Hermione knew of her fathers abilities. Of course, that would explain her powers but this. This was incomprehensible. What had happened?

"You okay in there?" He hear the doctor call out. Albus quickly thought on his feet and created an illusion charm on the body before turning back to the man.

"Yes, everythings fine" Albus called back before wiping his head of sweat.

The doctor came in smiling happily at the man before passing him the report. "This is Mr and Mrs Grangers coronary reports. As you can see Mrs Granger died of a head injury and internal bleeding whilst Mr Granger was already suffering from internal bleeding hours prior to the car crash. I concluded that it was likely that a Hemorrhage in Mr Grangers brain occurred causing a Hemorrhagic stroke to occur and render Mr Granger unconscious which led to the crash that killed both him and his wife as well as two other men driving in another vehicle. My thoughts are that both vehicles had ran into each other, however it is at this stage just a theory" The doctor informed the older man as he took the file.

"I suppose it was sheer luck that the girl was not with them otherwise she wouldn't be here today"

"Thank you, Dr Chao" Albus smiled before leaving.

So, it was likely that Mr Granger was still in fact alive and well compared to his dear departed wife. He had left his only child alone in the world to fight for herself in an effort to either escape from this reality or...he was in fact kidnapped.

He tapped his fingers on the desk wondering whether or not to inform his wife. He knew now that he couldn't go through the court system to arrange a secret trial for Jack Granger now that it was likely Hermione would have to testify. And if David Granger was really in trouble then this could lead straight back to Hermione, putting her in even more trouble then what had already occurred.

He sighed, he had no choice.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys new update.

Tell me what you guys think and don't forgot to leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 18: Shopping Day

For the last three hours, the trio had been walking around shop after shop to buy Hermione some decent attire other than transfigured school clothes. In the first hour, Hermione was practically head over heels excited as her new mother and her walked through the isles, Severus finding the nearest dad seat he could and reading from a small notebook.

"How about...something green" Minerva took a light green, long sleeved shirt from the rack and placed it in front of Hermione. Hermione's smile dropped slightly as Minerva compared the sickly colour to Hermione's extremely pale skin. It seemed to remind Minerva of Hermione's illness and she placed it back before picking up a yellow short sleeved shirt.

"Much better" Minerva smiled happily making Hermione smile back. The girl was head over heels about her mothers smile. It always brightened her up. Hermione spent the next hour following her mothers every wish.

By the second hour, she was practically exhausted. She didn't even realise she was stumbling until she ran into the Minerva's shins and knee caps.

"Oof" Hermione winced, earning a concerned look from her mother. Hermione rubbed her eyes wanting to continue shopping and not disappoint her mother. The eye contact didn't last long though, as Hermione felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and pull her up into someones muscular chest.

"You're about to trip over your own feet you silly girl" Hermione rested her head on Severus' chest as Minerva brushed the girl's small face.

"We've still got a bit more shopping to go dear, do you think you'll be okay?" She asked the poor girl. Hermione couldn't only nod as she sucked her thumb earning a roll of his eyes.

By the third hour, Severus had resided to allowing the girl to sit upon his shoulders and rest her head head on his. Hermione couldn't help but rest her head on Severus' as she struggled to remain awake.

He tried to look up and check on her, asking her if she was hungry or thirsty for anything.

"Sev-er-wus can I have some orwange dooce pweeze?"

"Orange juice"

"Orange J-u-ce"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, you may have some"

"Sev-wus what does duce mean?"

"It's something you'd say if you got fired for illicit writing" He thought, continuing to walk through the shops and aiding Minerva and the girl who he'd come to eventually know as _**his** _new family.

Hermione yawned, earning a worried look from Minerva.

"Ooch," She came back over to the two of them, Severus noting that she obviously wanted to cuddle the girl, knelt down and took the girl off his shoulders before passing her to her. Minerva smiled gratefully as they found a small cafe to sit down at and enjoy some tea.

"Tired deary?" Minerva asked as Hermione yawned in her mothers arms again before shaking her head. She didn't want to stop shopping with her mother despite her tiredness. She was trying so desperately to stay awake. When she was at home with her parents, she was never this tired before.

Hermione could only assume that with everything that had happened, it had left her pretty spent and considering the fact that she was on some sort of medication it only made her confirm her theory. Minerva pulled the girl as she snuggled up tighter to her.

"One more shop and we'll go home so you can get some rest"

Hermione sighed, she really wanted to run around at the park for an hour. She hadn't been able to play on one since she was homeless. Although, it hadn't been a great experience.

_When she had rocked up at the park, there was a few children there with their mothers who basically just stared at Hermione as she dragged herself over to the swing and sat down before removing a half eaten sandwich. She didn't know why at the time everyone was staring at her but she narrowed it down to her depraved state. Hermione, by this stage, had lost her shoes and was currently running around in bare feet with a disgusting grey shirt and trousers. She still had her backpack at least and had found some great food in the trash bins earlier that day, including a half eaten hamburger for breakfast outside of McDonalds and a somewhat fresh sandwich someone had given her on the streets as they passed her by on their way to work. _

_She had tried washing the blood and dirt away at a local water fountain but that only made people want to try and grab her. She remembered gulping down the rest of the sandwich right before she was approached by a mother and her eight year old son._

_She had dark, brown curly hair that just made it down past her earlobes. She was wearing a summers dress and appeared quite serious. Hermione stared down at the woman's feet in fear as the rather chubby child approached her._

_"Mother how come she looks weird" He pointed at her, his short blonde hair waving in the wind._

_"Dudley, it's rude to point" Petunia scolded the boy as she slapped his arm away before bending down to the girls level._

_"Dear, where is your parents?" She asked at least somewhat concerned. Hermione bit her bottom slip lip before lifting her head up to answer the woman._

_"They're...They're in Heaven" Hermione gulped, her body shaking no longer enjoying the encounter she was having with the woman._

_"Ooh you poor dear" Petunia bent down hesitating to touch the girl as there were practically fleas jumping off of her wild mangy hair. Hermione shivered, frightened of the woman's touch. Dudley could see the worried look in her mothers eyes. He really didn't want another child in the house, having Harry there was far from wanted and he knew his mother had secretly wanted a girl._

_He gulped in fear needing to say something, anything._

_"We already have one horror living under the stairs; we don't need another, mother. Should we call the police?" Dudley asked her mother earning a terrified look from the girl. She instantly got up and bolted for it no longer caring if she couldn't enjoy the park._

_Petunia turned to Dudley, placing her hands on her hips before grabbing his ear and pulling him away. She wondered if she should call the police though, the girl looked absolutely feral and likely needed to be taken to a home. She was covered head to toe in dirt, and was extremely pale and skinny. She looked extremely ill and needed to go to hospital as soon as possible. _

_Petunia pondered on the finders keepers rule for children. The girl may have looked completely horrid but her golden flecked eyes were absolutely stunning. She could instantly tell there was an innocent, beautiful face under the heavy lining of muck, dirt and blood._

_Hermione sprinted on her bare feet for what felt like 100's of metres but was in actuality only 100m. She was already exhausted and breathing heavily as she leaned over the side of a bin and vomited. Her body shuddered in pain as she cried, spitting out the rest of the saliva and sandwich from her mouth._

_She sobbed wiping her face with her hand wondering where her next meal would come from. Not that trash bin for sure. She'd need to find another one. She stopped in her tracks as she found a small boy with shaggy black hair staring at her. He had broken glasses, taped up wearing clothes that were two sizes too big for him. She wiped her mouth again as he held a rather big cookie in his hands. Her pathetic, puppy dog eyes stared at him, wanting nothing more than to have the cookie herself. She could steal it from him, be a thief everyone else did the same to her. Her thoughts changed when he broke the cookie in half. She wanted to scream at him for being so careless._

_She wracked her hands through her hair gripping it in pain as he broke the cookie...and then extended his hand. He...he was giving her some. Like lightning, she instantly swatted his out of his hand and backed a few feet away from him before eating it rather slowly. He could only stare at her, hoping the girl wasn't the violent type. She watched his as she ate it hungry before he extended his hand near her._

_"I'm, I'm Harry" He said flinching as the girl backed away from his hand in fear. She hesitated, scratching her arm as she stared at him in shock. No ones ever nice to her._

_"W-why did you g-give me the c-cookie?" She asked, wanting to know what he was thinking. Shamefully, she wasn't a mind reader and was reliant on him to tell her._

_He stared in shock at her quivering voice before answering, "you looked hungry". She scratched her arm again but nodded, wandering if he was another child who had ran away from home._

_"What's your name?"_

_She licked her dry lips hoping he had some water on him but she was nothing but disappointed in the end._

_"I'm Her-Herm-Hermio" She froze, hearing the sounds of clicking heels and a boy complaining._

_"Harry!" She called to him rather shocked to see him with the small girl. She stared between the both of them before realising that they may of in fact been of similar age. Maybe the girl a little older._

_Thank god! She had caught up to her. At least she was somewhat safe. It was all in vein though as the girls body shook in fear and she turned to hide behind the black haired boy._

_"It's alright my dear. We'll get you help" Petunia extended her arm but it was met with fraught. Not only did the girl not trust the woman but so didn't the boy she was hiding in front of. That only meant further dread for the small girl as she hid further into the small boys back._

_Petunia couldn't help but look over to Harry in slight annoyance. Why hadn't he bothered to grab the girl she was obviously injured._

_"Harry grab her," She yelled at him._

_His eyes widened in shock, he didn't want too do it really. He turned to the girl and quickly turned back round to his aunt._

_"Um," He turned back round again before attempting to gently grab her arm, however as soon as he touched her she reacted violently. Almost as if his fingers were like fire. She yelped, jumping back before speeding off down a nearby alley._

_The boy had attempted to run after her but Hermione turned back into her cat form and ran for it._

_Hermione had never seen the family again, although she had no interest in wanting to know them. By all accounts, the only person who had been nice to her had been the black haired boy although he had tried to grab her and she didn't much appreciated that. No, not one bit. _

_She remembered spending the rest of the day rummaging through bins upon bins until she found a medium sized cardboard box to sleep in for the night. _

She rubbed her eyes before looking up to her mother as she set a cup of tea down in front of her before pulling a small vial out of her robes and adding a few drops to Hermione's drink. Hermione didn't question it in the least considering how many vials of potions she was on. She had three in the morning with her breakfast, three at lunch and two before dinner and two after dinner. She assumed most were nutritional ones, some anti-biotics others calming droughts, hunger droughts, sleeping potions etc.

She sipped slowly on the tea as she stared over to a nearby park wanting to go on the slide and climb the monkey bars. Hermione was pretty much a sedentary child but she missed the things she took for granted in her old life.

_"Hermione!"_

Her memories faded back to the time her father brought her down to the park after her mother was working late. He spent over half an hour pushing her on the swings before chasing after.

_"Hermione!"_

After which, they had both gone down to the local Tesco's and brought dinner with Hermione able to pick out one sugar free candy which didn't always taste the greatest. Her eyelids closed as she felt a gentle hand run through her hair and rest on her shoulders and neck.

"Maybe she's been overstimulated today?" She zoned back in to Minerva's concerned words. Hermione shook her head and rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake.

"Perhaps you are worrying too much. The girl's fine. She likely needs something to eat" Severus sipped his coffee before grabbing the waiters attention for a slice of cake. Some sugar should do the trick. They still had one more store to visit and he refused to have the girl asleep on his shoulders, drooling on his head.

As soon as the cake arrived, Severus shoved it down in front of the girl before telling her to eat the whole thing. She was still a skinny little girl and had yet to put on a decent amount of weight and since Minerva had only had her for a fortnight it was more about getting her to put on a steady amount of weight. Right now Hermione only sat on the scales of just under 12kg. She needed to put on at least another eight kilos at least before she turned six.

She glanced at them noticing that they weren't eating at all. Instead, they watched her like something at a zoo. Minerva noticed her hesitation and gave her daughter a slight bump, "come dear, you need to eat something".

Hermione couldn't help but agree as she picked up the fork. She'd really prefer to eat with them rather than be stared at. Being stared at wasn't great. She slowly ate the slice of chocolate cake as Severus and Minerva continued to chat to each other.

When she finished, Minerva checked that Hermione had eaten and drunken everything before kissing her forehead. The small girl had to smile, she felt so much better for getting something into her and definitely didn't feel as tired as she did. However, she still wanted to be carried by her new uncle despite his agitation. They quietly walked to the last shop. It was a small clothing shop. They had decided against buying her anything formal wizard related as they didn't feel comfortable taking her out into the spot light as of yet. No, she would be better off being babysat if required. Minerva had instantly pulled Hermione down as soon as they entered the shop and began looking at all the different winter gear including snow coats and shoes.

Minerva had ended up picking out a red one with black outlining before picking up some black waterproof pants and black boots for the winter holidays. Although it was only September, Minerva thought it was appropriate especially considering the girls there lack of body fat.

Severus had found a nearby seat to sit down in and read from a tiny notebook as the two females walked around the store allowing them to have their small bonding moment. God knows they needed it.

By the time they had returned to school all three of them were exhausted. They resided to spent the evening down eating together as a family. All four of them ate a small roast for dinner within Albus and Minerva's rooms.

Hermione was almost asleep by the time dinner appeared on the table. Minerva made a point of sitting next to her and holding her up to stop her head from falling into her food. She apologised after the first couple of times her eyes struggling to stay open. Minerva more thought on the idea of putting Hermione to bed early, although it was only 6:30pm and she'd likely be awake for the early hours. After dinner, Severus left deciding to finish up on some of his research whilst Minerva had a cuddle session on the couch with her daughter wrapped up in a warm navy blue blanket. Albus finished up his paperwork for the evening before joining the two by the fire. Minerva running her fingers through her daughters hair as she slept peacefully in her mothers arms. He noticed the way, Minerva's hand gently soothed the girls back earning little squeaks escaping the girls lips.

Albus sat down with the two finally noticing that Minerva was massaging the girl's scars so that they would be a lot smoother.

He sighed noticing the severe scarring that laced her back. Curse that man. He still needed to have a chat with his wife in regards to what he had found out about the Grangers. Minerva's eyes focused on the 'O' in traitor. It seemed to be the worse of the writing. Hermione mewled again in her sleep as Minerva continued to massage the girls back.

Albus wrapped an arm around his wife kissing her cheek. Minerva smiled as they sat in front of the fire.

They finally felt like a family.

* * *

It wasn't for a few days that they began to notice the girl tiredness begin to grow. Surely, she would be getting better. Minerva had assumed at first that Hermione was just exhausted from the shopping trip and learning to sleep in her own bed.

That was not the case when the girl had practically dragged herself out of bed on Wednesday after Minerva had told her three times to get up. Needless to say, Hermione wasn't impressed about being woken up. Large purple and blue rings laid under her eyes. It made Minerva stop in her tracks after attempting to rush about and get everything ready for the day. Their day. Hermione was being forced to go to Minerva's morning classes this week until they thought Hermione was ready to attend to her school.

Minerva sighed, taking the small girls hand and having to take her back into her room before helping her with dressing herself. She wrapped her arms around her body before lifting her up and into the bathroom as Hermione slept on her shoulder.

"Come now dear, you cannot sleep all day"

Hermione groaned as she scrunched her face wanting to sleep. She had almost gotten away with it until her mother shoved a toothbrush into her mouth and began brushing her teeth for her.

Minerva had practically cuddled the girl as she walked to class with Hermione on her side. She got some strange looks from the children who walked down the halls, not used to the stoic woman taking care of a child.

Once she got to her classroom, she placed the girl down on her desk before pulling Hermione's chin up and inspecting her.

"You are looking very under the weather today dear?"

Hermione groaned, "where's teddy?".

Minerva wanted to slam her head against her palm. That was probably the first rule for Hermione; she never left anywhere without her bear.

"Teddy's still in your rooms dear. We will return to recover him after the first class"

She could see the tears threatening to spill down her small face and Minerva shushed her by pulling her into her arms, "I promise dear".

Hermione spent the rest of the morning under Minerva's desk sleeping on a soft, cushioned floor covered with a blanket.

By lunch time Minerva was still trying to coax Hermione out from her slumber. The older woman felt awful dragging the girl around all morning especially when she was barely awake. She sighed, needing to make a detour to the infirmary. She really thought the girl was sick.

It was a slow walk down to the infirmary as the empty corridors held Minerva voice as she quietly tried to sing to the girl in her sleep. It took less than 7minutes to get from her classroom to the infirmary to see Poppy who completed several tests on the girl who told them that Hermione had basically only been getting around three hours sleep for the last couple of nights. Minerva scratched her face, that was basically all the nights Hermione had successfully slept in her quarters rather than theirs.

Oh no!

Hermione's likely experiencing nightmares and terrors as a result of weaning off of the dreamless sleep.

She asked Poppy for a dose for tonight to allow the girl to get some sleep. Tomorrow they would have to have a chat with Hermione about her night terrors. As Minerva strolled down the hallway towards the dungeons to drop Hermione off for Severus' afternoon watch she contemplated on the fact of whether Hermione had remained awake the whole time during the night to stop herself from screaming her lungs out from the night terrors or she had managed to cast a spell to stop them from hearing her. Minerva was quite concerned on the latter as Hermione was very young to be performing magic let alone controlled magic. It was extremely irregular. She kissed her daughters head as she sucked her thumb before tapping on Severus' office door.

He greeted them with a less then flattering sneer before allowing Minerva to place Hermione gently on the couch before waking her up to tell her that Severus was going to take care of her for a few hours while she taught the first and seventh years. Needless to say, both years were very much a handful. Hermione didn't argue at all, simply asking for her teddy, which Minerva had forgotten yet again. The girl kicked up a tired fuss before her head hit the pillow and she was fast asleep too tired to change into her cat form to get some proper sleep for the evening.

Severus didn't bother trying to wake her up, as far as he was concerned, the more the girl slept the more work he could get done.

It was until 4pm that he felt a shift in the air. An invisible bubble surrounding the couch. Severus arched his eyebrow curiously and got up noticing the girl tossing and turning on the couch desperately wrestling with her covers.

"Hermione" He called out to her before hearing a knock on his door. He rolled his eyes, frustrated at the two events and walked to the door, knowing it was Minerva who would more then likely be capable of comforting the girl in her state. He opened the door and Minerva immediately caught eyes with her only daughter screaming silently on the couch.

"What on Earth" She shoved him out of the way before penetrating the sound resistant invisible bubble and hearing Hermione shrieks of terror. She immediately grabbed the girl forcing her to stop screaming and wake her up. She cried into her mothers arms before she turned on Severus asking what had happened.

He simply shrugged informing Tabby that Hermione had only began this less than a minute ago.

"Why didn't you wake her up?"

"You arrived and I felt that she needed her mother rather than me"

"You're her uncle" She scoffed holding the crying girl closer to her chest.

He scowled at her, that word reminding him of every atrosity her real uncle had committed. Minerva could see the hatred burning in Severus' eyes and didn't push it any further. Severus' had not told her everything about what had occurred between Hermione and her uncle. Rather Albus had shown her a few of her uncle's memories...and they were utterly awful. She couldn't watch any more than three before she felt sick to her stomach.

She pulled Hermione closely, shushing her, rocking her back and forward before singing to her. Anything to calm her down. It took over 20 minutes to finally get some of Hermione's sobbing down and even then it wasn't enough to get Hermione's proper attention.

Minerva should have known better than to think Hermione wasn't otherwise torturing herself at the expense of her new family. They needed to have a family meeting tonight to discuss this. As soon as Hermione had calmed down of course.

The evenings meal was held back in their rooms with it only being Albus, Minerva and Hermione. They ate quietly needing to address the elephant in the room which Hermione was really not looking forward too.

Albus put his fork down at the end of dinner and turned to his daughter who was sniffling at the table. They had just found out her secret and she knew her mother had told her father.

"Hermione" He called to her, tears streamed down her face as she rubbed her eyes.

"Dear, no more Silencing yourself so you don't wake us up Hermione. If you're experiencing nightmares then we will work through them together. Alright?" Albus had told her simply wanting to end his daughters pain. She wanted to sleep back in their bedroom both Albus and Minerva could see it and they were more than happy to comply. At least for the mean time.

Hermione nodded, tears rolling down her face as she ran to her mother and father and held onto the two of them, sobbing.

Minerva sighed, turning to her husband. They needed to get a Psychologist, or Psychiatrist for Hermione.

She really wasn't coping.

* * *

Next chapter will be a Weasley one, then onto Hermione's birthday and Christmas.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys new update.

Tell me what you guys think and don't forgot to leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 19: Trouble and Play-date

Hermione sighed as she read through her third book for the day. The books she had in her rooms was amazing but she wanted to go see Charlie and study at the library with him. It had been ages since she had seen him; exactly a fortnight but that was a long time for a child; let alone Hermione who was constantly struggling with each day thinking it was going to end and be left back wit her uncle. Or wake up and find out living in this fantasy life was all a dream and she was in fact in a coma in her uncle's basement or better yet; dead and this was her heaven.

Either way, she wanted to spend her day in the library with her friend. She crawled up from the floor behind her mothers desk as she continued to lecture the fourth year students in Transfigurations. She grabbed a small piece of drawing paper her mother always left her to scribble on before wriitng down a small note on where she was going. There was no need to annoy her mother to ask and disturb her class. She quietly changed into her kitten form and began to almost quietly strot out of the room. It took her maybe 10minutes to reach the library after only taking one wrong turn. She was getting pretty accustomed to Hogwarts. She knew where to go, where to avoid and where her parents rooms were.

She sneaked past Madam Pince who was shushing two Ravenclaw students chatting away in the corner of the library. Hermione searched through the books, picking out one she was really interested in. She came to a hault as she caught her eyes on the magical creatures book. She wondered if she was able to turn into a magical creature too. She changed back to her human form before grabbing one of the books and began to sit there reading.

It was until 20 minutes later that Hermione was disturbed by heavy boots. Her body jumped in fear, quickly changing into her kitten form as soon as possible.

"Oh bloody 'ell Bear. Merlin, I almost stepped on yea" Hagrid muttered adjusting the kitten's collar so it wasn't digging into her neck.

Hagrid?

Hermione felt herself being lifted up into the half giants arms and patted.

_**'Morning Hagrid'**_ Bear chirped towards him before sniffing and licking his cheek. He laughed happily at the cat before placing her on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't be going around on ye own. Bear, I bet your mom's worried sick about yeh" He scratched her neck before picking up the book he needed, which was conveniently left open on the floor. He checked it out before walking towards Minerva's classroom wondering if she was free to take her cat back. As he quickly peaked in through the door he noticed the woman reprimanding a boy, not looking in the best of moods. Hagrid gave a little scuff to his boots before closing the door.

"Ah well, ya mum's busy. How 'bout you come with me and I'll make ye a nice warm bowl of milk and you can play with Fang"

Hermione chirped again happily. She was excited to see Fang again. She never got to see much of him when she was human.

* * *

Minerva was flustered and worried and panicked. Where was she?

She wasn't in the library. She said she was in the library. Minerva had been practically racing through the castle in her Animagus form trying to find where her daughter. She felt like pulling her hair as she searched high and low through the castle before informing her husband who informed her that Severus could technically track the girl as she was wearing _**his** **collar**_.

"What do you mean _his_?"

"I believe Severus placed a tracking charm on it in order to find Bear at the time. It should be were Severus had placed his initials on the collar dear"

Severus had just never bothered to remove it once he had given it to the girl.

After a small interlude with the bat of the dungeons, she made her way to Hagrid's hut to find him outside chopping wood whilst Fang and Bear ran around chasing each other merrily.

"Hermione Eileen Dumbledore-McGonagall"

Uh Oh!

The cat instantly stopped in her tracks, making Fang crash into her. She face planted the muddy ground as her mother placed her hands on her hips and stared at her angrily. Bear whimpered as she picked herself up out of the dirt and stared at her mother. Hagrid was confused as the two engaged. He didn't know she had changed Bears name.

" 'ello Minerva" Hagrid placed his axe down before wiping his head.

"I found Bear in the library. Thought I might take care of 'er until you were free. She's been very well be'aved. No fuss at all really" Hagrid tried to protect the whimpering kitten from the stern witch but the woman glared at the small animal.

"Change back now, young lady"

"Change back?" Hagrid was bewildered as the small kitten changed into a small girl.

"I can't believe it. Bear's a girl. You're having my leg, you are" He sputtered at the woman who grabbed the girls upper arm and dragged her towards Hagrid.

"Hagrid this is Hermione. We only found out that she was in fact a child just under three weeks ago. Albus and I have decided to adopt her" Minerva told him knowing there was no way of lying to Hagrid on the grounds that Minerva had previously come to Hagrid for help with Bear.

"Oh Merlin" Hagrid bent down to the small, now dirtied child as she held her mothers hand.

"Hermione you need to apologies now" Minerva said sternly.

Hermione gulped as she stared at her mother in worry, "I-I..." She didn't know what to say. She just wanted to read a book from the library. She didn't mean to cause this much trouble. God, her mother looked so stressed out and frantic.

"I'm wewwy sorry, Min" She told the woman before turning to Hagrid, "and I'm sowwy for not telling you Hagwid, I wewwry wanted to pway with Fwang"

The dog sulked pitifully at losing his friend.

Hagrid was taken back a bit.

He was surprised the girl was apologising, although he really did need to know that she was a child. After Bear had come down with him, he had fed her a bottle again despite her better health and much shinier fur. He then went to work as the two animals played until Minerva came storming down unhappily.

But Hermione was Fang's friend, "Ah she's adorable Min" Hagrid chuckled staring over at his puppy.

"Never really though' cats and dogs got along til you came along, well Bear really"

Hermione smiled, she chuckled earning a questioning look from Minerva.

"You can understand Fang?" Now that Minerva had thought about it, Hermione did say Fang was one of her friends and Bruce.

Hermione nodded, chuckling as she turned to Hagrid.

"Fwang keeps going on about somewing to do with Wockcakes"

Both adults were stunned, "Rockcakes, 'ermione and that's cause Fang keeps stealing 'em". He informed her earning him another giggle from the girl. He turned to Minerva in time to see her just as surprised look.

"I'm no expert in Transfigurations but I've never even 'eard of witch or wizard being able to talk to other animals unless it's their Animagus" Hagrid stood up with the girl in his arms.

Minerva breathed out; it was definitely a sign of the girls' intellect.

Hermione was very different from most magical children. Especially considering her amazing ability to recall memories in specific detail of her past and her transfiguration abilities.

Although, Hagrid was correct, Hermione was the only person she had met that had the ability to speak to other animals.

Hagrid couldn't help but eye the girl in wonder, "Do ya reckon she can turn into other creatures too, like a drag-"

"I Hagrid if you make even one suggestion of Hermione turning into any other creature other than Bear or Alstroemeria then I will place a dragons tail between your cheeks"

Hagrid stiffened as the woman scowled at him, threateningly before watching her turn and leave with the girl in her arms.

"What type of a name is Alstro-mer-a?" Hagrid rubbed his chin in confusion, better yet what was Alstroemeria.

* * *

Minerva sighed as she carried Hermione back to their quarters. Time and time again, she would see Hermione aching to change into her Animagus form, scared of the students and crowds of people that watched them. Truly, how could this really good day have gone bad. Hermione was a good girl, she knew she was. She wondered if Min knew. She cuddled further into her mother's robes avoiding the gazes of strangers. Minerva rubbed her back as her daughter whimpered in her arms as they made it the rest of the way into the rooms.

"We have spoken about this Hermione" Minerva crossed her arms as the girl gulped.

"I just wanted to wead a book from the library"

Minerva shook her head. Despite the protection the school gave students, it was still a dangerous place. Especially because of the large amount of students and small amount of staff. No, Hermione needed to know that this was risking her safety.

"You are still too young to be left on your own without appropriate supervision. I mean what if someone less than suitable took you or you had wondered off into the forest or the third floor" Hermione gulped in fear, she hadn't considered the dangers.

"I'm sworry" She muttered guiltily. Minerva scrunched her face, sighing.

"You are grounded, young lady. Early to bed tonight. No desert" Hermione stared up into the woman's eyes in shock.

What about a warning? Her parents always gave her a warning.

Hermione licked her lips as her mother asked if she understood. She nodded hastily before noticing the stern look her mother gave her. She scratched her shoulder before standing up, tears threatening to spill down her face as she hugged her mothers' leg.

"Oh deary" Minerva cooed her as she bent down. Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she thought of her mothers' disappointment.

"There now, there's no need to be upset" Minerva attempted to soothe the girl but nothing appeared to be working. She knew deep down that Hermione wasn't one for getting into trouble with her previous parents nor her uncle for that matter. Because of her uncle, it likely scared her half to death when she was to get into trouble with Minerva and Albus. She rubbed the girls back trying to stop her crying before pulling the girl back.

"I believe we will call this one a warning for now dear" Minerva told the girl avoiding her sternness as she stared into the girls eyes.

The rest of the day progressed slowly, Minerva allowed the girl to select a book from the family library before asking Poppy to watch the girl for a few hours.

By the time the evening hit, all family members were exhausted as they sat at their private dining table with Severus.

Minerva's lips thinned as her daughter protected her food, frightened that someone would take it away. It hadn't been the first occurrence. No. No it was by now the third and it was only made worse when Hermione was in trouble like she was today.

Hermione's arm was wrapped around her bowl of soup, as she ate closely to her body. It wasn't as if Minerva was going to take it, but the older woman didn't particularly find that it was necessary for Hermione to do so.

"Dear, I am not going to take your food away. Yes, you are in trouble today for running off without my permission, however you have been given a warning that is all"

Hermione flinched at her mother's words before slowly unwrapping her arm around the bowl and placing her spoon down. The sudden conversation between the mother and child haulted Severus and Albus from speaking.

"I said I was sowwry" Hermione grumbled as Minerva pulled a napkin from the table and wiped her small face.

"I know dear and I do forgive you," her mother told her as she placed the napkin on the side before signalling to Hermione to eat a bit more of her food. She had had a long day and needed a good rest tonight. She tossed up whether allowing Hermione to sleep in her own bed tonight or with them. Hermione was a very frantic child and anything at this stage was bound to set her off, especially disobeying rules.

Minerva kissed the girls head as she continued eating, a little less protected. She could tell the girl was trying to stop herself but Minerva knew it was a struggle for the girl. Especially considering the fact that Hermione was practically starved on many occasions.

Night time came fast and Minerva and Albus had the girl tucked in their bed by 7:30pm. Minerva had kept the girl in the middle of the bed, as the three settled in the living room for an evening chat.

"When is she seeing the psychiatrist"

"Next week. I've booked her in with Andromeda Tonks" Minerva stated sitting down with her tea next to Albus and opposite Severus as the two played chess.

"Andromeda, as in Black? I didn't know she is a doctor"

"Qualified in psychiatry two years ago, Severus"

"Perhaps, Hermione should see someone more qualified?" Severus suggested not liking the idea of Andy taking his god-daughter out to be poked and prodded.

"Nonesense, my boy. Andromeda will be a fine choice as a therapist. Besides, she's one that can keep a secret about Hermione not being our biological daughter" Albus winked at Severus like Severus' complaints were humerus. Severus scowled standing up and brushing the biscuit crumbs off his robes before turning to Albus and Minerva's private quarters to check on the girl; still asleep and quietly snoring away. Good.

Severus pardoned himself and retired for the night.

The two parents sighed, before Minerva leaned her head on Albus' arm.

"My mother's coming next Sunday evening for dinner" Minerva grumbled miserably earning a small smile from Albus.

"She wants to meet her granddaughter" Minerva explained passing her husband to the letter she had recieved from her mother this morning.

"I'm sure everything will go splendidly"

"She'll likely want to see Hermione's abilities"

"Well, your abilities do run in the family. It would only be fair that Isobel would want to see her only granddaughters abilities"

Minerva groaned, hoping Hermione would be okay with it. She had still not introduced the girl to the rest of the school staff.. Hermione being herself was still shy of new people other than her parents, Severus (her godfather) and Charlie...and now Hagrid.

"I'll get the elves to make a pot roast for Sunday" Minerva sighed resting her head on her husbands shoulder.

* * *

The next day saw Hermione and Minerva in Diagon Alley picking up a books that were more appropriate for the young girl. She had reading mostly 1st year books, theoretical books on potions making, charm and Animagus transformations. Minerva had asked her mother to provide her with her childhood books to give Hermione. She couldn't wait to give them to Hermione for her birthday. It was only two weeks away and Hermione was turning six.

It took a while to drag Hermione from out of the bookshop; she was practically trying to suck the books into her, like a lifeline. Minerva grasped her hand, pulling her out of the shop and into the crowded streets. Hermione tensed as she saw the outside crowded streets and instantly tried to tuck back into the shop. Minerva stopped her, usually Friday morning would be the least busiest time in Diagon Alley. She knew Hermione had social anxiety and tried to stop the girl from turning into a cat and running away. She picked Hermione up and placed her up onto her hip and allowed the girl to tuck her head into her mothers shoulder.

"Ooch dear, it's okay" She felt the girl shivering from fear.

"We'll be home in a minute deary" She ran her finger along the small girls clear pale skin. She had placed a glamour charm on her before they left to try and cover up the girl's abundance of scarring. She had around four cuts on her face that had turned to scars. Minerva had been spending every night with Hermione trying to massage the scar tissue to ensure it didn't turn hypertropic which it was at this stage.

She kissed the girls forehead before hearing her name called out.

A red headed woman was pulling two red haired children along by both her hands. She looked exhausted and very much needing a break.

"Molly?" Minerva was astounded to see the woman. The frantic woman's eyes were instantly dragged to the small girl who was currently scrunching her eyes to try and catch a glimpse a look at the woman whilst still hiding her face. Minerva closed her mouth before adjusting Hermione on her hip.

"Out for a shop?" Molly asked holding the pile of shopping in her arms.

"Needed to pick up a few books for Hermione" She looked down at her daughter.

"Is she?" Molly felt rude for asking but Minerva was a very stern woman and never showed her personal side, even at school. She wasn't a woman that you would pick a fight with. But this little girl on her hip; they didn't look similar but Minerva held her so close that they were likely family.

"This is Hermione, she's mine and Albus' daughter. She's only just returned to England from France a fortnight ago" Minerva explained coaxing Hermione to say hello. Molly smiled at the small girl wanting to cuddle her but was stopped by her two bickering children.

She sighed as she glanced at the small family, Hermione was finally opening her eyes to take a glance at the family.

"Hermione say Bonjour" Minerva coaxed her. Hermione licked her lips, before turning quickly to the redheaded woman.

"B-Bonjour" Hermione tried to smile as she saw the woman staring kindly at her.

"Oh she's adorable, Profes...Minerva" Molly swallowed before leaning forth to stroke Hermione's hair. The girl shuddered from Molly's touched and hugged into her mother more.

"Ooh she's shy" Molly cooed pulling her hand back from the girl as Minerva shifted her on her hip and kissed Hermione's forehead, "it's alright dear".

Hermione nodded, looking up at her mother with her big brown eyes, "Mumma, I-I'm tired".

Minerva stared down at the tired rings under the girls eyes causing Minerva to sigh._ Poor girl._

"Aww," Molly cooed wanting to hold the girl. Minerva straightened herself telling the girl that they'd be another hour at most. Hermione agreed before Molly suggested an idea.

"If you ever need me to take care of her Minerva, please let me know. Ginny needs to have a girlfriend. She's completely surrounded by males all the time"

Minerva's eyes lit up; Hermione needed one of those too. Well, she needed to socialised at least a little bit. Her daughter had likely not seen another child her age since she was at school. She wondered if Hermione got along with other children or like herself, tended to stay away from people. The bright young girl seemed overly interested in books to the extent where Minerva felt it was likely Hermione needed some coaxing to get her to play with others.

"I'm sure we could arrange a play-date for the two of them"

"That would be lovely, Minerva. How about next week?"

Minerva's mouth dropped slightly, she didn't think Hermione was ready to see other children, not until she got therapy, but she was interrupted by Hermione who nodded at Molly.

"Oh you're a cutie" Molly pinched Hermione's cheek. Hermione winced, it was something the next door neighbors used to do, "So next week?"

Minerva sighed looking down at Hermione as she looked up into her eyes and smiled. She gulped but nodded.

"I, how about Sunday afternoon next week?" It would give Minerva time to set up for her mother to come round.

Molly agreed before saying a small goodbye. Minerva kissed her daughter's forehead one last time before they took off to the next to the next shop.

* * *

If someone had told Severus that he would be sitting across the table having tea with Molly Weasly whilst on a play date he would have laughed in their faces. Oddly enough though, he was unfortunately in the position of playing baby sitter to a bunch of brats...and Hermione.

"Oh and Percy is also very much into his literature. He's been more prone to the vampire and werewolf books as of late. Unfortunately, though it's been causing him to have a few nightmares. He's unfortunately returned back to bedwetting"

Severus snorted trying to stiffle a bout of laughter. He mindfully sipped his tea and nodded to the woman.

"I can imagine that being quite concerning" _For the almost 10 year old._

"Yes, Fred and George are giving Percy so much grieve about it" She sighed swivelling her spoon. Severus groaned. In the brief conversation he had had with Molly he found that the leading years of the Weasley generation would cause him the most grief.

"And how's the youngest Weasley?" Severus asked. Molly eyes glinted happily. She had always wanted a daughter and was so very happy to have one in the family. When Minerva had informed her of setting up a little play date she couldn't have been more head over heels. Now her daughter could have a best friend and have actual girl talks. Oh she couldn't wait for the girls slumber parties.

"She's doing very well. She never lets the boys push her around. However she is rather stubborn when it comes to bath times"

"I know the feeling" He replied smoothly. Well, really he had only bathed his niece on one occasion and she appeared rather OCD with her behaviours in a sense. She required both the rubber ducky Minerva had given her and her teddy in order to bathe. Severus, as always had been uncomfortable with having to care for the child. Especially considering his own troubled childhood. However, like him, Hermione had certain ticks that usually wouldn't bother other children. Like for a fact that like himself, Hermione found it difficult to free-play. She was a logical child and unfortunately, she had even greater trouble playing with other children. Like himself.

"Is she difficult to put to bed? Ginny's begs her father each and every night to read her a few chapters of the 'Frog and the Toad' before bed. Ronald's picked up on it as well and has started doing it" She groaned. As much as she loved her children, Arthur and herself weren't getting to bed until 11pm at nighttime and with seven children (thankfully Charlie had left to Hogwarts) she was constantly chasing her tail.

"Hermione's quite infatuated with her books" He didn't want to compare Percy to Hermione considering the fact that Hermione's infatuation with books was more comparable to an obsession than a liking.

"I usually read the potions weekly to her if I have to care for her" He shrugged taking another sip of his tea. His eyes popped open as he heard the cooing of Molly, awing at him. He rolled his eyes. Did everyone consider him the big bad bat of the dungeon now turned softy?

"Uncle Sev-wus!"

His leg was attacked by Hermione grabbing a hold in fear.

"What the-" He turned to see the twins following after her which made her further cower under his stool. His eyes darkened at his niece's reaction. He immediately wanted to strangle the twins by their necks as they giggled.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Molly intervened knowing the man opposite her was quite over-protective, as she had heard from her husband.

"We were just playing, mum" George said snickering to his brother. Ginny ran in the room followed by a red faced Ron Weasley.

"They were gonna turn her bear into spiders mummy" Ginny said crossing her arms at her new friends ill-treatment.

"Taddle-tale" Both twins said in unison. Molly shook her head.

Severus' hands balled into fists and Molly gulped.

"That's it you two you're grounded for the rest of the day"

"Aw, but we were just playing"

"No buts. Go to your room"

They stomped off. Severus sighed trying to control his temper and sliding his arm under the chair to grab his niece from under the chair. Instead, all he felt was fur.

"Hermione, come out now" He told her as gently as possible. He jumped slightly as he felt the kitten pounce onto his lap.

The two Weasley children awed at the little kitten in the bat of the dungeons arms.

"Can I hold her? Please mummy" Ginny begged but it was short lived as Hermione transformed back into her human form on Severus lap.

"Will you pwease hold teddy for me, Sev-wus?" Hermione asked pushing teddy in front of his face.

"Yes fine" He nodded swiping it from her and pushing it onto the table.

"Now go play. We're leaving in half an hour"

She nodded and jumped down off his lap before running off into the other room with the two other children.

Molly eyes were wide with shock. She had heard news that Minerva was in fact an Animagus. She had never thought fit to assume it merely ran in the family.

"Has she always been able to do that. I thought Animagus transformation procedures were illegal until of age"

Severus tried to come up with some excuse for the girl's ability.

"Minerva's daughter is a natural Animagus. She never needed to undergo the actual transformation procedures due to her heritage"

"Well I suppose that makes sense. Her parents being two very powerful witches and wizards"

Severus nodded and continued to chat with the woman.

It wasn't until 20 minutes later Hermione walked back into the room. Rubbing her tired eyes. He knew that letting her run around with other children for 2 and a half hours was a bad idea especially with Hermione's diseases from her nutritional deficits.

"Uncle Sev-rus, -I-I'm tired" She informed him remembering there last discussion on her having to inform them whenever she was feeling inadequate that included hungry, tired, thirsty, sad or scared.

He nodded, patting his leg. She was hesitant in front of strangers but crawled up to his lap.

"I'll just finish up with Molly. Will you please say good bye to your little friends" She smiled at him after he said friends and nodded sluggishly running back into the room.

"Aw, she's adorable Severus. You at least have to let me hold her before you head home"

He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Aww, but only just started playing" they heard Ginny and Ron complaining. No doubt they had an endless supply of energy compared to Hermione. He had assumed that they had asked her to constantly change between her human and animal form several times. So Hermione was probably to the point of near exhaustion when she returned back into the kitchen and leaned her head on Severus' knee to rest her eyes. He stood up, pulling her up with her before walking over to Molly. She couldn't help herself and gently pulled the girl into her arms.

"Oow you are so adorable" The girl rested her head on the woman's shoulder and gently hugged the woman.

"Hermione, what do you say?" Severus prodded her.

"Thank you for (yawn) having me awround"

She hugged the girl tighter, "You are most welcome to Sweetheart and don't forgot to bring Severus with you next time" She kissed her cheek before feeling something strange on the girls body. Actually, now that she thought about it she could feel the low buzzing of a charm on the girl.

She arched her eyebrow up at Severus not able to sate her curiousity.

"Is she wearing a glamour charm?" Molly whispered feeling the girl beginning to fall asleep on her shoulder. Severus tried not to react to the woman's newly acquired information.

"Hermione was very, very ill a few weeks ago and she's still quite weak and pale from her illness" He quickly wrapped the child up in his arms.

She arched her eyebrow unable to cease her nosiness.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry to hear that" Molly cooed wanting to cuddle the girl again but resorted to just running a hand through the sleeping girls hair.

"It's the reason why her grandmother thought it necessary to return her back home to England to be with her parents"

"Oh, the poor girl" Molly eyes were watery.

"She's not-" She couldn't saying the word. Couldn't imagine the possibility of a child coming to the end of their life. Severus took the hint and shook his head.

"No, fortunately she's getting a lot better every day. However, she is still on a cocktail of potions and lots of rest. Poppy's currently her sole healer. She's been doing a very good job considering where she was at previously"

Molly nodded.

"Well she's welcome around any time"

"Thank you, Molly. I'll be off" He said checking on Hermione curled up in his arms before walking over to the floo.

* * *

If you guys are wondering Severus called Hermione's tiger form after a type of Lily.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys new update.

Tell me what you guys think and don't forgot to leave a review.

* * *

_Chapter 20: Grandma Isobel _

_Her chains rattled ungracefully as she pulled herself off the basement ground and looked around._

_Where was she?_

_She placed her back against the wall and looked around, isles of boxes stacked in the far back of the room, a cupboard underneath the stairs, a dusty floor, she looked down at where her scratched and dirtied bare feet were seeing an empty food and water bowl next to her._

_Oh no!_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as she huddled more against the back of the wall where the tie down point to her chains were._

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

_She couldn't be here, this had to be a nightmare. She had escaped she knew she had but then...everything felt like a dream. Nothing about magic was real._

_HELP! She internally screamed, quivering and whimpering in pain._

_BANG!_

_Her eyes widened in horror as she saw light coming from the upstairs basement door._

_FLASH!_

_Hermione whimpered in pain as the lights turned on and her vision was blinded. She covered her eyes with her hands trying to stop the pain._

_She gulped further as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, his clunking boots heavy against the concrete steps. Hermione gulped as she tucked herself as much as she could in the corner._

_"Dinner" He muttered as he made the final step and walked over to her, spoon and can in hand. Hermione took a quick glance up, noticing the lid peeled back. Bruce had been fed first, she stared back down at the ground as her uncle walked over to her dog bowl and dumped a quarter of the remaining food into her dogs bowl before kicking it to her._

_"Well" He grumbled waiting for her to dig in._

_She shakingly said her thank you before quickly scampering forward and wrapping one arm around the bowl whilst the other hand began went into the vile food and scooped some into her fingers before it entered her mouth. She was lucky the food was at least at room temperature as Winter was coming upon them fast and it was getting colder and colder to be in the basement without a blanket._

_"You disgust me" His lips curled into a snarl as he stared down at his shaking niece, frightened to the teeth. She was nothing more than a feral dog needing to be put into her place from his perspective. Blood, dirt and stains littered not only her clothes but her body, her wild mains of hair reinforced his beliefs and her behaviours didn't challenge his perspective. She was nothing more than a shaking, whimpering mutt to him._

_She gulped in a shaking breathe of air before continuing eating, hoping he wouldn't do anything to her this time, rather just leave her alone to finish her meal and sleep in peace but her uncle never made things easy. He liked to scared and terrorize. As she ate cautiously he paced over to the other side of the room where a dog cage was. Hermione had only ever been locked in the dog cage three times. It was small and cramped and could not fit anything other than herself in there, meaning her food, water and her bucket would be left outside the cage that she couldn't reach to use._

_He picked up one of the tools from the wooden bench. A power cable, one that Hermione usually wore to keep her pants up as a belt from the significant weight loss. However, it was nearly impossible to stand in the basement with the chain around her neck so low to the floor._

_He turned around smiling sadistically at her._

_No!_

_She immediately backed up against the wall in fear for her life._

_"Turn around"_

_"Pweeze, pweeze! I haven't done anything" She begged, tears sprawling small bruised cheeks._

_He cracked the whip towards her attempting to scare her. Hermione screamed in fear trying to back further and further into the corner. Her body shook uncontrollably like ice water had been poured down her back...and down her legs. Her legs felt like warm liquid was pooling down them._

_Oh no!_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk! What have I told you about soiling yourself"_

_"I..I'm s-sworry I-I won't do it again"_

_He cracked the whip towards her again earning another shriek from the child._

_Hermione screamed in terror as she cried against the wall._

_"Turn around"_

_The small girl cried as she obeyed her uncle, turning and placing her head on the cold, cement wall awaiting her punishment. Her sobs cutting through the night air._

_CRACK!_

_..._

Hermione screamed awaking in a bedroom. She looked around frantically, breathing heavily as a cold sweat dripped down her forehead before she felt warm arms holding her small, frail body.

"Oh dear girl" Hermione's head instantly turned towards her father who was sitting down in a chair next to her bedside. His arm was slightly outstretched and was on her back. She jumped in shock before her fingers wrapped into her hair and she curled up into a ball, scrunching her eyes closed as tight as she could.

Albus stared at his only child in concern as she tried to comfort herself in her soiled sheets, he quietly scourified the bed and her clothes without her notice before making his next move.

"It's alright dear" Her father sat on the bed next to her before attempting to wrap his arms around her but she yelped in pain. She breathed a shuddering breathe before apologizing to him but he hushed her and gently pulling her arms away from her hair so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"There, there" He cuddled her into his arms feeling her freeze and tense before relaxing into his arms. He held her for half an hour listening to her sobs and asking her to recount what had happened in her dreams. He kissed her head tenderly as she finally calmed down and settled into his arms. He picked her up and gently carried her into her bathroom before sitting her down on the seat and flicking his wand over to the bath filling it up within seconds. He opened the child-locked cabinets underneath the sink before giving her a small vile of calming drought before placing some lavender into the bathwater.

Hermione slowly drank the potion before placing it onto the side, she knew her new grandmother was coming over in two hours to see her. She felt a kiss being placed on her forehead before her papa addressed her.

"I think you need a bath dear, do you need any help getting undressed?"

She shook her head before her father let a small concerned smile grace his lips. He turned around placing a new towel on the rack before telling her that he'd be back soon if she needed anything. Hermione could only nod, still shocked about her dream. It felt so real, he was so real. She pinched herself, checking that she was still in reality. She had to always check as of late, it didn't seem real that she was living in a castle surrounded by magic and she, herself, could transform into different types of creatures.

In fact, she had pinched herself so many times of late when she rolled her red, long sleeved shirt up, there were small bruises near her elbow where she had been pinching herself.

She scratched the scar on her cheek before removing her clothes and sitting into the luke warm bath. Good, she was absolutely sweating in her bed. She began to scrub herself clean but the images of her being covered in blood, dirt and urine. She scrubbed harder, breathing heavier and grunting as her vision flashed back to the basement cell that was basically her home for six months.

* * *

Albus had been patient and called for an elf to bring clean sheets to Hermione's bedroom. It wasn't as if the scourifying charm didn't do it's job it was more for the fact that it never really did feel clean. After that he decided to take a small walk into his on-suit to grab a second calming drought to restock her cabinet. He then returned back to the girl's room only to hear the sounds of water splashing and heavy, frantic breathing.

His eyes alighted with fear wondering if she had had another panic attack. He knocked gently but when he opened the bathroom door he was deeply troubled. She was having a panic attack, he was correct but that wasn't what concerned him. The bath was red. Hermione's arms were scratched raw and bleeding.

Albus immediately grabbed the girl out of the bath before waving his hand and emptying the bath water. He took one of the white towels off the rack and wrapped it round her. She huddled into her papa as he cuddled her, sobbing into him.

"Dear, what have you done to yourself?" He asked her catching her eyes. He subtly used Legitimacy on her to see what had happened and was shocked.

She was in the belief that she was covered in dirt, blood, vomit and excrement from when she had been chained to the walls and trapped in a dogs cage.

"It won't come off" She whimpered staring down at her arms still feeling the dirt and muck hidden under them. He breathed out, grabbing dittany from under the cabinet before walking into her room and placing her down on the bed. He called for his wife as he wrapped the towel around his daughters chest and body before gently taking her cheeks in his cold hands trying to cool her down.

"Nice deep breaths for me, dear" He told her as her fingers twitched from the blood running down her fingertips. Back to square one, Albus thought to himself as his wife came into the room and almost screamed in terror at his daughters appearance.

"What happened?" She raced over to her daughter who had red, swollen eyes from crying. She stared down at her daughter's arms and immediately grabbed the dittany from her husband as he wrapped his arms around the girl trying to comfort her.

"Hermione, you need to hold still for me dear, this might sting a bit" Minerva told her daughter who could only nod and scrunch her face as she felt the drops sizzle away at her skin. She whimpered biting her bottom lip in agony as the same happened to her other arm. Minerva then took out her wand and continued to heal the raw skin down the red of the girls arms and legs.

_What was she thinking?_

Hermione's sobs fell silent as the woman healed her body.

"I believe we have some soothing cream in the on-suite" Minerva muttered staring down at the redness that laced Hermione's skin still. She accioed the bottle before massaging it into her daughters skin as her husband held onto the small child in his arms.

"You didn't leave her in the bath by herself, Albus"

Her husband gulped, he knew Hermione was more than capable of having a bath by herself and didn't need to be supervised.

"I only left her alone for a few minutes for her to settle and to get her an extra calming draught"

Minerva tsked angrily. How could her husband had left their only daughter alone after she had experienced a night terror.

"We might have to cancel dinner this evening" Minerva muttered worried to hell and back about her daughter's mental health. It seemed to be worsening more and more each day. She gulped, there was no way they were waiting for another week for an appointment. Hermione had to go and see somebody as soon as possible.

"Pweeze don't be mad at me" Hermione sobbed feeling as though it was her fault that she had ruined the evening.

"Ooch, don't be ridiculous. You haven't done anything wrong deary; we're just wondering if a quiet evening would be more preferable for tonight. You can always meet your grandmother another time" Minerva cooed her daughter but Hermione wouldn't take it. She didn't want to be the reason for cancelling her parents evening.

"Nwo, I'm okay. Pweeze don't cancel 'cause of me. I'm sworry, I'm sworry, I-"

Minerva's eyes brightened in concern. The girl was definitely a Gryffindore, even by a young age Hermione was making sacrifices for others. Minerva brushed a lock out of the girls face and pulled her into her chest and hugging her tightly. She rocked her back and forth, shushing the girl as she whimpered into her arms.

"I'm s-swowwy"

"Hush dear, that's enough. No more panicking. You're going to be fine, everything's fine. I think it would be in our best interest to just have a family night tonight. How about a story, ay?" Minerva brushed the tears from the girls cheek as she sobbed.

Hermione looked up at her mother and sniffed before nodding. Minerva smiled back before looking at her husband who was rubbing a soothing lotion gently over Hermione's legs to get them to cool down before pulling Hermione's arm over to see the bruises near her elbow where the girl had pinched herself. He wondered if it was self-harm but decided to leave it for now. The girl was having another panic attack despite the calming drought.

It took a few minutes to finally be able to rock the golden eyed girl into a somewhat calm state before her mother helped her dress for bed and carry her out to the living room before wrapping her up into a blanket and grabbing a book to read to the small girl. She carried her daughter over to the couch before placing her on her stomach and rocking her back and forth and kissing her forehead as Hermione listened happily to her mother's heartbeat. She sighed in relief not feeling the need to pinch herself when she heard the lub-dubs pulsing next to her ear.

Albus decided to make his family some hot chocolate in the kitchen in an effort to settle the commotion.

It wasn't until some 20 minutes later they heard a knocking at the door. Minerva's eyebrow arched, she was sure she sent her patronus to inform her mother that Hermione wasn't feeling well nor up to visitors. It seemed however, the woman disagreed with Minerva's warning and opened the door to the quarters without a second of hesitation.

"Knock, Knock" A dyed black haired, green eyed woman wearing a black pointed hat and black robes walked through the door.

"Mother!" Minerva said sternly unhappy that she had blatantly gone against her warning. The younger woman stood up unhappily as she faced the slightly older woman, "I thought I had informed you not to attend this evening as Hermione is unwell"

The young girl was spooked by her mother's disdain and instantly pelted for it, turning into her kitten form and hiding under the couch.

Isobel ignored her daughters stand-offish attitude and walked around the room trying to find her granddaughter "Ooch, where is the wee girl?"

Minerva crossed her arms in anger.

"Mother I have-"

"Oh enough dear, I got your message. I only wanted to meet my granddaughter. Honestly, Min I was worried I'd never see the day. Do you realise how long I've been waiting for this moment, almost 35 years I have and I will not let you take-"

Minerva almost felt like rolling her eyes as the stubborn woman drabbled on and paced around the room trying to locate a small girl. Minerva had sent pictures of the bright young girl to her mother in an effort to show her Hermione's progress. Her mother had been eager to see Hermione ever since the first letter and it appeared she could no longer contained herself. She had to find her immediately. The tall, slender woman transigured herself into a slim, old and green-eyed black cat before sniffing about trying to find something foreign. Her nose led her to underneath the couch. She poked her head under to see two beady golden eyes staring back at her. Isobel smiled internally before moving over to the shaking animal.

_"Ah, found you"_ Isobel said as she took steps underneath the couch towards the shaking golden eyed kitten. Bear licked her lips before staring at the opening of the couch and bolting towards her mother. Isobel instantly followed and transformed back into her human self to see her daughter picking up the shaking kitten in her hands.

"Mother I'm serious, Hermione's already had enough excitement for one day and she doesn't need-"

"Nonesense, I only want to meet her" Isobel tried to grab the kitten out of Minerva's arms but she moved away protective of her baby. Isobel rolled her eyes unhappily before removing her wand and aiming it at the kitten. In an instance, Bear turned back into Hermione who was in shock at the act and so seemed Minerva as she held her now full size daughter in her arms.

"Ooch, she's adorable" Isobel instantly pulled the five year old into her arms and sat down on the couch to take a good look at her.

"Ay, you're still a wee bit light for your age but that's okay, grandma's here. Ooch and look at your beautiful eyes, how lovely" Isobel cooed her granddaughter in her arms as the girl wriggled trying to get out.

"Hermione!" Isobel called stopping the girl instantly before becoming transfixed on the woman's bright green eyes, "Such a wonderful name" she brushed her hand over the girls cheeks.

"And such brilliant abilities. Minerva said you were talented but I had no idea how fast you can transform. You truely are wonderous"

Hermione stopped struggling after that, feeling calmer and allowing Isobel to continue to reel over her. Minerva huffed making sure Hermione was alright before sitting next to the two near Hermione's legs and stroking her thigh gently to provide her with some comfort as the matriarch paraded over her.

"Let's see those teeth deary" Isobel pulled her chin down to see Hermione's growing but still present baby teeth. She was missing about six, including two on the bottom left and one on the bottom right and three other's up top. She wondered if Hermione had any difficulty eating before she moved down to see Hermione's scarred hands and wrists. Isobel had been informed of Hermione's previous life and made no effort to pry into the girl's mind, no matter how badly she wanted too.

Hermione noticed her grandmother's wondering eyes and tried to curl her hands up and pull her sleeves down to hide her pain but Isobel stopped her immediately.

"There's no need to hide your scars, kitten. Those marks show that you are a survivor" The woman brushed her cheek trying to make the girl more comfortable with her. Instead, the girl nodded and allowed Isobel to inspect the rest of her. She reached the girl's toes noticing her bare feet.

"Dear, where are your socks. It must be freezing for your feet?"

Minerva noticed the sudden growl in her mothers voice hinting of the passive aggressive tone.

"Hermione doesn't like wearing socks...or shoes. It is rather difficult to convince her otherwise, the scarring it still quite thick on her feet and are currently very sensitive to fabrics" Minerva explained and Isobel touched the girls feet feeling the warmth. It was likely that Minerva had placed a warming charm on her to ensure that she was comfortable. Isobel kissed the girls temple before asking to see her back. Hermione whimpered and wriggled out of her grandmothers grasp towards her mother to curl up and hide.

"Ooch dear" Minerva pulled her into her lap allowing her to have her back to Isobel.

"It's alright, your grandmother's not going to hurt you. She just wants to see if you're okay" Minerva whispered to the girl as she rubbed her side. Hermione curled up more as Minerva asked for Hermione to have her shirt lifted up. She bit her lip but nodded, scared at what her grandmother would think of her. She had already had a tough nap and was still not feeling well. Minerva allowed her mother to gently pull up Hermione's red and gold striped shirt. The older woman stiffened her gasp as she saw her granddaughters back.

_It was awful._

_Who would do this to a mere child?_

The small girl whimpered attempting to crawl away from the woman as she ran her fingers down her terribly scarred back.

"Hermione needs to have her back massaged with lotion every night for at least 20minutes to reduce some of the scarring. If you'd like to do that for me mother" Minerva usually did it before Hermione went to bed, however it seemed like the perfect time for Hermione to at least try to have some bonding time with her grandmother.

Isobel couldn't help but smile as Minerva pulled Hermione's shirt back down and passed her back to Isobel who gladly took the girl in her arms. The golden eyed girl tried to grab her mother as she came out of her grasp and went to get Hermione's lotion, blanket and bear. Meanwhile, Isobel spent her time telling her granddaughter how much she intended to spoil her rotten. She was in fact her most favourite and only grandchild after all.

Minerva came back into the room a minute later with her stuff before pulling Hermione onto her stomach on Isobel's lap before taking Hermione's shirt off and wrapping part of the blanket around her.

"Gentle circles" Minerva directed her mother as Minerva gave her daughter her teddy. Isobel began to massage her granddaughter's back as Minerva read the girl a story to help settle her down. After half an hour Hermione had fallen asleep on Isobels lap. Albus had come in a while ago to see how the three were doing. It had woken the new family member up instantly when her father came in. She was still very hyper alert despite her exhaustive states. Once Isobel had finished massaging her scars, Hermione had immediately leaned over and sipped on her now luke warm drink before crawling over the couch to where her father was curl up on her father's lap.

He definitely wasn't as bony as Minerva nor her new grandmother and had the best hugs, although her mother rivaled and Severus was still very hesitant with her.

Isobel rolled her eyes at Albus as he helped his daughter place on her shirt before buttoning it up. Isobel had never particularly agreed with her daughter's and Albus' relationship, especially when it had first started. Especially concerning the age difference. Despite the fact that Minerva had had two relationships prior to her marriage to Albus. And Isobel had never been very much impressed with all three of them. Except maybe, now that her marriage to Albus had finally produced a grandchild and she was now head over heels in love with the girl.

The two women watched as Albus bounced his daughter on his knee and cooed her enough to make her giggle.

"So, whose the godparents?" Isobel asked to Minerva curiously.

"Well we've decided that Severus is Hermione's godfather and Poppy is her godmother"

Hermione couldn't help but smile and chuckle further as Albus created a floating bunny in front of her.

"Eileen Prince's child? Well I'm surprised. Her being married to an abusive muggle and all. Not to mention what they did to their son" Isobel whispered harshly. The room suddenly went quiet. Isobel shifted her eyes to her granddaughter staring back at her worried.

"What happened to Sev-wus?" Hermione asked numbly.

Isobel was shocked that Hermione knew who they were both talking about until Minerva explained that Hermione had been named after Severus' mother.

"Well deary, Severus grew up in a rather unfriendly home. His father treated him rather terribly" Isobel explained causing Hermione to feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickle with fear.

"Is he-"

"Tobias Snape is still alive and currently living in Blackpool. Severus' mother passed away when he was a teenager" Isobel stood up and walked over to Hermione to see the fear in her eyes.

"There's no need to worry dear. He's unable to touch Severus nor you. You won't be exposed to any more bad things. You've suffered enough" The green eyed woman pinched her cheek earning a small yelp from the girl.

"Now, I believe a nice, happy story and then off to bed" Isobel flicked her wrist accioing a fairytale story book to read the girl. She then picked Hermione up off her father's lap, much to Hermione's shock at being pulled around, and carried her into her room. Hermione looked worriedly over to her parents who only smiled gently at her and tell her that they would be in in a minute to tuck her up and kiss her goodnight.

Isobel cooed her new granddaughter into bed singing her a song in Gaelic Hermione didn't quiet understand but it still soothed her. She brushed the small girl's hair with her skinny, piano like fingers as she hugged her close. Hermione was hesitant at first, weary of new people but eventually snuggled into her new grandmothers chest as she was gently rocked to sleep in the matriarchs' arms. Albus and Minerva walked in an hour later after spending some much needed time together.

However, much to Minerva's annoyance it looked like her mother wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. The black cat with steel green eyes was cuddled right against the sleeping girl's side daring the woman to wake the girl up.

Albus snickered at the woman and cat having a stand-off but decided against them having an argument via placing his hand on the small of his wife's back and ushering her out of the door. They could wail and argue in the morning but tonight their daughter needed some much needed rest and comfort.

Albus lowered the candles so that they acted as night lights for the small child before slowly closing the door seeing the small smile and relaxed features on the girl's face.

As much as Minerva and her mother didn't get along, Albus knew that Hermione having a grandmother, even one so like Isobel, was good for their daughter.

* * *

Smaller chapter compared to the others. I wanted to extend the fact that despite the fact that Hermione has been saved she's not particularly coping and at times, thinks everything around her is a dream.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, firstly Merry Christmas. I will put out a Christmas chapter maybe on the next chapter but in the meantime enjoy this one.

Tell me what you guys think and as always don't forgot to leave a review.

If you guys have any suggestions please let me know, I think I'll put out maybe two or three more chapters until Hermione hits school.

* * *

_Chapter 21: Counselling session and a day at the beach_

Hermione sat nervous as she waited impatiently in the waiting room. She didn't want to do this. It was scary.

"Mummy?" She turned to her mother sitting next to her flipping pages in a magazine.

"Yes dear?" Minerva muttered to her child without looking at her. Hermione gulped as she scratched her shoulder and shook her leg nervously.

"I-I don't wanna do this" She clawed at her jumper and side as she rocked herself back and forth trying to calm down but nothing was helping.

Minerva glanced over to her daughter and noticed how bad she was shaking. She placed her magazine down before taking hold of Hermione and pulling her onto her lap.

"I know it's scary dear, but you will feel so much better by the end of this. Andy is a family friend and she only wants to help you"

The young, golden eyed girl shook her head in fear before resting her head on Minerva's shoulder.

"I-I don't want to talk about what happened" Hermione mumbled shaking her head. Minerva could tell that Hermione hadn't particularly accepted what had happened to her. Albus had informed her that Hermione had pinch marks near her elbow and when asked about it she had told them the truth. That she didn't fully believe that she was living with them. That she thought it was all a dream.

It had made the new family even more worried about her.

Minerva brushed her forehead before kissing her, "I know sweetheart. You are such a brave girl. I'm so proud of you, you're doing so well".

Hermione sniffed trying not cry before she went and spoke to this complete stranger, she just hoped her mother would stay with her.

"Hermione?" She heard her name being called and looked up to see a tall, slender woman walking into the waiting room. Hermione stayed wide, eyed in her mothers eyes hoping for one last plea but she wasn't having any of it and took Hermione's hand guiding her into the room.

"Lovely to see you Andy, this is my daughter Hermione" Andromeda smiled, her long dark hair sliding down her shoulders as she bent down and tried to shake Hermione's hand but she immediately hid behind her mother.

"Hermione, dear. Please come out. There's no need to hide" Minerva pulled her out and in front. Hermione was practically a dear in headlights as she stared at the older woman in fear. She took another glance at her mother who smiled and egged her forward. The little girl took a breath trying to be brave before extending her hand and shaking Andy's. Andy smiled happily at the girl before guiding them into the living room for some tea.

"Now, I'm sure your mother's told you a bit about how therapy works, Hermione"

The young girl nodded as she was passed a tea from her mother.

"I-I have to talk about what happened to me" She muttered unhappily.

Andy relaxed back in her and nodded, "As long as you feel comfortable talking about it, dear. Remember, I want you to feel like this is a safe place to talk"

Hermione bit her lip before looking over to her mother. She smiled reassurringly at the girl.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about in particular today?" Andy asked the young girl.

Something about her past? Hermione couldn't even think of what to talk about. She didn't want to talk about her parents deaths, nor her uncle's abuse, nor lying to her family when she pretended to be a cat.

Hermione bit her lip and turned away from the both of them as she held her tea.

"I don't..." She gulped blinking rapidly. "M-my parents...and then my uncle..." She licked her lips shaking frightened of speaking about it. Minerva noticed and immediately pulled the hot tea out of the girls hands before pulling her into a hug.

"Shhh it's alright. You're only going to talk about what you want to" Minerva shushed her. She was so grateful she was allowed to sit in no Hermione's sessions knowing the girl wouldn't stand to be left on her own. Hermione tried to take some deep breaths before she thought about everything that had happened. It was painful, it was so painful to think about.

"I-I can't...I can't" Hermione muttered close to tears as her mother rocked her.

"What type of feelings do you get when you think about everything that happened, Hermione?" Andy asked concerned about the girl. Minerva had informed Andy of what had happened to the poor girl so that there was nothing shocking but they had never gotten to have Hermione speak of her experiences and it was something that was really worrying Minerva.

"S-scared...upset...Angwy...I don't like thinking about it"

"What particuarly makes you feel scared?"

"M-my uncle. The, the first day I had met him he, he locked me in the basement under the stairs. It was d-dark and so cold. I felt so alone. It was only me and Teddy"

"Was this the only time you felt scared?"

"N-no, I was really scared of my uncle. He used to punish me...a lot, e-even if I didn't do anything" Hermione shook in her mother's lap. Who was she kidding, she was a monster she was punished because she was a monster.

She bit her lip, "U-uncle used to tell me that h-he beat me because I was the d-devil and that I deserved to be beaten. I-I think he was trying to beat the demons out of me. I don't know if it worked because the house kept shaking every time he beat me severely"

"Your powers! I think they were trying to protect you dear," Minerva said but Hermione shook her head.

"T-they didn't do anything except get me beaten more. I-I don't want them. If I never had them then he wouldn't of beaten me so much"

"Hermione, if you didn't have your powers. You may not be with us right now" Minerva told her, "we may of never of found you"

Hermione gulped, her hands shaking.

"My parents may not have died" She whispered to the woman.

"Dear, your powers are not to blame on your parents death. They had nothing to do with it" her mother whispered in her ear but the girl refused to believe it.

"I don't know happened to them. I never even got to say goodbye" Minerva wrapped her arms tighter around her daughter.

"Your parents funeral is next week. I promise, we'll take you to say goodbye. Your father is arranging everything" She kissed the girl's forehead making her nod.

"Hermione, I'd like to re-visit your uncle's form of punishment"

Hermione gulped but agreed to go back.

"Are you okay to speak about what he did to you" Hermione thought for a second before looking down at her scarred hands.

"Umm...He threw my books, clothes and toys in the fire...he punched me and kicked me, s-sometimes he c-cut me and burn me. H-he liked to whip me with a cable when I-I was naughty. T-the rest of the time he would lock me up in the basement for a long time, he'd chain me against the wall or lock me in a cage, s-starve me. I-I was reawy hungry round uncles'" Hermione licked her lips.

"What happened when you were good?"

Hermione looked up and into her eyes before looking down.

"I wasn't ever good but sometimes uncle would let me sleep on the living room floor next to the fire. It got really cold in uncle's house and he never gave me a blanket to fight off the cold in the basement. Another time, I told uncle on his friend. He was a peter-file and I told uncle he had given me his card and uncle gave me some fruit from a tin as a reward" She looked up at them smiling proving to them that she could be a good girl for her mother.

"Was that the only time your uncle was nice to you?"

Hermione had to think about that.

"There was another time when I was really ill and I was cweaning up the kitchen and accidently dwopped a glass. Uncle didn't beat me, he just pulled the glass out of my foot and said I owed him but it was weawwy painful when he removed the splinters"

Andy nodded before taking a sip of her tea.

Hermione licked her lips for a second before bending over to finally have hers. She was lucky it had cooled down quite a bit since they had been chatting.

After a small break, Andy moved on with a few more questions. This time she was able to ask about her relationship with Bruce which Hermione was more than happy to talk about. By the end, an hour had passed and the girl's exhaustion was beginning to show. Hermione was still underweight and on a lot of medication for her illnesses.

"We'll wrap things up, but I will give you both some homework to do in the meantime"

Hermione's eyes a lighted with wonder about the idea of homework. Andy removed a purple journal from behind a pillow and passed it to the small girl.

"Hermione, this is yours. It's a journal that I want you to write down any dreams or thoughts you might have. It's yours to write in what you want and throughout the weeks if you feel like discussing any of the content we can" Andy smiled gently at her.

Hermione could only nod and thank the woman before looking over to her mother who smiled down at her proudly. Hermione couldn't help but smile back knowing that she had done something right. She wanted so badly to make Minerva proud of her and she felt that she had accomplished just that today.

As they walked out the door and back into the streets, Minerva pulled her daughter into her and told her so before asking the girl what she would like for desert for tonight. The golden eyed girl couldn't help but smile happily at her mother and hug her back.

At night time Minerva sighed as she relaxed on the couch next to her husband. She had just finished tucking Hermione up before she noticed the girl's upset mood. In fact, they both sort of felt that way. Hermione by having to talk and relive her experience with her uncle and Minerva feeling guilty for neglecting the child's parents deaths. She for one thing, knew Albus had handled the arrangements of their burial and both felt that Hermione needed to attend.

"She's a brilliant girl, Albus. I just feel so awful for her. You should of seen how brave she was talking about everything that had happened"

"I'm sure she was dear. She's a true Gryffindore at heart"

She placed a hand on her husband's knee stopping him from reading. He took the cue and removed his glasses from his face.

"Albus, you have barely spent time with her since she came here"

He sighed. He had so much work with the M.O.M and organising the funeral he couldn't help so. He looked into his wife's eyes and saw her silent plea.

"I'll take the day off tomorrow and I'll her out. It'll just be us"

She kissed him happily before warning him, "not too far though"

He agreed before turning back to his book now knowing he'll have to finish off his paperwork tonight.

* * *

Albus had decided that it would be interesting to see the extent of Hermione's abilities and took her down for a stroll in the lake.

He wore a 1920s blue and white striped men's bathing suit as he held the towels and Hermione's hand down to the water. She was in an energetic mood today which was good. She bounced happily in her similar 1920s pink and white striped bathing suit he had transfigured for her. She had been talking for the past ten minutes about her favourite book Alice and Wonderland. Reciting for him the story plot, the Cheshire cat which she said reminded her a lot like Albus strangely enough. He scratched his chin, deciding that he would read the book considering the comparison that she drew up.

"Here we are!" He placed both their towels on a bench. Hermione jumped for joy as she moved over to the sandy shore throwing her sandals off before jumping in. She couldn't remember the last time she had been swimming. She made a loud splash as she practically dived in. Albus chuckled before quietly removing his sandals and slowly following her in.

"Papa" She called to him laughing happily before diving under.

Albus smiled as he sat down, placing on his sunglasses as he watched his young daughter play near him. He couldn't help but smile, her laughter was infectious. They spent some time together passing and throwing a ball before building a sandcastle and finally going back into the water to wash off.

Albus couldn't help but look down at her in wonder. The girl knew so much and he couldn't help but ask to see the extent of her powers.

"Hermione, dear?" The golden eyed girl looked up innocently at her father who called to her.

"Yes, papa"

"You wouldn't mind showing me some of your powers would you?"

She hesitated for a second, rubbing her arm not wanting to displease her father. She agreed to his asking.

Hermione nodded at her papa before closing her eyes and leaning her head back into the water attempting to meditate. Albus sat down in the soft sand, placing his hands on the back of her shoulder blades trying to gently keep her a float and anchor her to one spot.

Albus patiently waited for over 30 minutes before deciding on a warming charm for the both of them.

Another 30 minutes past and he began to notice his daughter's face twitching slightly. Within an instant her body shifted. He winced his eyes as water splashed him before he turned back. She wasn't there any more. His eyes widened in fear beginning to panic. Oh god, what is she had turned into an ant and had gotten stuck.

"Hermione?" He called out trying not to panic. He saw a small wave pierce the surface not 5 metres from him before he called out to her again. Another burst of water splashed his face again momentarily blinding him. He quickly rubbed his eyes, hearing the sounds of a an almost mewling. He opened his eyes to see a small tuft of fur sticking it's beady eyes out on the water. It's head had a tuft of white fur. He watched as she moved off, her small little legs kicking beneath the surface as she came closer and closer to him. He sat back down on the sandy bottom as the small animal jumped onto his knee and crawled up. From there he could inspect the rest of her body. She had fluffy brown legs and a white body indicating that her animagus was in one of the primary stages of developing their brown waterproof, adult fur. She was just big enough to fit in both of his hand.

He smiled down at her reconsidering whether to bother going into the full extent of her abilities. She was just a smart girl and seeing that she had turned herself into a cute little baby otter only reinforced this more.

A baby sea otter. He picked her up and kissing her cheek before leaning down and letting her rest on his chest. Hermione was in fact just an innocent child.

She was extremely smart and gifted. Much like Tom Riddle. However, unlike Tom Riddle, she wasn't a person of hatred despite the suffering she had been through.

She chirped happily at him as they floated. Hermione resting on his stomach watching in awe as the giant squid waved one of it's tentacles out of the water. Albus had spent another hour in the water with her, watching her pelt and dash under the waters surface, granted not to far from Albus so he could keep a watchful eye on her. He decided to get out for a bit and get some vitamin D and lay in the sun.

He knew that the girl wanted to continue playing but she was rather difficult to spot in her otter form. He asked her to change back and she could continued playing. She reclutantly agreed, having to refocus again before shifting into her human form. Her eyes felt sunken as her energy depleted instantly. The whole world felt like it was spinning in that moment and she instantly crashed back down into the water collapsing. The old man quickly pulled her from the water and craddled her in his arms. He saw the exhaustion written on her face and pulled her over to the park bench to wrap her in a towel.

"Hermione, dear! Please wake up!" He called out to her as he rubbed her arms with the towel. She groaned before her eyes fluttered open.

"Papa?"

He chuckled happily before cuddling her as tightly as he could.

"Oh merlin, you scared me child"

She smiled up at him before sitting up and hugging him.

"Sorry papa. The twansformations make me tired sometimes"

He nodded wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap.

"You remember to tell us when your tired right?"

She nodded as he waved his hand summoning a chocolate bar and passing it to her. She smiled, thanking him before chomping away.

"Thank you papa"

He chuckled, winking at her before she cuddled up into his chest.

The two spent the rest of the day lounging in the sun on the grass. They read their books, watched a few clouds roll by and slept. three o'clock hit them very fast and the two walked back to the castle hand in hand chatting about the types of animals she had always wanted to be. Another point hit him that Hermione didn't seem to particularly interested in any flying creatures of the sort. When he had asked her, she said that she fell down from her tree house when she was toddler and her hurt arm.

By dinner time, Albus sat in the Great Hall awaiting his wife as his daughter slept peacefully in his arms. The afternoon nap didn't appear to have helped very much. Albus hoped it wasn't due to the transformation. Minerva and Poppy walked in together, seemingly discussing one of the Slytherin students. The two woman smiled at Albus who currently had his arms full with his newly acquired child resting her head on his shoulder and drooling on him.

"You two must have had a big day" Minerva smirked at her husband before sitting down next to them.

"Indeed. Our dear girl had quite a busy morning. It seems that all the swimming had tired her out" He rubbed his daughters face as she continued to sleep and drool on him, not that he minded. Minerva smiled before turning to eat her dinner. Albus rubbed the girls arm forcing her to wake up and sit up on his lap.

"5 more minutes" She mumbled her head leaning forward begging for sleep.

"I'm sorry my dear. You may sleep later but you require your dinner and medication" He whispered into her ear. She breathed out, nodding as he pulled a glass of pumpkin juice filled with her medication to her. She rested back against his chest as she drunk from her goblet before she felt her fathers arm wrap around her stomach and bring her forward so she could eat something.

They ended up deciding on a cheese toastie with tomato soup for her. Albus spent majority of his evening in the Great Hall attempting to both coax and feed the girl whilst Minerva, from time to time, would wipe the girls lips with a napkin. She was absolutely exhausted to say the least and ended up practically collapsing after she had finished off most of her meal and her pumpkin juice leaving Albus alone to finish off his and Minerva worried to death over her child.

She had suggested taking her to see Poppy but Albus had waved her off saying that he had been playing with the girl for hours and was just over exhausted.

They had retired quite early that evening, bidding the rest of the professors a farewell before leaving.

Albus stared down at the girl worriedly, wondering if he was the reason why the girl was so exhausted. He wandered what her first transformation had been like. He had only ever seen really from Jack's perspective (thanks to Severus).

He spent the rest of the evening with Minerva assisting in helping their daughter have a bath, take her medication and brush her teeth. Albus sighed, knowing there was no need to read her a book tonight rather the older woman laid in bed with the girl tucked up next to her. Minerva had been looking forward to spending some time with her today and was instead met with a tired little girl barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Maybe next time keep the swimming lessons a little shorter, Albus" Minerva asked tucked her up in bed before kissing her forehead and turning the lights out.

Albus hesitated but nodded in agreement.

"I'll know better for next time. Maybe I'll take her to see the ministry when she's better" He suggested knowing they had an upcoming father, daughter day. He licked his lips thinking better of it. He didn't need anyone knowing her had a daughter, especially one that didn't particularly look like either Albus nor Minerva. He resided to keeping her a secret until she was 11 when she entered school. Well 12 really. He kissed his wife and child goodnight seeing that she was needing to spent some time with her daughter before tomorrow's next counselling session.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, firstly Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Tell me what you guys think and as always don't forgot to leave a review.

* * *

_Chapter 22: A day with the godfather_

Minerva smiled happily as she held her daughter in her arms. After three sessions of therapy, both Albus and herself thought that Hermione was ready to take the next step in meeting the staff and much to their delight, Hermione agreed. She had met some of them before in her kitten form but today was different. Today she was going to meet them as she was. In her kitten form, she remembered a few of them tried to pat her but she was never very interested...up until now.

Albus had decided it would be the perfect opportunity to bring Hermione with them to the staff meeting to formally introduce her. Within an instant of being there, all eyes were on the small family with Trelawney's coffee cup shattering to the ground in shock as she gaped at the family.

"Everyone, this is Hermione Eileen Dumbledore-McGonagall" Albus pulled the young girl onto her mother's lap as she sat in Albus' usual seat. The real throne of all the chairs at the wooden table.

Hermione felt a very nervous at all of them staring but it was soon smothered as all the staff took to her in awe as she cuddled into her mother's arms trying to hide herself. Minerva shushed her before pulling her forward to introduce her to the staff.

A small man called Filius Flitwick introduced himself to her as the head of Ravenclaw and the Charms professor. He smiled and happily showed the young girl a few spells to impress her, one being to create bubbles shaped as animals before showing her some shooting stars. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she watched on, earning an eye roll from Severus as he stood leaning against a wall away from the shocking display of affection.

Pomona introduced herself to the girl next, her gruff voice and large hands covered Hermione's as she shook them. Hermione could smell the dirt and slight smell of manure that was coming off the woman. She remembered her godfather talking about her one day. She handled the plants at Hogwarts, Herbology was it. Horace Slughorn next approached, he had been taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for the remainder of the last few years seeing as how everyone thought the position was cursed.

He was still holding the title of Head of Slytherin but new the next in line was of course Snape. He sort of liked the boy of course but never paid much attention to him considering Minerva practically treated him like one of his cubs. He smiled gently as he pulled out a small flower to present to the girl much to her delight. She smiled and thanked him for the flower before placing the white and purple mixture in her hair.

Hooch also came by and said a quick hello to the small family.

"She's quite a small thing, perhaps she'll be the next Gryffindore seeker" Hooch smirked and gave a friendly shove to Hermione. The girl stopped and stared in the distance for a second before her mother kissed her head and rubbed her arms. Hermione was still recovering from her trauma and was still very frightened. Minerva couldn't help but tuck her in her arms a bit more protectively to offer her some small shred of comfort. Filch stumbled over to them next with Mrs Norris in his arms. The cats red daring eyes stared into the small girls, who couldn't help but try and pat the cat.

"Kitty" Hermione smiled happily trying to touch her much to Filch's silent disagreement. He pulled Mrs Norris from his arms to allow the young girl to pet her.

As soon as her small fingers made contact with the cat, Filch wanted to bite back but hesitated in front of his boss, Albus Dumbledore who stood by his wifes' side.

He chuckled nervously allowing the small girl to continue patting the cat before pulling Mrs Norris away and cuddling her in the corner near to the Potions Master.

Hagrid couldn't help but come around and pick the girl up in his arms before spinning her around. Hermione chuckled and giggled happily as the half giant cooed and cuddled her.

"Ay, Fang's been 'ead over heels wanting to see ya'" He smiled at her before carrying her around the room telling her all about the types of creatures himself and Silvanus had been looking after lately.

Severus sipped on his morning coffee as he watched the scene play out. He had only really seen his goddaughter at meal times as of late since Albus had picked up his responsibilities as a parent. Recently, Dumbledore had taken her to the Ministry of Magic disguised as a kitten in order to have a meeting with Cornilius Fudge. Hermione had spoken to her godfather about the quiet game they played. Much to Minerva's and Severus' annoyance about their child being dragged to such a place.

"She's trouble!"

Severus didn't need to guess who had said that. He simply rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee.

"Sybil" He greeted plainly.

"The girl has a bad omen about her. I saw it in the tea"

He flicked his eyes towards the woman noticing her cradling her mug. Severus swore she was a drunk and didn't understand why Albus had hired her. She had one decent prediction out of all of her career.

"And she doesn't look a thing like her parents at all" She whispered a hint of jealously at the affection being shown towards the small girl.

"I believe the headmaster had brunette hair when he was younger and his mother had brown eyes"

"That doesn't explain hers. Her's are practically golden"

"Perhaps," He shrugged his shoulders taking a sip of his coffee as Sybil clicked her tongue obviously wanting attention.

"I should see to my goddaughter"

Sibil's eyes lit up in shock at the realisation that the great giant bat of the dungeons had something to do with something so...so small, giggly, bright and happy.

"God daughter?"

Severus placed his cup down before walking over to Hagrid who immediately took site of the new professor.

"Good morning, professor. I suppose you wanted to say 'ello to 'ermione" Hagrid smiled toothily towards the dark man. He nodded gently before being passed his goddaughter who happily lept towards him.

"Oof" He groaned as Hermione clung onto him as tightly as a Koala to a tree.

"Sev-wus!" He rolled his eyes at her pronunciation before pulling a chair out and sitting down with her in his arms.

"When are we going to play together again, god-daddy?" Hermione smiled happily towards him as she played with his one thousand shirt buttons.

"I will speak to your mother and father about you coming around later this evening" Hermione couldn't help but nod.

"Can I watch you make potions again?"

Severus couldn't help but notice the off-handed look Minerva gave him. He shot a look back at her to state that he obviously wasn't allowing the girl to brew. Hermione couldn't help but cuddle up in her godfather's arms and suck on her thumb as he held her. It was true, Severus felt uncomfortable being near all these people in such a vulnerable position. He had no interest in getting to know these people apart from his family. Apart from Poppy, Albus, Minerva and now Hermione and it was only because they had been so persistent over the years and worn him down to the point where he had no choice but agree to be apart of their family.

"Why don't you take Hermione out to the park today, Severus?" Minerva smiled and whispered to him knowing it was the man's afternoon off. Severus looked down at his goddaughter and noticed her large, innocent golden eyes staring deep into his begging to spend time with him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning back to his 'adopted mother'.

"Are you quite sure, Minerva?"

Minerva smiled down at her daughter and gently pinched the girls' cheek.

"I think you both need to get out of the castle for a bit. Take her to a park. I'm sure she would love that" Severus nodded in agreement, knowing that Minerva likely had to deal with the funeral arrangements.

* * *

Severus, playing baby-sitter again decided to take the girl away to a local muggle park. He assumed it would be an okay place to take her, considering the fact that there wasn't many people around for Hermione's social anxiety. The Potions Master sat down on the bench with a small brown paper bag of pastries, his coffee and a hot chocolate for Hermione. He told her she could play on the grounds ensuring that she stayed within his eyesight. She agreed quickly looking forward to playing on the swings and going down the slide. She bet it would be even better in her tiger form and the park had a small water fountain that she could play in as an otter.

This would be amazing!

"Thank you, Sev-wus" She hugged his thigh before taking off towards the play ground. He smirked before placing on his black aviator sunglasses and taking out a book. Hermione wasn't likely to run away after everything she had been through and Severus did trust her enough not to break anything.

He sat there for almost an hour watching her play until she called him over. He stood up, placing his coffee in the bin and his book back into his pocket before he walked over to the small girl on the swing trying fruitlessly to push it back and forth with her legs.

"Will you pweeze push me, Sev-wus?" She asked turning back to him as he stood in the sand-pit. He sighed but nodded taking a hold of the chain and pushing her forward. He was apprehensive on touching her back for the mere sake of it being so damaged and opted for the chain. After a few more pushes, the small girl was up high and giggling. Severus couldn't help but curl his lips up. The girl's laughter was just infectious. He did truly like her...maybe he'd grow to love her eventually. She was after all his godchild.

"She's pretty!"

His lips faltered in their smile as she turned back around to see a tall slender woman with white hair and a dark stripe running down the side of her long hair.

"Narcissa" Severus greeted before grabbing hold of the chain and ceasing the small girls movements.

"Hey!" She grumbled at her godfather before noticing the other woman who was next to him. She took in a gulp of air before getting off the swing and walking over to her protector.

"H-hello" Hermione greeted the older woman, trying not to show her fear. She couldn't help but notice there was someone a lot smaller behind the woman.

"Hello dear," The tall woman gently smiled before looking up at Severus.

"And who is this?" She asked wonderously. Severus arched his eyebrow, curious but then figured out why the woman was so interested in the small girl.

"Narcissa, the is Hermione Eileen Dumbledore-McGonagall"

Her eyes alit in shock.

"Y-you mean Albus and Minerva's daughter?"

Severus nodded as the girl stared wide eyed up at him.

"She looks the same age as Draco... Draco come say hello. It's rude to not introduce yourself" She tugged her arm forward pulling a young boy with short, white slicken hair wearing a posh suit and tie out from behind her. Hermione gulped in shock, she hadn't met anyone near her age in so long.

"Mother" He complained before shoving his coat down from the bottom and staring at the girl.

"Draco Malfoy" He extended his hand.

"H-Hermione Gra-...Hermione" She bit her lip before shaking his hand. Severus placed both hands on her shoulders before looking over to the woman who had the biggest grin on her face.

A playmate for Draco no less. Severus didn't even have to guess what the woman was thinking. Draco was as much rugged up by adults as Hermione was, granted she had the Weasleys to play with.

"And how old are you Hermione?" Narcissa asked curiously. The small girl looked up at the woman and attempted to smile, "I'll be six in two weeks".

"Six? Just like my Draco here. He's been dying for a new friend"

"Mother!" Draco muttered embarrassed.

"Why don't you two go and play while your godfather and I catch-up" Narcissa said to her son before kissing him on the head. He blushed but nodded before moving over to the golden eyed girl.

"Do you like Quittage?"

"What's Quittage?"

Severus scrunched her shoulders before pushing her over to play with Draco.

"Children" He rolled his eyes as Draco pulled her away to talk about the wonderous game.

"Where did she come from? I didn't even know Minerva was pregnant. I thought-" Narcissa had suffered a similar instance to Minerva in the fact that both woman had difficulty getting pregnant. Whilst Minerva had suffered three miscarriages, Narcissa had suffered five and one stillbirth before having Draco. As a result, Draco was precious cargo to the over-bearing mother who constantly coddled her son. Minerva was no different in her stance towards Hermione who seemed to allow the girl very little in the way of leniency.

"She's been over in France with her grandmother to avoid the war. It wasn't until earlier this year, the girl fell ill and Albus and Minerva felt the need to take her home"

"Is she still ill?" Narcissa wondered whether or not to allow the girl near her son. Severus instantly took note of her heightened voice and calmed her.

"She's a little underweight from the fever but is getting better. She's not infectious, Narcissa" He calmed her. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"So, they've finally decided to take her back then?"

"They thought it was the right time since the last of the Deatheaters have been charged and taken to Azkaban"

Narcissa looked over to the girl noticing similar features to her and her father.

"She looks a bit like Albus, I suppose"

Severus nodded his head, continuing to lie to the woman.

"How has Draco been?" He decided to take the topic elsewhere. Narcissa could never bother to talk about anything else other than her boy so when the opportunity arose, she took full advantage of it.

"He's good, Lucius has been taking him to some of the court room hearings which I'm not happy about. Lucius has been trying to arrange play dates with Crabbe and Goyl seniors son's. They really aren't good for Draco. I think he needs another friend" She flicked her eyes to the girl as she and Draco played in the sandpit. She couldn't help but notice the smiles both shining on their faces.

"I'm sure I can arrange a play date for the two of them"

She couldn't help but smile at him, "please do. I would speak to Minerva myself however, her and I have never really saw eye-to-eye but I'd do anything for Draco's happiness and he does seem rather happy with her which is more than I can say for his playdates with Goyle junior" She couldn't help her eyes that strayed over to both children.

"It shouldn't be too hard to convince either of Minerva or Albus. Granted her parents aren't too taken with Lucius" He muttered truthfully. Narcissa couldn't help but agree, they had both seen Lucius take Voldemorts side during the first war and knew that trusting their daughter to an ex-Deatheater such as Lucius was a very bad idea.

"Perhaps around yours or at Hogwarts"

Severus nodded. He knew it was only a matter of time before both his godchildren had met one another. He was just surprised it happened so soon.

"Aw, they are quite cute together"

"Indeed. I should really take her home. Her parents will be wondering where she is"

"Oh please, Severus just another couple of minutes. I'm sure you and I can get a coffee whilst they play"

He sighed but agreed, he couldn't help but agree to the fact that Hermione needed someone else to play with other than the Weaslys and he'd rather see his goddaughter have a good effect on Draco.

He gently took his goddaughter's shoulders again and told them that they were getting a coffee and to stay at the park before heading off to the nearby coffee shop.

Hermione turned back to Draco who had been telling her all about Quittage.

"I can't believe you haven't heard of it. You're a pure blood aren't you? You must have heard of it"

Hermione felt somewhat insulted by Draco. _What on Earth was a pureblood?_

"One of my aunties told me that Quittage involved brooms and that you fly around on them and score points some how" Hermione scratched her chin.

"But you are a pureblood aren't you?"

Hermione opened her mouth before closing it. She really didn't know what to say, rather she accused him.

"What does it matter if I am?" She crossed her arms in stubbornness.

His eyes widened for a second before being gobsmacked.

"What does it matter? It means the whole magic world. Purebloods are the greatest and most powerful wizards and witches out of all"

"Out of all?"

"Yeah, purebloods, half bloods and mudbloods"

"What's a mudblood?"

"Father told me that they are people who have stolen magic. They don't have any magic in their blood line so they stole it from us pureblood wizards and witches instead"

Hermione's eyes lit up in shock.

"H-How do they steal magic?"

"Well...they...Well I'm not too sure"

"Not too sure?"

"Yeah, well it's difficult to explain. In any case, they're still rotten thieves"

Hermione shook her head at the strange accusation. It sounded so wrong!

She wondered if Severus knew anything about it. She'd have to ask later. She pushed the sand around beside her as Draco changed the subject back to Quittage and his father allowing him to ride a broom with him and feel the wind rush through his hair. She looked up at the sky watching a few birds fly past.

"B-But wouldn't you fall?"

He scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous; father would never allow me to fall. He was the all time greatest Slytherin Quittage player Hogwarts had ever seen"

"Slytherin, Sev-er-wus is Slytherin" She smiled happily knowing they at least had something in common. He smiled toothily, my father and godfather went to Hogwarts together. I think father's a few years older than godfather"

"...But godfather said he never played Quittage. Father said that Godfather was more interested in his books" Hermione could only nod at that statement. Most of the time she spent with Severus was either reading or watching him make potions. Though, she did love those two things equally...well learning in general. She smiled at the thought of her god-daddy having something they both loved. Maybe he'd like her more.

"...He used to take me to see London at nighttime"

She couldn't help but think from the birds perspective, "...but it's so high up"

"It's freeing"

Hermione arched her eyebrow at him. Freeing? She licked her lips wondering how free it would be to fly on a broom or better yet...

She watched as the birds breezed by before hearing the crunching sound of two people's footsteps.

Hermione smiled before standing up and hugging him, "god-daddy!" she giggled. Narcissa arched her eyebrow at the couple as the girl latched onto the man's leg.

"Your her godfather?" Narcissa questioned. "Minerva and Albus thought it be pertinant that the girl have someone to raise her in case anything happens to them"

Narcissa smirked seeing the girl's bright eyes staring up at the man with nothing but unconditional love and affection. She knew Severus to underplay things for Lucius.

"You're going to make a great god-father to both Hermione and Draco"

Draco immediately stood up brushing the sand off his clothes before coming over to them, "Does that mean we're related? I don't want a sister!" Draco crossed his arms before stomping his foot in anger.

"It makes you cousins" Severus rolled his eyes at the boy, seeing his face tinge mildly red. Narcissa chuckled before wrapping her arms around her son in comfort.

"No, my precious boy, but you will be seeing each other more often than naught and I expect you to act like a proper gentleman"

"Yes mother" Draco looked at Hermione in embarrassment.

"Good, Severus please try and arrange something soon. I can't have my Draco being too lonely" She bent down kissing her sons cheek earning an even bigger blush.

"Mummy!" He complained running a hand over his cheek and trying to wipe it off.

She chuckled before looking over at the two, her long time friend standing stoically and the small bright girl who still had an arm wrapped around his leg.

"I'll see you two in a fortnight" She stood up and moved to apparate off.

"Of course, Narcissa" They watched as they disappeared

* * *

Severus sighed tiredly as he ran a sponge over her back staring at all the scars that laced her small body. Once they were back at Hogwarts, Albus had asked for the Potions Master to continue to look after the young girl until tomorrow as the couple had too much paperwork and duties to attend too. He cooperated with them, taking Hermione back to his quarters realising that he would have to transfigure one of his couches as a bed for the young girl. He groaned, knowing the girl needed a bath for this evening after playing in the dirt.

So, that is where he ended up for the rest of the evening. Bathing his young god daughter in his large bathroom as he knelt down beside her, sleeves rolled up as he held the sponge under the extremely bubbled water.

Every time he couldn't help run his eyes along her small, scarred body wondering what type of monster could do this to a child. Oh yes, he should have cruicioed the man into oblivion after viewing all his memories of the girl. He could only wonder what type of severe fear the child was facing being under that roof everyday.

Majority still looked rather angry and aggrevated whilst others had faded into simple white lines. The back of her hands, forearms wrists were covered in triangular shaped scars from the fire. He moved the soapy sponge down her right arm and under her arm-pit before moving across to the rest. Several scars on her face, whip marks and knife marks on her front. He sighed in anger at what cost the girl had suffered simply to be with them. He wondered what her family would have been like if they had not died and had remained with the living.

"...And then gwandma cuddled me and teddy for the rest of the evening before tucking me up and weading me a storwy" Hermione finished chuckling reciting her day yesterday as her wet hair sunk into the bubbled water. Severus gently nodded in acknowledgement before taking hold of her right foot. She jumped back forcing the man to release her. He stared down at her wide eyes filled with pictures of horror before licking her lips and slowly coming to the realisation that this was someone completely different.

"Sorwwy god-daddy"

He smiled hesitantly at her before extending his hand to allow the girl to place her foot into his hand. More scar tissue laced her feet, white lines with some aggrevated red ones.

"Do they still hurt?"

"S-sometimes" She thought, "When they're touched"

It had taken a while to get Hermione to allow someone to touch her feet seeing as how sensitive they were to be touched. He remembered the struggle Poppy had had when originally trying to bathe the small girl.

"H-He w-wouldn't let me wear shoes and I a-accidentally stood in glass. He had to pull the glass out and it wrewwy hurt" She admitted having learnt to talk about what had happened to her. It had been helping a little. She had been experiencing less and less night terrors and sometimes would feel better when she spoke about it. She found that she had been given more hugs as a result of talking about her problems which only incentivised her.

Severus looked down at her seeing the quake and shiver in her voice.

"Really"

"R-Real-ly"

He nodded.

"Your therapy sessions sound like they are working very well" He commented as he wiped her cheek with another cloth. She grinned toothily before nodding. He scratched his chin as he grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack and passed it to the small child as she got out. Her long sleeved, pink silk shirt and pants were thrown towards her as Severus drained the bath.

"Can we wead, the potions book tonight," she pleaded as she pulled her shirt over her head before quickly pulling her pants on.

"That depends on whether you wanted to look at Amortentia or the Polyjuice Potion" He picked her up into his arms as he walked towards the kitchen to take her medication.

"What are they?" Her eyes glistened with interest as he uncorked each vile and handed them one by one to her.

"Amortentia is a powerful love potion whereas Polyjuice simply allows you to take the form of someone else"

"Can we look at both"

"We will only have time for one tonight. You need your rest" He placed the last vile into her hands and watched as she drank the vile in one gulp, groaning in disgust, "...or your mother will have my head" He muttered under his breath as he walked into the lounge room to transfigure a bed for the girl.

"I want to wead about the Amor...Amor-t-t..-"

"Amortentia" He corrected, grabbing his transfigurations book and finding the correct page, "blasted Minerva"

"Mimi" She smiled hearing her mother's name as Severus removed his wand and swished it at the couch transfiguring it into a bed. He'd have to ask Albus to ensure a room is made for Hermione around his.

The girls smile was lowered slightly, not that Severus saw as he went about getting an appropriate book for her.

"Is there any particular reason you would like to read about this potion this evening?" He glanced at her, knowing she had a dire need to prove herself as a part of the family so she wouldn't be abandoned or beaten again.

"Nwo," She muttered climbing up onto the bed.

He pulled his chair over to her and sat down before pulling on his glasses.

""Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals...What is wrong?" He glanced up at her noticing her discomfort.

"Nothing, it's just mummy, daddy and gwandmummy usually cuddle up to me when they wead me a story before I go to bed"

"As you can see, the bed is too small for me to fit"

"Then can we wead on your bed"

"I have told you that my private quarters are prohibited"

"But-"

"This will not be up for discussion, Hermione" He growled feeling like he was telling off one of his students.

Returning back to his book he began to continue reading to her hoping to send her off to sleep early. That was before he heard her sniffle. He glanced up again, sighing at seeing the small girl rubbing her tear filled eyes.

He groaned rubbing his face of tiredness before placing the book down and taking her in her arms, "I will take you to my rooms on the condition that you stop crying"

She nodded furiously wiping her face rigorously with her hands as he took her to his room and tucked her up in his black silk sheets.

"Now, where we were we..." He grumbled as he laid down on the bed.

"...Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them..." He stopped feeling a bump touch his arm and shoulder. He looked down at her cuddling up to him as leaning over to see the pictures of the book.

"I know you don't like to sleep alone but you have your teddy and you will be perfectly find sleeping in the bed in the lounge. I will give you a dreamless sleep to get through the night"

She shook her head, not wanting to leave his side, "pweaze. I'll be quiet. You won't even know that I'm here"

"I assure you. I will"

"Nu-uh"

"As I have said previously we are not having a discussion about this, let alone an argument. Now take your potion and sleep. I will continue to read to you until you fall asleep"

She crossed her arms in anger, "this isn't fair".

He sighed as he removed the dreamless sleep from his pocket before passing it to her to take, "no, you are very much taking after Minerva".

She glared at him as she downed the last of the potion before cuddling back to him. Within half an hour she was asleep and drooling on Severus' lap. He decided now would be the best time to take her back to her bed. Tucking her up and kissing her goodnight, he completed his night routine and fell asleep just before 9PM. No wonder parents were always exhausted, no wonder Minerva and Albus had asked him to babysit.

* * *

_"We don't want you; you are nothing but a traitor and a freak" Minerva spat at her as she pushed her onto the streets of London. _

_"Albus and I no longer want you, you are too much trouble to deal with. No wonder your parents left you. They would rather die than spend another second near you" She raised her hand at her ready to hit her- _

She woke up in a sweat, panicking and breathing heavily as she sat up in bed. Nothing but the small roaring fire and her teddy was present to keep her company. Tears stained down her face as she removed the covers. She wanted to see her mother and papa so badly. She wanted a hug and to be wrapped up in someones arms.

Anyone's!

Severus!

Her small feet padded over to his closed door as she held teddy tightly in her arms.

"Sev-wus" She knocked on the door, hoping he would hear her.

"God-daddy" She tried again, her voice cracking as tears ran down her face.

He door cracked open as she knocked again, as she pushed the door open a bit more she heard the light sounds of snoring from the large, king size bed. She crept in calling his name one last time but stopped. He would kick her out and she wouldn't be cuddled. Instead, she climbed onto the bed and grabbed hold of the blanket and pulled it round her. She smiled as she saw his relaxed features sleeping away the night. She rested her head on the dark pillow before closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Severus groaned as his wand vibrated under his pillow. It couldn't be 6:30AM already, he felt as though he had only slept an hour. He reached behind his pillow grabbing his wand and switching off the alarm but something was off. He squinted, trying to open his eyes but was met by complete darkness.

Darkness?

"Puh!" He sputtered as something thin and fluffy hit his mouth. That was when it occurred to him. Something fluffy was laying on his face.

He growled in anger as he grabbed hold of the tigers small body and pulled it off and onto the pillow next to him.

When did she get into his rooms?

He sighed, as he watched her sleep. He could see the exhaustion written on her face and knew she needed the extra rest. Today was the funeral. Today she would get to see her parents graves and be properly able to mourn. He could only hope she would be able to mourn. At least that was one kindness he could give her...that and let her sleep in.

* * *

Please Review.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys, new chapter of a new year.

WARNING: Long, heart-breaking chapter

As always, tell me what you guys think and as always don't forgot to leave a review.

* * *

_Chapter 23: The Funeral_

_Try and be less of a great git...Well git._

_Less angry._

_Less demanding._

_More...comforting._

His fingers shook nervously as he finished buttoning his shirt. He had been wanting to avoid this day for so long. It was possibly going to be a day of tears and misery for the girl. He had been informed that Minerva and Albus had spent last night preparing for the ceremony. Getting a Priest, arranging a casket and burial ground and ensuring that the girl at least had some pictures of her parents to keep.

"Sev-wus!"

He heard his name being called as he finished the last button in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Yes?" He glanced over his shoulder to see the small girl wearing a black short sleeved mourning dress with a white collar and bare feet. She struggled with the three front buttons as she balanced the brush in her right hand.

"Papa's not here to bwush my hair" She wasn't wrong, her hair was similar to a birds nest in the mornings. He wondered how Albus dealt with it or why she didn't ask Minerva too.

He removed his wand swishing it towards one of his shampoos to create a wooden small for her to sit on in front of the mirror, "come child"

The pulled her up onto the stool and removed her brush from her hand before slowly beginning to brush her hair from the button.

"Your parents will be here soon to pick you up. Did you eat all of your breakfast?"

She gulp feeling guilt, "I couldn't eat much. I-I'm n-ner-vous to see them again"

He nodded, understandingly so. After he had managed to finally wake the girl up and convince her transfigure into her human form, he had cooked her a slice of toast with one egg on top; hard boiled. He decided it would be best if he got ready first to save time. They were running behind schedule but he didn't worry. Her parents knew this was his first time having Hermione over the night and that he wasn't prepared to take care of a child for a full 24hrs. Nevertheless, he tried his best.

This was, of course, Hermione's day to mourn and she needed to do so.

He ran his hand through her hair feeling the softness of the finally smooth locks.

"Can you pweeze bwaid it like papa does?"

He frowned disappointed in his ability to help her, "my apologies dear but I do not know how to do that"

She looked up and into his eyes seeing his disappointment and guilt spilling in the dark pupils. She gently smiled before nodding, "That's okay god-daddy. Thank you for bwushing my hair" She hugged him before jumping off the stool and continuing to play with her buttons.

He smirked at her innocence and forgiving nature hoping that she would never lose it as she grew older and began to realise the true coldness of the world she lived in.

He shook his head, fixing his cuffs of his black suit.

_Breathe!_ He told himself as he followed her into the lounge room only to come face to face with Minerva and Albus both dressed in black.

"Mommy" He heard the girl call out.

"Hermione!" Minerva chuckled happily as she knelt down and captured the running girl in her arms before picking her up and cuddling her.

"Ooch, I missed you so much, kitten" She spun her daughter around in her arms smiling happily. Over the last couple of weeks, she had made quite the bond with her daughter. So much in fact, that Minerva struggled to remain upstairs sorting out the final details of the funeral last night rather than take her daughter back and have another evening cuddle session.

Hermione giggled as her mother kissed her cheek several times in a row before brushing her loose locks of hair back and smiling fondly at her precious child.

"How are you, kitten?"

"Good, mommy. Sev-wus wead me a bedtime storwy and then he let me s-l-eep in his bed"

Severus grumbled and cross his arms at Hermione's statement.

"Not by choice" He grumbled earning a laugh from Albus and Minerva who knew of Hermione's inability to stay in her own bed. She really didn't like being alone and it was understandable. Over the weeks of therapy, Hermione began to open up about her experiences on the streets. Minerva was heartbroken about the fact that the young girl was living in a cardboard box, had eaten food out of the trash and drank from puddles and water fountains. She couldn't imagine any of her students being in that position, let alone a child. It must have been so isolating to be put in that position and wondered how the girl had managed to remain alive for so long, especially with the injuries she bared.

"And did you behave yourself for your godfather" Albus asked flicking a gentle smile towards Severus.

Hermione nodded her head, smiling before looking over to her papa whose eyes always seemed to sparkle at her. She opened her arms out to be taken in his. Hermione couldn't decide who gave the best hugs after today. Her father was so warm and soft and cuddly. He chuckled as she relaxed into him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you" Hermione mumbled making Albus brush her cheek and kiss her forehead, "we'd never leave you dear. Your mother and I just had to ensure that everything was ready"

"Weady?" Hermione questioned looking curious at her father.

"For today, my dear sweet girl" He rustled her hair earning a growl from the dark haired man who had spent over 10minutes standing there and brushing the bird nest.

"And how are you, Severus?"

"Fine thank you, Tabby"

_Ready to get this over with!_ He thought sourly. How could both parents be so chipper?

The older man removed his pocket watch from his overcoat and checked the time, "we really must be going, my dear" He smiled over to his wife who could only nod and take a stiff breathe.

"Right, are you ready Severus?"

He could only nod in agreement before they moved off towards the apparition spot.

* * *

The ceremony was small and quite just like they had wanted.

They had chosen on a small graveyard just South-East of Crawley where the family was originally from. Albus had to stop his daughter from trying to grab her birth mother whose dark brown hair lay splattered against the soft white pillow. She wore a purple dress and looked very peaceful. The white haired man sighed guiltily as the small, vulnerable wriggled in his arms trying to break free to see her mother one last time.

He finally allowed her to seeing the heartbreak written on the girls face. She was desperate as she whimpered and cried to get free.

"Mommy!" Hermione jumped up trying to climb the casket to see her mother. Minerva's heart broke in two as the small girl tried to coax her mother to wake up. The dark haired woman wiped her eyes before rubbing her girls back and picking her up.

"She's not waking up?" Hermione sobbed into Minerva's arms.

"Ooch I know dear, she's gone to a better place" She tried to convince the girl that everything was going to be fine but on the inside she was crumbling. Severus remained in the background standing idly by near the priest as he prepared for the sermon.

"Just a small ceremony today"

Severus nodded.

"Family only" He muttered under his breath as he watched Hermione tug her mother to the other casket.

"H-How come I c-can't see my daddy?" The small girl asked Albus as she cuddled more into Minerva's arms. Her fathers casket, on the other hand lay closed.

"My dear, your father arranged that you not see his...rema-...that you not see him in this state after his death"

That was a complete lie. In truth, it wasn't Mr Grangers' body that lied in the casket but anothers; a DeathEaters. Albus had been searching for any reports of the man that may identify what happened that night of the car crash. He knew Mr Granger was on the run or had been previously as their was barely any records within their house let alone of the family other than their certifications.

He had informed Minerva and Severus that Hermione's father could still possibly be alive a few days after learning about it. At the end of the day, they had decided to not tell the girl seeing as she would want to be with her father and by Minerva's exclamation; she didn't trust Hermione's birth father after he had abandoned her with her uncle.

Hermione rested sobbing against the woman's shoulder. No, there was no way Minerva could let the girl go after all they had been through. Hermione already had their family name and had only just started calling her mommy for the last few weeks.

Minerva rubbed her daughters arm, comforting her as much as possible as she guided her to the seats ready to begin the sermon and lay the coffins into the ground. She hoped that Hermione would be okay. She just wanted to see the small girl smile again.

_Just once more._

* * *

The ceremony was kept short, with the pastor talking for about 20 minutes followed by Albus, Minerva and Severus saying a few words of what they had found about the family during their investigation. By the end of the hour, Minerva helped Hermione lay a reef on each of their grave stones. Throughout the speeches, Hermione had refused to say anything as every time she was choked up with tears. The pastor had comforted her and told her that they would always be allowed to come back and speak to them at a latter point.

After the pastor left Hermione and her adopted parents to sat there quietly for a time. Albus and Minerva both decided to allow Hermione some time privately to say goodbye to her birth mum and dad. Merlin, knew she needed it after having no time from her parents death to dealing with her uncle then onto being Bear and finally onto being adopted.

Hermione had sat cross-legged at both their headstones sniffling and plucking at the grass. She had been at this for over an hour, reflecting on her memories of her parents and how kind they were. Fat tears sprawled down her cheeks as she sniffed and tried to wipe her tears away. The pastor had asked whether or not Hermione wanted to say something to them but she quickly realised anything she said could not bring them back. Instead, the silence reflected the somberness of the situation.

"She's heartbroken, Albus" The green eyed woman placed her hand on her lap, whispering to her husband. "I know, dear" He placed his hand in his wifes' hand hoping to at least give her some comfort, "but I don't believe interrupting her grieving will change anything".

She glanced over to Severus noticing his was standing just over 50 metres away, leaning against a green leafed tree, smoking a cigarette with his back turned to them. Much like her daughter, even he wanted to be left alone for some time.

But Minerva felt otherwise in regards to her own daughter. She didn't know what to say to the small girl to bring her comfort. No words could express the girls grief and Minerva's guilt for knowing her daughter in pain and knowing she could not do anything.

The older witch thought isolation was only going to make things worse.

So instead she tried something new.

* * *

_'I don't know why you left me...'_

Hermione wiped her nose on the back of her hand as she stared at her parents graves.

They were gone!

They were really gone and they weren't coming back!

She stared down at the crease in her elbow that still held several bruises and brought her index and thumb towards the area pinching herself once more to make sure this was real. Tears fell from her cheeks, splashing against the green grass that lay beneath her and she whimpered for her parents to come back.

_'I was a terrible daughter!'_ She closed her eyes in pain thinking that she had caused all this. If she hadn't, her uncle would have never of accused her.

_Purr! purr!_

Hermione opened her eyes to feel something furry rubbing against her arm. She turned to see a grey, short haired tabby cat rubbing its head against her side.

The brown haired girl was shocked by the situation of seeing the green eyed cat trying to comfort her. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes of her tears before hesitantly lifting her hand and running it through the cats hair.

The cat with imprinted glasses purred more deeper before moving in front of Hermione and jumping onto the girls lap. They grey haired cat purred more as she felt the tears pelt on her furred stomach and leaned forward to Hermione's face, headbutting the girls chin as if to give her some form of comfort and wipe away the tears.

The young girl sniffed, trying to force a smile as the soft fur tickled her just under her chin. She pulled the cat closer to her body and hugged it gently.

"I miss them so much" Hermione whispered into the cats fur. All the cat could do was purr louder and attempt to comfort the small child as much as possible.

* * *

They had stayed like this for over an hour. In that time, Severus had gone through four cigarettes and one long-black coffee brought over by a house elf. He had thought it be best that the girl get comfort from the two that could actually offer it to her and remained to stay out of the way. Albus had come over to him not so long ago to ensure that he was alright but the younger man just nodded as he read from his small potions journal and sucked on a cigarette waiting patiently to leave as he leaned against the tree.

On the other side, Albus remained watching his wife (in her cat form) comfort the girl still whimpering on the ground. He pulled his jacket further over himself as the afternoon chill began to set in. He should have really packed a jacket for the girl, he thought as he looked down at what she was wearing. Nothing but a child's dress that came up to her small knobbly knees and sandals. He sighed, wondering if he needed to have a chat to Severus about properly dressing a young child for an outing, considering that the man was as much a part of their family now as he was before.

He leaned back against the chair watching as a few storm clouds came into view. It would no doubt rain soon and by the feeling of the now coldness of the air, it would be in the next half an hour. He quietly checked his watched, seeing as it was almost 1pm, he decided in another 10-15 minutes to move his family back to the castle and spend the rest of the day attempting to distract the girl. He knew Fawkes would do a good job considering the girls love of animals.

Or he could ask her to try and transform again, although that did not go too well last time and he risked her passing out. Still, he could only wonder what she would be capable of. If she were able to turn into any magical creatures such as a dragon or a unicorn or if she were only able to turn into the muggle animals. He thought she'd probably like to see a unicorn. Maybe today would be a good day to let her see one, he knew Hagrid had been on the look out for some recently.

He turned back to his wife and sighed as he saw the time. It was definitely going to rain soon. He could already feel a few droplets hit his shoulder and hands.

"My dear" He called gently to his wife. The cat lifted her head above Hermione's left shoulder to look at her husband. He looked towards the sky noticing the ever darkening clouds beginning to roll in. The cat could only nod and remove itself from the girls arms before transfiguring back into her human self behind the girl.

"Hermione, dear. I believe it is time we made a move" She touched the girls shoulder only to feel her shudder.

Albus sighed, moving next to his wife soothing the young girls back as his wife but Hermione made no move to attempt to stand. Albus gave Minerva a concerned look wondering if the girl had fallen asleep. She usually didn't ignore them, she was usually the complete opposite and didn't like being alone, much less ignored.

"My dear it is time to leave" Hermione stubbornly refused, she didn't want to leave them here. She wanted to stay here at least a while longer. Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head at them. Despite the goose bumps forming on her skin, she refused to abandon her birth parents. She wasn't a traitor. She loved them too much to let go.

"Hermione, come dear" Minerva cooed into her ear one last time but she just continued to shake her head.

"Pweeze" She whimpered begging them, tears falling down her face but it was getting dark and cold. Albus shushed her before attempting to kneel down and wrap his arms around her waist.

Hermione's eyes instantly widened as he felt his hands touch her ribs.

"NO!" She screamed as she crawled over to her parents graves.

"Hermione, please dear" Minerva knelt down opening her arms begging her daughter to come to her but the girl refused.

"I-I'm not leaving them a-again"

"Please kitten. I promise, we will visit them again"

Hermione shook her head resting her forehead on the mothers grave as she sobbed.

"Albus I-" Minerva shook her head not knowing what to do. The poor girl was in absolute agony over her parents loss. She couldn't bring herself to drag the girl away but they couldn't stay any longer. It had been over six hours.

"Come dear," Hermione screamed in agony as Albus wrapped his arms her and tried to pick her up.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO" She squirmed before doing something she never thought she'd do to her family.

_She hurt him._

_She bit him!_

Albus yelped not believing that his daughter had actually harmed him. She took full advantage of his distraction by forcing her eyes closed and concentrating on her next form.

She immediately transformed into her tiger, pounced to the ground and took off running down the green grassed hill towards the black iron gates of the cemetery.

"HERMIONE!" Minerva screamed in terror watching as her daughter raced away from them.

No, she couldn't lose her.

She couldn't lose another child.

Immediately, she transformed into her feline form and racing after her.

* * *

Hermione heart was pounding by the time she stopped at an isolated park. Sweat laced her tongue as she panted, walking over to the nearest park bench and sitting down. It was a cloudless day but warm for September.

She gasped, bending her elbows onto her thighs as she stared at her sweat drops of her forehead pound against the ground.

She was alone again...and it was her fault.

She sniffed.

_No Teddy._

_No Albus._

_No Severus._

_No...Momm-...No Min._

She clutched her fingers into her upper arms thinking that she didn't belong there anyway. The more she thought about her parents, the more she considered herself less of Minerva's and Albus' child. She thought back to her uncle who was her actual only living real family member and sighed.

There was no one left to care for her. Maybe this was always to be. Uncle had told her that she was; quote_ 'nothing but trouble'._

In fact, she had done nothing but cause this family pain since she came into their lives. She constantly screwed up in front of them and couldn't do anything right. She didn't deserve a family as terrific as them. They took care of her, loved her but she was an awful person. She had caused them endless nights of sleep deprivation by her screaming, she had kicked Severus out of his bed because she couldn't stand to be alone despite not wanting her there and now she had bitten her father. A man that had shown her nothing but affection.

Tears ran down her face as she scrunched her fingers into her hair.

_'They would be better off without me'_ She sniffed.

She should have at least said thank you for caring for her. For fixing all her injuries, for cuddling her when she needed cuddling. She really loved being held. She closed her eyes wondering back on the elderly couple that had cared for her a few times. Wondering if they were still around to take her in.

She really didn't want to go back to sleeping in a cardboard box, especially without teddy to keep her company.

"MEOW!"

Hermione staggered, her spine twitching as she turning towards the left seeing the grey cat running over to her. She wondered why it had followed her. Why would it bother running so far as to catch up. It wasn't until it got closer that it began to morph shape and the young girl came face to face with her mother who immediately ran over to her and pulled her into her arms.

"Hermione! Oh my pàisde (_'baby'_)" Minerva pulled the small child into her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Oh, I was so worried" She held the girl so tightly in her arms, trying so hard to get her frantic heart beat under control. She had been absolutely terrified of losing her daughter and feared the worst as she continued to run after her. It was only luck that the brown eyed girl decided to stop and rest. If Hermione had been a healthy child then this may of been a different story.

Hermione felt the woman's arms tighten and her hands shake as she pulled her away to look into Minerva's glaring eyes, "never, ever do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack, you silly girl" She pulled the girl back into her arms.

Hermione relaxed as much as possible, not quite understanding how the woman could be so hung over about the fact that she had ran away. Although, now that she thought about it; she had never wondered away from her parents before. Sure, she had lost them once or twice at a grocery store but never truly lost them...until recently.

She was brought out of her musings by something wet dripping down her shirt and lap. Water droplets?

_No!_

She looked up to see the green eyed witch sobbing and crying into Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione placed a hand on her mothers heart feeling awful. She did it again; she caused her mother so much pain.

"I-I"

Minerva sniffed, cuddling the girl closer to her body wanting to try and get her daughter as warm as possible and show her how much she loved her.

"I'm Swowrry" Tears were threatening to spill back down Hermione's face as she stared at her mother heartbroken at her running away.

Minerva wiped her eyes before looking down at her young daughter in her arms, "I understand that this is a very upsetting time for you, dear but you cannot just up and run away. What if we lost you; I would never forgive myself if something happened to you".

"I-I didn't mean to...to upset you" Hermione wiped her own eyes making Minerva concerned. She removed a tissue from her pocket and wiped her daughters eyes.

"I know you, kitten" She shushed her trying to avoid upsetting the small witch, "it has been a long day and I'm sure you are exhausted"

Hermione nodded in agreement. There was no way she could fight her way out of a cuddle with Minerva even if she wanted to.

"We'll go home and have a nice cup of hot coco. How does that sound, hmm?"

The girl looked up into her mothers eyes and nodded. That sounded really nice. She really needed her teddy and her blankie.

Minerva smiled and pulled the girl into her arms, "good girl" she kissed her cheek as Hermione clutched her mothers dress, "am I in Twuble?"

Minerva sniffed as she shook her head, "no my dear but we will talk about what happened later?"

"But I bit, papa"

"And that was wrong to do so and you know better than to hurt people, especially the ones you love"

Hermione could only nod at her mothers statement as she rested her head against her mothers shoulder, "I'm sworry, mama"

"I know dear. You will need to apologies to daddy when he comes back" She told her.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes feeling exhaustion take over her body. As Minerva rocked her back and forth in her arms trying to shush her and lull her to sleep, she could only focus on the girl's tired, puffy red eye lids struggle to remain open. She knew her daughter just needed to sleep off her emotions and everything would be okay. Another few rounds at the psychiatrists office. She wondered how long these sessions would for. Years maybe?

"Minerva?" Minerva looked over to see her husband and Severus standing there across the path.

"It's okay. She's okay" Minerva told them as they came over.

"Thank Merlin" Albus released his breath as he moved over to his family.

"Are you okay, my dear, sweet girl?" Albus moved over to his family and sat down on the bench with them.

She blinked her tears and nodded to, "I'm swrowwy".

"You are alright my dear. You are the most important thing in our lives. We won't know what we'd do if anything happened to you" He kissed her forehead.

She leaned over and engulfed him in a hug, "thank you. I pwomise; I won't do it again"

He smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around her, "I know you would never hurt me on purpose, my child. I think it's been a long day and I'm sure some rest and a nice cup of co-co and everything will feel better"

"I think it would be best if we head back home now. What do you say, my dear?"

She looked around to see her god-father who stayed a few metres back before looking over to her parents. They were here to support her, love her, care for her.

"Okay. I'm ready"

* * *

Please Review.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys, last chapter before Hermione starts to grow up.

Please review and tell me if there's any particular scenes you'd like to see before Hermione begins Hogwarts.

* * *

_Chapter 24: Hermione's first birthday_

**"She's not well today mother!"**

"She's five. She will be fine"

**"I mean that the funeral took a toll on her!"**

"I told you I should have been there. Hermione would have never of ran away if I was there!"

Minerva rolled her eyes as she tipped her drink towards Severus motioning for him to get her another shot of Fire Whiskey. It had been two days since the funeral and Hermione was still feeling the pain. She had barely slept, barely eaten and barely said a few words to her parents and godfather.

"I doubt it mother. Hermione was in a very upset and did not want to leave her birth parents behind. Albus has been rocking her to sleep for the past two and a half hours" Minerva gritted her teeth as the dark haired man poured her another drink.

"Well then let me try. Hermione's infatuated with having a seanmhair...grandmother...grandmomma...nanna...Oh I will decide later what my perfect wee granddaughter may call me" She stated before taking a swig her drink and marching into Hermione's room without knocking.

"Ooch, the nerve of that woman!" The green eyed woman growled as Severus poured himself his fifth drink for the night. Somehow, all he could see was the complete resemblances between Minerva and her mother. They really were the exact same except Isobel seemed more forward...well blunt really. She seemed to have gotten to the stage where she no longer cared about anyone else's opinion after her husband died.

Lately, she had been coming round more often to teach Hermione French in order to keep to their little lie of the girl's hidden adoption. It seemed to be working and Hermione had been learning rather quickly. The next language would be Gaelic for sure. Severus knew that much. It seemed to be every few days or so which and he had been enjoying watching Minerva walk around like a bird with ruffled feathers trying to get to a bug buried underneath their skin.

"I couldn't agree more, tabby" He smirked as he took a sip of his drink and relaxed onto the red leather couch.

"I suppose she could have come to the funeral?"

"And have her make scathing remarks at the poor lasses dead birth parents? I think not!"

"And Poppy?"

She sighed, taking a seat next to her friend and 'adopted' son, "had to work, unfortunately. Too many injured students from yesterdays Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin game. Perhaps you could speak to your team in regards to not throwing pocket sand into other players eyes. I am quite sure that is illegal and dangerous"

Severus hummed, "I will speak to them"

"Good" she turned back to Hermione's door wondering how Albus was doing with the both of them.

"As for now, I barely know what to do about the poor girl's birthday. It's only a week away. I'm wondering if Hermione would even be well enough, she's been so ill since the funeral. Poppy had to give her a small drought of the living dead just so she would sleep at least a few hours"

Minerva sighed tiredly as she sipped her whiskey, "Albus and I have barely slept a wink".

Severus could only nod, "Perhaps your mother should care for her tonight considering we all have the staff meeting tomorrow"

She groaned in pain feeling a headache come on, "she's been asking to take my daughter to her first day of school"

"It is her only grandchild"

"And your godchild. I would at least expect you to be taking her for at least one night"

"Perhaps tomorrow evening depending on how she rests tonight" He really had no clue how to take care of a mentally exhausted, emotional and tempered child. Let alone his.

"I expect so"

She took her last gulp of alcohol before standing and placing her glass down on the coffee table, "I should go check on them".

* * *

Isobel could only glare at her son-in-law as he snored loudly on the bed with one arm wrapped tightly around her exhausted granddaughter. She decided to appease the girl in a much more subtle way and changed into her Animagus form before jumping onto the bed. She smiled as she crept onto the girl's lap and purred as loudly as she could. It was the same way she had comforted Minerva when she was a child and it seemed Hermione was the same.

Her large golden eyes glanced down at the old cat as it reached up, paws on her chest to rub it's head against her cheek. She smiled at the cat before wrapping her arms around the small creature and leaning back into the crook of her father's arm-pit. The rise and fall of his chest help ease a bit of Hermione's worry. She had been alone for far too long and her parents reminded her of how much she didn't want to be alone. In fact, all her nightmares had been fixated on being abandoned and isolated for being a freak and a traitor.

Her father coughed quietly in his sleep causing Hermione to blink her tired, black ringed and bagged eyes before they closed again and tried to rock back off to sleep.

Isobel took a glance around the somewhat messy room to find a litter of different toys and story books on the bed in an effort to lull her granddaughter to sleep. Though her favourite teddy had remained at her side the entire time.

Isobel stepped over the girl before walking onto Albus' lap and slapping him across the face with her paw.

Albus took a quick breath in, waking up and sitting up causing Hermione to fall to the side and be woken back up yet again. Tears began to pour down the girl's face as she sobbed quietly to herself. She just wanted to go to sleep without the night terrors.

In the meantime Albus was being stared down by a black green eyed cat wanting him to leave immediately, "good evening Isobel" He grabbed the cat and pulled her over to his side before taking him his daughter in his arms, "oh my dear girl. Please don't cry. Shush, shh" He kissed her cheek as she sobbed in sheer exhaustion.

"My poor girl. My beautiful girl"

He rocked her back and forth into his shoulder before pushing himself off the bed and walking her around the room. He was definitely tired and wishing his little girl would go to sleep. At least for a few hours. He kissed her cheeks before seeing the cat still resting on the bed glaring at him. He sighed, knowing she wanted to spend the rest of the evening with her granddaughter alone.

He placed her down on the bed before tucking her up with her teddy bear, "I believe your grandmother wants to spend some time with you. Do you want some hot coco, dear?"

Hermione shook her head, making her father sigh, "perhaps some warm milk?"

She shook her head again, "I'm going to come back soon with your medication and some pumpkin juice. I really need you to drink them all, okay?"

Tears sprawled down her face as she nodded her head.

"I love you very much, my dear girl. Be good for your grandmother" He kissed her forehead before moving off.

Hermione turned to the black haired cat who licked her lips at her. She moved her hand over to the cat to feel the softness of her fur, "gwandmomma?"

The cat's eyes brightened before leaping off the bed and changing into her human form, "I think I do prefer that name over _seanmhair"_

"S-S..."

"Not to worry my dear, sweet kitten"

"I heard that you haven't been sleeping very well"

"T-The monster...I don't want to be alone...and...and it keeps gwabbing me when I slweep and...and"

She brushed the girl's hair back as she laid with her, "More poor baby. Well, I might know a spell or two to make them go away" She smiled at her little girl.

She rubbed her sore, tired eyes before sniffing and turning to her grandmother, "momma and papa alweady twied"

"Well I haven't, now how about we start?"

She waved her wand dimming the lights a bit more before helping the girl rest her head back comfortably on the pillow before waving her wand in front of her.

The room was illuminated by light blue fluffy sheep jumping over a fence. Hermione couldn't help but smile tiredly as the animals jumped over, imprinted with numbers in their wool.

She moved back over to her little girl and cuddled up to her in her cat form, hoping it would calm and tire the girl down enough to send her off to sleep. However, it didn't last long as Minerva and Albus came back into the room carrying a tray of potions and a drink of warm pumpkin juice.

Isobel groaned in annoyance, as she watched the girls head lull to the side of the pillow following her parents as they came and sat down next to her.

"Nice big gulp for me, dear" Albus told her passing her one of the potions. Hermione could glance up at her parents as she cradled the glass vial in her hands. Minerva glanced over to her husband worried, "Well dear?" she prompted her.

"It doesn't make the monster stop chasing me"

"We're putting you back on a stronger dose of the dreamless sleep tonight, kitten"

She looked up at her mother, concerned.

"It is alright dear, Severus and Poppy both agreed that a stronger dose may help. It will be just for tonight, my sweet girl"

Hermione could only nod her head and gulp the potions down one by one until she got to the pumpkin juice and began sipping the small drink.

Minerva smirked leaning over the bed and kissing the small girls cheek, "I suppose your grandmother will be caring for you tonight?" She looked down at the glaring at her from the girls' lap.

"Try and get some sleep, deary. If you need anything at all just holler" she hugged her parents goodnight before falling back onto the pillow and watching the sheep jump over the fence.

_14...15...16..._

* * *

The days progressed onwards and Hermione began to return to her almost normal self. She had been on a stronger dose of the dreamless sleep potion since Tuesday last week. She continued on with her therapy sessions, playing with her family, her nightly cuddles and watching Severus and Poppy work throughout the week until the day arrived.

Hermione was ecstatic to say the least. She had woken her parents up just after six o'clock in the morning by jumping on them in her kitten form, her wild untamed bush of hair waking them up, "Hermione five more minutes, kitten" Her father folded his arms into his body and pulled the kitten to his side.

"Papa!" Hermione complained turning back into her human form and trying to push away from him and wake them up.

"Hush now dear. Papa needs a few more minutes of rest" He cuddled her tighter to his side making her squirm and try to wriggle out of his grasp, "mommy!" she turned to her making Minerva groan and turned to her side. She smiled as she saw her small daughter caught in between the both of them. She couldn't help but smile knowing she had found what she had wanted for a very long time; a family. Her own pride and joy.

"Ooch, my little girl" She pinched her daughter's cheek making Hermione roll her eyes knowing she was being ignored on purpose.

She chuckled, "happy birthday, my beautiful girl" she kissed her forehead. The girl looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "Momma, you wemembered" She smiled happily before hugging her mother tightly in her small arms.

Albus groaned, opening his eyes at the comment, "Ah girl, of course ya papa and I remembered your birthday" Hermione giggled happily as she hugged her parents. The small family had decided to have breakfast in bed that morning. Minerva spent the time cooing over her daughter and cuddling up to her as they had an English breakfast.

"So, where would you like to go today, my dear?" Albus wiped his mouth with his cloth before placing it on his plate.

"Ummm... the beatch"

"Beach, dear"

"Bee-cha"

"Can god-daddy and godmomma come?"

"I'm afraid your godfather does not like the beach"

She pouted looking up at her papa to ask him, beg him even. Albus could only sigh, "I suppose I could ask. But for now, how bout you open some of your presents"

"Presents?"

"Of course, kitten. It is your birthday!" Minerva opened her night stand and pulled out three items.

Hermione's eyes couldn't help but light up at the items and giggle happily.

"Thank you, mummy and papa" She kissed her parents cheeks before opening the presents. She recieved a gold necklace with a small cat at the bottom with red eyes. Minerva and Albus had decided to place a tracking spell on it to ensure they no longer had to rely on Severus to track her 'bracelet collar'. The second present revealed several books related to transfigurations and some story time books and the third present had a colouring-in set.

"Well, what do you think, dear"

"I pretty, thank you. I love them all" She smiled toothily at her parents before hugging them.

"Right kitten, go brush your teeth and change into your bathers. Your papa will ask Severus and Poppy to come"

"Perhaps your mother would also-"

"No!" Minerva scowled at her husband before giving Hermione a push to get ready.

* * *

Hermione placed another pile of sand onto the medium sized sand castle as her father dug a hole in the middle. They had been at the beach for just over an hour and Minerva and Poppy had decided it would be a good idea to take a nip in the ocean.

Severus groaned and turned his head away as the older woman moved to the beach in their one piece bikini's. For Merlin sake, how did he get robed into this?

Oh right, he was practically blackmailed by the crazy old man, telling him he'd ruin Hermione birthday if he didn't go. He pulled his shirt away from his skin, perspiration dripping down his forehead. He was hot to say the least and refusing to take his robes off.

"SEV-RUS!"

Least she was getting better at pronouncing his name.

"Oof" He groaned as he stared down at the small girl buried in her lap laughing happily. He rolled his eyes trying not to be angry at the amount of sand the girl was covered in that was also getting all over his bloody robes.

"Thank you for coming, god-daddy" She smiled toothily at him. He forced a gentle smirk towards her before pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes well, your father convinced me otherwise" He pulled her chin up to look at her beautiful golden flaked eyes. "Look," She pulled the golden chain of her necklace up and showed him the small cat with Ruby eyes. He could feel the small trace of magic on the chain, "momma and papa said it's enchanted so it doesn't break"

He nodded, that and likely another tracker on the girl.

"Do you like it?"

"It's suits you, girl"

She smiled happily towards him before hugging him again, "papa and I are making a sand castle, pwease join us. Pweaze!"

He sighed, pulling her up and into him arms making her laugh as he took carried her towards her father.

"GodDa...daddy...sto!"

SPLASH!

She was thrown into the cool water making the girl scream, "God-daddy!" She complained chuckling before rushing over to him and tackling his leg still drenched in water. "You little!" He growled at her as she attempted to pull him into the water. Instead, he ended up tripping over in an effort to avoid her and fell into the shallow water below with Hermione falling on his stomach. She looked up into his eyes seeing the annoyance present on his face.

She gulped, quickly transforming into her tiger form and crawling onto his chest and pouting at him as to say 'please don't be mad at me'. He groaned further as he heard the cluckle of the older women laughing at him and the man.

He grabbed the tiger pulling her into his arms as it attempted to claw up his coat, "Very funny" he stared into the soaking cats eyes.

Albus chuckled as he walked over to the two of them, "About time you came out of those dredged dungeons. You could use some sunlight!"

Severus glanced back into the pleading tiger's eyes and sighed.

_'Maybe this was good for him'_

* * *

The family continued to remain on the beach until the afternoon. Hermione had even got to spend time with her godmother outside of the hospital wing and Hogwarts itself.

"Ooh you have finally put on some weight" She had cooed to her goddaughter as she attempted to run a hand through the girls nearly dry hair. They had returned back to Hogwarts just over two hours ago, enough time for Hermione to be given a shower.

They were currently sitting in Minerva's and Albus' room with Hermione sitting on her godmother's lap allowing her to brush her hair. She had only just awoken from her afternoon nap and had just taken her medication. She leaned into her godmother and hugged her tightly.

"What's for lunch, godmommy?"

Hermione asked rather hungry.

"Well there's a small birthday surprise for you near lunch, sweetheart" She finished tying her hair into her bun before kissing her cheek.

"Now how about you get your shoes on and we'll meet you everyone down in the staff room"

"Do I have to wear shoes?"

"Yes, dear. You wouldn't want to get a cold or step on something sharp would you now?"

"But my sores still hurt when I-"

"Now dear! and I'm sure your mother bought you some nice new socks for you to wear along with your shoes"

Hermione sighed but did what her godmother asked from her. She quickly raced off to her room to find a pair of soft socks as Poppy grabbed her shoes off the rack and helped the small girl place her shoes on.

She took her godmother's hand and walked with her towards the staff room. Hermione groaned in annoyance as she tried to adjust her shoes whilst walking, "dear you are not to take your shoes off"

"But it itches!"

"You need to get used to wearing them. It's not healthy to walk around barefoot. What if you step on something sharp?"

Hermione shrugged, not particularly caring if she stepped on anything at this rate as long as it wasn't socks and shoes.

They entered the staff room in less than a few minutes and were welcomed with a big banner that said happy birthday with many different coloured streamers coming down from the roof. Hermione looked around seeing her parents, the staff and even the Weasleys.

Minerva and Albus were standing by the front to instantly greet their small child with a tight hug before kissing her forehead, "happy birthday, my dear girl" Albus smiled brightly at her.

"Come dear, I want to introduce you to your uncle" Minerva pulled Hermione by her hand and lead her over to a tall, large man.

"Aberforth, this is Hermione" Aberthforth turned to see the small girl with brown hair and golden eyes.

"Hermione? Strange name for a girl don't you think?" Aberthforth commented.

"Hope he does a better job at taking care of her than..." He caught himself at Minerva's scowl.

Aberforth had only come down at the request of Minerva of course, to see his niece. It was true, Aberforth could barely stand to be in the same room as his brother. Despite the years that had gone by, he still blamed Albus for the death of their sister. He still remembered her funeral, clear as day, where he had physically assaulted Albus and broke his nose. Aberforth knew his brother felt guilty otherwise he would have healed his still broken...well now crooked nose.

Aberforth coughed awkwardly, still unable to get over his sister's death.

He rustled his nieces' hair before bending down on one knee and passing her a present. He was always keen on dueling and the combative sports as a young boy. However, he knew both her parents were the studious types and had settled on a book for her. After an extended time at the local book shop, he settled on 'The Basic Guide to Dueling' in hopes that it would appease the girls fascination. It went through the ins and outs of etiquette to proper dueling stances etc.

"Thank you, uncle Abby-fworth" She hugged him as much as he could. He smiled at the small girl wrapped around his leg. He chuckled and told her to be good for her parents before turning to talk to Severus who remained in the background of the event, as usual.

Hermione looked over to the massive pile of presents she had received from everyone. Truly, she had never received that many before. Most were books to be fair.

Once Minerva and Albus began boosting about her obsession, many of the staff found it rather easy to buy for the girl. However, she did receive a plant from Pomona; a Venus Flytrap to be specific.

She had told the girl it was a good way to learn responsibility and the importance of plants in medicine and potions. She had received a children's potions kit from Severus, a few new clothes from Poppy, a dream catcher from Professor Trelawney. Hagrids' and Kettleburns gift had come as a surprise to Hermione however it was removed quite quickly from her. She had overheard the words 'baby firecrab' somewhere and Minerva saying that it wasn't acceptable for a six year old.

Somewhere along the lines the two agreed and having no material items to give the girl; they had decided to take her to see some unicorns on the grounds that they brought safely onto Hogwarts grounds. Hermione was head over heels at the prospect of riding a unicorn. Sorry, observing a unicorn as her Minerva had corrected. Although, the wink Hagrid had given her had told her otherwise.

The Weasley family had given Hermione a red sweater with the letter H in the middle. Hermione was happy about it, she liked it even more when Ginny and Ron wore there's so she would feel more included. Much to Ron's distaste.

The party had ended with a rather large birthday cake and having a sugar high, much to Poppys distaste. She was going to have a terrible sugar crash come dinner time. She had decided to give Hermione a book on different types of medicine, seeing how she had told her parents that Hermione was destined to be a healer.

By the night's end, Hermione was asleep and tucked up on the couch, in her mother's arms. She had already given her sweet daughter a relaxing bath and a bedtime story before wrapping her up in a blanket and giving her her medication. Poppy had unfortunately told her that Hermione was likely to be on medication for the rest of her life due to the severity of her abuse, her neglect, her starvation, her PTSD. She was worried this would only add to the girl's inability to forget about her past.

Minerva couldn't help but hold her tighter in her arms as she they laid on the couch together watching the fire. She ran her hands through the small girls hair, comforting her as Albus prepared the evening drinks and potions.

She looked back down to her small child who was had been bundled up in a red Gryffindore blanket. Her wet hair an indication of her recent bath her mother had given her. She had added extra lavender to the mix of herbal medicine she had placed in the bath to ensure she had a proper night sleep.

She heard her small girl sniff, attempting to wake up. Her bright golden eyes met Minerva's emerald green ones, "did you have a good day today, kitten?"

"The best, well second best"

"Second best? What was the first?"

"W-when you took me in"

Minerva couldn't help but smile at the small girl. She had set her eyes on adopting Hermione since the first day she had landed her eyes on Hermione in the hospital wing. And even before then, the best thing that she ever did was take a stray cat home, never knowing it would change her life and everyone else's forever.

"You know what dear?"

"What?"

"That was my favourite day too"

* * *

Please Review.


	25. Chapter 25

_Sorry guys, feels like I haven't updated this in so long. I've dedicated this chapter to all the fans out their who wanted to see a bit more family interaction, Weasley interaction and Bear and Minerva (as a cat interaction). If you guys have any other suggestions that you would like to see please let me know. I am planning a few more chapter before Hermione goes to Hogwarts which will focus a bit more on a hurt/comfort/family stance and a family complication. _

_Also, don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you would like to see in the future. Whether you would like more Hermione/Severus or Hermione/Minerva or Hermione/Albus (that one I haven't read too much in other Hermione growing up stories so I will definitely add in a bit more of that to this story)_

_6,680 words_

_Thank you for the 200 reviews :)_

* * *

_Chapter 25: Christmas and The Great Big Git of A Bat_

The weeks began to progress and Hermione was starting to get some colour back into her sickly pale skin. Minerva couldn't have been happier when she walked with her daughter hand in hand down to the frozen lake with two pairs of ice skates. Yes,winter had come early this year and they family were happily enjoying a white december in the snow. Hermione was rugged up in layers wearing a reddish pink overcoat and a grey scarf Severus had given her as a gift for not destroying anything in his labs since coming to the school. Minerva remained in green robes, wearing a dark green overcoat and black shoes.

She caught sight of her husband inspecting the lake to see how thick the ice was as the two most precious people in his life came down from the school.

"I did tell you spending Christmas at the school was going to be splendid idea" Albus smiled happily to his girls.

Minerva ran a gently hand through Hermione's hair as she walked over to him.

"Molly's invited us for tea. I suggested she bring her whole family to spend Christmas at Hogwarts so we don't have to leave any of the other remaining students"

"That sounds lovely dear" He smirked back before bending down and helping their daughter with her skates.

"Hopefully there are no more death omens in the teas this year" Minerva mumbled under her breathe as she watched her daughter's face in intense concentration when tying her shoelaces of her skates.

"Ah, I do always look forward to who gets to be chosen on Sybils' list"

Minerva shook her head, thinking of the scowling she was going to give the woman if she even looks Hermione's way. Hermione had seen too much in her small life to be on the other end of someone else's entertainment. Especially one as violent. Especially on Christmas. She watched as Albus helped her daughter up and onto the ice showing her how to skate.

She placed on her skates before coming over to her daughter and husband as he stopped her from falling a few times. She was definitely uncoordinated especially for someone who was able to change into a feline.

"That's it, your getting it now" She wobbled as she held on to her father's leg for dear life. Minerva waved her wand ensuring that Hermione at least had a pillow light fall instead of the harsh ice. She watched as the small girl tripped and struggled to remain upright on the ice as her father pulled her along. She was glad to see her husband finally coming into his own as a father. She remembered when she had first brought the idea of adopting Hermione to him. The small, traumatised and almost starved to death girl in the hospital wing anxious about what would happen to her.

Albus had been hesitant at first, seeing a picture of Hermione's natural ability for magic a similarity with Tom's gifts. But he had agreed with his stubborn wife after a brief discussion about it. Like any parent, Albus had been scared of messing up being a good father.

"Careful there!" She heard her husband laughing as he pulled the girl along. She was starting to get the hand of it now after a few trips and slips.

"Atta girl" her father smiled happily before Hermione fell into him.

"You'll be the greatest ice skater in no time" He pulled her up by her shoulders and wiped his forehead before looking over to his wife. She smiled warmly at his puffed out expression, looking a little fatigued.

"I think you need to stop eating the sugar cookies, dear" Minerva exclaimed hoping her husband would lay off the sugar for a few years.

"Nonesense, Tabby; it's Christmas and I have the perfect activity planned for our dear, darling daughter" He smiled down at the wide eyed girl who was now ever so curious.

Minerva arched her eyebrow wondering what it could be.

However, it didn't take as long as she thought it would to find out. Once Hermione had a little more time skating solo on the ice, abeit a few 10 or so falls on the magically bouncy ice, Albus took them both into the Great Hall to see a large box left out on the Gryffindore table by the fire.

"Albus?" Minerva wanted to scowl at him starting to think of what it was. It was so messy and the effect it would have on Hermione and it was only barely nine o'clock in the morning.

Albus turned back to wink at his wife as he pushed the brown haired girl towards the box.

"Oh come now, Min. This will keep Hermione entertained til lunch"

"I mean it when I said that if Trelawney points the finger towards-"

"I'm sure she won't dear, besides Hermione's perfectly safe in the castle. Nothing will happen to her" He waved her off as he sat down next to his small daughter and placed her onto his lap as she was reading the instructions. Albus couldn't help but chuckle, of course his girl would go for the reading material instead of the lollies from the ginger bread house they were about to make.

Minerva sighed, before moving over towards her family and sitting down as she removed the instructions from Hermione's hand and pushed the ginger bread and lollies towards her before returning back to the paper and beginning to read it.

Albus couldn't help himself and placed a peppermint in his mouth trying to coax the golden eyed girl to do the same.

"Mother and father didn't let me eat sweets?"

Of course her deceased parents were dentists. Albus simply smiled at her and placed a piece of toffee in her mouth. Minerva couldn't help but gulp and notice the wide eyed expression on her daughter's face.

And like that, she had two sweet tooths in the family.

* * *

It was around lunch time before Severus had finally decided to come out of his dark whole of a dungeon before entering the Great Hall. The Christmas holidays were always a rather difficult time for him and he'd much rather avoid it as much as he was possibly able too. His hair was slightly messy and greasy as usual. He had found out there were only four students staying for Christmas this year, two first years, a third year and a sixth year. Two from Ravinclaw, one from Hufflepuff and one from Slytherin.

He shoved open the wooden Great Hall doors to find several students leaning over the table where Minerva and Albus were sitting. One could only guess what they were doing.

"No, no build it higher. You gotta make a tower" The Slytherin first year leaned over the table pointing at the gingerbread piece held in a small hand.

"No, houses specifically have to be-" A first year Ravinclaw argued.

"Children, children. I believe you have all had far too much sweets. We'll be having Christmas lunch soon. Best to get ready. And you, my dear need to be cleaned up!" Severus watched as Albus pulled Hermione up and over the bench. Severus' eyes couldn't help but widen as he glanced at his goddaughter covered in gingerbread, lollies and sugar.

Oh dear.

Severus was too late to walk away as Hermione caught sight of him and stretched her arms out wide. "Sev-wus!" She hollered towards him.

His lip twitched as Albus continued to hold her tightly in his arms.

"Hermione, you need to be cleaned up! Dear!"

"Se-ver-wus!" She squirmed more to the point where Albus couldn't hold her any longer and managed to wiggle her way out of Albus' arms before racing over to Severus. He sighed and bent down before picking up his goddaughter.

"Sev-wus"

"You're very sticky, Hermione"

"I made a gin-ger-bwead house" she raised her hands at him showing him her sticky palms which he could only scowl at thinking of his current attire being made a mess.

He glanced over to Minerva and Albus straightening themselves as the two first years left the hall. Between them, he could see the practically completed ginger bread house on which a small tower of peppermints laid glued together with icing. He cast a silent scourify on her before putting her down on the ground.

"Have you enjoyed your Christmas so far, dear?"

She nodded happily before running after her mother who pulled her in and cuddled her, "Ooch you are so cute" Severus heard Minerva continue to coo her, "...and sticky"

"Momma, can we have more gin-ger bwead"

"No dear, you need to have your dinner first"

"But-"

"No buts," she waved her wand cleaning the mess the students and the girl had made before bending down and straightening Hermione unruly hair. Minerva couldn't help but _humm_ at it, wondering why it got so messy so quickly. She waved her wand again, tying the girls hair back into a braid before coaxing the girl to help set up the tables for a seating of 19 people.

Hermione giggled before running around and helping her father set up the plates that had been stacked on the table. The woman smiled, happy that the elves were agreeable enough to allow Hermione to learn about doing chores that led to rewards rather than punishments. This first Christmas as a family was turning out to be a good one and she didn't even hear Albus and Severus bickering over mundane things as usual. She also didn't have to mother Severus this year seeing as he was finally stepping into a big brother role for the young girl. She watched as the two interacted at the table, the young, pale man teaching Hermione how to set up a proper table regardless of how mediocre it was.

"Desert knife goes to the left of the dinner knife and right to the steak knife. The dinner fork needs to go to the left of the salad and desert fork, see?"

Minerva watched as Hermione rearranged the cutlery as Severus prompted her.

"Good girl," She smiled warmly as Severus patted the girls shoulder, happy they were finally bonding.

To say the least, Christmas dinner was quite entertaining. The Ravinclaw table help the three students staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas, the Weasleys who had decided to join them for Christmas this year and the remaining staff including: Hagrid, Silvanus, Severus, Minerva, Albus and Filch along with his cat. Trelawney had decided to come in late, making a dramatic entrance about the fact that her third eye would be somewhat affected if she remained in her attic and that coming down to Christmas dinner would in fact avoid a future catastophy.

Albus moved stood up withdrawing a chair beside him and opposite Severus. He shot a glare at the older man before noticing the twinkling in his bright blue eyes.

'Ass! You are doing this on purpose!' Severus thought loudly wanting Albus to hear his thoughts nice and clear.

"Thank you, Headmaster" She blushed as she sat opposite Severus and smiled gleefully at him.

"I had a prediction about us, Severus" She batted her eye lids as she basked in the glow of Severus blackened eyes. Oh so she thought glow, she didn't catch Minerva almost choking on her red wine as she sat next to Severus and opposite her husband.

"I say Minerva the food is absolutely exquisite. I did bring my pumpkin if you wish to try some, it's the least I could do" Molly smiled happily at the new mother who leaned forward and took a slice just to satisfy the redheaded woman who had mentioned it now three times.

"It's absolutely divine, Molly" She smiled as she swollowed a piece. Molly glowed in her ex-professors remark. "The trick is to use fresh pumpkin and a pince of sugar to even out the savoury taste"

A small ways down the table Silvanus engaged the young children in tails of his adventures as Hagrid sat next to Mr Weasley on one side and Hermione on the other. He hadn't really gotten to spend too much time with the girl as of late considering how many therapy sessions she attended a week and her time being divided up between Albus, Severus, Poppy and Minerva. As well as the fact that Hermione had to attend the funeral.

"Honestly 'Ermione, you'd love it" He chuckled happily as he cut the girl's turkey up on her plate. She was still yet to be trusted with knives and much to her dismay had been given rather blunt cutlery which her parents had practically forced her to eat with. He had humped at the fact that she couldn't eat with grown up knives and forks but calmed down a little when she saw that all the other children seemed to have similar utensils on their parts of the table.

"There is nothin' more calming then fishing. Don't yer agree Silvanus"

"Humm?" He turned to his best friend, Hagrid pausing in his regailed tail of fending off a Chimera after it had escaped for the third time that month"

"'Bout fishing? mighty calming"

He flashed his remaining eye to the young girl who was anxiously scratching at her arm not liking any of the attention.

"Ah yes, very delightful indeed. You'd love it girl and it's not dangerous at all. Hagrid and I got you a fishing rod, we'll give it a try once the weather clears up a little, ay?"

She flashed her eyes up at the two of them, "you got me a fishing rod for Cwistmas!"

Silvanus looked a little shocked, "I ain't given it to 'er yet!" Hagrid groaned at Silvanus who had only just caught onto the notion that Hagrid had been more or less trying to convince her it was a good idea before trialing it out.

"Oops!"

"Severus, you do know that when Jupiter and Venus align on the 12month, every three years then a pair fall in deep love on Christmas. I only mention because if that does not occur then bad omens will haunt them for the rest of their lives"

Severus rolled his eyes as he chugged his wine. He had promised Minerva that he wouldn't be...as 'salty' as they had phrased it; on Christmas. So by that, alcohol was the only substitute for dealing with the insane woman who had practically been sexually harassing him in her own unusual way.

"I'm sure out of the 7 billion people there are on this Earth, at least a few dozen or so would fit that description. Let's hope it's the Australian Ministry of Magic Officials in charge of International Biosecurity. I really could use some more Kangeroo Paw for one of my experiments into accelerating healing balms and having those miserable buggers over there happy would lax their inane laws"

Trelawyny stumbled over her words a little before she gulped some of her tea down wondering what else would work on Severus besides poisoning him with a love potion. But then he would notice immediately. He was a potions master after all. Rather, she bit her lip and tried to consider a plan two.

Much to Minerva's delight, the evening passed splendidly. Sybil had left the dinner after being rejected by Severus for the third time that evening and Albus and Minerva got to spend the rest of the Christmas with the remaining professors and Weasley children unwrapping their presents. The couple had decided to get each one of the children a small gift on their part to ensure they wouldn't have to go with second hand books for next year. They had only given out a few, not wanting to upstage the Weasley parents just because they had slightly a bit more money. They had decided on giving all children a few books each and some candy as Hermione got equal, minus the amount of candy the redhead's had got. She had ended up reading most of her books given to her on her birthday and had been scowering Minerva and Severus' shelves the past week and a half in search of some new reading material.

Severus had even given the Weasley children a few gifts including a few children's potion sets to the twins, Ron and Ginny and given the Bill, Charlie and Percy some additional books that had helpful tips on different assortments of potions.

"It's a little small, but it would suit yer rather well. We can go fishing in the spring, autumn and summer, unless you'd rather ice fish that is. That's also fun but can be a bit cold around this time of the year" Hagrid had informed her as he showed her the fishing rod he had brought at a local muggle store.

After finding out about the girls past and well, the girl in general he had felt rather awkward with her, not knowing what to say and do to a traumatized girl he decided instead to share his hobbies with her.

"It always cheers me up" He had exclaimed before giving her a big hug and gifting the Weasley family with his famous rock cakes.

Hermione had wrapped herself up tighter in her dull grey scarf Severus had given her as she stared down at the pile of presents she had gotten grateful it was the same size as the other children. From her birthday, her parents had gone all out spoiling her, yes she knew very well they had considering she was their one and only child and had wanted one for years and years. However, she didn't want the other children to think of her any different from themselves. So instead, she had asked her mother if she could put on her red sweater before the Weasleys had come to dinner. Now she sat with them, almost blending in with the other sweaters despite her her golden eyes and brown hair intermixed with the red and blue.

It wasn't until the evening in which the girl had entered a sugar crash and had knocked her head on her fathers lap unable to remain awake after being playing many games with the Weasley children and being asked several times over to change into her kitten form and back again.

Albus had decided to take her up to bed, but Severus had insisted wanting to get away from the Weasley children and wishing desperately that he could be away from them like Poppy had done and went on a cruise to Alaska.

Hermione's head lulled against her godfather's neck as he had managed to carry her all the way up to her quarters and deposit her on the couch before finding a book and reading until he himself also fell asleep.

* * *

It wasn't until half past eight in the evening that the couple had made it back to their rooms after bidding the Weasly family a fairwell, that they found Severus passed out on the couch besides the fire and a small brown haired kitten asleep on the couch. As usual, Albus went off to make the drinks and collect Hermione's potions.

Minerva smiled warmly as she saw Hermione, well Bear curled up on the soft, red couch pillow sleeping in front of the fire. She couldn't help but notice the large bush of hair that stuck out at all ends, similar to how Hermione's hair looked in the morning after a night of tossing and turning.

Silently, she transformed into her cat form and walked elegantly towards the small kitten whose tail was tucked up into her and her head rested gently on her paws. it wasn't until the kitten felt the small subside of the cushion and something wet touch her fur, that she was awaken.

_**'What the?...momma!'**_ Bear looked towards her mother's cat form that had rested a paw on her side and was now licking her brown tufts of fur.

_'Your fur is sticking up at every end dear, it's unlady like'_

If Bear could rolled her eyes she would as the glass eyed cat continued to lick behind her ears.

**_'Momma'_**

_'Hold still dear'_ she licked a tuff of fur on the kitten's body that was sticking out at an awkward angle. Bear had no other choice but to lay her head down and rest as her mother paraded over her and licked her fur clean.

'_There, all better!"_ She told the small kitten that could only purr as her mother sat down beside her and placed a paw over her small body.

_'Did you have a good day, my dear?'_

**_'Yes momma'_** the tired kitten yawned, her canine's glowing in the gaze of the fire as she listened to Severus' quiet snores.

She rested her head on her mother's short furred body as she looked into the fire with a questionnable look on her face.

**_'Momma?'_**

_'Yes, my dear sweet kitten?'_

**_'...what's fis-sing?'_**

Minerva couldn't help but chuckle as her purrs got louder. No wonder Hermione looked so confused at the fishing rod all evening, the two had completely forgotten to actually explain what fishing actually was, _"oh, I am sure you'll come to figure out soon enough'._

* * *

_The Great Big Git of A Bat_

The days blended into one another for Hermione as she continued to enjoy her holidays with her family. She began to notice a few changes in her godfather though. He had been picking at his food more often than naught as the holidays began to come to a close and he would be left dealing with the students again. At the dining table one evening, Hermione had even caught him shoving his food away and sipping on his coffee much to his displeasure.

Did he really not like food?

Hermione followed suit earning scowl from Minerva and both her and Severus being told off. He had instead, ignored the woman and stood up from his stop at the Ravinclaw table and disappeared off to the dungeons. Hermione didn't see him much after that. He had remained cooped up doing his potions experiments and ignoring everyone. When Hermione had asked one day when she asked to see him and was turned down by her parents, they had simply told her that the holidays were especially hard for Severus as his parents had not treated him well for many years both before and during his years at Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty for not considering that he had been through the same pain as her.

She had thought for many days, on ways to make it up to Severus and it came as a surprise one day not long after the students had returned for their second week back at Hogwarts did she find the answer.

"The evil git. Failed me on the test by one mark. He could've at least let me pass, any bloody respectable teacher would've let me done so"

"Your lucky you got 48%, he gave me 36%. How the hell am I suppose to explain that to my parents?" Hermione stopped as she was about to round the corner only to hear the voices of the two boys complaining.

"He's a blood git that's what he is! He's only taking it out on us because he's a bloody lonely, miserable bastard that no one cares for. Honestly, if he dropped dead tomorrow no one would care"

Hermione's heart dropped in her chest as she gritted her teeth wanting to claw at the boys with her claws.

"I would!" Hermione couldn't help but round the corner on them angry at the way they had been talking. She stared at them angry, her teddy clutched in one hand whilst the other remained balled into a fist.

"And you shouldn't talk about a pwo-fessor that way, let alone m-my god-daddy!" She growled angrily at them.

The Ravinclaw and Gryffindore students gulped and backed away a little at being told off by a small child. Professor Dumbledore had never made any formal announcements about the small girl but they had seen her time and time again at the head table eating or sleeping on either the headmasters, headmistresses, the gamekeepers and the school healers lap.

It didn't take long to figure out who she belonged too either considering she always followed certain staff and now they were definitely in trouble

The whole school had basically figured out that the young girl was in fact the headmasters and head mistresses daughter within the fortnight of her coming to the school.

The fourth year Ravinclaw student gulped, "y-you aren't going to tell him what we said. We-we were just angry at our result marks. They are unfair and completely biased. He never grades the Slytherins as harshly as he grades us. He has it out for all houses except for his own"

"That's not twue"

The fourth year Gryffindore crossed his arms before looking at his friend, "come on Joel. We shouldn't be talking to her if that the great bats goddaughter" He whispered to his friend who couldn't help but agree.

"Bat?"

The turned to her again scared before finally leaving.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder at the statement.

_Bat_?

I mean, he sort of did act like a bat, hiding in the dark dreary dungeons all day and he always had that big cloak that fluttered in the wind and he always dressed in black.

Maybe Severus liked bats. She could imagine so seeing as how much similarity stood between him and the animals. Getting an idea, Hermione turned on her feet and padded towards the library in search of bat species.

* * *

"Mr Noelty, what do you get if you mix dragon horn into a swelling potion?"

"Um, I errr...Um,"

"A failing grade, Mr Noelty. Next time listen to instructions and answer your essays correctly rather than waste my time. 20 points from Ravinclaw" He threw the failing grade onto the fifth years desk before turned back to the board. Eric Noelty, a stubby brown haired, blue eyed boy stared down at his paper in shock as the Dungeon Bat moved passed him and towards a blonde haired green eyed Slytherin who gulped as her head of house moved towards her.

"5 points from Slytherin for failing to follow instructions Ms Raynor" He passed her the piece of paper before rounding on his next victim. Hermione quietly opened the door and managed to sneak herself, a rather large book and her teddy into the room without anyone noticing.

"You will all complete the Swelling Sollution again, in silence without one another's assistance. You have until the end of class time beginning now" He growled before sitting down at his desk and rubbing his temple. It had been a long week and he was ready for bed. His date last night had been an utter disaster to say the least. Narcissa had set him up with one of her friends who he had been forced to sit next to the other week at one of Narcissa's dinner parties. She had begged him to bring Hermione so her son wasn't bored at the party. Severus had to make a compromise and invite the young boy around the castle for Hermione to play with instead. There was nothing dangerous at the castle and Albus and Minerva would agree to care for him. Narcissa agreed for the play-date and whilst Minerva and Albus had their hands busy taking care of two children for the night, Severus had to endure a black haired, brown eyed pure-blooded woman that spent most of the evening talking about his and her family heritage.

He didn't know why he had agreed to a date with her, perhaps it was the uncomfortable look Narcissa had gave him to push him to try and at least attempt to get over Lilly. After all, Narcissa believed the redheaded friend was at least a compromise, much to Severus' distaste.

_"I'm not much into books," The redheaded woman had told him after deciding to eat out at the local non-muggle tavern across the street from her residence._

_"Surely, you must be into something" He remembered drawling before she placed her hand on his and leaned forward. "I'm sure I could be Sev"_

_Sev?_

_Sev!_

_She had the audacity to call him Sev, like he was some kind of friend or family or._

_He had to gulp down a low growl escaping his lips._

_Geraldine had taken the hint and receded a little, "I like poetry and dancing. In Fact, I'm heading to Germany next weekend to see the Witches Wavering Ballet Group. Care to join me Mr Snape?"_

_"I'm not interested in Ballet!"_

_She smirked again, placing his hand on hers, "we don't have to watch, we could just..." She trailed off, her fingers slowly glided up his hand._

_She chuckled, "father told me that you were the one to protect him. That you were...are a brave soldier who fought for him, trying to rid the world of all it's imperfections" Her fingers glided towards him forearm._

_Severus gulped again, feeling uncomfortable as all his big mistakes flashed at him. God, he had done so much wrong in his life, "I can assure you, I have done nothing of the sort"_

_"Oh, but you were almost sentenced to Azkaban for supporting, you-know-who"_

_Severus looked into his eyes, seeing the joy and excitement that perpetuated._

_He quickly checked his watch seeing the time, "it's getting late. I'll walk you home"_

_"Or you could stay at mine?"_

_He pulled her coat towards her, "Wouldn't want to keep your father waiting for you" He ignored her statement and took her arm walking towards the door. After that, he had been invited inside by not Geraldine but her father who demanded to sit him down and speak about blood supremacy and the potential marriage of his daughter. Needless to say, Severus won't be seeing her again._

_Especially after he had made his intentions clear and was practically thrown out of the house by an abusive woman and father._

_Intention of marrying Geraldine?_

_Yes, he had made his thoughts reasonably clear. What did they expect after one measly date?_

_A ring!_

_Honestly!_

"Sev!" He rubbed his face before pushing away from his desk to see a small girl worriedly watching him.

"You okay, goddaddy, you look so sad?"

"Fine, kitten. What are you doing here? Your mother specifically told you not to come in during potions class"

"I know but I wanted to see which one you liked more" She smiled happily at him as she presented the book to him and opened the page to the species of bats. His expression turned sour knowing where this was leading.

"I like this one the most, but one of the student's said you were more like this type of bat" She pointed to a large, pictured cave bat. Severus rolled his eyes wondering which one of his classes he was going to take his anger out on next.

"Do you think I look like a bat?"

Hermione gulped, "I...umm...thought you liked them and I knew you were upset and I wanted to make you happy. S-so then we'd all be happy and y-you would eat your dinner again. Mommy makes me eat mine" He closed the book before passing it back to her.

"I don't want anything from you, Hermione. Please wait until the end of class so that I may take you back to your mother"

"But-"

"No buts, now sit and wait. There's only 10 minutes of class time remaining" He pointed to a spot on the ground behind his desk. She couldn't help but obey and sit down before curling her knees up to her chest and sulking.

She was sure this was the right way to cheer him up, it always made her daddy happy when she turned into different animals. How come Severus didn't think so?

She rested her head on her knees as she turned to look up at him, watching as he sat in his chair and glowered at the students, seeming angrier now than of late.

She gulped, rubbing her eyes as she thought of asking her mother if she could stay with Severus for the night if only to take case of him, like he did for her. She smiled, she could improve his move. She just had to try, right?

* * *

As it seemed, it did not.

After her mother came to pick her up, Hermione practically begged her mother to remain with her godfather until tomorrow morning. He didn't seem very happy about it either and so didn't Minerva but seeing as how the girl had been constantly watching his bad habits, Minerva considered a learning curb for Severus to notice Hermione copying him as well.

As it seemed, he had only finally taken notice as he pushed his dinner away from the small dining table that Hermione and himself currently shared. They had decided to skip the usual evening meal in the Great Hall. Severus wanting to avoid Minerva's constant mothering and pestering of him and Hermione,...well she followed him like a lost puppy.

As it had been, the small girl had pushed her food away from her and folded her arms as Severus had done the same. Both plates only having a few bites taken from it. Severus was not happy to say the least and had threatened to ground her to her room for the rest of the evening if she did not continue. She had quickly enough taken the hint and finished her evening meal before hopping into the bath and finally jumping onto Severus' bed in her tiger form. He had laid out a nice large cushion for her and a small blanket to rest on in her tiger form.

She made no attempt to change into her human form seeing as it made Severus uncomfortable enough to see her scars without having to take a deep breathe and somewhat emotionally avoid her. She wondered if she reminded him of him when he was young and beaten. If his memories were triggered every time he saw her back or arms or her legs without them being covered up. It couldn't be her face that did it, she usually had a glamour charm on to stop people from noticing most of the time.

She waited for him, curled up on her dark green pillow as he finished up his evening routine and exited the bathroom. She raised her red and black stripped head as he removed the covers and crept into bed before turning the light off and facing away from her. She felt quite saddened by his attitude towards her but had no desire to stop with her plan.

* * *

Morning came to early for Severus as he groaned feeling his wand vibrate signally his usual 6:30AM wake up. To be fair, he had slept rather well considering he had to care for his god daughter the night. Though she usually was quite quiet once she had taken her potions at the correct time and was actually tired. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before turning and seeing an almost black object hanging off the lamp on his night stand.

He rubbed his eyes before turning to see what was there.

"What the...Hermione!" He glared at the small fruit bat hanging upside down from his green and black lampshade.

Hermione croaked at him happily before falling down on his black nightstand before trying to bat her wings to take off but failing to do so.

"Honestly girl! What were you thinking?" He watched as she crawled onto his lap with her hooked claws. She croaked again at him before he demanded she change back.

She closed her golden eyes and transformed into her human self.

"W-What do y-you think, Sev?" She asked her tired, sunken eyes and bright smile boring into him. He sighed, she had likely been up for most of the night trying to meditate and concentrate on transforming...to make him feel better.

He ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing his god daughter and picking her up in her arms and pulling her into him.

"Do you feel better now Sev? I know you were sad the last couple of days and-"

"I feel better Hermione" He held her close. Did she really think this would cheer him up? He sighed as he pulled her up and carried her in his arms to the bathroom for the morning bath.

"I thought it would ch-cheer you up, Sev?" She yawned tiredly as he put her down and went over to the sink to place toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"What time did you stay up last night. Your parents are going to have a fit"

She looked at him, pouting her lips as he ran the bath for her. He glanced back to her noticing her upset posture. He sighed again.

"Hermione, that was very nice of you dear to cheer me up. It did make me feel better. Thank you" He told her before pulling her into a hug.

"You are such a good girl and I am very proud of you"

She giggled in his arms as she held her, "I'm glad you liked it, god-daddy. I knew it would cheer you up"

He kissed her forehead before standing up and turning off the bath taps.

"Go have a bath, I'll take you out to breakfast. Where do you want to eat?"

She smiled and giggled before telling him she wanted to eat by the lake. He smiled at her before turning grabbing a stool and sitting it next to the bath and filling it with bubbles preparing her bath before starting the day. He turned to see his goddaughter leaning over the side trying to add more bubbles with the shampoo bottle. He rolled his eyes before taking it off her.

"you know, Draco's been asking for you?"

She looked up at him a little surprised, "I think a play-date should be in order for today" His lip twitched into a smirk, he however really did need to clean his house up first for guests.

* * *

Please Review


	26. Chapter 26

_Sorry guys, I had a bit of writer's block for some time. So I thought I'd scratch together some interlude chapters for your enjoyment._

_Chapter 26: Play-dates and wing man:_

* * *

"Draco put that down. Honestly, Severus thank you so much for bringing Hermione around. The two have been playing so well together" She smiled as the two sat on the outside tables drinking tea and eating a few high tea sandwiches.

"Can't take all the credit. Hermione's been begging to me to bring her to see Draco" Narcissa couldn't help but smile happily at her only sons new friend. She couldn't be more happier to see it was an intelligent pure-blooded, young witch.

"Draco's been the same. I think they are getting a long splendidly" She smiled widely as she watched Draco run over to the small girl and passed her a sandwich as she sat down on the grass next to a couple of Draco's toys, which included a child's broom stick which floated only a few feet off the floor.

"They are so cute together"

Severus flicked his eyes over to the mother looking at the two children. Like any pureblood mother she was likely already attempting to plan Draco's wedding. Severus gulped and scratched his neck, hoping she wouldn't start looking at Hermione like a future daughter-in-law.

"Do you think Hermione can come around more often? She barely comes around once a fortnight at most"

"I suppose. I shall speak to Minerva and Albus about it" He sipped his coffee as he saw his god daughter and god son sharing toys. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Draco poise and help Hermione onto the children's broom.

"Ah, he's such a little gentleman, my little Draco!" She smirked as he helped her walk around guiding her with the broom stick.

"I can't believe your mommy and father don't let you ride on a broom"

"My um...pawents just like to app..le..wait. I think"

"App-er-ate" Draco informed her. Hermione looked up at him as he helped guide her around on the hovering broom.

"Aren't you scared of app-er-ating?"

She looked up at him as her shaking hands held onto the broom.

"Father said that if you don't focus your mind when you do it you could fall into a thousand pieces"

Hermione's eyes lit up in shock. She had very little knowledge of this new world she lived in to say the least and had been growing more curious and curiouser about it and now Draco had just sent her over the edge.

"A-Are you kidding me?" Her yelp pitched a new height making Narcissa and Severus turn to the two.

"Children, what is going on?" Narcissa called to her son.

"Nothing mother!" He immediately shouted back.

Narcissa turned back to her long time friend.

"So, I suppose Geraldine wasn't a very good match for you in the end, Severus?"

"That date ruined my week"

She scoffed, "everything ruins you week. You realise you had Geraldine in tears. She came over here crying her eyes"

"Good!" He sipped his drink earning an maddening glare from Narcissa.

"Her father attempted to marry me off to that wench"

"Severus!"

"And she kept calling me a god awful pet name. I'm the bad guy? What a joke!"

Narcissa quirked her lips, "do tell!"

"I refuse to acknowledge"

"Oh Severus, please! It's awfully boring around here sometimes"

He rolled his eyes before he stiffled a cough, "Sevy..."

"Sevy what?"

"Sevvy poo" He growled under his teeth. She couldn't but smile.

She sighed, upset that she could not get one of her best friends to marry, let alone a pureblood. "How about Jan?"

"That forty year old woman with the cracked front tooth and-"

"Enough, Sev. Honestly, you have too high standards"

"If you would perhaps have someone more subst-"

"Sev, I mean it do not finish off that sentence. There is nothing wrong with my friends, they are high society, pure blood witches"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, perhaps that was the problem in the first place. Narcissa glanced across at him and instantly felt terrible about her , "I didn't mean it that way"

"I know" He scratched his chin as he watched his god daughter and god son playing together. Hermione seemed, somewhat shocked and yet extremely interested in what Draco was saying as he helped her off the broom and extended his hand out. Just like his mother had showed him how to be a gentleman. He couldn't help but stare at his god-daughter. He had only had her less than maybe four or five short months and she had made such a lasting impact. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He thought in some way that he was his daughter as much as Minerva's and Albus'. He couldn't feel a hint of anger at a boy touching her. Even holding her hand as she got off the broom. He stiffened as he thought of how protective he was becoming with her. Wanting to protect her as much from the world as he could, as he was never able to with his mother, let alone himself. He scratched his adams apple not looking forward to the discussion later he was going to have with her perhaps in the future about boys.

Well it shouldn't be important now. He was his little girl and he was going to make sure she stayed that way.

She smirked at them, "They're going to make such a cute couple"

He scoffed, "and you really believe Albus and Lucius will agree?"

She shrugged, "perhaps if I asked nicely" she smiled at him as he watched the two getting along swimmingly.

* * *

**_The Wing-man_**

Severus sighed as he walked around the shops. Over the coming days, Hermione was beginning to read a lot more after her play-date with Draco and seemed a lot more interested in learning. Minerva and Albus had suggested of potentially sending Hermione to school for a few hours a day, granted they had been apprehensive at first but had not wanted to keep Hermione from being left behind. The had debated about it for over a fortnight, consulted the psychiatrist, spoken about possible options on where to send her but no where compared to her previous school. A school for the exceedingly gifted; a school suitable for Hermione until such a time as they could find a better solution.

Seeing as Minerva and Albus had decided on having a meeting with the school principal to discuss the terms and conditions that Hermione would be back at school, Severus had practically been ordered to take the girl shopping for 'muggle stationary', seeing as how Severus knew more about it then Poppy and Hermione's grandmother.

"Peter Rabbits Painting Book, by Beatrix Potter..." He growled, reminding himself of the bastard of a man who not only stole the love of his life but to whom he had also owed a deceitful life debt too. "Potter," He spat shoving the book back into it's spot before he moved along, bored as he assisted in collecting the required reading material and stationary.

"Hermione!" He called ignoring the other people in the store as he pulled another book off the shelf looking for something more appropriate to read to her at night, a story book or something

"Hermione!" He called again not bothering to look up as his eyes down casted on another book, _A series of unforunate events_ He smiled, flicking over to the back and reading the blurb.

He smirked before grabbing the series and tossing it into the red basket he was carrying before looking around. She still wasn't there! She never disobeyed. He scratched his chin before walking around the school uniforms and walking over to the shelves of stationary hoping the small girl was somewhere around here. "Hermione get out here now!" He growled.

"Coming god-daddy" He heard her voice call from a few metres behind him and relaxed a little before feeling a pull on his trousers.

"Honestly, child how long does it take you too..." He glared in disgust at a black haired, green eyed small boy maybe a year under Hermione sobbing and pulling at his black jeans. His nose was dripping with snot which made Severus take a step back.

"Excuse me, I've lost my mommy!" He sobbed towards the Potions Master. He rolled his eyes before flicking them up to see Hermione who was carrying a small bundle of writing books and coloured pencils looking at them with both sympathy and curiosity.

"Come on Hermione!" He growled at her, knocking her out of her stupour and pushing the red basket towards her to put her items in. She did as she was prompted to but she was unable to take her eyes off the sobbing child whose whimpers and cries were reaching a new level. Hermione placed her hands up to her ears hating the high pitched sound before begging her god-father to do something.

He rolled his eyes, wanting to leave immediately if not for the small girl who would not like the fact that he would abandon a helpless child in their time of need.

"Fine," He spat angrily towards the girl before grabbing the scruff of the boys collar and hauling him to his feet.

"What's your mother's name?"

"I-I don't know"

"WHAT?" He growled in anger before shoving the basket to the floor as the cries turned into screams. Hermione curled into a ball as she held her ears and curled into a ball.

Of for Merlin sake! He forced the boy out of the stationary isles and towards a store person, "this child's missing his mother. Go find her!" He pushed the small boy towards the 19 or so year old pimple faced teenager who looked just as unpleased as he did. He walked back over to the isle's where he had left the brown haired girl next to their basket and pulled her arms away from her ears to stop her panicked state. Hermione gulped before looking up at him. Her large doe eyes bore into him.

He sighed, as she stood and hugged him tightly wanting to be held, "shh girl. It's fine" He cooed to her trying to reassure her that everything was alright.

"How about we go home and we can make some calming drought potions. We really do need to stock up on some more" He coaxed her. She smiled tiredly to him before he pulled her up and into his arms.

"Excuse me!" he sighed fed up of this store.

"What?" He spat in anger before turning round to find a young woman holding the hand of that _brat._

He took a gulp of air ready for the infurated yelling of a mother, however it never happened. Instead, the long red haired woman with green eyes just smiled at him.

"The store man over there," she pointed behind him, "said that you helped my son. I just wanted to say thank you" she smiled happily before her eyes flicked towards Hermione and his left hand.

She breathed out before blushing slightly, her cheeks going a tinge red, "I'm sure you know what it's like raising a child on your own"

Oh!

He now knew why he had been looking at the arm that held Hermione. He chanced a glance at his innocent god-daughter's large innocent eyes.

"She's actually my god-daughter," he sighed now wanting to be called a father, "but she is quite a handful to raise, as you can imagine having a six year old yourself" He took a step forward to the woman.

"Oh, yes Joe's actually seven. He's been quiet clingy since my husband and I split up about five months ago"

"Sorry to hear that," his words rolled off his tongue as he surveyed the woman's face, she had a small trace of freckles along her cheeks and nose, her bright green eyes bore into his as if asking him a question.

"And yourself?" she asked quite forward.

His eyes lit up in a bit of shock, "Oh, not married, not interested in that" he bit back thinking of his dysfunctional parents marriage.

_Smooth_!

Her cheeks flushed again, before looking down nervously at her son and back up at the small girl.

"Listen, I'm new in town. Joe's struggling to make friends at his new school. I was wondering if you might consider getting together for a play-date some time?"

Severus tried to stop his mouth from dropping. This woman, this young pretty, seemingly intelligent woman wasn't avoiding him like the plague. She wanted to meet. Well meet up for her sons sake but nevertheless meet.

"Y-yes" He coughed, "I'm sure Hermione would be delighted to have another friend. Right Hermione?" He glanced towards her knowing she was about to retort but she nodded as his arm curled up tighter around her.

He smirked, as the woman bent down to withdraw a pen and paper from her pocket and wrote something down before passing it to him.

"Here's my number!"

He scanned the small note in his hand and muttered her name on the tip of her lips, "Janet"

He looked up at her before moving forward and extending his right hand, "Severus" She smiled, blushing and shaking his hand.

"Well, see you round Severus"

She took Joe's hand before walking off to finish her shopping.

"Hmmm..." He took one more glance at the note before pocketing it and looking at his god-daughter with a sly smile on his face, "aren't you the little wing-man, well wing-girl I shall say"

She giggled happily at his smile, "What's a wing-man," she asked curiously. He rolled his eyes before checking his watch; five to ten. It had been less than twenty minutes at the shopping centre and he was ready to leave. Adjusting her on his hip, he moved, basket in hand, towards the check-out. "I'm sure you will find out when you are older know doubt. Until then, we have a bunch of red-headed Weasleys to see" He glowered, earning a giggle from his god-daughter who seemed to think his sulken mood changes were funny to say the least.

* * *

It didn't particularly take long to be over to the red headed families house considering the fact that Hermione had absolutely refused to go anywhere near a floo ever again after Severus had practically stuck his head in one when everyone believed her to be a tiger. As they walked through the paddock towards the quad-tripled story house, Hermione had continued to reminisce on about the interesting books her 'papa' had showed her on wizards. He wondered how long it had taken her to adjust to this world. It had taken him only really a few weeks to get over the initial shock before believing that he truly had a greater purpose other than being his father's punching bag.

For the girl, on the other hand, it had taken her a bit longer considering how often she had pinched herself in the past. Even now he could sometimes see small bruises on the pit of her elbows. However, it had become increasingly harder to tell as of late considering how often they had placed rather strong glamours on the girl to keep her scars hidden from the prying eyes of the outside world.

'Ding, Dong!' Severus pressed the bell before flicking open his pocket watch again, ten fifteen. He still had another three hours to go before he could be rid of the girl and return back to his rooms for the afternoon and begin potions making for Poppy's stores. He scratched his chin as he glanced down at his 'little potions assistant' and smirked. He couldn't wait until she was big enough to take over, perhaps he could start her off early. He could supervise whilst he did his research and she could make the tedious potions.

Immediately, the door swung wide open revealing the coddling woman whose eyes looked to Severus before going straight to Hermione, "Ooh, there you are my sweet, sweet girl. Ginny and Ron have been absolutely dying to have you over. GINNY!" She called loudly as she held Hermione in a rib crushing hug, "Hermione's hear. Oh and please Severus come in, come in. No need to let in the cold draft, honestly it's almost Summer" He closed the door behind him as Molly bounced the girl on her hip and coddled her.

"I'm so glad you're finally putting some weight on my dear" She kissed the girl's cheek before pausing feeling the heat of the glamour. Molly sighed, she wasn't dumb. She hugged her one last time before placing her on the ground and looking down at her in sympathy. "You're still feeling unwell, Hermione?" Molly asked almost heart broke. Hermione could only look back at her godfather in reassurance. He subtly nodded to her before she turned back to Molly and nodded. Molly sniffed before squeezing her into a tight hug again.

"You poor, poor girl. I know Ginny and Ron will make you feel better and I'll put on some lunch. You both must be starving"

"That's not nec-" Severus began wanting to try and leave as soon as possible but was immediately interrupted.

"Oh hush, you are staying for lunch and that is final. I'll make us some nice sandwiches. Hermione, is there anything you are allergic too?"

Hermione shook her head before looking over to her godfather who squeezed her small shoulder and told her to be good as he chatted with Arthur and Molly for a while.

"Mione!" Ron and Ginny ran into the room before immediately grabbing the girl, practically scarring her out of her socks. "Ah, kids be nice, Percy!" She called to her older son before the trio ran off to play. Immediately, Percy entered the room before looking up at his mother and the other man. "Professor Snape, it's nice to see you again I was just reading Mr Mundain's Journal on arthri-"

"Percy, can you please take care of Ginny, Ron and Hermione for a few hours"

Percy turned his head to the trio and rolled his eyes, "mother all they do is play childish games. I hate playing hide and seek with them and I utterly refuse to play dress-up"

"Percy!" Molly growled as he finally sighed and walked into the lounge room after the three that had been tugging at the small girl's cuffs to change into her animagus already. Severus couldn't help but glance his eyes over the worried mother before turning back to the dark haired man, "she's looking a lot better" Molly guided him out to the back yard where Arthur was sitting reading the daily profit. "Poppy's been doing as much as she can although she had informed us of some permanent internal damage. I'm afraid the girl might be on medication for the rest of her life"

"The poor dear, to think someone had poisoned such a small child to get back the headmaster and professor McGonagall" Severus swallowed the lump in his throat as he sat down at the table. Yes, Severus had ended up lying to them the last time he was here. He couldn't really think of anything kinder to say to the girl other than a possible birth defect. But then he figured, what if Molly had seen the scars that riddled her skin. He could at least make up the excuse that the girl was attacked, poisoned and left for dead. As a result, Minerva and Albus had sent her to live with her grandmother for a few years before taking her back once the DeathEater's were found and sent to Azkaban.

"She still wearing a glamour?" Arther asked gently as he poured Severus a cup of coffee. He nodded before accepting the cup, "indeed, won't leave her rooms without it. She's becoming extremely self-conscious of her appearance for such a young age"

"She should never have to worry about that, especially at her age"

Severus couldn't help but agree his thoughts leading back to the teenagers he taught. They had enough trouble as it is. And though Hermione wasn't the most 'cutest' of children even without the scaring, she was still beautiful and she was good. Genuine good and innocent. He hoped she stayed that way and her attributes never be traded for another's benefit.

"Sugar Severus?"

He shook his head as the two began to rattle on about the latest ministry news.

* * *

"Come on Hermione, a little higher"

"Why am I in the middle?"

"Would you too shut up and grab the bloody jar, my legs are hurtin'"

"Shush, they'll hear us"

"No, they'll here you" Ron retorted angrily to Hermione as she held Hermione on her shoulders and sat on Ron's.

Ginny groaned as she reached up to the jar of cookies on the top shelf. It was just out of reach, "just a little higher" The redheaded girl extended her body forward forcing the other two to move along and bash into the wooden cabinet.

CRASH!

The white cookie jaw broke open and the trio fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Ginny winced as she held her forehead as Ron rubbed his bottom but paused when he heard the sound of several people's feet hitting the floor boards.

"Oh, no hide!" Ginny whispered frantically to the two as the brown haired girl finally sat up. The trio instantly nodded and sprinted in opposite directions, Ron into the lounge room, Ginny under the kitchen table and Hermione behind the cabinet.

Molly came bounding into the room shortly followed by her husband and Severus who did not look pleased.

"Oh Merlin, honestly I cannot leave these kids alone for two seconds" Molly tsked as she waved her wand and cleaned up the mess before she turned to her husband who was now returning from lounge room with Ron's sleeve clutched in his hand.

"Honestly, Ronald why would you even bother hiding" Arthur scolded his son crossly as the young redhead swiped his arm back.

"Percy did it!"

"Do not lie to me, where is your sister?"

He shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms definantly towards his mother. If there's one thing Ron believed in it was loyalty even from a young age.

Severus didn't have to look far to find his dependent, a small bat was sitting on the top of the wooden cabinet silently nibbling at half a chocolate chipped cookie. Ooh she was going to be in trouble for this. Although, she rarely stepped a foot out of line, he could only think that the young boy may have convinced her this was a good idea.

"Ginny! Percy!" Molly called out disgruntled at the children's antics.

She heard a whimper from under the table and the red haired man sighed, "Ginny your already in trouble, don't make this worse!" Arthur called to her. She sighed before coming out with a slight blush over her face.

"Now, what happened?"

"I told you, Percy did it"

"PERCY!" Molly screeched towards the second floor. Severus could feel a headache coming to the forefront of his afternoon and slowly paced towards the wooden cabinet and glared upwards at the bat finishing up the cookie.

In an instant he turned up at his mother's heel, "yes mother?" Percy asked questionably.

"Ron has informed that you had broken the cookie jar" Molly placed her hands on her hips as everyone turned and faced her. In that time, Severus pinched the bat of the bat's neck, plucking it from the top of the cupboard and placing her in his deep pocket.

"No mother, I was upstairs reading"

"Percy, you promised to watch your brother and sister"

Percy shot an angry look towards the two of them, " I shouldn't have to watch babies. I always have to watch them" He crossed his arms.

Molly sighed, rubbing her forehead, "All three of you are grounded. Go to time-out. Ron your on six minutes, Ginny your on five. Severus I'm so sorry about this!"

Severus merely blinked and nodded his head as he placed his arms behind his back. Percy followed the action.

"I should go and find Hermione and take her home, she needs to take her medication"

Molly nodded her head as Severus walked towards the next room away from the angry mother.

He then pulled out the small bat from his pocket and held her, "Change back now, Hermione"

The bat blinked and whimpered at him before doing as she was told and changing in his arms. He leaned forward slightly adjusting to the weight of the small girl instead of the bat before resting her on his hip and tucking the loose locks of hair behind her ear.

"Honestly, girl. What were you thinking?" He muttered lowly.

She licked her lips nervously, before muttering her answer.

"Again?" He whispered.

She gulped, "Ron said that he wanted cookies that it would be a good idea. Am I in twuble I didn't mean it and the crash wewwy scared me and I-"

He placed his hand up silencing her, "Firstly, you are in trouble, you have broken something which is not yours"

She shook in utter terror before Severus continued on, "you will apologies to Mrs Weasley and recieve a time-out for your mis-behaviour"

She took a deep wheezing breath in, "Lastly, you will spend the rest of the afternoon practicing your pronounciation. I doubt your mother and father will be happy with you pronoucing your r's as w's and it is growing tiring. A pure-blooded which should not be pronouncing them in such a state. You have even left Narcissa shocked to say the least"

She stared at him wide eyed in disbelief, "I-I don't. You aren't gow- go-ing to t-tell mummy?"

"Not if you do as you are told. Understand?" She gulped but nodded nevertheless before he placed her on the ground and allowed her to waddle in the next room where Mrs Weasley continued to scold her three children. Hermione gulped, wanting to run away but Severus placed a gentle hand on her back and pushed her forward almost wanting her to face her fears.

"M-Mrs Weasley?" Hermione called to the woman who immediately crossed her arms at the young girl. "Hermione, dear where did you run off too?"

"I..." She gulped, "the next woo, r-oom" she licked her lips before Severus squeezed her shoulder signalling her to continue speaking. "I'm...I'm sowwy, S-o-rr-yy. It was my fault, I wanted the cookie, J-j-inny and w, ron wanted to m-make me feel better" She explained before Molly bent down.

"Feel better? Oh Hermione what's wrong"

"I had a bwood nose, I felt we- rea-ll-y tired" Molly looked up at Severus to see the concern in his eyes. He gulped before spinning her around and pushing her nose up to see traces of dried blood in her left nostril.

"Why didn't you three say anything?" Molly scolded her sons and daughter. "Mione said it was normal, mummy. She said that happens when she changes too many times"

Severus groaned at the girl before checking her pockets and find two scrunched up tissues with blood on them. He sighed, realising how desperate the girl had gotten needing something to give her energy. "you know you are suppose to ask for things if you so require them"

She nodded solemnly, not wanting to upset her god-father, "we'll be having a talk about this when we get home" He scolded her before standing up and pushing her forward once more.

"Say thank you Hermione"

She walked over to Molly and Arthur and thanked them for having her around before saying good bye to Ron and Ginny as well as politely saying her farewells to Percy. Molly couldn't help but give the small girl an exhausted smile before bending down to her level, "no harm done Hermione" She pulled the small girl into a hug before kissing her cheek. Hermione, initially shocked at the woman's forgiveness relaxed into the hug and tightened her small arms around the woman.

"Ooh, she's so sweet Severus" Molly whispered to Severus as the trio of children said there goodbyes and the older boy sniffed his nose up at them.

Severus lip quirked as Hermione toddled back over to him and grabbed his pants leg signalling that she was ready to go home. He rolled his eyes before picking her up and walking towards the door. "Have a lovely evening, Severus. You too Hermione" Arthur smiled at the two of them as they walked back towards the apparition spot.

* * *

Please review.

Next chapter will be about Hermione going to school and seeing her new home at the McGonagall residence.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi there,

I'd firstly like to say a huge thank you to all my reviewers throughout the story. Your support means a lot to me and I am so glad you are enjoying it. If you would like me to add any additional scenes or ideas you have in relation to this story please let me know.

* * *

_Chapter 27: A New Home_

The dark haired man walked through the near empty halls of Hogwarts. His steps barely made a sound against the concrete floors as the late afternoon sun flooded throughout the archways. It had been a long day that was for sure. After another typical staff meeting with the Divinations Professor attempting to once again capture his attention by making a fool of herself, followed by a session of first years who had no sense of decency other than attempt to explode as many cauldrons as possible, he had been practically pulled in Slughorns office to discuss the latest, trouble making pupils.

_"I'd have to say Severus, I'm rather interested in Ms Melonie Bihorn, did you know her mother was the Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic?"_

Severus couldn't help but fume after his quarterly evaluation. Why he had to remain under that man was beyond him. Let alone Slughorn teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts. He seemingly found it an injustice. The man was, he supposed, somewhat decent at the subject however he emphasis always remained with how to escape rather than how to face Dark Magic. An area which the greasy haired man excelled at.

Severus growled unhappily as he felt a sudden change in the air.

Of yes, how could he forget, his _burden_ during his break periods or as he liked to call them now _'babysitting hour'._

He turned back to the girl noticing her now missing, _'where'd she go?_'

He scrunched his face in anger, 'Minerva was going to turn him into a bloody frog by this rate, or worse...'

Squeak!

He turned around to the sound coming from just behind him but no one was there.

Squeak! He gritted his teeth in frustration about to shout at the girl, where ever she was.

"Hermione, I have no time for ga- Ah!" He felt small hooks scratch on the robes and clothing on his back. A small creature...trying to climb up his body.

He breathed a deep breath out before finally feeling the small hooks touch his left shoulder and turned his head to see a small brown and black striped bat staring wide eyed at him, innocently.

A group of Gryffindore, sixth year girl passed him, glanced at him and chuckled. He growled in dislike, "Ten points from Gryffindore for you incessant giggling and disturbing the halls, Miss Jackbo and Miss Yarring".

The girls glared at him before lowering their heads and ushering a 'yes professor' before continuing to walk down the hallway, books clutched in hands.

"Honestly!" He gritted his teeth about to remove her but she squeaked again before trying to bat her wings in a hopeless attempt to fly. Severus watched cautiously as she tried to take off only to fall back on his shoulder again and again as the Potion's master indured small scratches and bating of her wings on his cheeks.

He watched her fail again after the third attempt before he could no longer contain his laughter at her sorry attempts to fly.

"You are not strong enough yet, you silly girl"

Now he did it, he saw the utter glare in her slit eyes before blossuming her wings for one last flight and taking off. Severus watched in a state of panic watching the bat fly then quickly fall to the ground. He immediately ran for her, diving to the ground before tripping and landing on his shoulder, hard.

'BANG!'

"Ah," Severus mouthed in pain as he released the bat in his outstretched hand and grasped his shoulder.

FUCK! He mouthed silently ensuring the girl wouldn't hear him swearing and picking up another word to take to her mother.

Another round of giggling while he heard other's awing in the background ensued from behind him. He could only grit his teeth in wonder of what they were thinking, 'the Great Git of a Bat saves a tiny bat from falling to the ground' He placed his head on the floor in embarrassment. What a day!

"Aw, Professor can I pat it. I've never touched a bat before" She looked up to see two Slytherin third years standing above him before glancing back at the small bat pawing at his arm to want to try again and fly on his shoulder. He lifted her up and dumped her into one of the second years hands before checking his watch. He had time to make that bloody girl suffer for making him have to dive on the ground for her. He quickly rubbed his large nose in pain before turning back to the small girl's cuddling and cooing the small creature.

He watched with a twitch on his lips as the small creature squeaked and tried to bat her wings to fly towards him.

"Professor Snape!"

Oh no!

He straightened himself before turning to see Professor McGonagall striding down the hallway towards him. Behind him, he could see the two Gryffindore students that he had told off exit from her classroom before casting an angry glance towards him.

"I need to speak with you immediately, ple...is, is that a bat?"

The two girl's turned their heads nervously towards the head of Gryffindore seeing her wide eyes glancing over the small creature in their hands before turning back to their own second in command head next to Slughorn.

"Thank you, Sir"

The two girls deposited the bat in his hands before turning and running. Minerva instantly plucked the bat from his hands as soon as they left and observed the markings of her body as the bat squeaked joyfully towards Minerva. The woman lifted the bats head to see the orbs of golden eyes staring into Minerva's green ones.

"Oh, kitten!" She immediately turned towards her classroom door and walked in meaning for Severus to follow.

"I had no idea she had every intention of turning into a bat" Severus growled, slamming the doors behind him and leaning back on them and expecting a pestering from the new, overly ambitious mother. She shot him a glare before placing the bat on one of the student's tables before leaning down.

"Hermione, dear. Change back please!", the bat squeaked quietly before doing what she was told and changing forms to see her slightly shaking.

_Man handled!_ Minerva scoffed pulling her shaking daughter into his arms as she scowled at the man who was suppose to protect her.

"She likes the students" Severus defended as he allowed his back to remain against the door slightly hesitant of the angry mother.

"Severus, I only told you to do something with her for the day not bloody teach her how to become a bat and be man handled by students"

He rolled his eyes thinking of the irony of the situation.

"And you dear, when did you learn how to transfigure into a bat"

She rubbed her arm nervously as her mother sat her down on the table, "t-two days ago"

"Ooch! Kitten why did you not tell me. I'm so proud of you!" She smiled lovingly at her daughter.

Hermione's eyes were lit up like the moon at Minerva's words, "w-weawwy?"

"Of course dear, that takes a very intelligent and gifted witch to be capable of what you've done"

Hermione smiled back at her mother before sitting up straighter on the desk, "I-I can turn into an ot-ter as well" She smiled toothily, wanting her mother to be even more prouder of her. Minerva's and Severus' eyes landed on the girl, "Really can you show me?"

Hermione nodded before closing her eyes and concentrating. Within a second she was curled up on the table in her otter form barking and rearing at Minerva to cuddle her.

Minerva smirked, picking the baby otter up and brushing it's fur with her hand before she asked Hermione to changed back. She immediately did, happy that her mother was proud of her.

Minerva pulled Hermione into her body and sat down at her desk enjoying the fact that she had an extremely intelligent and gifted daughter to herself. She kissed Hermione's forehead and brushed her unruley hair which she was sure she had once been a plait this morning. Severus groaned before seeing the mother and daughter smiling happily. "I'll leave you two alone" He muttered under his breath before leaving through the door, Minerva could only nod as she cooed her daughter and ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"First day of Summer school in a fortnight, are you looking forward to it my nighean foirfe (_'perfect daughter')?"_

Hermione gulped nervously not wanting to leave her parents anymore, "y-you;re gow- go-ing to p-pick me up"

"Ooch dear, we would never leave you, ever. Don't ever think for one second that we would leave you behind"

Hermione could only nod nervously at her mother. Her parents had said that last time and she had practically wound up in a cage. Minerva noticed her adoptive-daughter's look of nervousness and pulled her forward.

Hermione leaned into her mother curling her hands onto her mother's robes and hugging her close. Minerva kissed the girl's forehead as she rocked her back and forth, "I wove...l-lo-ve you, mumma" Hermione whispered into her mother's robes quietly. Minerva smiled happily as she held her closer to her body, "I love you so much Hermione. Don't ever forget that"

She kissed her forehead before kissing her forehead before resting her chin on her daughter's frizzy hair.

"I'm thinking we'll have a family dinner tonight and get started on packing tomorrow morning"

Hermione shifted her eyes to her mother, only moving her head up a little to look at her mother in question. Minerva smirked down at her, "we'll be moving back home to the manor tomorrow"

"Man-or?"

"McGonagall Manor, your grandmother passed it onto me after she moved to her Summer villa in France" the older witch informed the curious girl. "B-but I like living here!" the girl argued her face a little flustered at all the changes that were happening. "Relax dear, I think you'll find the manor a bit more comfortable. It's located in the highlands, away from the buselling cities and close to a nearby town. Plus you will be able to explore a lot more"

Her eyes widened in fear, "W-Will I still b-be able to see Hagwid and Fang and p-pwoff-ess-or Fli-t-wick and-"

"Yes dear, of course you will be" She rubbed her daughter's arms glad Andromeda was able to find Hermione's confidence in telling them if there was something wrong, however it seemed as though the small girl struggled with some anxiety which was only natural considering her struggles.

* * *

It was a quiet night tonight as the small family conversed in the living room. Albus chuckling loudly as he sat with his wife, Severus and Poppy were sitting opposite as Isobel cooed and cuddled her granddaughter.

"We're returning to our home come Friday when the students leave for their Summer holidays. That'll give Hermione a week to settle in before she goes to school"

"You're going to love McGonagall Manor, dear" Hermione chuckled as her grandmother tickled her belly. Hermione squealed in laughter as her grandmother blew raspberries on her stomach. "It's out on the highlands, there's a lake for you to swim in and it's near three kilometres to the nearest town. You'll be so happy there, my sweet girl" Isobel cooed to her.

"Ooch, B 'urrainn dhomh do ithe suas (_'I could eat you up_')" Isobel cooed to the small girl as she continued to cuddle the girl. "tha thu an ogha as fheàrr leam! Tha, tha thu!" Minerva rolled her eyes at her mother's coddling over the girl, fearing the possibility of her never leaving as she cooed to her now _'favourite grandchild'._

"gwandmomma stop!" Hermione bursted in laughter, "I-I'm g-go-ing to...ha, ha... wet myself"

"Ooch" Her grandmother ceased before pulling the girl in for a tight hug, "as-tu pratiqué?" (_'have you been practicing?'_).

Hermione nodded her head, "o-oui, gwand-m-m-èrrr-e" Isolbel kissed her cheek loudly before noticing Poppy's eyes. Isobel gave her granddaughter another squeeze before passing her onto her godmother who looked slightly jealous. Hermione settled very quickly in her godmother's arms as she wrapped her in a tight hug seeing as it was nearly seven o'clock at night time and very close to Hermione's bed time. "She's taken all her potions tonight?" Poppy couldn't help but assess the girl as she tried to rock her to calm her from all the excitement. "On the exception of a sleeping draft, however I believe we will give her that now" Albus flicked his hand towards the kitchen twice. Within an instant a small potion came flying towards Albus' hand. Hermione's eyes widened as she sat up straight. "Papa, d-do I have to take it now. I fweel fine" Poppy put the girl in her father's lap so he could deal with the small girl. Not that Poppy couldn't handle it however Albus and Minerva had only had Hermione for just over six months and were still learning how to really care for a child.

Minerva pulled the thick red blanket she was leaning against on the arm chair and placed it on her husband's lap before he pulled his only child into him and wrapped the blanket around her. "You may take one gulp now and the second in a few minutes" He reasoned with the girl who didn't seem to happy with the outcome but agreed nonetheless and took the potion with a small glare towards her father as she did as she was told.

"Good girl" He whispered softly to her before he continued to hold her in her wrapped blanket and let her rest against him. Minerva leaned forward adjusting the bundle of blankets surrounding the small child as she watched her husband gently attempt to rock the girl to sleep.

Isobel couldn't help but lean back in her seat seeing her daughter finally have something she has craved for years. She smirked, thinking to herself of wanting to be more involved in her daughter's and granddaughter's life from now on.

* * *

Hermione placed her bag down next to her mother who packing away Hermione's toys and books with her wand. Minerva arched her eyebrow as she picked up the somewhat light backpack and then looked down at the girl's bare feet. "Kitten, please tell me you packed your shoes?"

Hermione gulped and grabbed the bag again before scurrying out of the room. Minerva sighed, making another flick with her wand at the chest to close before walking into Hermione's wardrobe and finding the girl on the ground practically throwing her clothes hastily into a nearby chest. Minerva rubbed her forehead not realising the stress of changing homes was effecting the girl this badly. Although, she shouldn't be surprised, they had finally gotten Hermione into a routine here and now they were completing disrupting it. "Hermione dear" she gently took her daughter's forearms and finally noticed her almost shaken golden flecked eyes. She looked very scared and tired. Minerva wondered how much sleep the girl had gotten the previous night even despite the sleeping draft. The green eyed witch ran her fingers through the small girl's hair before bringing her in for a cuddle. "Let me finish the packing, go find your father. I'm sure he could use some cheering up,"

Hermione could only nod before quickly hugging her mother's legs and running out of the room. Minerva couldn't help but smirk at her daughter's small paddling steps as she ran away. From the back, she could still see Hermione had a small limp from compensating on her injured legs for so long. Minerva's thoughts were somewhat drawn to the images of penguin trying to run away as fast as it could.

* * *

It wasn't long before the family had finally packed and ready to return back home or by Hermione's (quiet) standards, be wrenched away from a place that she had only briefly gotten used too. Minerva couldn't help but hold her daughter close as they apparated to the manor. She practically squeezed her daughter in her arms as the pull of both their navels made them wobble in their spot. Still Minerva did not react, he focus solely on keeping her precious daughter upright as she swayed a little on the landing. It was definitely going to take some time to get used to apparating for the girl but flooing was definitely out of the question considering Hermione's almost anger towards fireplaces.

Minerva took a breath as she watched her precious cargo look up and gasp as she moved back towards her mother who picked her up.

To say it was big would be an understatement. Hermione looked in wonder as she clutched her finger's into her mother's robes as she gawped. It must have been at least five stories tall with an attic on top. The entrance to the house had a fresh green garden with large stone gargoils opposite the two side by side columns, almost guarding the double door opening. The outside of the estate seemed to be covered in vines covering the 18th century, olrig country house made up of bath stone.

"Well?" Hermione felt herself being placed on the ground before her hand was taking by her mother. "Our home is safe; go explore" Hermione felt herself being pushed forward by both her mother and father, she immediately looked at them for security before finally taken the first step into her new home.

Minerva couldn't help but smile inwardly as she chased her daughter through the house in her Animagus form. Hermione first started off hesitantly walking through the large entrance which contained a rather large staircase leading up from both sides of the entrance and showed a somewhat open layout house with one main second entrance leading into what looked the living room, to her left a study and to her right the lounge room. Most of the home was lined a red stained cedar wood wall panels with paintings lining the walls. Hermione feet stumbled a she walked without direction taking in every single section of the house before moving into the next room just to the right of the entry way. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the living room built with three sofas and what looked like a lazy man surrounding the large fire. In between a red and golden flecked rug with a rather large mahogany coffee table stood in between. Hermione raised her head up in surprise at the bird sitting above the fire place on the perch just in front of two crossed swords and a plague.

"GWARR"

Hermione smiled wanting to take a step closer and touch the creature however as soon as she felt the warmth of the fire on her cheek she stopped. Memories flooded back of the night she had burnt her forearms and hands trying to get what little possessions she had from the fire and, and teddy.

Hermione's eyes flicked around the room very quickly to see the grey tabby cat watching her from the arm rest of the couch. As if telepathically, the cat raced out of the room towards the front doors of the house. Hermione's breathing turned erratic as the walls began to twist and bend. Hermione rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket as she stumbled back hitting the stone wall of the living room and sinking down onto the red cedar floorboards. It felt like an eternity had passed before she felt something rub against her blue jeans. The small girl looked up to see the animal placing the teddy down beside her before jumping onto the girls stomach and butting her head against her chin. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she grabbed both her teddy and the tabby cat and held them close.

Before long, she felt the animal jump off her lap and a large shadow grow over her. She looked up to see her mother bending down next to her and helping her off the ground.

"Why don't you go explore the rest of the manor and we'll show you the backyard" Minerva winked at her as she straightened the girl's clothes so they didn't look ruffled. Hermione took one last glance towards the burgendy sofas and nodded. Teddy tucked tightly into her chest she moved into the next room to see a rather large dining room table with eight chairs lining the mahogany wood and a large glass dome window bringing light into the room from the hills.

Hermione couldn't help but stumble towards the window and press her face up against it in wonder. A somewhat medium size lake with a pier stood before the scottish hillside lined the distance. The girl smiled, happy she was surrounded by nature and not the busy bussle of the city which her previous parents where always dragging her around too, dodging people who were like giants to her. The next room she entered was, what could only be described as a very olden kitchen with a similar what would perhaps be a modern day twist. The pattern was much similar to that of the living room with stone walls and red cedar wood floor boards. In the middle of the kitchen was an island panelled with the same red cedar wood and black marble tops. Hermione noticed a door off to the right and licked her lips. In her uncle's home this was the position in which the cellar stood and took a few stumbling steps back before hitting the soft green robes of her mother.

"That's the butler's pantry, dear. It's used to try and keep the kitchen as clean as possible"

Hermione looked up at her mother curiously before the older woman moved to open the door. Hermione's heart beat raced as she watched the door knob turn and open revealing what looked to be a small kitchen. _Two kitchens?_ Hermione didn't seem to comprehend why you would need two kitchen's but then this house was realitively big and old. She could imagine their would be triple of some things. The rest of the lower floor contained an conservatory with a small library of books which seemed as though they the most recent reads and a stairwell with one leading down to the basement and the other leading upstairs. Hermione had more than utterly refused to go downstairs to her mother much to her convenience. Minerva had informed her that the basement was used as a potion's labratory and that she wasn't allowed to go down there without permission anyway.

The second floor seemed to reside the master bedroom, guest room which Minerva had told her was her new room and a large library with a study much to Hermione's amazement.

The third floor another guest room which too both Hermione's and Minerva's surprise had both a trunk and what looked like black robes hanging from one of the coat racks. Hermione heard her mother mumble something under her breath before she was prompted to see the rest of the home.

The two had spent over an hour and a half looking through each and every room of the homestead. Minerva had advised her of which rooms were off limits which included two rooms on the fourth floor, one room on the third floor, the attic, the basement and the butler's pantry.

"What's behind them?"

"One of them is a duelling room, other rooms have some very sharp objects in which I don't want you touching and hurting yourself on" Hermione nodded in understanding as she sat at the kitchen bench watching as her mother prepared three sandwiches. "the last one is your father's study which also contains a few extra gizmo's your father likes to keep as souveneires of the war as well as spellbooks which have a few rather nasty jinx's on them. We've arranged the library on the second floor to only contain books that do not have any nasty side effects from reading"

Hermione could only nod as she watched the blade of the knife cut the sandwich in two, "Hermione I want you to tell me now that you will abide by these rules and stay out of those rooms?" Her mother almost somewhat demanded from her. Hermione could only sigh,

"I am not al-lowed-d to go in the basement, the mini kitchen,"

"Butler's pantry" Minerva corrected.

"The-the third door on the right of the third floor, the two rooms to the third and fourth left of the fourth floor nearest the window and the attic on the fifth floor"

"Good girl" Minerva smiled at her before sliding across Hermione sandwich filled with chips and ham. "And how was my little adventurer's first day of her new house?" a cheerful voice said behind her.

"Papa!" Hermione turned to see her father enter the room, sweating from the hot sun outside.

He moved over kissing his daughter's head and stealing one of her crisps before moving over to his wife and kissing her cheek. "Is everything set up outside?" Minerva asked a hint of 'you-better-have-done-or-you're-in-the-dog-house" tone.

"Yes dear. I have recharmed all of the land's boundaries, placed an anti-drowning charm on the lake and bounded the certain areas of the potion's garden which are dangerous" Albus almost collapsed into the seat next to his daughter. He eyed his small girl who had finally noticed him watching her before grabbing another her crisps. "Hey!" Hermione ate one of the crisps before squealing as her father pulled her into his lap and took another crisp. Minerva rolled her eyes pushing the plate back over to Albus' plate. "You realise our daughter is very protective of her food?" Minerva said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. Albus couldn't help but his daughter's cheek several times before passing her her sandwich which she more than happily took a bit of.

"Did mummy show you your room?" Albus teased Minerva as she took a bite into her lettuce, cheese and ham sandwich. Hermione nodded and began to chew on her sandwich as her father continued on to tell her all about the manor itself.

* * *

Night had fallen early around the Scottish Hillside and by 4PM Hermione was already in the bath being bathed by her mother after running around in the backyard with her father who thought it would be a good idea to play with Hermione in the potion's garden first and show her how to plant and water the seeds before making 'mud pies'.

"Well dear, what do you think of the homestead?" Minerva asked gently as she placed conditioner and sleek easy into the girl's hair before beginning to comb it through with a brush.

"It's big" Hermione muttered under her breath as she washed between her toes with a cloth.

Minerva chuckled before pouring a cup of water over the girl's head. "I thought you'd be happy with this home. You will be able to explore a bit more on your own and your room is closer in this house to us"

Hermione bit her lip, she had gotten used to the open floor plan of their home at Hogwarts and finding her parents was very easy considering their was one main room. With this manor, there were many rooms and it made her feel somewhat...small.

"It weally, weal, rrr-ea-lly big" Hermione spoke louder before looking over to her mother who seemed to be examining her back. "Ow!" Hermione hissing as the woman accidentally combed close to the girl's back, scratching part of her keloid scarring.

Minerva only noticed the girl's pain and looked straight into the golden eyes. "What's wrong"

"T-The bwush hurt me" Hermione turned and looked somewhat fearful of the brush Minerva was holding. The older woman could only look into the girl's scarred eyes noticing the fear that ran through them. In the time they had spent together she had felt like they had accomplished so much but now she could see if was only the tip of the iceberg.

"I'm so sorry dear. I didn't mean to, You know I would never intentionally harm you, kitten" Minerva ran a hand through her own her before lifting Hermione's hair up and out of her way to see the small area of the scar that had changed red, "you know that"

Hermione could only nod as she leaned over the tug grabbed on her mother's robes with her small hands before pulling herself in for a hug which Minerva was glad to relish as she stared down at the small girl's back.

There wasn't a scratch per say but Hermione's scarring was so sensitive that she could imagine it was definitely uncomfortable. After Minerva had finished cleaning Hermione's hair and back she transfigured the brush and shampoo bottle into a rubber duckie and rubber boat to play as she went about cleaning up.

That evening Minerva had decided that for the first couple of days Hermione would sleep with them until she was acquainted with the homestead. She had pulled Hermione into her lap before pulling out a diary from one of her draws and a packet of pencils to give to the girl.

"Where are we up too?" Minerva cooed into her daughter's wet hair as the girl opened the diary and swiped the pages across.

As Minerva pulled out a phamplet for an Oxford Summer School as a next choice for Hermione's education. "April 15th" Hermione stopped herself for a second before looking uneasy, she was almost too quiet. "I-It's my pawents...tomorrow" she didn't finish the statement not wanting to admit what happened. "Ooch, deary. I'm so sorry" Minerva leaned forward before wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter. "We'll go visit them tomorrow," She muttered into the small girl's ear. There was at least something in Minerva's comfort that made Hermione at least try and force a smile back towards Minerva. She nodded quickly, happy to see them again before turning back to the book. The older woman could only smile and brush the girl's hair as she continue to watch her daughter write in her diary of her days progress, the highlights and any dreams that she had had during her naps when she no longer had to take dreamless sleep for during the day.

"...and I pwayed with...pl-le-ay-d with pa-pa ma-king m-u-d pies" Hermione wrote down in large but neat writing before attempting to draw a picture next to it. Over the months, Hermione had successfully been able to cut her therapy sessions down from three times per week to once per week much to Minerva's delight. She had made so much progress in such a quick period of time and the two of them had been addiment on practicing all the homework Andy had given them, including getting the girl to be more vocal in her wants and needs, likes and dislikes, any fears or problems.

"What a day!" Both Hermione and her mother turned their heads towards the master bedroom door to see Albus entering in his night time pj's which consisted of a long sleeved red top with purple pants. He moved the covers to the side and climbed under the sheets before kissing his wife and daughter's cheeks. "I told you, you shouldn't be answering owls after hours"

"Unfortunately, Hogwarts are still handling the backlash of all the drugs entering the school. One of the boys had also advised their parents that our girl had been injured"

Minerva's eyes bulged at the statement. They had wanted to keep Hermione at arms length from the Ministry. It really wasn't their business knowing that Hermione existed in the first place.

"They don't-"

She was cut off by Albus' nodding.

"Cornelius sent me a letter this evening advising of his condolences of the girl's injuries and advised he was surprised that we even had a daughter in the first place"

"What did you say to him.

"I simply told him that we were wanting to keep her out of the spotlight. It was an unfortunate event that the girl had been caught in the crash after she had wondered off from her godfather's quarter's to look for her mother even after she had been told to stay put"

Hermione glanced from him back to her book with a pink blush on her cheeks feeling somewhat in trouble. Albus shot her a gentle smile, "I told him that she was healing well and there was some residual scarring of course. He had insisted however on seeing her in person after our meeting tomorrow in my office"

"I was wanting to take Hermione for a walk tomorrow morning around the boundry and then Hagrid's taking her fishing at 11"

"I've set the meeting for nine as to not interfere with too much of our day"

Minerva sighed wanting to keep the holidays to just themselves, however she also felt that this was likely to be cut short seeing as one of the other master bedrooms upstairs had been only recently deemed occupied by someone throwing their stuff in their.

"How's the drawing going, kitten?" Minerva was pulled out of her thoughts by Albus' voice. Hermione couldn't help but twist her upperbody on the spot and flash her father a proud smile as she showed him the drawing in the book of what looked like two roughly drawn circular people with smiles on their faces standing together next to a coloured in smaller circle.

"Look papa, it's us making mud pies in the garden" Albus pulled her off her mother lap and lowered her onto his belly before giving her a cuddle. "It's beautiful dear" He brushed the hair from her face before resting her gently in his arms, "I bet you'll make an artist one day"

Hermione smiled at him before sliding off and resting her head in the crook of her father's neck. Minerva watched the calm, loving smile that flittered over Albus' lips. A genuine smile of love and adoration. Minerva couldn't help but feel tears prickling at her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow closest to her daughter before wrapping an arm around her.

Yes, she was very grateful to finally have a family of her own.

* * *

Hey guys,

thank you reading, if you liked it please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Next chapter will be titled _the fishing trip and the haunted house _


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

Màthair Knows_ Best!_

_Minerva scanned the sidewalk as she exited from Albus' most favourite jerky place in all of London, the Secret Smokehouse. She couldn't help but smile as she mentally ticked off the next item on her to-do list for the day as she quietly walked along the streets of London. Her long green wool coat jacket hung loosely from her tall form as she passed an alleyway...how familiar?_

_She turned into it, hearing the howl of the usual stray cats that begged for food. She couldn't help herself to say the least. She had felt guilty always walking past on every odd occassion she showed her face in London and walked passed stray animals with no homes, no families. Just themselves. Digging into her pockets of the brown paper bag and ripping apart some jerky as a scrawny looking adult black cat with bright green eyes approached her slowly and sat patiently waiting for it's feed._

_"I hope you are staying away from those dogs?" Minerva had humphed to the cat staring at the cats half torn ear as she placed a few shredded pieces of jerky on the ground for it before turning to the next cat that approach, a ginger cat, young that looked like it had was on her third litter of kittens from the looks of it's sagging belly. She fed that next one and the next before she stood watching at the cats disappeared. She smirked to herself, a good deed for today and another tick off her to-do list. Still, she could feel the itching off something off in the back of her brain. She felt guilty. Something was off._

_"Meow"_

_A small, almost pathetic mew came from the darkness of the alley. Minerva turned toward the small, scrawny, mangy kitten which practically dragged itself towards the witch. It looked very sick and unhealthy with rather large ticks jumping off of it as it crawled towards the woman. The guilt began to intense, she could feel a heavy weight on her chest but still did not understand why. Rather, she bent down and offered the kitten a few shreds of jerky. "Poor kitten are you out here by yourself too?"_

_She cooed as the cat began to eat slowly seeming to savour the taste. An silent confirmation was what Minerva had recieved as it begged for more food, it's golden eyes sparkling into Minerva's eyes. Minerva couldn't help but reached into her pocket and feel the wrapper of the jerky again before feeling around. She sighed, there was no more food left._

_"Sorry dear" She cooed to the kitten. It sat there disappointed almost too tired to leave from it's spot next to the witch. Minerva stood tall, her guilt rising further as she dusted her jacket off and tried to force a smile towards the kitten, "stay strong dear. I'll be back next week"_

_And she apparated home. _

_The next time, she apparated back to London, walked into the jerky shop only next time ordering extra and as previous fed the strays to her. Only this time, the little brown cat never came to her. Minerva thought this strange and, after feeding the other cats approached the eery looking cardboard box which held an assortment of children's books and...a teddy bear. A ragid, blood and grime soaked teddy bear. Bile rose in the back of the witches' throat as she saw a small shadow ontop of the teddy bear. Minerva moved her hand forward reaching to nudge the animal but it made no move. It's body was as cold as ice. Her breathing picked up as she grabbed the animal in a panic and pulled it from the box before shaking it's limp body._

_"Hermione?"_

_She shook it further, it's golden eyes never blinking._

_"HERMIONE!"_

* * *

Minerva was ripped awake from her nightmare's. She immediately sat up straight panting in a cold sweat before she felt something tumble down her upper body and onto her lap. She jumped thinking it was a dead body of the kitten of... until she heard the shocked mew escape the cats lips. Minerva immediately grabbed the animal and lifted it up to see the outline of the cat, "Change back" Minerva gasped gulps of air. "Change back now" She ordered in a harsh whisper. Despite the confusion of the 3AM wake-up the girl was able to make sense of at least a few words of what was being said and managed to change back into her human form, Minerva sighed in an instant before feeling tiny arms wrap around her an the small groan escape the girls lips, "mommy"

Minerva leaned back against the pillows, as she held Hermione in a bone crushing hug, Hermione body pressed ontop of her. Minerva felt the girl slump in her arms and knew she had practically fallen asleep again. Minerva wrapped the covers around both of them before hearing her husband's snores and the girl's deep breathing as she laid on top of her shoulder. Minerva closed her eyes and sniffed tears cascading down her cheeks.

* * *

It was a late morning sleep in for the family, well mainly Minerva who had spent the first half an hour of her wake stroking the locks of the girl's hair from in front of her droozling as she continued to breathe slowly and deeply avoiding waking the tired girl. As it stood, Minerva had barely slept last night after her nightmare and had mainly focussed on listening to the girl's slow heartbeat and breathing. It kept Minerva sane enough to fall asleep somewhere around 5AM which was fine by her standards given that she at least got to hold her daughter in her arms.

Albus had sat beside her reading his book with his half moon spectacles perched on his nose as he flipped through the pages of his most recent purchase. _How to raise a witch in the 21st centuary_ by L. Raynorb. Albus sighed as he flipped a few pages with proper pure blood traditions of how girls should behave and dress. None of which was helpful to helping him bond with the girl.

"Anything interesting?" Minerva whispered as she continued to absentmindedly stroke the wild main of the girls hair of whom was currently drooling as she slept on the crook of her shoulder.

Albus sighed before placing the book down and kissing his wife, "afraid not my dear. However, I feel a spot of tea this morning should bring more perk to my day. Care to join me?"

She smirked before turning to the clock on the wall, 7:30AM.

"I'll be down in a few minutes. Would you mind asking the el-"

She stopped mid-speech as the girl stretched her body to change positions. Minerva pulled the girl further into her arms, cradeling her body as gently as she could. She took a glance over to her husband feeling guilty, her cheeks blushed red for a second. Albus couldn't help but empathise with her feelings at the moment. They had been avoiding using house-elves in front of the girl for several reasons, the main which being that house-elves lived to serve, similar to slaves and were not seen as equal, less than a beloved pet in some instances.

Albus pecked his daughter's cheek before leaving Minerva to wake the girl. Although, it may have seemed easy for some parents to wake their children up for the day, Hermione would have been considered one of the more difficult children to get ready for the day. Namely, Hermione was not an early riser.

Minerva rubbed the her adopted daughter's cheek, trying to coo the girl awake. As much as she could use another sleep, Hermione needed her potions and to be ready for the day.

"Breakfast dear?" Minerva asked gently as she sat up. Hermione groaned and shifted herself more towards the comforts of the blankets in order to avoid being woken.

"Ooch! come now! You cannot spend all day in bed"

She pulled the blankets away from the girl who groaned and curled further into a foetal position to avoid the sunlight's raise from the window. Minerva could only roll her eyes at the brown haired girl's stubborness. "You'll feel better once you've taken your medication. Now come down to the kitchen's. Your father's making your favourite" Hermione cracked one eye open before transforming into her cat form and crawling onto her mother's pillow for warmth as Minerva placed on her robes and stepped into her slippers. "Come dear, I won't ask again" Minerva said in a more stern tone. Bear trudged grumpily towards her teddy, laying strewn at the end of the bed and took it in her teeth before pattering after Minerva as she left out of the door. She still had not acquainted herself with the house and had refused to go exploring anywhere without her parents or Fawks. Hermione chased after her mother in her kitten form, trying to follow her and keep up as much as possible however she ended up disappearing around another corridor which Hermione had become confused about.

She sat still for a moment not knowing what to do or where to go. Her ears pricked up noises of small feet rushing around down the corridors with floor boards creaking. She heard the sounds of low whispers that didn't sound human. Bear immediately turned around and grabbed her stuffed bear again in her teeth before running for it.

'oof!' She immediately tumbled back onto the floor crashing into something rather large.

Ow!

Hermione could only whimper before sneezing on the floor boards, "Ay kitten, I had wondered where you had gotten off too" She felt herself being picked up by the scruff of her neck before placed into the crook of the woman's arm. "Did you miss your grandmomma?" She cooed to the brown kitten who seemed more than happy to be held by the older woman wearing a black witches hat on the top of her head.

Isobel immediately turned round for Bear to come face to face with three floating boxes which look packed to the brim full of items. The woman waved her wand towards the stair case making the boxes head towards the second master suite before turning back to the corridor and following after Minerva.

She found the two in the kitchen, Albus behind the stove cooking a morning breakfast and Minerva who had just picked up her morning tea from her husband's hands.

"Màthair?" Minerva arched her eyebrow in an almost suspicious greeting.

"Min" Isobel smirked at her daughter before flicking her eyes over to see her son-in-law wearing a pink, flower printed apron and holding a spatula. After years of knowing Albus she had given up expecting him not to wear such frivelous items.

Isobel felt the sudden onsought of magic and held her hands out, giving Hermione enough space to transform into her human self. "Papa!" Hermione cooed to her father, giggling in Isobel's arms. Albus smiled at her as he flipped an egg on the stove before placing his spatula down and picking his daughter up in his arms and kissing her cheek. "Good morning dear and good morning Isobel. I'm surprised to see you here so early. I was expecting your move much later during the week?" Albus asked as he placed his daughter down on the bench top before handing her the first of five small potions all lined up for her.

"I've decided to move back home to the manor-... Oh Minerva please stop trying to imitate a fish it doesn't suit you"

Minerva's eyes bulged in their sockets. "-M-move in! As in permanently? What about your home in France?"

"Oh, I have decided to keep it as a Summer home and considering ye' cannot find someone suitable to take care of the wee child whilst you are teaching; I volunteer"

"Maither, we have not even began looking for a suitable carer yet. Hermione has particular needs"

"My point exactly dear. I need to be close to my sick granddaughter and she needs a carer. She can't spend her whole time sleeping on professors desks or hiding under them to study or play all day. Honestly, I know ye' have your reasons for not using the house-elves to at least bare some of the weight of raising a child" Hermione arched her eyebrow at the creatures names but was ignored with Isobel plucking the small vial out of her hands and giving her her next potion.

Minerva sighed rubbing her forehead knowing her mother wasn't going to let up any time soon.

"...and what is this I hear talk about you going to a muggle school, girl. As much as I do like to gander in muggle culture I would not expect my only granddaughter to privvy herself in spending all summer at a muggle school".

"It's three day a week for a couple of hours" Minerva scowled at her mother.

"Nonesense, I will not have my only grandchild learning from some random muggles of whom I have not had the investigating their qualifications and experience. Hermione needs a proper tutor and I volunteer"

"Proper tutor? And what do you believe ya will be teaching the wee girl?"

Isobel smirked before picking up the book in Minerva's hands and closing it before moving over to her granddaughter. "Well, for one thing! She will need to continue her French and Gaelic lessons. She still has more of her English accent and what I suspect some American in her tone of phrase. The third," Isobel removed the third potion from Hermione's hand before pulling her small chin forward and straightening her posture before placing the book on top of the girl's head, "Pure blood etiquette"

Minerva rolled her eyes.

"And lastly, honestly Minerva I have a mastery in Arthrimacy. I can teach the lass all she needs to know of proper Mathematics, History and English. She will be fine with me whilst you are out teaching during the season".

"I- Albus you don't agree with this, do you? Hermione needs to learn to socialise with other children her age, not to mention we discussed that we specifically did not want Hermione to grow up in a pure-blood only society. We still want her to keep her connections to the muggle world"

Albus simply smiled at his wifes and mother-in-law, "it may be worth having two tutors not to mention ourselves and some of the staff at Hogwarts to educate our young daughter on all she needs to know"

Minerva stood up almost fuming making her husband cough nervously for taking her mother's side so easily.

"Of course, that is if she does not take warmly to a school full of students"

Hermione looked up at him slightly fearful, letting the book slide off her head. Isobel tisked before picking the book up and placing it on the bench. "I suggest she tries one day of school then if she does not like doing a Summer school program then we'll find a second tutor" Albus reasoned as he began to serve four plates filled with eggs, bacon, toast, sausages and baked beans. Isobel couldn't help but through an 'I-told-you-so' smirk towards Minerva.

* * *

Breakfast was a simple affair with the small family regailing their plans for today, what they planned to do for the week and what tutor would be appropriate for Hermione. For the second time they had broached the subject of Hermione's education with Isobel taking a forward stance on the proper pureblood tradition of a private tutor before telling the parents that she would not be in the least bit happy if the girl was even approached by a bully. The list continued to stack up against them, "and what about her medication times, her scars, her sensitivity to light not to mention her already hyper-alert state and what happens if she has an accident with her powers or is so petrified of other people she changes forms in front of them"

"yes, alright Màthair!" Minerva sighed before looking at the girl who had been absentmindedly prodding at her food with her fork much to Minerva's distaste.

Isobel took a few seconds to notice Albus' concerned looks he threw towards his young daughter who didn't really seem to be enjoying the conversation much either.

Isobel sighed befpre she coaxed the girl with a drink,"Pumpkin juice dear? I can get Mitzy to bring you some"

Hermione quirked her eyebrow as she looked over to her grandmother as Minerva spluttered her drink.

"Mitzy?"

"Ahum" Albus cleared his throat to catch his mother-in-laws attention. Isobel looked round to her son and arched her eyebrow before her realisation kicked in about house elves. Right!But she really felt that Hermione needed to at least learn they existed and enjoyed serving.

"She's an elf" Isobel smirked at Minerva who was starting to get annoyed.

"Like Santa's elves?"

"Yes, however house elves are Santa's Little Helper's of a families home?"

"Oh, do they also get paid in candy and live in ginger bread houses and wear green furry coates and have big, pointy ears and-"

"some of those things, my _piseag" _

"Like what? that they live in ginger bread houses?"

Minerva couldn't help but snort a laugh as she listened on to her daughter's innocent questions.

"Ay, like they 'ave big, pointy ears"

"But what about-"

"And live in a normal home, and they're about as tall as you dear, ay, maybe slightly taller" She pinched Hermione's cheek before chuckling lightly at the annoyed girl.

"Ow!" she rubbed her cheek before glaring at her grandmother.

Isobel chuckled harder before coaxing the girl to finish off her breakfast. No doubt the elves would be cleaning up afterwards. The morning progressed on with Isobel advising she was going to spend the morning unpacking whilst Albus attended to his appointments. Minerva had ended up grabbing both hers and Hermione's jacket's before they stepped outside, however it didn't go without some hastle regarding the girl trying to step outside without shoes on.

Hermione and Minerva began to walk slowly down to the lake in the meantime the woman couldn't help but watch her daughter enjoying the view, her beautiful, big brown and gold flecked eyes drawing everything into her surroundings. Minerva chuckled taking her daughter's hand and pulling her over to a nearby tree. "This was my favourite tree when I was a child, I used to love coming out here next to the lake and reading" She smiled happily as she pulled her daughter down onto the grass. Minerva couldn't help but run her finger's through the long green grass. "It's a lovely picnic spot" She stared out at the lake just behind the small girl imagining herself with her mother when she was just older than Hermione.

"Momma?"

Minerva blinked before focussing on her daughter who looked somewhat worried. She smirked at the small girl before instantly transforming into her feline self. Hermione's eyes buldged as she watched the grey striped cat begin to walk off only to stop and turn around and signal the girl to join her.

Hermione immediately giggled before turning and racing after her in her kitten form. Minerva couldn't help but bump her head with the small kitten knocking the unsteady kitten off her feet a little as the two continued to walk together.

_Momma!_ Bear complained as she tried to regain her balance.

Minerva chuckled before she jumped up onto a log and waited for Hermione who tried to scramble onto the log only to fall back down again. Minerva chuckled internally seeing the kitten fall straight onto her backside pouting.

**_Ooch, come here dear_** Minerva grabbed the back of Bear's neck into her mouth before picking her up and jumping onto the log. Bear went instantly limp as her mother carried her across the log and stopped at the end before putting her down.

This is the edge of the forest. Bear shook her fur out as she stared at the forest's edge noticing the darkness that was lurking inside of the thickness of the forest.

**_It is important that you do not wander or run off in there even if you want to play. Your father has protective charms all across the boundaries so no animals or creatures can enter the grounds. _**

_How come you don't cast spells in the forest?_ Minerva turned her head to see the kitten scratching her neck with her back leg. Bear instantly stopped knowing it was probably an inappropriate time to be doing that whilst they spoke about the situation.

Animals still have to live in the forest dear. However-

Minerva nodded her head for Hermione to move forward. Hesitantly Bear crept forward her nose up sniffing until she felt something nearby. She moved forward before yelping. Something had hit her nose. She jumped back falling off the edge of log and landing flat on her back. Minerva instantly lept for it, jumping off the log and racing to her daughter's side in an overly-protective, motherly panic.

**_Hermione! Sweatheart, are you alright?_ **She bend down to sniff her daughter before pushing her with her nose for a response. Bear attempted to bat at the older cats nose playfully making Minerva sigh in relief. At least the ground was soft enough. Minerva sniffed back before watching as her daughter rolled onto her side and attempted to bat at her mother's nose.

**_Ooch, don't scare me like that!_**

Hermione shook her fur out before jumping onto her mother's batting tail. Minerva couldn't help but roll her eyes before deciding to indulge herself in her daughter's antics and force herself to bat her tail further. Bear pounced on her tail making minerva yelp before swiftly turning round and chasing after the smaller cat. She could hear the girl giggling internally as she chased her up the hill side. Minerva couldn't help but run after her, chasing her up the nearest hill. She could hear Minerva could hear her giggling as she ran after her.

**_Hermione! Come dear! _**

She called for her daughter as they raced up the hill. Bear looked over to her and raced after her up the hill. Minerva laughed as they reached the top of the hill and sat down to watch the morning sun shine hit the small town just over three kilometres away. She smirked as she watched as Bear quirked her head in curiosity.

_What's that?_

**_That is the town of Bally, it's cross between a small muggle and wizarding town. We can go there later when you're feeling ready._**

Hermione nodded her head, her slit eyes narrowing at the town wondering if she would be able to see any people from this far away. Minerva chuckled before nudging her daughter to look to the left which contained a valley of landscape of beautiful Northern Ireland's hillside. Hermione gasped taking a step forward but was stopped by her mother.

**_Your father has placed an enchantment barrier just a few meters before you._**

Bear looked back to at their home to see her father with another gentleman with a green bowler hat walking around the garden and chatting. She immediately walked over to her mother and pushed herself against her front legs attempting to hide.

Minerva rubbed her head against her daughters as she pushed herself under her.

_**Ay girl, there's nothing to be afraid of now. Your father changed his appointment times so it wouldn't intervene with our family time.**_

Hermione stepped out a little from under her mother to look up at her. She smiled at her daughter before beginning to walk back to the lake.

_Momma wait for me!_

Hermione pelted after her not wanting to be left alone.

They decided to stay under the tree for the next hour, Minerva watching/supervising her daughter as she attempted to do barrell rolls in her kitten form only to clumisly land on her back. She couldn't help but chuckle at the way she persisted in trying to learn how to roll.

Mienerva couldn't help but think back to the first time Minerva and Albus had attempted to have children. Time and time again going in and out of hospitals, seeing doctors, medics, specialists, healers even witch doctors until they were finally pregnant with their first child. She remembered rushing in to Albus' room after taking the test.

_She ran up and instantly hugged and kissed her husband telling him the good news. They had immediately started planning and arranging a baby room with a crib, changing table and rocking chair. Time and time again they would discuss their new borns future wondering if they would inherit her nose or his eyes, whether they would be skilled in transfigurations. They were five months pregant when they went to see a healer. Albus had his hand rested in Minerva's bump. In truth, she had been nervous that day. She had not felt much kicking over the last few weeks. It wasn't until the medic waved her wand that everything went wrong. She waved it twice, three times. "I-I'm sorry!" Minerva and Albus were quiet. They had tried for years. Tried for so long. Minerva and Albus' hearts had broken that day. They had went home to Hogwarts that day, sitting on their settee holding each other. Albus whispering words of comfort in her ear. Telling her everything would be alright. They tried again and again. Years after years of repeating the cycle. They had given up after their fourth miscarriage and one stillborn. They couldn't do it anymore. It was too painful. They had lost too much over the years and finally decided to put their attention back into supporting the children of Hogwarts. _

_Until..._

_ Until the day they decided to adopt. Right after the girl's surgery, Albus had come in and sat down with his wife as she gently stroked the girls hand. They had spoken about the girl, Albus going on about what records he could find on the Grangers having passed away and having one family member still living. Even then, Minerva had decided on keeping the girl in her desperation. She had known in that present moment that it was selfish to keep her from her family but she couldn't help but see the pain and suffering in every wheezing breathe the girl took into her lungs as she slept. It wasn't peaceful, it was restless exhaustion. She knew Albus had been reading her mind that day, considering the words that had slipped from his lips. "We can't keep her Minerva, if she does have family, we need to see before we made any rash decisions" he had told her warning her not to get too emotionally attached to the child in case they were forced to give her away. _

_She knew that. Deep inside she knew that but she couldn't deny the maternal pull towards the broken child. If gave her husband a rather defiant glare as if to say, If-you-don't-agree-to-take-her-in; I-alone-will.  
_

_Albus had not argued with her subtle statement and gently placed his hand over his wifes who had moved it away. He had sighed, pondering the moral consequences of keeping the child away from her only family. Strategically, he found more benefit in keeping the girl rather than giving her back. _

_In the afternoon, post__ Hermione's forgery of her birth certificate and informal adoption had been processed, Minerva and Albus had spent the evening with her. Poppy had spent the evening showing Albus how to bath the girl as well as giving them instructions on how to care for the girl "gentle strokes around the back. Her wounds are still healing!" _

_Hermione jumped as he placed his large paw of a hand on her shoulder and ran the sponge down her side whilst Minerva sat opposite the tub passing the girl back her ducky every now and again when it wondered off. "A-A-bus" _

_"Albus dear" _

_"Al-bus" Minerva smiled as she ran a cloth over Hermione's arm making Hermione squirm. Her left arm dangled out of the bath, with the IV attached. Hermione couldn't help but stare shake despite the calming drought in her system. THe lighting had been turned down as much as possible to help her light sensitivity. _

_At that time Hermione had only been in their lives for four days and she was still very scared of well...everyone. _

_"One...Two..Three" He pulled her up and out of the bath into Minerva's arms as she wrapped a soft towel around the girl. She squirmed harder in her arms, uncomfortable with the pressure being placed on her scarring. "Ooch, girl! Let's getcha back to bed dear" She cooed to the girl as they walked back to the hospital bed. Albus wheeling the IV stand and shaking the teddy bear in front of the girl's face as he cooed to her. _

_"Poppy said to make sure to check the bandages in case they're wet or rubbing" She gently placed her on the bed before attempting to dress the girl as she tried to reach for her teddy bear still held by her new father. "Ay dear, almost there and you can cuddle your teddy bear" Minerva pulled some of the gauze covering her rib cage down to check some of the healing gashes on her small body before buttoning her shirt up. "That's a good girl" She cooed as Albus pulled the covers of the bed down and placed a heating charm on the bed. _

_"Do you think she needs an extra pillow for her arm?" _

_Minerva pulled the small girl up and rested on the bed with her in her lap. Albus came and sat beside the two of them with a children's story book and a chocolate mouse. _

_"Albus, Poppy said no chocolates after five" Minerva whispered to her husband. _

_"Oh come now dear, she's been such a good girl today. Haven't you dear?" _

_Hermione looked up towards the spoon he was holding and immediately looked away nervously. Albus smirked towards his wife. "I think she deserves a reward for her efforts?" He pulled the lid open and spooned out some before placing it next to the girl's lips. She immediately backed away looking over to her new mother for acceptance. _

_Minerva ran her hands through the girl's hair before telling her she could have some. It made the girl happy to say the least. She was basically a skeleton the way her clothes hung loosely to her pale body. Minerva couldn't help but wonder who would hurt such as small child so badly. It was cruel and vile. She watched as her husband began to pretend the spoon was a train and feed the girl. She seemed very nervous and scarred until she began to rub her shoulder and coo to the girl to eat something. Somewhere in her bloodied brown eyes she could tell the girl was thinking she didn't deserve to be eating but after a few more tried of coaxing the girl, she took a bite and her eyes lit up like the fourth of July. Minerva smiled. _

_Even the smallest of gestures had made the girl nervous but happy in the end. They had read stories to her, telling her about their day and singing her a lullaby to sleep. It had truely been one of Minerva's most favourite moments and as she had laid there with the sick girl sleeping next to her in her arms. She realised all three of them had come a long way, faced so many hardships, pain and loss just to be together. _

_Ooff!_

Minerva winced her eyes closed before blinking back to the present and seen the small kitten fail yet another head over heels roll.

_**Your going to hurt your head if you keep that up**_. Minerva informed her. Bear shook her fur before trotting over to her mother who bumped her head to hers.

Bear cuddled up in the stomach of her mother's fur as she looked out at the calm lake. _I thought I was doing a good job?_ Bear asked almost shrugging her small shoulders. Minerva chuckled. **_You were dear. I'm just worried you are going to hurt yourself. _**

_She will if you keep coddling her, Minerva!_

Both turned their heads to see a skiny, old black cat with glowing green eyes walking towards them as in a strut. If Minerva could have rolled her eyes she would have. Instead, she ended up placing a paw over Bear's body.

_Ay, come off it lass. I was only wanting to spend some time with my favourite grandchild._

**_Thought mother's didn't play favourites?_**

_Only hippocrites say that!_

Minerva stood up on her hindlegs as the black cat came and nudged her granddaughter on the top of the head.

_Am I really your favourite, Gwandmomma?_ Bear's eyes were as big as the moon as she stared into the black cats eyes transfixed. Isobel couldn't help but smirk internally after winning her granddaughter's love and affection so easily.

**_Aye kitten, of course you're my favourite!_ **She rubbed her head against the girl before beginning to gently play chasy with the small kitten. Minerva rolled her eyes as she continued to watch the two for a few minutes before Bear ran up to her and pawed her head,_ '__tag! You're it momma' _

Minerva chuckled before racing after the kitten.

* * *

So this chapter was originally going to be 9090 words however I have broken this up into two chapters for your viewing. Next chapter will be out real soon and will a Hagrid and Hermione chapter.

Don't forget to leave a review!


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

_The Fishing Trip and Check-up_

Hermione ran back into the house, later that morning only to be grabbed by her mother who pulled her back by her shoulders. "Shoes kitten" Minerva waved her hand towards the mud and dirt on her daughter's boots.

Hermione looked up at her mother who gently pulled her into a loving hug. She giggled at her mother happily as they walked into the kitchen to get her mid-morning medication.

"Hagrid's going to be here soon" Minerva said as she pulled her daughter onto one of the kitchen islands stools before walking over to the cupboard and pulling out three vials. Hermione winkled her nose up in disgust and looked away. "Ooch, don't make that face, it's a few gulps and I don't want you falling asleep whilst you're out fishing" she passed her daughter her medications who scowled at her now clean shoes as she swung them.

"Hermione! you need to drink this now please dear" Minerva ordered her daughter too like she was a school girl. Hermione jumped a little before grabbing the first vile and chugging it down before grabbing the second only to be stopped by her mother running her hand under her small chin. "Don't choke, dear"

She grumbled before taking the last vile and gulping it down before opening her mouth to show her mother that she had drunken everything. Her mother brushed her chin again tickling her to close her mouth which only made her giggle. Minerva smirked before beginning to chop up a few apples and bananas.

"You'll need your fishing pole for your little adventure"

Hermione tensed in fear realising her pole was in her wardrobe... in her room. Minerva arched her eyebrow at the girl before asking her what was wrong.

Hermione ended up mumbling something that Minerva could not make out.

"Say that again dear. This time with your chin not tucked into your shirt" Minerva pulled her chin up so they were staring into each other's eyes. The girl immediately, crinkled her face and looked away. She didn't like eye contact with people.

"There's strange noises and the house is creaky" She muttered, "I-I think this house is haunted!" Hermione informed her quietly almost scared an entity would over hear her but all it did was make Minerva laugh.

"A-A ghost? in this house? Whatever would you think that for?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, " 'cause I hear whispering at night time. It wakes me up"

"are you sure it isn't your father snoring?"

"Yes!" Hermione's face flushed more.

Minerva placed both hands on the girl's shoulder's making her jump a little at the contact, "Kitten, I can assure you; there are no ghosts here. Not even ghouls for that matter" She muttered the last part before rubbing her daughter's cheek to get the red tinge from her cheeks to go.

"B-But I heard voices. And-And I heard something moving outside our door"

Minerva looked at Hermione worriedly for a second, "Do you need more dreamless sleep dear? I am worried you don't get enough sleep!"

"Y-You don't beweve...bel-eave me, do you?"

"Of course, I do, I'll place some enchantments on the house to make any ghosts disappear" Minerva simply tugged her wand out of her sleeve and waved it. Much to Hermione's dismay nothing happened. Not one thing. No swish and the sounds of ghosts being shoved out of the front door no nothing.

"There dear, all gone"

Hermione pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "I'm not a baby, I'm six"

Minerva sighed sitting down next to the girl knowing she had been caught out on false magic by a child. "Hermione there isn't any ghosts in this house and even if there were, we wouldn't have any bad ones. I mean even the paintings are of good wizards"

She glared at her fruit stubbornly.

"I'll prove it"

Minerva rolled her eyes before cleaning away the mess. "If you do decide to go exploring throughout the Manor, take Fawkes with you. He could use some exercise, _the pudgy bird"_ She muttered the last part before glaring at the bird squawking in the other room as it sat on its perch near the fire place.

**_'Ding, Dong!'_**

Minerva's eyes lit up in shock before she told the girl to finish up and put her boots on as she moved to answer the door and greet her long-time friend.

* * *

It wasn't long before Hagrid and Hermione had found themselves standing out in the backyard by the lake with two fishing poles and, from Hermione's perspective: a bucket full of worms and a box filled with random bits and bobs.

"Now you have to hold the line with one hand and then pull it back, then fling it forward and release the line. There jus' like that" Hagrid taught as the two stood at the edge of the lake, the half giant trying to teach her how to fish and Hermione trying fruitlessly to cast her line out. He could see her getting rather frustrated with the exercise and decided to help her fling the smaller, pink rod out a shorter distance compared to his large fishing pole.

"Now, we wait" He prompted, patting a spot next to the ledge for her to sit with him. The small girl came and sat beside him before Fang came up and sat next to her. Hagrid couldn't help but smile at the two of them, happy to have a niece to care for and Fang to have a friend.

"How long do we wait?"

"We'll til the fish start biting?"

"When's that?"

"Not too long, but you have to be patient"

"What are we trying to catch"

"Ah, well there's some pike, powan and lamprey that usually like to stay in the cooler waters in the lake. They swim up from the river just along the side there" He pointed to an opening in between the hills where a stream was.

Hermione scratched Fang behind the ear as he started to lick her, "why do we catch them?"

"We'll for fun of course" He chuckled nervously at the bright-eyed girl. She was quite different from when he had first met her.

_The first time he had babysat for Minerva she was very tense and apprehensive to make a move. Rather, Hermione spent majority of the day curled up with her back to the wall, arms crossed over her legs as she watched every small thing that moved. He remembered Fang walking backwards and forwards around her waiting for her to change into her animal form so they could play. He remembered trying to place food down next to her to eat and a book, as well as her teddy bear, which she hastily grabbed before retreating._

_He originally thought taking care of the girl would be different, that they would build fortresses in the forest or play with magical creatures and Hermione could communicate what they would say to him. Instead, he could only supervise a scared young girl of whom constantly scratched and rubbed her eyes due to a light sensitivity and was scared to death by every noise or movement that was made. The storm outside that day didn't seem to reduce her stress either. He just remembered sitting their sipping tea for a number of hours watching the girl jump out of her skin at every sound of lightening that hit the Earth. _

_Nevertheless, he didn't know what he did exactly he do to cause her to snap out of her hyperalert trance. It really wasn't until he had decided enough was enough and moved his cushions around near the fire to make a small cubby for the girl to play in. _

_"Used to love building forts with my da', you know. Used to build them every other weekend when I was a kid," He flashed her a gentle smile as he set a blanket on top of the it-peed cushions. He took a step back as he watched her crawl forward and move into the cubby, reaching for the darkness. He took a step forward as he watched Fang crawl in to fit in the cubby as well. He could only chuckle and awe as he now saw the small kitten, already tucked up ready for bed and Fang come in and intrude on her space, pushing up against her body and rest his head on her body. Hagrid couldn't help but see how protective Fang had become of his new friend. _

_"Jus' needed a bit of shut eye did ya. I'll let ya get some sleep for a bit, ay?"_

_He watched as the cat's head practically fell onto the dog's before she closed her eyes and rested._

_It was one of the first times he had ever got to spend with Hermione after her introduction and Minerva informing her truthfully of where she had come from. He really did have a weakness for small broken things and Hermione was no exception._

"Ha-gwid...biting...fishing wod...can't pull...Hagwid! HagWID!"

He zoned back in to see the small girl struggling immensely with pulling the fishing rod into her body trying to stop the fish from pulling her into the water.

"Oh," He suddenly realised he had been zoning out and not watching her. "Here Hermione" he took the rod from her before she fatigued and began reeling the fish in for her. She watched in anticipation as the half giant pulled and reeled constantly to try and get the fish in. "Oh, he's a big one. Reckon you've caught a winner there" he chuckled as she leant forward into the water waiting for the fish to pop up.

"'Here we go, reckon he's tiring out a bit. Here I'll hold the rod and you reel. How 'bout that?" He pulled the rod down near her, and let her grab the handle of the reel. She felt his large hand rest of hers before he showed her how to reel the fish in.

Now, you have to wait until the fish tires a little before reel 'em in, ya see" He smiled at her as he felt the fish no longer pulling.

They began to reel it in slowly taking his time to show Hermione the fun of fishing instead of playing with dangerous creatures. Truly, it was the only thing Minerva and Albus would agree on for Hagrid to bond with her. Minerva and Albus had their books and magic, Severus had his potions, Poppy had her medicine but Hagrid, he was going to have this with her.

With one last pull he heaved the brown fish out of the water before picking it up, "ah what you got here is a pike. A good sized one in fact. You can tell because it's got a white belly and brown top"

"Yer can touch her if you'd like? She doesn't bite" He watched her become hesitant holding her hands and clasping them nervously. She bit her lip before touching the fish and yelping as the fish wriggled in his hands.

"So'right!" He prompted her to calm herself. "S-still got a hook in his mouth" She gulped. Hagrid looked a bit nervous before turning his body round to release the hook from its mouth. She gulped, "does, does it hurt...it?"

His eyes widened, "Ah, no, no. He's fine, see. Now he's gonna need to go back in the water so say good bye"

"G-Goodbye Fis-sy" She waved at the fish before Hagrid gently pushed the fish back into the water, "so, what did ya think? Fun huh?"

She stared at him bright eyed before taking a gulp and hesitantly nodding, "and, it doesn't hurt them?"

"No, no 'course not"

"T-then...I like it. I think!" She smiled at him. He gave her a pat on the shoulder before grabbing another piece of cheese and threading it on and helping her cast it.

"Reckon you'll be an expert in no time" He gave her a gentle shove as the two continued to fish together enjoying one another's company.

* * *

As the evening set in, Albus finished up his meetings for the day walking Fudge out of his home as he tried to stutter that he had been disappointed not to meet Albus' only child. Of course, Albus waved him off telling him there would be ample opportunities in the future before closing the door and walking into the backyard to see Hagrid returning carrying to fishing rods and a tackle box in one hand as he steadied the small girl with his other arm on top of his shoulders. Albus smiled as Hermione continued to speak to him on random facts about Scotland and Scottish Gaelic that she had been currently learning from both her mother and grandmother. From the sounds of things, Hermione seemed happy and comfortable chattering away with the half giant.

" 'right there, Dumbledore?" Hagrid said shifting Hermione a little so she was more comfortably seated on his shoulders. Albus smiled and nodded his head before his daughter looked down at him and reached an arm out. "Papa!" She smiled, giggling as he pulled her down and into his arms.

"I expect everything went well today?"

"went better than expected actually. Hermione caught a big fish, quite surprised this fishing rod held considerin' what it's made out of"

Albus smiled and looked down at his daughter who continued to talk about how gigantic the fish was much to Hagrid's delight. Albus, seeing the half giants toothy grin towards the girl, smiled and placed his daughter on the ground before telling her to run inside to get cleaned up for her afternoon nap.

"Happy to see 'ermione comin' out of her shell. Was worried that she was never gonna be- well you know"

"She's definitely coming into herself a lot more. Shame we could not get to her sooner. I did however wonder why her magical outbursts were never reported to the ministry" Albus rubbed his beard as he glanced at the hillside from afar.

"Know a lot of wizards and witches that jus' end up swept under the rug. Look at Professor Snape"

Albus hummed before nodding and turning to see the small girl sitting at the back door and trying clumsily to pull her boots off. He smiled at her before turning back to Hagrid. "I don't know about you Hagrid but I could use a spot of tea. Care to join me?"

Hagrid smiled warmly.

* * *

It was late afternoon before Severus had returned home from his drunk escapade around the muggle woman's house. A fine dining experience courting the young woman had followed with a night's escapade of drinking too much wine and sleeping with the woman. They had spent the next morning together, her cooking breakfast for him and her son. Her son. He had completely forgotten about until the next morning when screaming and crying had awoken him with a start. Turns out a half-naked stranger in mommy's bed had been traumatising for the boy. She had cuddled and kissed the boy better as Severus had sat there awkwardly at 7AM wondering if it was possible to leave without being rude. In the end, the woman had invited him to the park with her and his son and seeing as he had nothing better to do; he agreed. Hungover and slightly sunburnt he had dragged himself home rubbing his five o'clock stubble as he yawned and entered the living room only to hear the horrid sound of squawking from Fawkes and a croaking sound he couldn't quite identify. "Evening my boy" He slumped down onto the couch rubbing face with his hands.

"mornin-" He muttered before biting his lip realising the time. Next door he could hear the sound of Minerva and Isobel chatting in the kitchen. "Atta girl. A bit more flapping when you take off"

Severus cracked his eyes open and sore a small bat sitting on the back of a chair as three couch pillows were lined up in front of it. Albus had been kneeling next to the small croaking bat giving it prepping it up to flight. Severus sighed, rubbing his temple before watching as the bat flapped its wings before leaping off the back of the chair and attempting to fly. As anticipated, it fell and landed softly on the cushions before being grabbed again and picked up by the older man. Severus groaned as he removed a medium size box from his side and shook it capturing the bats attention. The bat chattered, it's attention immediately captured on the man. Albus noticed her change and chuckled as she batted her wings and clumsily flew towards him. Severus quirked his lip as it landed hard on his lap before wrapping its claws around the box, trying to determine what it was.

"Go ahead, it's yours"

The animal chirped happily before trying to claw her way into the box.

"Hermione" Albus stood up seeing the bat clawing and chewing on the labelled box likely eating some of the contents. Severus chuckled knowing the girl was too curious as to let the box go, rather he allowed her to rip and tear at it.

Albus grabbed the bat and sat down on the couch next to Severus and telling the girl to change back. She immediately did land on her father's knee before reattempting the package again. Albus and Severus were surprised that she didn't seem to notice the blood beginning to dribble from her nose. Albus removed his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his daughter's nose much to her annoyance. She flinched away from the cloth as he continued to hold her nose to stop it bleeding. "Do you think it hurts her?"

"She doesn't seem to notice when it happens" Albus took in her sunken eyes and pale complexion as she continued to open the box and pull out a plastic bag filled with random coloured blocks.

"Lego?"

Albus arched his eyebrow as he took hold of the plastic bag.

"Janet's son plays with it. She recommended that Hermione might like to play with them"

Albus opened the packet for her and placed it in her lap for her to go through the pieces. She instantly began connecting them together. "And they're called Legos?"

"From what I was told. Although, they are basically tiny spikes to walk on" Severus turned his attention towards his god-daughter, "do not leave them lying out or they will be gone" He warned her. She gulped, nodding before mumbling a thank you and returning back to her toy. Albus took the handkerchief away from her face and checked her nose. There was still a little bit of dried blood on the edges of her nose.

"Are you alright my dear?"

She nodded before turning back to her new toy. He smiled, running his hand through her hair. He chuckled, at her intense focus.

"Thank you, Severus" Albus smiled at the man turning back to his young daughter and kissing her forehead as she continued to put pieces together. He smiled before he heard the sounds of women laughing before entering the room. Severus groaned rubbing his temples as the three women entered.

"Oh, good evening Severus. I hadn't realised you had stepped in"

"nor yourself Poppy" He looked up at the woman who was slowly coming towards him. She immediately took his jaw much to his dislike and inspected his face. He snatched away almost snarling at the woman in disgust. She hmphed in annoyance before crossing her arms. "I've come to do a quick check-up of my god-daughter however I believe you are also due for one and considering the current state you are in I can see you have not been taking care of yourself"

He glared at her in anger.

"To be fair Poppy, I barely see Mr Lucius Malfoy looking primp and clean after a night out" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled towards the man as he helped the small girl remove more pieces of plastic from the bag and attach them on a green Lego board. "I think we both know Lucius would never _expose_ himself to the public unless he was looking 100%" Severus snorted remembering his escapades with the man a few months ago. They had been seeing each other less and less since he finally had Draco. In fact, he saw his wife more often than naught.

"Well I for one a glad you're finally starting to date again. Merlin knows it's taken you years to get over _what's-her-name_?" Isobel sat down in her seat opposite to the three.

"Lily" Minerva added to her mother as she smiled at the girl's intense level of concentration on her current task.

"I never said I was _over her"_ Severus growled, the wound of losing his long-time friend and who-he-believed soul mate to his worst enemies.

"Well...at least you're trying"

He glared at Isobel as turned to Poppy, walking over to her god-daughter and running a hand through her hair to get her attention. She immediately jumped back at the shock of being touched before her eyes adjusted to the woman realising who it was. "God-mommy" She smiled joyously. She immediately stopped what she was doing and lifted her hands up to be cuddled. Poppy smiled, lifting the girl up into her arms and spinning her round.

"In French Hermione" Isobel said her name in a stern way that made Hermione lick her lips nervously.

"La Marraine" Hermione said towards her god-mother who smiled warmly at the girl. "She's learned to speak French very fast" Poppy commented.

"Smart kid," she flicked her eyes towards Minerva, "and of course private tutoring always helps. We've been trying to get her to practice at least three times per week for at least three hours. All part of-"

"Yes, màthair I get it" Minerva rolled her eyes as she continued to watch Poppy interact with the girl pretending to nibble at her fingers before flicking her wand to the other room. Her bag came flying into the lounge and settled down on the table. "Right, let me get set up. Minerva do you mind removing Hermione's jacket and shirt I need to assess how the scar tissue is healing" Minerva nodded taking the small child and settling down with her next to her mother. Hermione complied lifting her arms above her head as she pulled her jacket and shirt off. "Good girl" She kissed her daughter's forehead before pulling her into a hug. Severus rubbed his face feeling uncomfortable seeing the girl's thick scar tissue littered across her back reminding his of his own. He closed his eyes repressing memories of his father before standing up and passing the small girl her toy and excusing himself to take a shower and get cleaned up before dinner. Minerva rubbed her thumb on Hermione's cheek before noticing a small patch of red underneath her nose. She looked up at her husband who instantly knew what she was thinking.

"She had a small nose bleed earlier but nothing to be concerned about. I believe she's changed forms at least three times today and one was to sunbathe next to Fawkes when he was in the conservatory" She nodded before turning her attention to the small girl.

Poppy breathed onto the stethoscope before placing it on Hermione's bare chest. She jumped a little in her mother's arms. "Sorry sweetheart!" Poppy muttered to the girl as she checked her heart beat.

"Irregular heart beat"

"Is that normal?" Isobel asked.

"It's uncommon in children however it shouldn't be major cause for concern" She placed the end of the stethoscope on the girl's back before asking her to cough.

Poppy made a small note before placing the stethoscope down by the side. "Has she been sleeping much lately?" Poppy asked gently as she flashed a small light in the girl's eyes.

"We're down to one nap per day although. If she's had a busy day we try and get in at least two and she's been sleeping right through the night. She still does have a lot of difficult waking up in the mornings and does usually require a pepper upper potion as well as her other medication to ensure she's able to focus and enjoy the day"

"Hermione does have anaemia and has suffered quite a bit of organ damage as a result of the mal-nutrition and abuse. I wouldn't be surprised if she's having a hard time trying to get ready in the morning. The best thing you can do is ensure that she awakens with natural lighting and maybe a warm shower in the morning may help her wake up"

"We've put her on a strict diet to help her. She's been good in eating all of her vegetables, meats and fruits"

"That's good, dear. Let's check how much you weigh" Poppy waved her wand and the numbers rose as smoke out of the wand tip.

"17 kilograms. She's still rather underweight by at least two kilograms. How much does she have to eat usually?" Poppy asked as she began to assess Hermione's scar tissue to see how pliable it had become.

"Hermione eats about five to six small meals a day pending her level of activity"

The small girl yelped and pulled away from Poppy as she ran her fingers down the girl's ribs, "She's covered in between 30 to 40% of scar tissue to her whole body. Her scars are still quite sensitive, and many of them are still quite knotted. You need to make sure to continue massaging twice per day for at least 20minutes, especially for her hands, forearms and back otherwise the poor dear will go through a rather sore period when she begins to go through her growth spurts"

Minerva gulped and felt guilty. They had been doing it once per day at a minimum because it hurt the girl so much. Maybe she could ask Severus to brew some numbness cream.

"We could perhaps do a second massage in the afternoon and evening" Minerva kissed the side of her daughter's head as she continued to play with her teddy bear.

"And how's the dear been going mentally?"

"we've gone down to two-hour sessions with Andy and have been completing dream and day journals as well as getting Hermione to express her feelings every day. We're still using some dreamless sleep potion and drowsiness potions before she goes to sleep each night. You're not quite used to the house yet are you dear?"

"Hermione hasn't tried to sleep on her own yet?"

"No, no we won't be trying that for a little while. Not until she's happy enough to walk around the rooms without too much worry"

Poppy turned to her niece in worry, who immediately blurted out, "God-mommy, there's monster's and ghosts and...and-"

"It's alright dear, I understand this house is very old" Poppy placed her hand on the girl's shoulder before coaxing her to stand. Minerva gave her one last hug before letting the girl slide from her grip. Minerva and Isobel watched as Poppy assessed her movements and saw how much the girl struggled to walk without limping, to balance on one leg without stumbling and falling over. Her muscles were very underdeveloped likely from being chained up for weeks on end with little food and water, from having to scavenge for food on the streets whilst she was already very sick and injured.

Minerva wiped a tear from her cheek before noticing Hermione staring at her. She looked both hurt and guilty as her tired bagged eyes stared into Minerva's almost as if she could read the woman's mind and know exactly what she was feeling.

"Momma" Hermione immediately paddled towards her mother and hugged her legs. "Ooch, my dear" She picked her up and cuddled her tightly. She could feel her daughter hugging her back just as tightly and it made Minerva feel with guilt to know she couldn't protect her, "Maither's just upset that you got hurt" she rubbed the girl's back before grabbing a nearby blanket and wrapping it around the small child to make sure she was warm enough.

Isobel sat beside the two of them and ran circles around the girl's back as Poppy stood jotting down her notes.

"Is Hermione wanting to wear shoes a bit more?"

Minerva shook her head as she soothed the girl in her arms, thinking about the thick scar tissue on her feet. The family had tried their hardest to give the girl everything they could but it seemed they still had a long way to go.

The white-haired woman began writing notes on Hermione's progress being sure to be methodical. "I would recommend Hermione plays outside a bit more, fresh air and physical activity is very good for a child her age. Some parents like to set up obstacle courses for their children or play tag chase" Minerva nodded as Poppy continued to write. "Let's continue on with her current potions"

She ticked off a few points before bending down and placing asking the girl to open her mouth. The spaces where her six teeth had been missing now had adult teeth growing in. She smiled before asking the girl to bite down and checking her jaw alignment. Her teeth were in good condition after not brushing her teeth in over six months previously.

"How is Hermione going socially?" Poppy asked watching as Minerva placed the bear on Hermione's lap. "She's been playing a lot more with a few of the magical children including Molly's lot and she sometimes goes round to see Draco Malfoy though we usually save those for the days Hermione's feeling more energetic" Albus commented coming round and messing up his daughter's hair with his hand.

"Otherwise, she tends to become too exhausted and try and hide so she can rest. I think Severus once caught her in her kitten form snoozing away under Lilly's couch. The whole house was in a panic that day" Albus chuckled, his eyes sparkling towards his daughter who had gone scarlet at the memory of being told off.

"Hermione's doing very well. In fact, I think you deserve a nice sugar free lolly-pop for being such a good girl" Poppy pulled a purple lollypop from behind her back and gave it to the girl. Hermione's eyes lit up in wonder making the women chuckle. The girl turned to her mother to check that she was allowed it before opening the wrapper. "She is cute" Isobel smirked at the girl before turning around to Poppy who seemed to be packing up. "So, if we were to look at Hermione's social interaction. Do you believe she would be able to cope in an environment filled with muggles?"

Minerva glared at her mother.

Poppy could only shrug.

"You can only try and see if she can. Perhaps a pilot test first with maybe one or two muggle children and if she does well you can look at engaging her with a few more. I think the key would be gradual exposure"

Isobel's smile widened "and I know just the person to begin with" She relaxed back in her seat.

"Oh?" Albus seemed intrigued.

"Why isn't our dear boy dating a muggle, who happens to have a muggle-son. It would be the perfect way to determine if she's able to cope in a classroom" She smirked towards Minerva.

"I-I don't know. Albus what do you think?"

"Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Severus would be there if anything went wrong and the worst-case scenario would be Hermione presenting her powers in which case Severus could simply obliviate them"

Minerva stroked her daughter's hair as she continued to play with her toys.

"All-Alright, but only for a few hours. I don't want her getting too overwhelmed"

"Perfect, then it's a play-date" Isobel smirked before leaving the room to find her adopted-grandson. Albus leaned over the settee watching his wife and daughter with concern. He didn't feel that she was ready to yet but he could not differentiate between the gut feeling or the fact that he was now a father and was terribly afraid of messing up. Hermione lifted her head, feeling eyes watching her and realising it was her father behind her.

"Alright kitten?"

She nodded before licking her lips, her parents instantly knowing she wanted something.

"What's Obli-Obli-vi-ate?"

His eyes twinkled down at her as he began to educate her on certain charms...within reason.

* * *

Warning: Next chapter will have a massive cliff-hanger

Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

M Rated Chapter: Contains violence

* * *

_Chapter 30: Reality Check_

"I'm so glad we were able to arrange this, Severus. Joe really needs to make more friends. He's been struggling to adjust in Primary School. Sorry did you want sugar in your coffee?"

He turned back to the woman who was currently making drinks in the kitchen as the children played in the lounge. They had only been there for over an hour but Severus patience was beginning to tire. Hermione had been complaining the last two days that she did not want to go and ended up having to bribed by Severus to come to the muggle woman's house. After their family dinner on Tuesday evening, Hermione had been much moodier and more agitated, even going to great lengths to sleep as much as possible under furniture and in crevices of rooms where she would be less likely to be found. Not that Severus could blame the girl from going out of her way to avoid muggle boy, heck Severus couldn't blame her. The boy had been nothing but torture to their ears as he wailed on with tantrums and yelling and considering Hermione's senses were extremely heightened, he couldn't blame her for wanting to leave.

Janet had already left the room three times to calm the boy after he had lost to the girl at another board game.

"Mommy?" Severus rolled his eyes as the boy came running into the room right as she placed his coffee down in front of him.

"Yes Honey?" She replied patiently but lifted her eyes when the girl came running into the room after him looking pale and clammy as she clutched her teddy to her body.

"Hermy cheated"

"N-nwo, No. I-I did..n't I-I-" She clutched her chest and visibly shaking at the thought of being wrongly punished. Severus placed his hand on the girl's shoulder trying to calm her down so she didn't end up in a panic attack.

"Joe, you need to play nice with your new friend"

"But she stole as well. I saw her putting the cookies in her pockets and..."

_Ah, the girl's weakness._

Severus glared at the girl knowing that was at true. Hermione had a habit of trying to steal food since they had gotten her a year ago. He remembered grabbing her as she had fallen into a park bin once and tried to eat a sandwich after someone had thrown it away. He gave her a scolding after that, making her promise not to do it again but she couldn't help herself. Months of torture, neglect and homelessness had taught her some survival skills and some habits were harder to break then others.

As the woman began scolding the boy for accusing his new play-mate, Severus held out his hand out under the table giving her the_ give-me-what-you-took-now-we-will-be-having-a-discussion-about-this-later look_. Hermione could only surrender what she had taken in her coat pocket and put into his large hand. She stared up into his eyes giving him the _please-don't-tell-my-momma-and-papa look._

"Only if you behave the rest of the evening" He said flatly. She gulped but nodded and turned away to the man before looking back over to the boy.

"She doesn't want to be my friend!" The boy stamped his foot angrily.

_'No one does' _Severus glared at the boy.

"That's not t-true. I-I want to pwa- p-play. But a different game," Hermione told the boy well mainly the mom who smiled down at the girl.

"That's sounds like a great idea, Hermione. I think I have Monopoly somewhere which you two can play. Let me get it out for you" Hermione gulped sweat pouring down her forehead as she shook. Severus could see she wasn't coping. She really didn't want to be near that boy.

"Hermione" He placed his hand on her shoulder. She yelped jumping at the thought of being punished. "One more hour and we'll leave, alright?" She nodded vigorously before looking back into the living area to see her setting up the board game before turning back to her god-father. "I-I didn't cheat"

His lip quirked, "I know", he leaned forward. "He's just a sore loser" He thumbed her cheek making her calm down a little. "Remember your breathing techniques. In...2...3...4...5...out...2...3...4...5...better?" She closed her eyes trying to breathe slowly and deeply as his baritone voice continued to guide her.

"Everything okay?" Janet came back in the room again seeing the two chatting to one another. He nodded before brushing the girl's cheek again and making sure she was okay before she joined back in. She watched as the girl walked off before turning back to the man. "She's very mature for her age"

Severus shrugged, "Indeed, although" He simply replied not wanting the woman to feel as though her parenting skills were being judged. Janet arched her eyebrow before sitting down with him wanting to compare her child and see if he was at least somewhat normal. Severus sighed, "She still sleeps with her parents and has attained a major dislike for storms"

Janet giggled, "Joe's the same. I finally got him to start sleeping on his own a few months ago but he's still gets night terrors. Still wets the bed from time to time"

Severus turned back round to the children in the next room. He could see Hermione's eyes on him almost pleading to go home as she sat with the boy on the white carpeted floor. He gave her a small reassuring smirk but it didn't help to relieve the situation. Twenty more minutes then, he sighed thinking about the woman next to him. He really did enjoy her company.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she watched her god-father turn away from her. She felt as though she had been here for an eternity already. She wiped the brown of her forehead before closing her eyes again and trying to breathe. She couldn't describe the way she was feeling at the moment, cold, clammy, tired, ill. She could feel her heart racing like a bullet. It had been hard not to hide under the couch when the boy began to cry and scream up the top of his lungs. She had been reduced to balling up in the corner of the room and covering her ears until his mum could calm him down. In the months she had spent in captivity, only her uncle had been loud and screaming. No one else, though there was no one else really. Other than the people she had met on the street but they had been just as bad.

"Hey, it's your turn" She opened her bleary eyes and winced as the light invaded them.

_Was it always this bright?_

"What are you waiting for, roll the dice" He chucked them rather harshly towards her. She yelped from the shock and hastily grabbed the two die before rolling them.

A one and a two. She moved the metal dog several paces forward before picking up a card.

_Pass go, Collect $200_

"Go to jail card" She sighed, placing her piece in jail and placing the card face down on her side so he couldn't see it. Severus had promised to teach some more potions making techniques if she was on her best behaviour. No magic, no transforming into Bear or any of her other animals, no complaining, no... well..._being bad._ Hermione had put up an initial argument about it telling him she didn't feel well but he wasn't having any of it and had threatened to take away potions making from her for a fortnight if she didn't behave. She had ended up defeated in that aspect. She knew how much he cared for the woman. She just wished she hadn't had to of been dragged along to play _'play-mate'_ for the boy.

_How much longer?_

The boy laughed at her, "That's the third time in a row. You're bad at this" He chuckled as he moved his piece and landed on one of her properties. He growled in anger which scared her more. She unconsciously gripped her teddy bear more.

"Here" He passed her some monopoly money.

$1

"That's not the proper rules. It's $28" She couldn't help but hiss back at him. His mouth dropped for a second before glaring at her. "No, it doesn't. I'm going to tell mum that you're cheating again and this time she'll spank you"

Hermione's breathing laboured as she held tighter onto her teddy bear. Tears were prickling the sides of her eyes. She hadn't done anything wrong; she didn't deserve to be punished. She couldn't go through that not again and what would her god-father do if he believed Joe. He would hate her; he wouldn't take her potions making again.

Hermione flushed away, taking the $1 not wanting to be punished over the incident.

He smirked as she took his money and settled back into the game. Three turns through, she was finally out of jail and on her last few dollars.

_Thank god_ she thought as the boy as she watched the boy take $500 instead of $200 out of the bank.

She rolled the dice, moved her piece before picking up another card.

_Winner!_

Damnit!

"Go to jail" She muttered rolling her eyes as she placed her piece in jail for the fifth time in a row. She didn't realise the boy had begun to get suspicious and immediately took the card out of her hand. He gritted his teeth.

"You have one second prize in a beauty contest. Take $100. There's no way you would win that, you're ugly. You look like a beaver"

Hermione flushed in anger, her grip tightening on her bear as he grabbed the other cards, she had taken from the community chest. She didn't stop him looking through it though, already outraged by the fact that he had called her an animal.

"Hey, you never got a jail card. You cheated. Again! MOM!"

Hermione flushed red with anger, "I wouldn't have had to of cheated if you weren't such a **_sore-loser_**" She bit back spitefully, her stubborn ways getting the best of her. She knew she was likely going to get in trouble with Severus for not getting along with the other boy but he was being difficult. It didn't matter what she did she still ended up in trouble.

The boy's face went red in anger and before she knew what was happening!

**_CRACK!_**

Lights flashed before her eyes as the back of head slammed against the wall.

She shivered in pain, grabbing the back of her head and curling into a protective ball.

The sounds of footsteps rushed into the room. She could hear her god-father growling in anger no longer able to contain himself. "You little _bastard_, what did you do?" He grabbed the boy by the shirt about to grab his wand and put it at the boy's throat if the woman hadn't knocked him out the way.

"Severus Stop. He's just a child. Joe, what did you do?" Janet knelt down and grabbed the boy's arms. "She was being bad, she cheated. I had to punish her for being bad" the boy defended as the dark-haired man gritted his teeth before pulling himself up and walking over to his god-daughter whose eyes were scrunched closed as if her mind was playing with her. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"You shouldn't be hitting anyone. It's unacceptable. We've spoken about this!" Janet muttered to him.

"Daddy did it to you. Why can't I do it to her?"

Severus pulled the girl's chin up to see if she was hurt. She felt very cold and clammy. He could tell she was visibly shaken. "Are you okay?"

She winced her left eye closed and shook her head, tears cascading down her face, "H-He hit me!" She held the back of her head to show him where she had smacked it. He ran his fingers through her hair trying to check whether there was any blood.

Luckily there wasn't. He pulled her in for a hug and whispering into her ear, "if he tried to hit you again. You tell me and I'll hex the little bastard" He told her. She hesitated but nodded. "S-Sev, I saw uncle. Uncle punched me and I-" She muttered not making sense. He pulled out of the hug and arched his eyebrow in concern. Was she getting flashbacks? He knew it was likely and considering she had just been struck.

"It was just a flashback, Hermione. It's not real"

He turned to the woman who was currently eyeing him. "I think we should wrap this play-date up. Can I please talk to you? _Privately_" He nodded standing only to feel the girl grab his hand not wanting to be alone with the boy again.

"I'll be right back"

She shook her head not buying it one bit. He sighed and kneeled back down before stroking her face and consoling her. The woman seemed to take notice and turned back to her son. "Joe you need to stand in the doorway so I can keep my eye on you" She pushed him forward away from the girl. "Don't move from there" She told him before grabbing Severus' arm and pulling him back into the kitchen despite the girl reaching for him again.

"What?" He spat a bit too rudely. She closed her eyes in breathed in. "You grabbed _my son_, rather roughly I might add, and threatened him"

He placed his hands in his pocket trying not to overreact at the accusation. "Your son just attacked **_my d_-... **my god-daughter" He replied calmly.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"My son and I have been through a lot Severus. Joe's father was..._not a nice man_ to say the least" She held her arm and looked down remembering how horrible he had been to her, "that's all Joe has had as a father figure. He doesn't know how to act around other people, let alone the of the opposite sex. He's normalised it. I'm trying to break him out of the habit"

Severus opened his mouth about to retort but she placed her hand up, "I know you are protective of your god-daughter. You haven't stopped checking on her all night. I know you care deeply. I will speak to Joe about his behaviour and he'll get an appropriate punishment but," She glared at Severus. "He does not need to be hit"

"I wasn't going to _hit_ the boy"

She arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I saw you reaching in your coat for something. I'm not stupid. What have you got in there?"

"Nothing" He sneered.

"Severus" She reached forward and removed his wand before he had the chance to react. "Is, Is this a stick. Why do you carry around a stick? Where you going to hit my son with this?"

"What? No! It's just-" He tried reaching for his wand again but was cut off by the sound of blood curling screaming rang out from the other room immediately capturing both adult's attention. They pelted for the door running into the tv room to find the small boy screaming in the middle clutching his face to his bloodied body.

"Oh God!" Janet ran to his side swiping him off the floor and cradling him into her. "H-his face" She stared at the three large scratch marks on his forearms and face. From the looks of it he had tried to protect himself.

Blood drained from Severus' face as he stared at the bloodied boy and looked around. All he could see was blood on floor where the boy had been laying, droplets leading under the couch and a teddy bear just barely poking out from under the settee with its arm ripped off and its stomach cut open exposing the white fluff.

Severus hands were shaking. He felt a wave of emotion overcome him. Anger, tiredness...guilt.

"_Oh God! Joe!_ C-can you hold him. I have a first aid kit in the kitchen" She placed the crying and snot dripping child in his arms before running into the next room. Disgusted as the child wiped its snotty nose on his shirt he turned to the couch and ordered the girl out immediately. "I'm going to count to three. One…. two" He saw a tiger's paw reach out from under the settee before the rests of its body was dragged into the light. He could see the animal visibly shaking as it glanced frantically around the room blood still present in its paws and splatters covering its face and body.

"Severus, I've got it can you- What the hell is that?" the first aid kit slipped from her hands as she stared at the wild beast that had attacked her son. The small animal shaking animal big, golden eyes stared at her legs looking through her rather than looking at her.

Severus watched as its eyes glanced from the woman to himself holding the child and a small whimper escaped its throat. He didn't particularly understand until he realised what she had been looking at. A family. She had been looking at a family afraid of her and him protecting the woman's son.

_Oh no!_

He immediately pushed the child into the woman's arms before coming over to the tiger as its body shook. "Come on, I'll take you home" Severus muttered trying to be as calm as possible despite his anger being raised at the boy who continued to cry. The tiger ignored him and watching the woman despite her god-father's coaxing.

"W-what is that _thing_?"

Severus turned to the woman who looked as though all the blood had drained from her body.

He ignored her, his lip curling in anger as the boy continued to shout.

"Severus keep away from it. It's a monster"

"She's my god-daughter. Hermione, come on Little One. Look at me"

"What? Severus, it's, It's not human"

"She is most certainly-"

"Whatever it is it needs to be taken away"

"That's ridiculous. She's scared...She traumatised. She didn't mean it. Hermione, please look at me. You need to focus on your breathing you're having flashbacks you need to look at me"

"It attacked my son. He's been mauled by a beast. I'm, I'm calling the police. They'll know what to do"

Severus grip tightened to bruising the big cat's shoulder's as the woman pelted for the phone but not before he removed his wand and stunned the woman.

The son screamed trying to shake her mother awake where she had collapsed in between the two rooms.

_What a mess!_ Severus thought as he grabbed the woman and hauled her up into a seated position, leaning against the kitchen island.

"Don't hurt my mommy" the boy pelted at him kicking and screaming. Severus growled in anger as the boy bit his leg. Severus shoved him back and onto the ground before an orange ball of fur pounced into the air and began snarling at the boy in a feral rage. The young boy screamed as the tiger came closer swiping at his shins as he crawled to the corner on the room.

Severus waved his wand at the boy stunning him before grabbing the cat by the scuff of its neck and pulling it back and holding onto it as he waved his wand at the boy trying to heal his wounds as much as possible. It wasn't possible though; the boy wounds were too deep and were going to scar. He had already lost too much blood.

Bloody Merlin!

"Obliviate" he muttered at the woman and boy before turning back to the feral cat hissing and spitting in anger as he continued to hold it by the back of its neck.

"Look at me" He said staring into her panicked, unfocussed eyes.

"Change back, NOW!" He growled at her grabbing her face and forcing her to look into his. He forced legimency on her seeing flashbacks of her uncle beating a man senseless as she watched in horror, blood splattering her body she was stock still frozen in her spot.

_"_It's not real_"_ He whispered into her ear.

_Her uncle turned facing her in anger after he had lost his long-time friend who had attempted to bribe her with candy "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" He whipped her with his belt. She bit down on her bottom lip as she huddled in a ball on the floor boards of the kitchen._

"Breathe, you need to look at me. You need to calm down"

_"Y-you freak. You mutant. You devil" He screeched at her grabbing her by the back of the neck and throwing her to the ground as he struck her. Unable to hold back, she screamed in pain earning her another swot before her hands were tied together by the belt._

"Hermione, look at me"

_"No wonder your parents abandoned you!" He removed a knife out of the draw and lit the stove. "You're NOTHING but a FREAK" He grabbed the back of her shirt ripping it off and booting her down to the floor._

"Hermione!"

_She struggled to get lose from his grip. "STOP STRUGGLING YOUR BRAT!"_

"Hermione it's not real"

_"YOU DESERVE THIS" Her eyes widened as he brought a sharp blade down on her body. Pain, there was so much pain. She screamed in absolute agony as he cut the flesh of her back._

"Come back to me"

She could hear Bruce barking and growling in retaliation but it did nothing to seize the pain. Lights flashed before her eyes for what felt like an eternity.

She felt a pinch of her elbow.

Her elbow?

Her elbow!

She brought her hand up to the crease and pinched herself.

It stopped; the pain stopped. Her vision was blurry. She didn't realise she had been crying and...and in front of her.

Her uncle?

No!

"God-daddy?"

An exhausted smile of relief crossed his features. She felt herself being pulled in for a hug. She held the pinch on her elbow as her body continued to involuntarily shake.

_What happened?_

She couldn't remember.

What-

She looks around seeing the destruction of the small apartment.

Oh no!

She stiffened, wincing her eyes closed and she cried. She finally broke down crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I, he, he kept saying...that...he hated me...and-and-"

"Enough! It's...It's alright" His features changed from irritation to one of exhaustion. "D-Did you take your medication before we left?"

"I-It tasted icky and-"

"You didn't take it. What did you do with it?"

"I-"

"HERMIONE!"

Tears were streaming down her face, "the fwower pot"

Oh no!

"I didn't like it. Momma wasn't looking and I-"

Severus stood up, running his fingers through his hair. It made sense now. She wasn't calmly and shaking because she was scared. She was sick. She didn't take her medication and now she's sick. He grabbed her tightly by the collar not caring if he was ripping her shirt and dragged her into the living room. She reached for her teddy on the ground along with its arm as Severus cleaned the place with a wave of wand.

Hermione sniffed as she stared down at her teddy in pain.

"Come on. You require your medication"

"He bwoke-"

"NOW Hermione!" He grabbed her roughly and apparated.

He didn't give Hermione a chance to recover, instead dragging her by the collar towards their home. Hermione's head was spinning hating that he had not given her a minute.

"You told me to hit him" Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to pull away from him. He gritted his teeth. "I meant to stand up for yourself, not tear his bloody face off your silly girl. You could have killed him"

She sobbed earning another roll of his eyes. She clutched her ripped teddy further into her body as he grabbed her by the back of the collar again and dragged her back to the house.

"N-no.." she muttered scared out of her mind trying to pry herself out of Severus' grip. "Hold still. I need to take you back to your parents"

"I can't, I can't"

"you can't what?"

"Pweeze, pweeze don't tell momma and papa. I... didn't mean t-too. I was angry and he hurt teddy. H-He tried to hurt teddy like uncle did and I saw uncle and then-" She showed her the torn teddy bear. "It's an object Hermione. You could have killed a boy tonight over a toy. Your parents need to be informed... You need to take your medication"

"They'll get rid of me!"

"Stop being so over-dramatic" He pulled her forward. Her whole body was shaking and cold. She hunched forward no longer able to take in everything that had happened. She vomiting on his shoes. Severus snarled in disgust, waving his wand to clean up the mess before grabbing her arm again and dragging her into their home.

"Minerva, Albus" Severus called holding the girl tighter as she tried to struggle out of his grasp. "Enough, girl!" he pulled her into the living room to find the two sitting either side of each other playing chess. He gritted his teeth in disgust before dragging her into the room. Albus was the first to notice them, his eyes softened at the shaking girl, crying silently as she fought with him. She was brought into the front of them. She felt like she was staring down the barrel of the gun as she stared at the two of them, hyperventilating.

_God, they were going to throw her in an orphanage. Or would they bother?_

_Images came forward of her uncle beating her for lying, for not doing as she was told, for turning into an animal. _She sobbed harder.

"Hermione dear, what happened?" Albus cooed to the girl who was frozen in shock at the two of them.

"She didn't take her medication. She's ill" She was pale as all hell and terrified to shreds as her god-father walked into the kitchen trying to find her meds.

If they knew what she did, would they get rid of her. She knew she wasn't normal. The woman who Severus was dating even said so. Hermione sniffed, wiping her nose on her jacket.

And she lied to them. She didn't feel well before her medication. She didn't want to take it then. She was already feeling ill. She thought she was going to be sick if she took it. But how was she going to tell them that. She was barely coherent at the moment. She could barely piece her thoughts together. Everything was spinning. The world was crashing down on her. It felt like ice was running down her back.

"Albus she's covered in blood. Severus why is she covered in blood?" She heard her mother hastily call.

"That's the boy's blood. She bloody mauled the boy half to death" Severus examined the bottles in his hand checking to make sure they were the right ones his arms. He left out the part in which the boy's face and body were likely going to be permanently scarred.

Hermione felt her arm brushed, she shuddered moving away from the warm touch.

"Ooch come here" Minerva extended her arms towards the girl but she flinched thinking she was going to be hit and backed away fearfully, her eyes unfocussed. Something was definitely wrong with her and they could see it. Perhaps not Severus at this time, considering he had had to abandon the woman who he had been dating the past three months had finally made the decision that she hated magic, not to mention his god-daughter.

"Hermione?" Minerva called to her.

"Severus, some calming drought perhaps. Just to settle her nerves" Albus inspected the girl as Minerva took a step forward. Severus could only nod and agree before walking out of the room to fetch yet another potion they should have checked that she should have drunken. "Hermione, come here" Minerva cooed to the bending down and touching her shoulder to try and grab her attention but it only made the girl jump ten feet back and crash into one of the wooden book shelves.

CRASH!

Glass and books splattered the ground as the girl tumbled to the ground toppling the girl.

"HERMIONE!"

The girl picked herself up onto her hands before looking down and noticing the glass from the fallen vase had fallen with her. Her memories flooded her vision to the time when she had dropped a glass of water in front of her uncle. Everything was so mixed up. She couldn't differentiate what was real and what was not. Everything was spinning. It was too much. All she could hear was shouting and screaming.

"Albus there's blood. Oh Merlin! Her head's bleeding. Severus floo Poppy. Oh Merlin, it's okay kitten. Try and stay awake for maither"

"Hermione just breathe girl. In and out. Nice and slow. That's it" Albus called to her but it was beginning to sound more and more distant.

She tried to call out to them but couldn't seem to produce a sound.

She tried to reach up to the light trying to find her way out of this mess but she couldn't move her body. Everything was stiff and rigid instead she grabbed hold of the nearest thing to her trying to ground herself and hold on for dear life.

"Albus, I think she's having a seizure. SEVERUS HU_Rrry..."_

_Everything went black._

* * *

Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

M Rated Chapter: Contains violence.

Chapter 31: Wonderland

* * *

_"Hermione?...Hermione? Come on dear, wake up"_

_The small girl winced her eyes before grabbing the blanket and pulling it over her head._

_"Deary, wake up. You cannot sleep all day. Now sit-up"_

_She groaned in exhaustion as she felt the blanket pulled away from her face and head instantly throwing her into a world of light. She blinked her sore, swollen eyes as a woman with ocean blue eyes and grey hair stared down at her with a soft and caring stare._

_"How are you feeling this morning?"_

_Hermione sat up and stretched up tall, her frizzy hair sticking out at all ends. She could hear a small clunk next to her and rubbed her eyes open to see a pair of white small white and purple shoes being placed down next to her. She rubbed her shoulder's feeling a sense of unease come over her. A sensation of something being out of place. She didn't understand. Not well..._

_Where was she?_

_What had happened?_

_She couldn't recall but this definitely didn't feel right. It felt like an almost deja vu. She pulled her leg away instantly as she felt the shoe being placed on her left foot as it dangled off the edge of the green couch covered in plastic._

_"_Hermione?"

_"please dear. You need to tie your shoe laces up properly"_

_"Mother does them for me" her blood shot red eyes watered as the older woman bent down to do up her shoes._

_"I don't want you to look like a slob for your uncle"_

_The words came so naturally to her. As if she had repeated them a thousand times over._

_"Why can't I stay here?"_

_"Oh Hermione, we've discussed this. Your uncle Jack is your only living relative, I'm sure he's a lovely man and only wants what's best for you"_

_"That doesn't answer my question" She yelled angrily._

_"Hermione, tone!" She hushed sharply._

_"It's not fair, I don't want to go. Please Mrs Scranton, I want to remain here with you"_

_She sighed, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I'm sorry my dear; I truly am. I would do anything to have you here and living with us" She kissed her forehead as tears poured down the girls face._

_"I promise, we will see one another again. Your uncle is going to take care of you from now on"_

_DING! DONG!_

_"That will be the social worker. Please tie your shoes up dear" She moved over to the front door._

* * *

_The car rumbled in the background as Hermione placed her head against the back of the front seat. She had put up such a fight to stay with the old couple who lived across the lane even going as far as to run around the home looking for a place to hide so she wouldn't have to leave. However, she had no choice in the end. A sense of dread overcame her as she if she knew every step, every line within the book._

_"Alright dear?" The social worker asked as she drove, her eyes glancing back in the rear view mirror._

_"Please take me back to Mrs Scranton. I'll be good, I pwomise"_

_"Now, now dear, your uncle sounded like a very nice man over the phone. I'm sure you'll do well there"_

_Tears spilled down her face as she sobbed in terror of yet another stranger. She had hoped her uncle was at least as nice as her father._

_They stopped after another an hour of driving to his house. Hermione heard the woman pull the handbrake up as she remained in the back dreading the inevitable. "Well dear, grab your bag it's time to meet your uncle Jack" Hermione, still leaning her head against the back seat turned her head towards the side door to see the woman's lower half out of the way. Blinding bright light filled the background of the woman._

_She stared into the abyss thinking she had gone insane as she heard a small voice in the background. A familiar one. She couldn't quite place it but in the back of her mind she knew it was calling to her. Calling her name. Calling her to come back. She didn't understand. She was here. There was no back._

* * *

_Her mind skipped in a sudden leap everything seemed to fast-forward. Where was she now? She didn't understand! What was happening?_

_Deep breaths. Breathe deep. In 2...3...4...5...out...2...3...4...5...Who had taught her that? She couldn't recall._

_Clink Clink Clink_

_Hermione winced her eyes open to the bright impairing her vision. Everything hurt. Her whole body felt as though it was on fire._

_Clink! Clink! Clink!_

_She sniffed turning towards the painful sound of metal striking metal and covering her eyes with her hands trying best to adjust to the blinding, bright light._

_Clink...Clink!_

_She wanted to scream in her mind. It was so loud. Everything was so loud._

"Hermione!"

_Clink!...Clink!_

_Make it stop!_

_"Stupid animal" A voice muttered. A voice that sent chills down her spine. She wrenched her eyes open to find herself in the backyard of her uncle's house. Even worse she was in the rusted, small cage. She watched, shaking to death as her uncle hammered away at the metal spike ensuring it remained in the ground before dropping the hammer and walking over to her with the metal chain. She shook her head backing away as her body dripped with water._

_Why was she wet?_

_What had happened?_

_She tried to push herself as far as possible into the back of the cage and away from him but she could barely move her sore stricken body...and her back. Oh lord, her back. It was cut and infected, chaffing against the rusty bars._

_Angry she was resisting, h__e ripped the top of the small cage open and yanked the chain around her neck__ and tightened it to the point the ringlets were digging into her neck and pulling awkwardly at her bird nested hair. She whimpered pulling at the chain around her neck in an attempt to stop it chaffing her soaked skin. He just ignored her cries and whimpers, instead choosing to pick up the dripping hose and walk back towards her._

_"This'll teach you to struggle" He muttered under his breath as she tried to pull the chain away from her throat._

_"N-n-n"_

_He sprayed the hose straight into her face. She choked, panicking feeling as though as was going to drown. She jerked her back slamming against the cage as she gulped in water._

_"Stop struggling, you need a bath you disgusting, putrid girl" he moved in closer as she tried to beg for mercy. Her vision blurred as he held her under, everything was too much. Stars flooded her vision, the rust stung into her back, she couldn't breath, she couldn't move, she couldn't escape!_

**"Hermione!"**_  
_

_She jumped as if electrocuted._

_The stream of water coming from the hose at full blast had stopped. She thought it was over, the pain, the discomfort. But her uncle was not known for being lenient with her and walked around to her back._

_What was he doing?_

_She yelped as the top of the cage was lifted open and she was grabbed by the scuff of her shirt and dragged out into the mud and forced onto her stomach. Her body rattled uncontrollably from the fear and cold that pulsed through her aching joints. Somewhere inside of her she knew this was wrong, she had lived through this. All of this and didn't want to repeat it._

_HELP!_

_She wanted to scream from the top of her lungs but the words never quite reached her lips._

_"Better clean those wounds out; starting to fester" She heard him mutter to himself. She slammed her eyes closed as his boot came up near the top of her head and he removed a boot knife from his shoe before he placed a heavy knee down on the side of her back. Tears and snot dripped down her face as she fisted the mud in her hands hoping against hope that he wasn't going to be too painful._

_Rather, she couldn't stop the first scream of agony leave her lips as he began to cut away at the layers green and oozing wounds that infected her back before drenching them in salt._

"H-el..."

* * *

Albus sat worriedly within the hospital ward waiting in anticipation of when his daughter was to wake. His wife laid on the bed next, holding the girl in her arms, begging the small child to simply snap out of her sleep. She had been in Poppy's care for just shy of five hours and the girl's condition had only recently become stable. a heart rate monitor fuelled by magic beeped behind the child as she slept uneasy in her bed. A nasal cannula had been placed into her nose along with an IV drip in her right arm now tied to the bed post to stop her ripping the tube out in her fit-induced sleep.

Minerva pushed the bushy hair away from the bandage and gauze covering her forehead before kissing the side of her head.

Of less than five hours ago, Hermione had experienced a seizure. A Tonic-Clonic seizure with loss of consciousness.

_"A result of her organs shutting down in response to her not taking her medication"_ Poppy had explained to the parents once things had settled down.

Poppy had gone on to explain to them that the girl had suffered rather major internal organ damage as a result of her time with her uncle and being out on the streets. Damage that could not be fixed with _'silly wand waving'_ as she had called it.

_"Hermione, in theory, has the organs of an 70 year old, diabetic muggle. She will not survive without appropriate medical care"_

Minerva couldn't take the pain she had felt in those last few hours. Yes, she had given the girl her medication at five o'clock instead of three. Okay, Hermione had told her she felt ill. She understood, she should have been watching the girl take the medication but she had suffered enough.

She couldn't take losing this small girl who had wiggled her way into their hearts.

The new mother rubbed her tired eyes as she held the girl in her arms, hoping against hope that just being present with her would change the girl's consciousness.

Every so often Poppy had come in to check on the girl. She had been developing a fever and had been struggling to regulate her body temperature let alone her breathing and bladder control. The girl had been shivering and shaking for the past two hours which only increased Minerva's worry.

"There must be something we can do" Minerva had muttered a few minutes later after Poppy had come in for another check on the girl's vitals.

Albus scratched his chin as he watched his daughter wincing her eyes tightly, whimpering in what seemed to be pain. He leaned forward, wrapping his knuckles along the side of her sweat covered and flustered cheek.

"I don't know if waking her would be such a good idea, Tabby. She looks very unwell"

At the mention, her body shook, cramps littering her body as an unconscious yelp escaped her lips. Sweat poured from the small girls body as Albus leaned forward placing a damp cloth over her forehead causing the girl to hiss in pain.

Tears dripped down Minerva's chin as she wrapped the blanket further around the girl.

"Please Albus. If you don't...If you don't I will get Severus too"

Albus' lips thinned as he thought of his adoptive-son likely drinking himself into a stupour over what had occurred earlier this evening. The boy had been a mess after everything that had happened. Growing quite and inwardly crumbling with exhaustion, he had fled to the dungeons. His sanctuary. Albus had send a message off to Isobel, informing her of the circumstances and requesting she speak to the boy whilst they took care of their youngest child.

"Albus" He turned his head to look into his wife's eyes. He could see the tears threatening to spill again. He could hear the whimpers of his daughter, suffering from her night-terrors unable to wake up.

He nodded, "alright"

He removed his wand before pointing it near the girl's face and pulling her left eye lid up to reveal her hazed filled golden speckled eyes.

"_Legilimens_"

* * *

_Pain!_

_There was always pain and terror and pain!_

_"GET OUT HERE YOU BRAT!"_

_C-can't move! C-can't breathe!_

_She flexed her hand as she laid on the bloodied concrete floor, the chain around her neck to heavy to move._

_"BRAT!" She flinched, trying to move once more only to hear the loud footsteps thumping against the staircase._

_No, no, no, no!_

_"I called for you and you didn't answer, I swear, you stupid animal, you just want to be beaten" Hermione felt her vision go hazy as a massive shooting pain spread through her abdomen. He had kicked her, hard!_

_"Stupid bint!" He spat at her before hearing the sound of a flesh hit plastic. She blinked her swollen tear filled eyes and looked at her bowl to see the raw chicken breasts thrown in. By the smell of it, it was rotten._

_"Well? Eat!" He kicked the bowl towards her. She tried to pick herself up onto her elbows and crawl towards it but her body felt like concrete. Within an instant, she had collapsed to the ground breathing heavily and struggling to get air into her lungs. She whimpered in agony as he kicked her again. He cursed at her but her ears were ringing so bad. She couldn't hear a word. She knew what he wanted her to do though. She lifted her hand taking a piece into her hand and placing it into her mouth. She had tried to eat it, she really did but the meat was rotten._

_Her stomach turned within the minute and she had ended up vomiting after another swift kick for being too slow._

_"You piece of filth" __He untied her from the rusted chain and dragged her by her hair to the rusted cage sitting in the dark, damp corner of the room._

_Ow! Ow! Ow! She didn't have the strength to try and grab his hands._

_"YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE AN ANIMAL; I'll treat you like one" He threw her into the small enclosure before shutting the door and locking it by a thick chain. Hermione spluttered, sobbing as she tried to rattle against the cage door. She hated being locked in. She hated the cage. She hated the darkness, being along. Her claustrophobia, her nightmares...him._

_He kicked the cage one last time before walking back up stairs. She couldn't help but wonder how long he was going to leave her there without food or water or company. One day, maybe two. Maybe on the third she would see her parents._

**"Hermione?"**

_She blinked her swollen eyes and pulled herself towards the cage door. In the depth's of the darkness she could make out the grey robes._

"P-Papa?"

* * *

Severus sat leaning over his desk, head in his hands ignorant to the world. His head was spinning to say the least and wanted the day to be over as soon as possible.

"Have you sobered up yet or are you still drunk"

He gritted his teeth in anger not even having to look up to know who was there.

"Go away" He growled at the woman as he reached for his bottle of firewhisky and drinking it straight from the bottle.

"I think not" She straightened her back and crossed her arms at the man. "You are of no comfort"

"Is that what you need? Comfort?"

He glared at her. Sometimes this woman drove him insane.

"What do you want Isobel"

"Ooch, I do hate it when you don't call me seanmhair" She cooed the last word to him but could tell she was infuriating him.

"You have a grandchild. Why don't you go and pester her?" He spat back icily. Isobel's hands fisted, "you are both my grandchildren and you should be upstairs taking care of your sister"

"She is not my-"

"Do not be stupid you silly boy. Of course of she is"

"Leave. Now!" He snarled standing up as his chair fell to the floor.

"Severus you cannot sit here in a pit of wallow and drown your sorrows in alcohol as our family is in crisis"

"You expect me to feel guilty"

"Oh come now, no one blames you for what has occurred. No body could have predicted for this to occur"

He shook his head, swiping the Firewhisky off the table and moving from his office to the nearby door to his rooms. "Severus," He stopped from pulling the door open to hear her soft voice. A difference from her usual nagging and sarcastic comments.

"Whether you like it or not, we're your family" He turned to see her removing a piece of parchment. "And you have a responsibility to your family to always care no matter the circumstances. No matter yours" She held her hand out for him to take the parchment. "And now I need ye to sober up and be there for your family"

He glared at her for a second before his physical features relaxed as he thought about the girl that had been lying in the living room, spasming. Albus and Minerva hands stained with blood as they simultaneously tried to stop her head from bleeding and comfort the girl whilst they themselves panicked.

He rubbed his tired eyes wanting to forget the memory of seeing his family in crisis. "Poppy needs several potions made including antibiotic, dreamless sleep, pepper upper potion, anticonvulsant and neuroleptic drought"

Severus' eyes widened at the last words written on the parchment in red. "What does Hermione need with anti-psychotic medication. She was having a panic attack"

Isobel shook her head. "Poppy went through your memory in the pensive. She's under the impression that she suffered a state of delusions or hallucinations or something. From the sounds of it, it's not the first time it's occurred"

Severus' lips thinned as he reflected on Hermione's behaviour over the last few weeks. "She's paranoid that her uncl- that _man_ is out to get her and of course she's having delusions; she's a child, she has a wild imagination"

"The droughts shouldn't have any major side affects unless they are in combination with the anti-biotic potion. Poppy would like to trial the anti-psychotic potions to see if it helps her cope"

"She's a child"

"I don't like it as much as you however, Hermione has not been able to engage in any of her occupations. I wish to see her grow up to be somewhat normal and able to function"

Severus stiffened, "She is normal"

"Believing the shadow's are monster's out to get you is not coping Severus. I know Hermione is smart, out-going, happy girl somewhere inside. I can only hope she will grow up to be just that" She began to walk to the door as Severus shook his head.

"She doesn't this, she has us. She has-"

"You?" she turned to him as she grabbed the door knob to leave.

"Then be there for her"

The dark haired man watched as the door slammed shut.

* * *

_"Papa?"_

_Albus kneeled down next to the cage and tried to pull it open only for it to be shut tight. Hermione reached her hand out of the cage trying desperately to grab him only for her hand to mist through his robes._

_"Shhh...Hey, hey, her. It's alright baby girl" He tried to comfort her. Tears cascaded down her dirt, mud and blood crusted face. He could hear her whimpering through her cracked lips desperate to be released from her prison._

_"It's okay, it's okay my dear. I'm going to get your out of here but I need you to focus okay?"_

_She nodded clinging onto every word he had to offer her._

_"Mommy, I-I wan-t mom-mommy"_

_"I know my dear. She's right next to you" She tried to look around the darkness but couldn't see her anywhere. She began to panic more. In the background, Albus could hear her heart monitor going off, becoming quicker by the second"_

_"Hermione dear, you are dreaming. You need to wake up. Okay"_

_"D-Dweeming?" She shook her head not understanding, the pain was real. Her uncle was real. Everything was too much. The beeping only became louder Albus' ears. He knew he had to calm her down less he risk her having another panic attack or worse._

_"Honney, I'm going to get out of here and to mommy but you need to help me"_

_She turned to look at him, her eyes burning with tears. "H-Help?"_

_He nodded._

_"You need to open the cage Hermione"_

_Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "I-I can't, I-I don't have the key. He has it"_

_"No, no you do"_

_She shook her head feverishly. "Nwo, nwo I don't I-I" _

_"Hermione, look at me deary" she looked up at him trying to focus on his voice. He placed his arm through the bars and tried to hold her cheek. "It's in your hand, you just need to focus. _

_Focus? What did he mean? _

_"Hermione, the key is in your hand. You just to simply open your hand" _

_She breathed harshly and closed her eyes trying to feel for the key in her hand but she knew it wasn't there. Her uncle never released her for a week. It was hopeless. _

_She began to cry and shake. "I-I want mommy" She sobbed into her arms. Albus could see the heart break in his daughter's eyes. _

_"Hermione. Please" He begged her. "You have to believe. For me dear" _

_Her body wracked with sobs before she pounded her fists against the cage. "I want Mommy" she pounded again no longer caring if she hurt herself. _

_"I want MOMMY" She screamed at the top of her lungs her sobs getting louder and louder. "Hermione, stop" She grabbed her hair pulling it as she rocked backwards and forwards. _

_"Hermione, please!" _

_"OI!" The basement door was shoved open scarring away all the shadows surrounding the dusty area and bringing a whole 'nother level of terror._

_Both Albus' and Hermione's breathing stopped. _

_"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT IT" _

_The small girl panicked as her uncle's foot steps hammered against each concrete step. "Hermione, Hermione, you need to focus. You are dreaming dear. You need to believe that the key is in your hand" _

_Her breathe quickened. Albus heard the sounds of the heart monitor racing and what felt like more panic on the other end of reality. He closed his eyes and took one breathe before looking down at the girl. "I know you can do it baby-girl. Just focus" Tears streaked down her face as she leaned her head against the metal bars.  
_

_Albus watched as she closed her eyes and focus and he heard the sounds of her counting. "...In...2...3...4...out...2...3...4...In..." _

_The pounding of heavy boots began to grow distant and faint into the background as Hermione removed the key from her hand and opened the lock on the cage. _


	32. Chapter 32

M Rated Chapter: Contains violence.

Minerva and Hermione centric chapter.

Don't forget to review.

Chapter 32: Never alone

* * *

_Hermione watching the rain as she hid in a dumpster that she had been sleeping in the past few days. She was dirty, covered in ticks and fleas and was wearing nothing but shredded and torn clothes. Her breathing was shallow, constricted and wheezing with anxiety. She didn't understand. She should be home right now waking up to her mother and father. But they were no where to be seen._

_"P-papa? Papa where are you?"_

_She could feel her heart beat thumping in her ears as she rain pelted down the alleyway splashing her as the droplets rebounded off puddles. "Papa?" Tears streaked down her face. She couldn't be alone. She didn't want to be alone. She was frightened._

_"PAPA!" She sobbed into the pit her knees as she curled up against the cool brick wall of the dark alleyway._

_**"Hermione?"** The small girl sniffed and looked up only for her face to drop as she saw the one person she had been looking for. "Momma" She tried to leap into the woman's arms but she fell straight through. "Oow" She silently mouthed before she felt the presence of her mother leaning over her._

_**"Hermione? Oh my dear, I've been worried sick"** Golden eyes landed on the green eyed woman. She's been worried?_

_"Your father informed me that you've been calling for me"_

_Hermione slowly pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, "I-I can't wake-up" she muttered defeated as she rubbed her scabbed arms. Minerva's eyes inspected the girl's anemic state. She was struggling not to break down in front of the girl as she saw how much the poor child had given up on caring about her wellbeing. How could people have walked by the small girl and not wanted to help her. Minerva leaned forward wanting to brush a stray lock of wet, matted hair behind her daughter's ear. However, her hand went straight through making her feel...useless.  
_

_**"It's going to be okay, dear"** Minerva took in a gulp of air and reminded her daughter, reminded herself. Albus had informed her of what he had experienced from the girl's memories in the few hours he was with her. She had begged him to teach her how to enter her daughter's memories, wanting to be there to soothe her through her nightmares. Maybe, just maybe change them for the better._

_**"Hermione, don't do that to your feet"** Minerva scolded the girl as she caught the small child in the act of picking at the scabs on her feet. She could see the infection present on the wounds, the oozing pus leaking out of some of the deeper cuts. It didn't seem to bother the girl though, likely used to the sight of her body being so torn up. But Minerva, she wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to seeing the small child in agony._

_"I-I can't f-feel it. I-" She watched as her daughter brought her hand down to the inside of her elbow and pinched it. "S' not real" Hermione gulped as she stared around the darkness wondering when she had hid in this particular alley. If her memories served correct, it was just after she had run away from her uncle._

_"H-How do I get home?" The small girl begged her with large bulging eyes, begging her mother to come up with some solution. She was the girl's salvation after all. She had saved Hermione in the first place. She could do so again. Couldn't she?_

_Minerva thought for a moment, her eyes becoming fixated on the girl's bare feet. Her mind flashed of all the times she had told the girl off for not wearing shoes and socks._

_No shoes!_

**_"Kitten, where are your shoes?"_**

_Hermione's mind flashed back to a summer afternoon where she was walking through an alleyway. She staggered a few times in the big shoes, laces untied tripping her over now and then. She stepped on her shoe lace for the 15th time that day making her trip and bash into the wall. She yelped, tears springing in her vision blinding her as she slumped against the wall holding her shoulder in pain. She grabbed one of the shoes and ripped it off her foot before throwing it against the opposite wall in a wave of anger._

_Stupid shoes!_

_She sniffed, rubbing her eyes with her grubby hands before she heard the stagger a man move in her direction. She tensed as she opened her eyes to find the man leaning against the opposite wall and sizing the boot up against his foot. He was bare foot and his feet were black and swollen with red blotches and scratches on them. Hermione gulped moving into the wall trying to sink into it as he placed the shoe on and stumbled over to her. Hermione could already smell the white haired, bearded man with green eyes glare at her, well more her shoe which was 10 sizes too big for her. She gulped tucking her feet into her body._

_"Give it!" Two simple words, one demand, made her whimper thinking she was going to get hit and beaten. In shock, she tucked herself up against the wall and closed her eyes hoping he would just disappear. Instead, she felt her leg being grabbed. She yelped in fear trying to back away as much as possible but he tore the boot off her foot and placed it on his. He glared at her one last time before reaching into his brown bag and throwing her two tins of spagetti._

_Her breathing staggered as she stared down at the two large tins, hyperventilating and shaking in fear._

_A trade!_

**_"Was this a trade?"_**

_He walked off leaving her alone. She watched him exit the alleyway before Hermione grabbed one of the tins and pulled off the top before scouping up the spagetti and eating it in her hand._

* * *

_Flash forward to a rainy night in Summer where she walked down the street staggering with each step as she shivered. Now and again she would flick her eyes up to the neighboring houses and see the families settling in for dinner._

_**"Hermione? Where are we?"** Minerva asked as her silent steps faltered next to the girl's. Even though Minerva was only in a memory, a chill still ran down her back as she watched her daughter's shoulder's shake as goosebumps bricked her skin._

_"Sssurrey" Her daughter replied exhausted to the bone as she dragged her bag beside her._

_**"No dear, which street?"** Minerva tried to stop her daughter from tripping over her own to feet._

_She moaned, her stomach rumbling in hunger as she stared into one of the houses in particular. She stopped noticing the family. They were familiar, the woman with an almost horse like face and their overweight son who had glared at her like she was some sort of disease. She stared down at her hands, she was a disease. She licked her lips in hunger as she walked up the the green grass and inspected the family further, a small boy with black hair that gave her the cookie and a white haired, fatter man._

_She wondered if she could knock on their door and ask them to give her food. Food! Please god. She sobbed as she watched them eat at the table.__  
_

_"T-the ssstreet sign sssaid Little Whin-ger-ging" Hermione placed her forehead against the glass window. She couldn't help but think that sounded somewhere familiar but she just couldn't place where. She was brought out of her thoughts by Hermione slumping over. Minerva could see the exhaustion written on the small girl's face._

_**"Hermione?"** Minerva bent down next to her daughter and tried to place a hand on her back to console her. She could hear just about hear the dry, silent sobs from the dirty, brown haired girl. "Ooch, my poor dear. Please talk to me kitten" Hermione shook her head as Minerva tried to guide her to turn around._

_"I'm tired momma. I don't want to do this. I want to go home. I want, I want" Her shoulder's shook with grief and pain._

_**"Oh, sweetheart"** Tears pricked the corners of the woman's eyes as Hermione tried to grab at her again. She wanted to be comforted. She needed to be comforted._

_"I want you. Please, momma. I need you. I- I'll be good. Please I won't do anything bad again. I'll eat all my veg-e-balls and- and I won't c-complain about the med-i-cat-ion" She sniffed as she tried to grab her mother again. Tears slipped down Minerva's face as she tried to hug the girl and hold her as much as she could._

_**"I-I promise, kitten. I'm trying-"** The woman tried to hold the small girl's scratched and dirtied face._

_"Pweaze, pwease" She could hear the girl mutter. Minerva wanted to remove herself from the memory immediately and shake the girl awake as much as she could. She was close to doing so until the porch lights flicked on. Hermione and Minerva turned to see a tall woman with a horse-like face and black curled hair open the front door and look towards the small girl._

_"Little girl?" the tall woman called._

_Hermione stared back at her mother for a second before she moved towards the woman standing in the light. Minerva stood tall as she remained in the cold, wet darkness watching as her girl walked towards the stranger. Minerva could only hope that the woman showed at least some humanity towards her._

* * *

_"Petunia don't bring that girl in, I can see flees jumping off her bleeding hair" The fat-man basically barked as he sat at the head of the table. Hermione jumped back shaking and frightened at his anger towards her however, she was held firmly in place by the tall woman._

_"...Vernon Please," Petunia practically begged as she held the girl's small shoulder's._

_"She smells disgusting" The older, more rounded boy sneered at her as she continued to stare at the turkey licking her lips._

_""Dudley!" Petunia snapped before grabbing a small plate off the side and filling her plate with food. "Here dear, you have something to eat now and I'll get you a nice warm blanket" She turned on her heels and left as she sat down on the floor instead of the chair that Petunia had left for her next to Harry. Minerva stood behind the girl as she watched the family staring intently at her daughter as though she was infected. They all turned to watch the girl practically breathing the food down as she sat, staining the carpet with her dirt._

_"Girl. Sit on the chair!" Vernon stood, his chair squealing against the floor as he attempted to pull the girl up on the ground but she screamed in what seemed like agony as he touched her._

_CRASH!_

_The plate had smashed to the ground, spilling all over the white carpet, staining it._

_"Oh, you stupid girl!" Vernon growled at her as she shook in absolute fear falling to the ground in a ball and shaking._

_"Pwease! Pwease!" She muttered in fear. Minerva watched as the boy who seemed somewhat familiar raced up to her daughter and pulled her into his arms. Ignoring the fleas that were jumping off her hair, he whispered comforting things in her ear trying to calm her down._

_"It's alright. It's alright" The dark haired boy whispered to her as she shivered. Minerva couldn't help but feel some sort of warmth as the boy tried to take care of her. But, the man, Vernon was it. She wanted to hex him and by the end of this she was planning on paying the man a visit for yelling at her daughter._

_"Petunia, that girl needs to either go to the police station or to the orphanage"_

_"Vernon, please! She's a child and she looks ill. She needs to be cared for and you know I always wanted a daughter!" She shot a dirty look over at the boy who could only glare back at her._

_"MUM!" Dudley argued._

_Vernon stood up walking over to the kitchen door, "We don't need another to feed Petunia. I'm calling the police, the girl's parents likely abandoned her and they can bloody well have her back"_

_"But Vernon, what if they don't want her?"_

_"Then they bloody well shouldn't have had a child in the first place. No whoever her parents are; they've made their bed, they can bloody well lay in" He glared at Harry._

_"Now give me the phone. I'm calling the police"_

_P-Police! He's calling the police! Minerva's mouth hung open, flabbergasted at the thought that he would not even attempt to take care of her. She was a child for merlin sake. Couldn't he see that she was injured._

_Hermione pushed the young boy away and pelted for the front door hastily grabbing the door knob._

_It was locked! Oh god! It was locked!_

_"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Vernon grabbed her by the back of the collar not wanting to touch her considering how dirty she was._

_"Hold still girl! Petunia go and grab a towel or something to wrap her in until the police arrive"_

_Minerva placed both hands to cover her mouth from screaming at them. Not that it would have mattered in the end. She moved forward as Vernon pulled the small girl back by her collar. **"Hermione, it's going to be okay. Just come to me. Come to màthair"**_

_"NOO!" She screamed in utter torture as she felt the towel get wrapped around her and pulled into large arms wrapping around her small body. Tears streamed down her face as he sat down on the couch and held her tight between his legs. She was breathing terribly hard having an utter panic attack. "Calm down you silly girl!" Vernon turned his nose up at her in disgust._

_She most likely smelt of BIO, blood, faeces and piss. It would have been awful for the small girl._

_"God you need a bath! You absolutely reek"_

_Minerva could see the way he looked at her daughter like she was nothing but shit on his shoe. She was outraged. She wanted to hit him. She was heavy with enough anger to do so._

_"NO!" She screamed in terror at the thought of__ a bath as she struggled to fight him off again. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker on and off in accordance with her screams. __  
_

_Vernon instantly released her, "she's, she's a freak! Petunia she's another freak!"_

_She hunched herself over shaking scared out of her mind. It was too much, it was all too much. The lights were too bright, the man kept grabbing and screaming at her and, t__he police. The police were going to take her back to her uncle._

_She sobbed in utter pain, glancing up at the door again before she noticed the family. They were staring at her scared and the black haired boy, almost shocked. She looked around further hoping to catch a glimpse of her mother somewhere. Anywhere._

_"Pwease" She begged and her call was heard._

_**"Hermione, up the stairs. Now!"** The golden eyed girl turned to her left to see her mother's image at the foot of the stairs. She was standing next to a small door just above the fifth and sixth step. She got up and looked over to the stairs and ran for it._

_"No! Not up there, girl. You are forbidden. Petunia call the police, this girl has broken into our house!"_

_Minerva watched as the small boy instantly pelted for the girl following her up the stairs. Minerva was sure that, by the way he looked, he was wanting to make sure she at least got away. He managed to catch up with her in what looked like the older boys room prying the window open._

_"Wait!" The black haired boy shouted but she ignored him and shoved the window open before crawling onto the room._

_"WAIT!" He screamed again trying to grab her ankle but she was soaked to the bone from the pouring rain and his grip loosened immediately on her._

_"GET OUT THE WAY BOY!" Vernon shouted shoving the black haired boy out of the way and forcing his head out the window and looked to find a small kitten on the ledge jumping onto the nearby tree._

_"Bloody freak! Pertunia, she's gone" Vernon turned to see his wife who seemed utterly confused. Minerva couldn't help but see the disappointment written on the woman's face. She almost had a daughter for a few minutes of her life and in the blink of an eye, it had been taken away. Minerva couldn't help but turn around wanting to thank the small boy who had tried to help her dependent as much as possible. As she turned, she couldn't help but see the lighting shaped scar as he brushed his forehead. No! It couldn't be!_

_Bear watched as she sat in the tree, breathing heavily observing the family that had tried to both feed her and attack her. She turned her head away, shivering from the cold._

_Minerva leaped over into her cat form and raced up to the branch Bear was sitting on. It was somewhat sheltered thanks to the large amount of branches and leaves._

_"Hermione!" She could see the rejection written in the kitten's face._

_"I really should have listened to my daddy's words"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Daddy always said not to trust strangers"_

_Even this family thought she was a freak._

_**"Did you ever see them again? This family"**_

_"No...No I stayed away from them. I was very careful to stay away from strangers until..."_

_**"Until what?"**_

_The scene changed_

_She was shaking like a leaf as she held herself, trying to think of happy memories of her parents hugging and kissing her as they sat together next to a warm fire. Oh god, she missed them so much. She huddled herself closer to the cardboard wall, her wet clothing providing no help at all. Snot dripped down her nose as she stared at the darkness in front of her knowing the cardboard box was practically soaked to the bone and filling with water. Her only home. She was too weak to find another. She hadn't eaten any food in days. She couldn't go to service stations to buy food or warm drinks anymore since they had started to grab at her and threaten to call the police for a lost child. The other times she had been out begging a few teenagers had surrounded her and forced her up against the wall or into the nearby alley and thought it funny to mock and jeer at her._

_"Feral thing ain't ya!" She was spat and kicked at. Possibly too dirty to be punched because they didn't want to sully their hands and get filth on them. Instead, they had just kicked her like a feral dog and stole her money and food that people had dropped for her. Scared out of her mind, they had left once they had finished taunting her after she had wet herself and no longer wanted to remain near the smell._

_She had dragged herself back to the cardboard box just hidden behind a few trash cans in order to lick her wounds. They had continued to taunt and steal from her for a week. Until one day..._

**_"Hermione? Hermione what happened?"_**

_She was sleeping outside today, up next to the two trash cans. Her face and body were covered in bruises from both the assaults and from laying on the hard ground. She had a half full plastic drink of water and a quarter of a spaghetti can left that the old man had traded her for her shoes, lying next to her. She had been good with her supplies and had been conservative._

_Minerva couldn't help but sit down next to her daughter and inspect the living quarters of the severely anemic girl barely able to move her body. From what she could put together Hermione was nearing the end of her time homeless. And, if she didn't arrive, the end of the line. She tried to grab at her daughter's hand again and hold it in hers. Hermione's blackened racooned eyes stared back at her and the hint of a tired relieved smile graced the girl's lips as she tried to hold her hand out for her mother, in hopes of just feeling something._

_"...Swear I saw something move just round those trash cans" Her eyes widened with fright at the pounding of several footsteps and that voice. She shuddered huddling into a ball as she heard the rustle of a chain hit the concrete. A chain!_

_Her vision flashed back to her uncle, chaining her up and beating her with a chain to her back. Tears streamed down her face,__ hoping they wouldn't see her and just leave her alone. But no such luck came, she shreaked as the trash cans were kicked aside, "told ya it's__ hiding 'round here. Reckon it's been living 'ere for the past week or so" One boy said who had brunette hair, pimples covering his face and bright green eyes that stared deep into hers._

_"Swear, it's one of those jungle people. You know, the children that get abandoned in the forest 'cause their parents can't take care of them and they end up going wild" Another teenager with black hair said. She shivered, pushing herself up against the wall as she stared at the third boy holding not only a chain but a rather big lock._

_**"Don't ye dare"** She tried to strike him with her wand, when that failed she tried to punch the teenage boy roughly her daughter._

_"Always wanted a pet. Mum never let me 'ave one. Said I was too 'irresponsible'" he made quotes signs in the air making the chain rustle again. Hermione felt her pants beginning to grow wet again.  
_

_Teddy! Where's teddy? She looked around towards the damp cardboard box that had also been kicked and crushed to make room away from her. She knew better than to try and reach for it knowing it would probably be taken away from her. She licked her lips instead and grabbed her drink bottle and food can, clutching it in front of her body to protect herself._

_One smallest, stubby boy in the background with freckles covering his face made a disgusted look at her, as if she was a monster. She gulped tucking her head into her body. She probably was._

_"Think I'm gonna call it. Franklin" The boy with the chain advised._

_"I'm pretty sure it's a girl?" The tall lanky boy commented._

_"Na, it's a boy! Look"_

_She screamed as she was grabbed by her collar and pulled forward to stand, her food and bottle still clutched tight. The boy with the chain grabbed at her makeshift cable belt and pulled it off. Hermione yelped in pain as it caught some of her wounds and re-opened a few as her pants were slid down to her ankles._

_Minerva's breathing came to a hault as she stared at the deep bruising, cuts, blisters and rashes lining the girl's lower half._

_"Huh, suppose not"_

_"Dude, it's a little girl" __The boy holding her reached down to pick her pants up not quiet understanding what her upper legs had to do with anything. She looked over to her mother not quite understanding what they were looking at, however Minerva provided no answer. She was shaking her head and walking over to her trying to cover her with her body as much as possible._

_"You can't really call it a girl if it doesn't speak a lick of English and probably grew up in the wild" The lanky boy butted in in a superior tone._

_Bloody sodding bastard! Minerva thought angrily as she attempted to get Hermione to focus her attention on her._

_"Well it's not like she's a dog. You can't just keep her tied to a post, Ned" The small short boy stated earning a smile from the boy with the chain._

_"'Course I can. Ready!"_

_Hermione shreaked as her food and water were practically ripped out of her hands and thrown to the other boy opposite them._

**_"That was completely uncalled for"_**

_"Nuh!" She squirmed, trying to reach for her only sustenance as the brunette dangled just out of her reach before she felt something heavy wrap around her neck. She stilled not understanding what was happening before there was a click at the back of her neck and the boy dropped her to the ground. She chocked, grabbing at the heavy chain wrapped around her neck trying furiously to pull it off._

_"Dude, that's not funny!" The short haired boy told his friend who walked back and down the alleyway practically dragging the small girl along as she staggered and choked for air._

_Minerva tried to grab at the teenage boy again and stop him from hurting her any further but nothing helped._

_"It's fine man. No one's going to come looking for her and this way at least she'll get fed and watered. We'll just come before and after school to give her some food and water and if she's chained then she can't leave. Believe me she'll be in a better position now then she was before" He pulled her over to the dumpster and bent down before pulling out another heavy padlock from his pocket and wrapping the end of the chain around the leg of the wheel of the dumpster._

_"There see. She's happy!" He grabbed the spaggetti can from his friend and distanced it a few feet away from the girl. Desperate, Hermione reached out to try and grab at it but found the chain was too short. That earned another chuckle from the boys._

_"Stupid thing!" The closest boy laughed at her antics before putting his foot against her chest and pushing her back but by that time, Hermione had had enough. She didn't know why she did it, perhaps it was her emotions getting the best of her but she lost it and bit his ankle as he touched her._

_"Ouch!" He snapped his foot back from her and stared at the small teeth marks she had made in his shin. She couldn't help but feel slightly happier than she had been in weeks. She had finally stood up for herself._

_"It-it bit me"_

_"Dude, what if you get rabies?"_

_He looked like his heart had dropped into his stomach at his friends comment. Rabies! What were-_

_She gulped, backing away and huddling into a ball immediately as his eyes turned to daggers and he glared at her in utter anger._

_No! No! No!_

_CRACK!_

**_"HERMIONE!"_**

_Her body was slammed back against the wall and she keeled over as his boot had made contact with her face._

_"Dude, STOP! You're gonna kill her! I was just joking around!" She winced her eyes in utter pain as she felt the luke warm liquid sliding down from the cut on her now broken nose and fall on the ground and on her already sweat soaked shirt._

_Minerva raced in front of the girl bending down and trying as much as she could to shield the girl with her body._

_"Let me at it! It needs to learn not to harm it's master!"_

_She yelped in utter pain as she felt the swipe of a foot went straight through her mother's torso and hit her side as the other boys lept on their friend to hold him back from killing her._

_"You know what?" He grabbed her only bottle of water and untwisted the lid. "No more food and water for the rest of the day. That'll teach you a lesson" He kicked the can down the end of the alley before dumping the remaining water on her head and chucking the empty water bottle at her before grabbing his backpack._

_"Come on let's go" He turned to his friends who looked slightly alarmed at his friends outburst._

_"Let's get to school" He told them before turning around to the pathetic thing laying on the floor "and when I get back, I expect you to be kissing my shoes otherwise you won't get any dinner"_

_She scrunched herself up into a ball waiting until they left._

_Minerva was at her side in an instant, trying to cup the girl's face and whisper comforting words into her ear. She laid her hand out on the ground wanting Minerva to place her hand over it and hold her. She didn't know how long she had laid there for, silently crying and holding her head in pain before she made a move to sit up. Dazed and scared to death, she rested her head against the cold wall wondering if he would stay true to his words of bringing her food if she was good. She hoped so but then she didn't want to be anywhere near those boys ever again. She closed her eyes trying to get some energy back as Minerva leaned back against the wall and thought._

_**"This isn't the alleyway I found you in"** She managed to conclude as she looked at the street lining outside. When she had first met Bear she was basically adjacent to Albus' favourite jerky place. However, this wasn't the same alleyway._

_Hermione closed her eyes to try and change into her cat form and get out of this chain but it was hard. Her mind was fogged by pain and hunger._

_It took her a few hours to finally be able to change into her cat form and even then, once she changed back she ended up collapsing into a heap on the ground._

_"Come on kitten. It's not safe" Minerva tried hopelessly to coax the girl up but Hermione's head was pounding and she could feel she was on her last legs._

_Somewhere inside of her a voice was screaming for her to move. She must have done something bad to her head before she couldn't stand or walk she ended up having to drag her body over to her bag, grabbing it and sliding to the back of the alleyway where the alley split into a 'T' and found her left over spaghetti on the ground. She rested next to it, scouping some into her mouth and eating as much as possible despite the disgusting taste of dirt and muck before moving off around the corner and towards the next alleyway opening._

_She was thankful that there weren't many people around for her to have to run from. Instead she ended up crawling behind a large dumpster and resting her head against the cool metal of the bump that was beginning to form on the back of her head. She must have had a lucky day that day or something because the boys never came back. Well, one of them did. The small stubby boy who was with a Policeman. She watched them walk past her in the alley way as she hid under the dumpster. The boy was practically bursting with information._

_"I don't know where she could've gone. I don't even know how she would have gotten out of that chain. Dad, it looked like it was strangling her"_

_Dad!_

_He had a dad. She scrunched her face in anger. Even that boy had a family and she didn't. She pulled at her hair trying to swallow her anger from not making a noise. _

_It wasn't fair!_

_No one helped her. No one cared for her. She knew that now. She was alone in this world and there was no one that was going to hold her and comfort her._

_But then again, this time she wasn't alone. Hermione couldn't help but be happy that was was no longer having to face these trials by herself. She turned to her mother who was sitting beside her wrapping an arm over her shoulders and cooing to her as she leaned against the dumpster. Her head bleeding and her body starting to girl up that she was indeed finally happy. Whether or not her mother knew it, Hermione would have gladly put herself through the pain again to get one more second with Minerva. She was the best mother she could have hoped for._

_After the cops had finally left she had opened the dumpster to find a cardboard box that was big enough to hold a t-v. She carefully crawled in the dumpster before throwing it on the ground and put her bag inside of it._

_That's where she remained for the next few days. Starving to death, in too much pain to move or even speak. Minerva stayed with her daughter every second trying to make sure Hermione didn't fall into the dark abyss she was so afraid would be in this girl's future. From time to time, she was speak to Hermione, tell her stories of when she was younger to try and keep the girl awake. Most hours she would stare outside the alleyway and onto the streets and Minerva could see Hermione's eyes begging as she stared at the people walking by with families, food, warm clothes, heck, even shoes. Minerva couldn't help but try and cover Hermione's bluing toes with her hands hoping to provide some sense of warmth._

_On the second day, after a bout of Hermione shivering before sneezing and wiping her nose from a cold she asked the girl to try and take off her soaked clothes to try and get some warmth. Her daughter had outright refused, her gasping breathes coming out in whimpers as she pulled at the damp and rotting fabric mixed into her wounds. It was impossible for the small child to do anything right now except from time to time stick her tongue out to collect some small droplets of water from the rain._

_On the third day, Hermione __rested her head against her school bag trying to sleep and forget about her stomach cramping. Minerva could tell that if she didn't get medical attention soon, she may not have lasted another few days. She was panicked by her daughter's state. Why wasn't she here by now. She needed to rescue her. Where was she?_

_Oh the pain was immense!_

_Hermione was sure she had a few really severe sores over her ribs and ankle, not to mention her throat and nose. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to walk or run or move. She sobbed silently as the rain pelted down on the box forcing it to cave in but she remained there, no longer able to move. No longer able to survive. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep._

_The next day seemed to creep into the previous one. Hermione remained curled up in a ball listening to the buzzing street outside. Her mother stayed with her, trying to comfort her and remind her constantly to not give up and to keep going. She felt that she had spent a life time with her mother and still, it wasn't enough. Hermione muttered along to some of the songs Minerva would sing to her as she tried to run her soothing fingers through her hair. Today was a warm day at least. Her damp clothes pressed on her body. Her gray, long sleeved shirt and pants remained on her, attached to the cable cord tied around her waist. It had cut and bruised her damp skin and the wounds were beginning to turn a sickly green and black. She continued to ignore it though. The ache in her stomach had managed to turn into a dull pain._

_Her eyelids began to flutter closed again until she heard steps in the alleyway. She froze in fear listening out to the footsteps hoping not to hear any sounds of chains. _

_"Meow!"_

_She arched her eyebrow in thought._

_A cat?_

_"Ooch, you are very cute! How could I say no!" The thick Scottish accent of an older lady echoed through the dark alleyway. Minerva opened her tired eyes and looked over to the figure._

_Hermione raised her aching head tiredly towards the sound and saw a tall woman with glasses bending down and feeding cats. Hermione's mouth salivated making her gag a little as it mixed with the dried blood. She was starving and this woman had food. She looked at the three other cats surrounding her and she was...she was petting them, She was actually petting and feeding strays._

_She slumped forward, pulling herself out of the box and focussing as much as possible. She didn't want to miss out. She really didn't. She immediately transformed and stumbled, falling constantly as she made her way towards the woman._

_Minerva watched from the back of the alleyway hoping that her past self would turn around and make sure she took Hermione with her. **"Please don't leave her behind"** She muttered to herself._

_"Meow!" She howled in time before the woman departed and managed to get her attention. She watched as the shocked woman turned to see Hermione and smiled warmly towards her. Hermione felt as though she hadn't seen such a warm and loving smile in so long. She could have melted into it._

* * *

_Her memories flashed forwards to when she was staring at herself in the mirror in the Prefects bathroom. She was pale and sickly. Covered in bruises, cuts and broken bones. She looked like a skeleton. No, even skeleton's looked better than her. She was a nervous wreck, having not figured out what to do about her life situation. She was too ill to be able to constantly change into her human form and she still hadn't figured out a way to read the books without being spotted or found out._

_Minerva watched as the girl grabbed at her pants checking whether or not they were still wet._

**_"It still hurts me to this day that you decided to continue on this charade even when you knew myself and Albus wanted a child"_**

_Hermione's voice was hoarse and quite, "I didn't think you wanted me. I'm not human. You wanted a child who wasn't damaged. You deserve so much better than me!"_

**_"You are so much more than you realise"_**

_Her thoughts flooded to the accident. Of her laying sprawled out on the hospital bed staring up at the roof before Albus had come and sat next to her. She was hyperventilating and preparing herself for the worst. More pain and suffering. Being thrown out onto the streets. She could only imagine their disgusted faces glaring at her. Screaming at her that they did not want her and thought she was a monster. She couldn't stop her thoughts penetrating a vision of them grabbing her, beating her and throwing her out into the cold at night time without her teddy._

_Oh god, where was teddy! She didn't want to leave without teddy!_

_She sniffed before turning her head to the side and grabbing hold of the railing. There was no way she was going to go through the torment of having Mimi beat her and yell at her for being a monster. She couldn't stand it any longer. She had to leave. Leave before she knew. Before she was confronted._

"_Ah, ah, ah. My dear. You've had a very nasty accident and I need you to remain still for me until Poppy can see to you?"_

_Minerva could see from her eyes how terrified Hermione had been. Albus coming over to her and practically forcing her to rest before she was tightly tucked up in a blanket that made it utterly impossible to move from. Her laying flat on the hospital bed. Her mind was racing at the thought of these people until the doors practically banged open and Severus came charging in. That was it when Severus came in. She knew it was the end. She knew the beatings were soon to come. The torture, the torment._

_Minerva placed her hand over Hermione's and tried to kiss her cheek. The small girl turned to her, tears streaking down her chin as her heart raced._

**_"It never did come. The torture, the torment"_**

_"No"_

_Hermione tried to place her hand on her mother's but she was so tired. So very tired of fighting._

_**"And you were safe, are safe"**_

_"I guess so"_

_Hermione's vision flooded of Minerva comforting her, of her helping bathe her, of helping her to walk again, comforting her when she was so scared and alone. Tears streaked down the girl's face as Minerva watched the scene play-out. It had been one of her fondest memories,_

_It had been the day when Hermione was getting her casts off and was learning to walk again. Poppy had encouraged both Minerva and Albus to take the morning off from work to bond with their new daughter in helping her walk. Hermione had cuddled herself into Minerva's chest tears spawling down her face as she was brought onto her feet. She whimpered into her mother's chest as she crouched down to cuddle the girl knowing she didn't want to be away from her._

**_"Oh deary, it's alright"_**

_"Mmmm..." She cried unknowing whether to call for her mother or Minerva. She kissed the girl's soft hair before helping her to slowly weight bare on her legs, something Hermione was noticably weak at doing since she had not been able to walk in over a fortnight. That was also the first day she and Albus were allowed to take Hermione home to their quarters. She remembered it as clear as day and watched the scene roll into another as Albus made hot chocolate drinks with cinemon sticks and marshmellows as Hermione sat cuddled up her by the fire._

"That's a beautiful memory Hermione" Minerva wiped a tear from her eye as she turned to the girl who took one glance up at Minerva, cuddled her mother who was sitting on the couch hugging her back just as tightly. Hermione couldn't help but smile warmly before she finally closed her eyes into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Shock pulsed through her body as it lurched forward. Pain shot down her back making her gasp and whimper in agony.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione open your eyes dear"

She blinked, light blurring her vision and making her eyes water.

"Hermione?" She turned to see a green eyed woman next to her.

"M-mommy?" She tried to rub her eyes with her hand but felt it restrained. In a moment, the breathe escaped her lungs as she was wrapped in a warm, loving arms. She heard sniffing come from behind her. As though the person hugging her was crying.

"Mommy?" She called again trying to work out who was holding.

"It's alright dear, Máthair's here"

As soon as the words left Minerva's mouth, Hermione grabbed her, pulling her in as tight as possible. "Momma!" tears sprawled down Hermione's cheeks as she cried into her robes. Minerva leaned back taking a hold of her daughter's cheeks and smiling warmly at her. Hermione's big brown eyes stared back at her seeing the tears falling from her mother's eyes. The small girl leaned forward brushing her mother's cheek with her small hand to wipe her tears. Minerva couldn't help but smile at her little girl and pulled her small hand to her cheek before kissing her palm.

"Y-your c-c-cwying?"

Minerva couldn't help but chuckle at the small brown eyed girl. "These are happy tears, kitten. I'm happy you are awake"

"Awake?" Hermione finally turned to see her surroundings. She was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts but she couldn't remember how she got there.

She turned her head again to see a man with a white beard and half moon spectacles staring at her with twinkling eyes and smiling happily. "Papa!" Hermione reached forward to try and lunge into his arms but stopped and winced in pain. "Ow," She looked down to find her arm bandaged and splinted.

She grabbed it with her other hand and held it before noticing an IV drip attached to the inside of her elbow.

"It's okay dear" She looked up to see her father moving across to her and placing his hand over her splinted arm.

"What happened?"

Minerva and Albus looked at each other nervously wondering whether or not to tell the girl the truth. Minerva's lips trembled for a second before she composed herself.

"You, you came home from your play-date. Severus said you had a panic-attack at Janet's home"

Hermione winced her eyes trying to think back on what had occurred.

Minerva pulled her hand up to her daughter's cheek trying to get her to concentrate on just her. "You both came home a little early. You had symptoms of a fever and you were very frightened" She wiped the brown haired girl's forehead still feeling very hot and clammy. "You ended up in the hospital after a having a seizure"

Hermione's eyebrow arched.

"Well dear, your brain uses electricity to send messages to the rest of your body to tell it what to do. When one has too much electricity in their brain and the message all get mixed up. That is a seizure"

"L-Like when the T-V screen goes all fuzzy"

It was Minerva's turn to raise her eyebrow as thought about the muggle electronics.

"Y-yes, I'd suppose so, however your picture went blank for a few hours"

"I-I blacked out. I-I fell as-leep"

Minerva smiled warmly.

"Unconscious dear"

"Un-con-sess" The older woman chuckled before kissing her forehead and holding her closely.

"How long was I ass-leep?"

"Just over half a day" Hermione noticed her mother's shoulder's tense for a second before she looked over to her father.

"Hermione," she looked back over to her mother whose voice a gotten slightly quieter. "Did you take your medication when I gave it to you prior to going to your play-date?"

Her daughter's eyes watered for a second before she turned and looked away. "Hermione," She pulled her daughter's chin up to look her in the eyes. "Is that why I had a sei-sure?"

Minerva hesitated before answering. "I believe so"

"S-so, I have to take those potions o-otherwise I'll be sick"

Albus and Minerva nodded.

"Very sick, my dear" Albus commented. Hermione could only scrunch her face at the realization that she was dependent on the vile tasting medication she may have to take for the rest of her life.

She ran a hand through her hair only to feel the bandage on top. Minerva immediately pulled the small girl's hand down to stop her from trying to grab at the bandage.

"You hit your head rather badly dear"

She remembered. She couldn't help but remember as her memory flashed before her eyes as she struggled to tell the difference from a memory and reality.

"A-and-" She placed her hand on her splinted right arm not even bothering to look at it. "Your bones are still rather brittle and the force of the muscle contraction when you had your seizure pulled your bones out of alignment.

"It broke" A man's deep voice was heard and she looked up to see her god-father standing at the end of the bed with a wooden tool box filled with assortments of potions. Hermione hesitated the smile she forced towards him. She didn't feel like smiling however thought at least it was some sort of greeting. He nodded back towards her in response.

"Severus, I didn't hear you come in, boy. Take a seat"

He looked rather stiff at the comment before he turned to put the new stock of medication on Hermione's nightstand.

Hermione looked down playing with some of the fibres of the gauze cloth on her forearm as her god-father shuffled around behind her.

Minerva could see the two rather despondent to one another and elbowed her adopted-son to get him to speak to the mere child. He couldn't help but glare at the woman in anger before he grabbed the girl's forgotten teddy bear that had been sown back together by Hagrid.

"It's nice to see you awake, child" Hermione's eyes flicked up to see her teddy bear dangling in front of her.

"Isobel has begun interviewing for potential tutors" Severus muttered under his breathe continuing as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, however even Hermione could see the exhaustion written on his face. The five o'clock beard indicating he had not shaved over the last few days.

"Tutor?" Hermione queried getting a placid look from her god-father. "For you and yes" he sat in the chair adjacent to where Minerva patted for him to sit. He took one long look at his god-daughter..._his little sister_ and swallowed the guilt that was in his throat. She looked very pale, sickly and vulnerable as she held her teddy as close as possible to her body. He couldn't help but watch her eyes trace over the wonky black stitches on her teddy bears arm and chest. Someone had attempted to reattach it. Likely without magic.

"Hagrid" he could see the question in her eyes. She looked up at him before her mother's voice clarified "Hagrid came in to the hospital wing a few hours ago. He wanted to help you. He wanted to heal teddy" She kissed her daughter's forehead as she squeezed her shoulders with one arm.

Hermione smiled as she traced the wonky stitching not quite matching the rest of the bear.

"It's perfect"

* * *

So, spoiler alert but I'm going to put Delorus Umbridge and another character that hasn't yet been mentioned in the next scene. I apologies to all the readers who really like Isobel and she wasn't in this chapter but she will be in the next.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Firstly, thank you to those who reviewed!  
Guest: Minerva and Albus are both half-bloods. Minerva's mother, Isobel married a Muggle and Albus' mother was muggleborn.

Chapter 33: The Toad, The Protege and The Tutors

* * *

Minerva's next few days had been frought with, what felt like, many meetings with Poppy going over her daughter's medical needs before she was allowed to go home. One of which being that Hermione was watched and monitored when she took her medication. Minerva was expecting this and could only nod at Poppy's passive aggresive tone of voice when she had mentioned it. The other issue being whether or not they were to put the girl on more medication for her flashbacks. Minerva and Albus had been hesitant to put her on anything more considering she was already on a cocktail of medication. Poppy had reluctantly put the issue to the side for a later time and focussed on getting the girl home.

On Wednesday, Poppy checked Hermione's temperature with a thermometer to see the steady drop in her feverish symptoms. She was happy that the small girl was recovering. She had then proceeded to check the bandages of the broken arm before checking the wound on her forehead from the glass.

Visitors had been coming in and out over the next few days. Molly had visited for a few hours, accompanied by Ginny and Ron who had played board games on the girls bed. Much to Albus' dismay, his small child had not showed much enthusiasm as he would've liked. It was rather after half an hour the girl was barely able to keep her eyes open and he had had to put her to bed whilst the other children played quietly in the corner, not quite understanding why their friend couldn't continue to play with them.

On Thursday, Aberforth had paid an awkward visit, giving the girl a stuffed toy tiger and messing up her hair before coming to sit opposite his brother in visitor's chair. "Albus" He nodded stiffly before looking at his niece as she ran her fingers through along the soft fabric of the tiger.

"I, um, saw it at the toy store down at Kent Street. Thought you might like it" He flicked his eyes up to the girl's face and noticed the curls of brown hair. He smirked as her lips quivered into a smile and she leaned over to hug her uncle.

"I'm glad you like it, little one" He kissed her forehead as he held her.

"I love it. Teddy's been dying for a fwend...f-rrr-end" He chuckled as she leaned into his chest and curled up into his lap. Abeforth was still quite hesitant with the girl, seeing her as a mixture of a glass of china, given how many injuries she has had, an alien, considering her ability to change into different types of animals and something he yearned for. Her golden locks reminded him so much of Ariana. True, her eyes and facial features were somewhat different but Ariana had gone through a torturous ordeal around Hermione's age, six, and had never recovered from her muggle attack. When he had heard that a muggle had done this to his new niece, well he wanted revenge.

"How have you been holding up then?" Aberforth in a casual conversation to the young girl as she petted and played with her new toy. "Bored, uncle" She said bluntly. Albus smiled gently to her. Aberforth could see from the tired, dark bags underneath his brother's eyes that it had been a hard few days.

"Your father said you had a fall?" He asked as he ran a soothing hand in circle around her back. She nodded meakly before looking at her father. "Does everyone know? I said I was so-rry"

"I know your are dear, however your family is allowed to be concerned over your health and well being" Hermione brought the cat into her chest and hugged it before leaning her head against Aberforth's chest. He smiled, holding her closer and running his stubby fingers through her curly brown hair.

The two brother's didn't speak to each other for a few minutes and an awkward silence crept over them as they watched the girl slowly fall asleep in the man's arms.

"She hasn't been very happy in days. Thank you, Aber-" Albus

"She didn't deserve this" He interrupted his brother who looked slightly shocked at his words but not surprised that he had interrupted him. "She shouldn't be here, she didn't deserve what happened to her"

"Indeed, however if none of that happened, she would not be with us"

Aberforth raised his eyes in anger, "so you think she should have been attacked by a muggle, like Ariana"

"You know that is not what I meant"

Aberforth looked back down at the girl, her cheek pressed against the crook of his forearm as she drooled down his sleeve. He had to gulp down his anger for what happened over Ariana in fear of waking Hermione.

"I know," He replied quietly. "I just hope that you do a better job taking care of this Little Barn than you did with our sister" Albus didn't bother arguing with his brother, especially not with his daughter in the room.

Aberforth ran his finger along one of the scars on the girl's cheek before looking down at her bare feet. "Still not interested in wearing socks?" He grabbed one of the nearby blankets and wrapped her up as gently as possible.

"Unfortunately, not. I don't know if she ever will"

"She needs to learn how to fight"

"She is six"

"I want to teach her" Aberforth glared at Albus giving him the 'this-is-not-up-for-discussion' look that his wife usually gave him.

"Once a week, at least, I'll teach her how to box and then, when's she's old enough, how to dual" Albus didn't look to happy about the thought but he knew why Aberforth wanted to teach her. Firstly, to not have another repeat of Ariana and her attach, secondly, to bond with his only niece and thirdly,

"She looks so much like Ariana"

He wanted her back again.

"Headmaster!" Filches voice rung through the halls of the hospital wing.

"You have guests" His voice was high, almost rushed. From the sound of the panic, Albus deduced that it wasn't any normal visitors. He immediately flicked his wand towards his daughter wrapped in Aberforth's arms and placed her usual glamour charm on.

"Professor Dumbledore? Albus? Oh there you are!" The sounds of a man's boots and a woman's high heels echoed through the halls. He turned towards the sound in time to see the caretaker limping a few steps in front of the other man wearing a green bowler hat and a woman wearing pink.

_Just Great!_

"Afternoon Cornelius, Delores"

"Albus, was wondering where you were" Cornelius said in a rather flabbergasted tone as he approach Albus sitting opposite a grizzly man protectively cradling a small sleeping child in his arms.

"Did my message not reach your door?" Albus said simply, ignoring the looks from both Delores Umbridge and Fudge as they stared at the scene. Delores face seemed a tinge red as well as Fudges. It was clear they had walked in on a private family matter.

"I had gotten your message relating to your unexplained reason for leave for the next few days. Naturally, I felt I should investigate. I had not imagined that you would...well..be here...with...um...well, one of your staff member's said that you were here and I just wanted to check everything was-"

Hermione sneezed before sniffing earning a look of disgust from Delores.

"-okay" Fudge coughed, "y-you remember my lovely assistant, Ms Delores Umbridge"

"Pleasure as always, Ms Umbridge" Albus said before standing walking over to the two of them. "Is there something you were wishing to discuss?"

Fudge couldn't help but stare like a goldfish as the angry looking bearded man sat wiping the girl's nose as she finally awoke, "Um...yes, it's about the illicit materials that entered Hogwarts last year. I was hoping to discuss a more appropriate punishment for those who violate our new policy..and of course..I err, umm..you're the owner of the Hog's Head Inn are you not? I thought I recognized you from somewhere"

Delorus shot Aberforth a repulsive look at the grubby man coddling the girl, "I am" Aberforth replied back his eyes glaring back at Umbridge. "Aren't you the skiddish bastard whose supposedly running the Ministry"

"W-Well that's a-"

"Aberforth enough. It is obvious the Minister has come to speak to myself regarding school regulations, not politics" he glared back at his brother who spat at the man's feet.

Albus, deciding it was a good time to remove Fudge from the situation, gently placed his hand on the Minister's back and began pushing him towards the large doors of the hospital wing.

Aberforth looked over to the woman who had decided on staying to chat to him, "what?" He spat at her.

"That is not the correct way to address the Minister. I hope you will show more respect in the future, or has rutting goats rattled all the brain cells out of your head" She glared angrily at him.

Aberforth snorted at the accusation, "Ah, and your the woman whose father buggered a toad to have you?"

"How dare yo-"

"How dare I!" Aberforth raised his voice louder forgetting the small child in his arms who had started to whimper. "How dare you, you disgusting hag of a wo-"

"Aberforth!" a shrill voice cut him off from continuing the rest of his speech. He turned his head to see the two women rushing out of the office.

Minerva immediately rushed over to her daughter and pulled her into his arms.

"For merlin sakes, what on Earth is going on here?" Minerva pulled Hermione's chin up to see the tears pouring down her tired face. "O mo nighean bhochd, dè thachair" (_Oh my poor girl, what happened?_).

"b-bha i-iad a 'sabaid!" (_they were fighting!_). Hermione's small fingers curled into fists around Minerva's robes. She immediately glared at the two of them in anger.

"Do you two understand that this is a hospital for the sick and injured. Whatever dispute you are having is better served outside of these halls" Poppy snapped at both of them.

"Speaking of which, I demand to know why this child is here, using school property?"

"Under the Medical Confidentiality and Privacy Laws, you are not privy to that information, Ms Umbridge. Now please leave my ward" She glared at the three of them before her eyes landed firmly on Minerva holding her child.

"What do you want, Delorus?"

"Oh nothing, however I do see a problem with you utilising these facilities for your own personal gain"

"I have no idea what you are referring too"

"Delorus, if you are not a patient then leave" Poppy tried to disrupt the dispute between the family members before it got out of hand.

"The Ministry is allowed to-"

"No they are not. Now please leave the premise before you are escorted out of this facility" Poppy crossed her arms. Delorus huffed before glaring at Minerva and her child.

"Well, if you will excuse me. I need to go and have a very important meeting with the Minister"

Minerva rolled her eyes before her eyes caught site of Albus and the Minister of Magic walking back in. She felt Hermione wriggling in her arms, uncomfortable with the amount of people in the room. "Aye, kitten, it's all okay" She kissed her daughter's cheek and held her close.

"Minister?" Delorus turned to see the two men walking towards the two of them. "Minister, there is a child abusing the system"

Minerva rolled her eyes, turning and beginning to walk away if not for the man with the green baller hat calling after her. "Ah, Deputy Headmistress"

"Merlin sàbhail mi" (Merlin save me) Minerva muttered under her breath before turning back around to her husband and the Minister.

"Minister" She forced a small but stern smile his way.

He smiled back genuinely before noticing the hold the small girl had on the Deputy Headmistress. Hermione had her head tucked into the crook of her neck as her good arm remained locked around her neck.

"And this must be your daughter. I have to say, she does have your nose Minerva. May I see her, I feel as though she is a family secret"

Delorus glared at the two brothers, "would not be the only secret the Dumbledore family has kept" She muttered under her breath before looking over to the man she adored now walking over to the mother and child.

"Ah, she is a wonder, what is her name" he smiled about the to touch the girl if not for Delorus coming forth in a hurry. "Minister, the girl is ill. I heard her coughing earlier"

"Ah, oh, I am so sorry to hear. I hope all is well?"

"Which is what I must speak to you about Minister, they are abusing this facility, using ministry equipment, for free might-I-add, to treat her. They are mis-using the system for their own personal gain" Delorus spat mainly towards Poppy in retribution for demanding she leave earlier.

"Well now, I am sure that is not the case...um Albus is this true?"

"Hmmm...Ah, I can't see how that is possibly true considering Hermione here is a future student"

"Oh, she is a witch. How brilliant to hear. I know you and Minerva both had some difficulty with...well..." he couldn't help but flick his eyes towards Minerva's belly before looking up at the child. "...having one. I know the war had not been kind to either side"

Minerva shuffled Hermione a little in her arms from the weight and Aberforth offered her his seat. She shot a small smile towards Aberforth knowing he was trying to be helpful but she was hoping to make an exit as soon as possible. Hermione was certainly not ready for strangers.

"Yes well, muggle means did prove superior in this regard"

Umbridge scoffed before crossing her arms at the Minister who couldn't help but coo the small girl from a safe, cough free distance.

"And she's grown up healthy? No deformities from this 'muggle means'?" the minister asked not really believing muggle means such as In Vitro Fertilization (IVF) and Surrogacy.

Minerva glared at him before looking down at her daughter who had finally bothered to pay some attention to the two other strangers in the room.

"Hello?" Fudge smiled gently at the small girl with brown and gold speckled eyes.

Hermione immediately looked up at her mother wondering whether or not he was safe to speak to. Minerva gently wrapped his arms around her body and held her tightly. "H-Hello" Hermione licked trying to not seem afraid as to not seem abnormal.

"And what is your name, young girl?"

"H-Hermione," she replied gently in a slightly French accent that her parents had taught her to make people believe she had grown up in France.

"Ah, what a pretty name? An interesting one at that. Where did you think of that one?"

Minerva was about to answer but was cut off by Hermione speaking, "màthair and papa named me after W-William S-Shake-spears,_ Un V-W-inter's Tale_. Zay use to wer-r-ead it t-to me when I vous a baby"

Minerva couldn't help but be smile and kissed her daughter's head. "Your French and is that a hint of Scottish?"

Her mother couldn't help but be proud. "Scottish Gaelic. Our wee girl is fluid in three languages including Gaelic, French and English"

Fudge couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in wonder, "Three languages and still a mere child. Merlin! but what can I expect from the child of a very powerful and beautiful witch-"

Umbridges' face reddened in anger and jealousy.

"And of course, extraordinary wizard" He threw a flicker of a smile over to her husband trying to get on Albus' good side.

"Ah, now, what happened to her arm?"

"Our poor dear decided to play chase around the manor whilst under the weather," Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's forehead still feeling the heat and clammy sweat building up. "Unfortunately, the wee girl did not look where she was going and took a tumble down the stairs. Poppy was luckily getting ready for the new school year and was able to treat Hermione for the day, however," She looked down at her daughter, still exhausted and struggling to stay awake. "Our dear needs to return home for some much needed rest"

She looked towards Poppy who had nodded, "I will get the discharge paperwork ready," She turned to leave.

"Well, Cornelius I believe our meeting must come to an end. I need to get my family home and make sure my child remains in her bed" He looked down at her with glinting eyes. Hermione nodded her head as though she was in trouble, well, she was wasn't she. She had refused to take her medication, attacked a child and cost Severus a chance at a somewhat normal relationship.

"Alright, well it was lovely to see you of course, Minerva. Albus" He nodded his head before smiling down at the small girl

"And of course to finally meet you, Harminny" He brought forward his hand to shake hers but thought against it when the girl wiped her nose with her hand and sniffed from her cold.

"Hermione" She corrected earing a glare from the toad like woman for having the nerve to correct the Minister of Magic. Cornelius coughed awkwardly before moving back to his Personal Assistant.

"Good to see you all again. Aberforth" He tilted his hat at the growling man before placing his hand on the arch of Delorus' back and leaving together. In the background they could hear the high pitched whisper of the toad like woman.

"Their relationship is utterly vile and disgusting. He was sleeping with her when she barely graduated _and_ he is forty years older than his wife. And the child! How do you even know it's theirs? It doesn't look like-"

"Delorus, please, they might here us"

The hospital door slammed shut.

* * *

Three more days passed and Hermione was starting to look a bit better. Minerva and Albus had spent a lot of time chatting to Poppy and Andy regarding Hermione's hallucinations and paranoia which was yet to improve. She still continued to follow any family member to go anywhere as though she was attached to them like a shadow. As much as Severus enjoyed the girl's company, the basement where his potions stores and equipment were kept at the manor, was his safe haven in which Hermione had utterly refused to enter.

Albus and Minerva had still yet to get Hermione to sleep in her own room, even when Isobel had suggested she would sleep in her cat form throughout the night to keep the girl company. The girl had refused outright and her parents were left with them constantly waking whenever Hermione yelped, mewled screamed, cried or had an accident at night time as a result of any sound made at night.

"We should tell her about the elves" Albus recommended to Minerva as the two sat down on the couch one sunny afternoon post putting her down for her afternoon nap. Minerva placed her head back against the red settee and thought about it before objecting. "It's not worth it, she would be utterly devastated if she knew the history of house elves"

Albus sighed rubbing his forehead, she would sleep better. She would at least know what the noise was. We can't keep her on sleeping draughts forever"

"Momma?" Minerva looked over to the doorway to see Hermione rubbing her eye as she dragged her blanket and new toy tiger with her towards them. Minerva placed her tea down on the coffee table before opening her arms to allow the girl to snuggle up to her. "Can't sleep, kitten?" she shook her head as she wrapped her small arms around her mother and rested her head on her stomach. Albus adjusted her blanket to rest on her, "we have the tutor coming around soon, my dear. You will need to get changed" He thumbed his daughter's cheek.

Hermione groaned and tucked her head into her mother's stomach. Minerva smiled tiredly before looking up at her husband.

"Perhaps a pepper upper potion may do the trick and honney can you get Hermione's clothing for this afternoon"

He hummed before getting up and walking out to the kitchen. She sighed as she rubbed her daughter's back. Hermione, please don't fall back asleep dear, we have to talk about your sleeping habits" Hermione groaned in annoyance before pushing herself off of her mother's lap and giving her as much attention as she could muster.

"Kitten, I know it has been hard for you since your spell in the hospital wing" she placed her hand under the girl's chin and thumbed her cheek. "You haven't slept very well and you have had a few...accidents since you have returned to the manor"

Hermione's lip stiffened. She didn't want to be kicked out of their bed and left to sleep on her own. "I-I'll be good" Tears were threatening to spill down the side of the girl's face but Minerva gently soothed her. "I know kitten, however your father and I have been discussing the possibility of you perhaps wearing some... dry night padding to ensure you are a little more comfortable in bed"

Hermione arched her eye brow before thinking what it was.

"It'll be like wearing underwear during the night"

Hermione's face darkened at the realization, "they're nappies" she immediately shook her head, flustered and embarrassed with the situation. She removed herself off the couch and grabbed her new toy and blanket before trying to leave the room.

Hermione struggled as her mother held her upper arm and shushed her, "Hermione you are having night terrors worse than before. I would like you to at least try the Huggies"

"They're for babies" Hermione retorted shaking her upper body and trying fruitlessly to wrench herself from her mother's gentle yet stern grip. Minerva sighed before wrapping both arms around her daughter and leaned against the wooden panel of the living room wall. "They are rated five to eleven years and they are only temporary until we can find a better solution"

_Like kick her out of the bed and leave her to rot alone across the hall. _

Hermione gritted her teeth in both anger and stubbornness as she avoided eye contact with her mother, rather remaining on almost glaring at the fibres of the red and gold rug next to the fireplace, "Hermione, look at me" her golden eyes narrowed towards the coffee table. She didn't want to, it was plain and simple. She had spent so much time and energy trying to get better that nothing had helped in the end. At her uncle's home she was petrified of doing something wrong she would most often then naught end up soiling herself. And now, she had a hard distinguishing the periods of time between when she was with her family to when she was with her uncle. She knew it was in the past but it didn't feel that way. The memories were as fresh as yesterday. Her dreams and her reality remaining were all mixed up and wearing these..._these Huggies _was just icing on top of the cake for her vulnerability.

"Hermione", she felt her chin being pulled and forced to stare into her mother's emerald green eyes.

"Say something. please my _piseag_ ('kitten')" Minerva practically begged the girl worried she was going to go down into have another episode.

Instead, the girl blinked and cast her eyes back to her mother. She could see the raw emotion, pain and fear mixed into one intense gaze. To Hermione, she couldn't stand seeing the utter disappointment and had cast her eyes back towards the the carpet thinking of the '_Huggies_' or so her mother had called them.

"It's just until I'm feewin..." She paused thinking about her words. "Fee-le-ing bet-ter?"

Minerva couldn't help but smile at the girl, "yes dear" she wrapped her arms back around the girl, hugging her as tightly as possible.

"Just until you are feeling better"

Hermione fisted her mother's robes in worry.

* * *

'Knock, Knock'

"That's probably the tutor. Severus do you mind getting the door?" Severus glared at the older man before he stood up and went to the door.

Minerva wrapped her arms further around Hermione as she leaned her chin on Hermione's head.

"Albus, I really don't believe that was the smartest idea"

Hermione looked up at her mother curious as to what her mother said, "whose at the door?"

Albus smiled as his eyes twinkled as his little girl, "You'll seen soon enough, dear"

Minerva scowled at him before hearing the door slammed closed and Severus walk back into the room.

"And where is our guest" Minerva asked as the dark man walked over to the pitcher of brandy and pulled the cork out before placing it into a glass and swallowing the brandy back in one gulp.

"Gone"

"Severus!"

The door bell rang again causing Minerva to sigh, "Albus would you please. I don't think it's appropriate to keep him waiting all day"

He could only smile at his wife before kissing her cheek and standing up as Severus poured his second gulp of brandy.

"Honestly, Severus. It's barely two o'clock"

"And if you didn't invite that _bastard_ into this house,"

Minerva instantly placed her hands over Hermione's ears.

"-which you have agreed: I have an equal part to, I wouldn't have to drink"

Hermione winced her eyes closed catching his attention. He immediately gritted his teeth and took another sip of alcohol before slamming it down on the table.

"Severus, that is not funny. We've reviewed several tutors and Albus has requested he at least be seen"

"Oh please, Hermione doesn't need a tutor like _him_"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Severus, he is coming in and I expect you to act at least somewhat decent"

"I'll be in my lab"

"No, you need to get over this history"

He snorted in response.

"Oh, you are acting childish. You are going to sit here and be polite to him then when he leaves you can return to your lab, alright?"

He muttered under his breath before he filled another glass of Firewhiskey before sitting down on the single couch glowering.

"Come in, come in" Albus guided the brown haired man, wearing a patchy brown suit and tie to sit down on the couch.

"Would you like a drink, my boy?"

He sat down nervously on the couch, placing his briefcase to the side of the couch opposite Minerva and Hermione and adjacent to Severus.

"I'm fine, thank you"

"See you invited yourself in _Lupin_?" Severus grunted, clutching on his glass of firewhiskey harder.

"Severus!" Minerva growled at him in a warning tone.

"Yes and a good afternoon to you too, Severus" Lupin tried to force a smile at the pale, dark haired man only just as surprised to see Severus in the same house as his old professors.

Albus gently smiled at the two before sitting down next to his wife and child, "Remus this is our daughter Hermione. She is almost seven in three months time"

Remus seemed a little flabbergasted by the girl as her brown and golden flecked eyes widened at the man. She wore a simple white buttoned shirt with a blue skirt and black shoes. Her hair had been plaited back making her look quite formal. He could instantly tell she was inspecting the scars along his face, curious to figure out what had caused them and whether she should be afraid of him. He coughed, breaking eye contact with Hermione.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione" He extended his arm awkwardly for Hermione to shake. She breathe in and gulped hesitant to be near a stranger.

"Hermione, be polite" He mother coaxed her forward making Hermione reach forward and shake his hand. Severus couldn't help but smirk at her reluctance to touch this stain of a man.

"So, Hermione is needing a private tutor in English, Mathematics and Science"

Remus adjusted his tie as he sat back in his chair. He had been unable to get any employment since leaving Hogwarts and had moved to the muggle world and had been completing a Masters in Engineering at Cambridge university.

Needless to say the world had not been kind to him after he had taken a rough hit in loosing all his friends. Since then had remained in both the muggle and magic world.

He had been working a few menial jobs since he had been studying until his old headmaster had contacted him in regards to teaching..._his daughter._ He hadn't even realised Dumbledore had a daughter and looking at her now, she didn't particularly look like her parents. He mean if anything, maybe she had a bit of the Headmaster's nose, being that it wasn't completely straight. It was button nosed but her nostrils didn't particularly line up from what he could see. She was either born like that or she had broken her nose, like her father. And her eyes, they were bright and stunning, similar to McGonagalls stunning bright emerald green eyes or Dumbledores' ocean blue eyes. He wondered if his old Headmaster had curly brunette hair given that the Deputy's was jet black and straight.

"I have just completed a Bachelors Degree in Civil, Structural and Environmental Engineering and have just started on my Masters Degree"

"-And is meaningless if you simply, cannot teach a child"

"I do know mathematics and I have had to score quiet highly in English" Remus replied politely as he sat back on the couch.

Severus scoffed before turning to Albus and Minerva, "this is ridiculous, are you really going to trust_ this..this..._" He gritted his teeth not wanting to tell Hermione that the man was a werewolf and couldn't be trusted.

"...to tutor her,"

"Severus, please!" Minerva scolded him before holding her daughter close and turning to Remus.

"Remus, do you have a resume, perhaps?"

"Y- Yes!" He immediately opened his case and pulled out his CV to give to his ex-professor. She leaned over and grabbed it and much to Hermione's curiosity she tried to grab it.

"Not, now dear," Minerva whispered kissing the girl's forehead causing Hermione to push her hands into her lap to keep her hands to herself.

"What makes you suitable to work with children?" Severus questioned.

Remus coughed slightly before readjusting his tie, "I will admit, I have not tutored a child before, however I did assist Siriu-" he noticed the dangerous glare Severus was giving him.

"- I have helped my classmates when I was younger through school and have babysat my friends childr-"

"What friends? As I understand, Lupin all your friends are either in prison or-"

"Enough, Severus. If you cannot be civil then please leave" Minerva growled finally having enough of the young man's anger.

"Thank you, Hermione come! You don't want to be in the presence of _this_ man"

Remus gulped as he watch Severus extending his hand for Hermione to grab. She reached out and took his hand not understanding what was happening. Minerva sighed, letting Hermione go with her godfather not wanting to start an argument in front of the potential tutor. They watched the two of them leave before beginning their conversation again.

"Remus, I do apologies for Severus' behaviour. He's had a bit to drink I'm afraid"

Lupin checked his watch, checking the time and wondering when Severus would have thought it prudent to begin so early, "that's quite fine profes...Minerva, I understand Severus' reasons, _given our history_"

"That is not an excuse to act. I will speak to him afterwards regarding his behaviour. In any case, I believe you are a great candidate to teach Hermione. What days do you study?" Minerva asked.

Remus smiled, relaxing further now that his rival had left and continued on the conversation with the couple. They had continued chatting for over an hour before Hermione came padding into the room now with her shirt slightly tangled and her feet bare. She walked over to her mother wanting to say something but Albus had picked her up and pulled her onto his lap.

"And what have you and Severus been doing, my dear?"

"And where are your shoes?" Minerva asked sternly.

Hermione looked down at her bare feet and shrugged her shoulders innocently pretending they had slipped off her feet.

"Sever-rus agus bha mi a-muigh a 'dèanamh deoch èibhinn airson s-s-sgi-ath an os-padail. Leig e dhomh cuid de na lusan a tha-ghadh airson an-n cleach-dadh (_Severus and I were outside making a funny smelling potion for the hospital wing. He let me pick some of the plants to use in the potion_) She showing her dirtied hands to her mother as her father wrapped his arms around her, hiding her scared feet from Remus as he let his daughter curl up on his lap. Remus took Albus pulling his daughter in and covering her feet as a sign to protect her from the cold draft that came through the open glass windows. Still, he couldn't help but notice a few keloid scars on her feet he had caught at the corner of his eyes. Only just on the side but enough for him to notice the thick knotted and buldged scarring. Minerva noticed his eyes and nervously coughed capturing his attention back.

"Do you have any further questions?"

"Um..." His eyes flicked over to the small girl again playing with her father's beard.

"No, no. Well it was lovely to see you both. I really should be going" He stood up grabbing his briefcase and stretched his back. Minerva and Albus stood to shake his hand as Hermione remained clutching up to her father. Remus couldn't help but smile at her before shaking their hands and hers.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I'm sure we'll see each other in future" She leaned over from her father and shook his hand politely.


End file.
